A Life Changing Experience
by Cut Throat 666
Summary: Toad is in love with Wanda. Everybody knows it. But what happens to our little friend, when Wanda has had enough of his love sick puppy ways. A certain hex bolt will change our little Toad's life for forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Might As Well Make the Best of the Situation

It was lunch time at the Brotherhood house, everything was suprisingly quiet. Mystique and the boys were enjoying their lunch in the kitchen. Everyone was there, all except Toad and Wanda.

Lance looked around for the two missing occupants, then turned his attention to Wanda's brother, and asked, "Where's your sister?"

Pietro shrugged his shoulders as he shoveled in another mouthful chilli, "Dunno. Probably off hexing something somewhere."

"Or, she could be trying to avoid Toad today." chimed Mystique, "I would if I was being fawned over by a boy who runs away at the sight of a bar of soap."

"No kidding." Pietro snorted, "I don't mind the little guy and all, but that's only cause he isn't my roommate. If he was, then that would be a whole nother story. "

"What? You afraid that some of Toad's habits would rub off on ya?" Lance chuckled.

"I would rather chew off my own foot than let him touch me for more than 5 seconds at a time."

"Speaking of Toad..." Fred leaned back to peer out of the kitchen doorway, "I think I hear him comin' down the stairs."

"Ya sure it ain't Wanda?"

Fred listened carefully to the sound of rapid foot steps, speeding down the stairs, and heard the familiar sounds of a high pitched girly scream, "Yep. It's Toad."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat, ignoring Toad as best as they could. They found Wanda hexing him on a regular basis to be the norm now and days. Since Toad always got back up and continued to woo her, despite all of his injuries, none of them bothered themselves to worry about him.

"God! You'd think the little nut would get the frickin' hint and leave my sister alone!"

"He likes her." Fred stated.

"Liking her is fine and all, but he's flat out stalking her. If he keeps this up, then she's going to snap, and we're going to be down one team member."

Lance areched an eyebrow, "And you care why?"

"Having an ugly guy around makes my dashing good looks stand out on the battlefield."

"Wow, Pi. Just wow."

"What?"

"You're vanity knows no boundries."

"Nope. Not a one."

CRASH!

Mystique slammed her hands ontop of the table and stood up violently, "THAT'S IT!" she stormed out of the kitchen, with the rest of the Brotherhood on her heels. "Toad! I've had had enough! You're going to stop this ri-" she stopped in mid yell when a hex bolt nearly made contact with her head. She dropped down, Lance and Pietro leapt out of the way, but Fred took the brunt of it, sending him flying back into the other room, "WANDA!"

Wanda was throwing hex bolts left and right, trying to hit the wall hopping Toad. She was furious at the little mutant for not leaving her alone again, so much, that she didn't care about the safey of others.

Toad was all over the place, dodging them, "Baby cakes! Gah! Can't we talk about this? Agh! Please?"

"NO! I'M TIRED OF TALKING TO YOU! YOU ANNOY THE LIVING PISS OUT OF ME!"

"But, baby- Agh!" he dropped down to the floor and back flipped onto the opposite wall, "I can't help it! I'm in love with ya. Yikes! I do anything for you, yo! I don't care what it is" he hopped back down on the floor about 5 feet away from her, "I'll do it, just so that I can have your love in return, sweetums."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR LOVE, TOAD! I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But, baby... I just want to be the perfect man for ya."

"Grrrr I don't want you be any kind of man for me." she huffed, "Sometimes I think everyone would be better off if you were a girl instead! At least then you'd take a shower more than once a month!" she put all of her pent up emotions into one gaint hex bolt. It went from it's normal lightning blue color to a inky black.

Mystique saw the bolt, she noticed that something was different about it, and her eyes widened, "Wanda! Don't you dare throw that!"

But it was too late, she threw it dead on at Toad with all of her might, and it hit him with enough force to put him through a wall and into the next room.

"TOAD!" screamed everyone and raced to where his body laid.

"Are you okay, man?" huffed Lance.

They all peered into the hole and watched with horror a danty hand emerge, shaking out of the hole, followed by the body of a young girl, and who was wearing Toad's clothes. She looked up with a dazed expression, they could see that she was pretty much a female version of their allie. No one moved as she came into full view and watched as she fell foward onto her hands.

She looked back up at their shocked expressions and spoke in an annoyed high feminem voice, "Will you guys quit starin' at me? It's startin' to creep me-" her eyes widened when she finally realized that she was no longer speaking in her male voice, "What the hell?" she shot up, grasping at her throat, "Why do I sound like a girl?"

Pietro raced upstairs, grabbed one of his hand mirrors from his room, and held it up for her to see, "This could be why."

Her eyes widened and she snatched the mirror from his hands. She touched the features of her face, not willing to believe what she was seeing. Then she pulled the collar of her shirt forward and looked down, blushing like crazy.

"I have boobs? I have boobs! Why do I have boobs!" she stood up, catching her pants that were now too big for her before the fell to the ground, but not before seeing what she was also lacking, "Eek! No. No. No. No! This can't be happening! I've been turned into a girl! How?" she looked around at the group, all eyes turned to Wanda, "Wanda? H-How did you-"

"Her powers alter time and reality, Toad." spoke Mystique softly, "It's possible that she was able to change your physic through sheer desire."

She blinked at her mentor, "You mean she wants me to be lesbians with her?"

Pietro appeared by her side and smacked her upside her head, "No, you idiot! She means, that my sister wished you were a girl, so that you would quit stalking her."

She looked down at the floor in shame, then looked back at Wanda, "Wanda... I'm sorry."

Wanda sneered at him and turned away.

"Wanda! Wait! Please, change me back? I'll leave you alone forever if that's what you want. Just, please... Change me back." Toad felt her face turn red from embarrassment as everyone kept on staring at her.

"No."

"What?" her head shot up, "B-But why?"

"Because I can't. At least not right now. I've never done anything like this before and if I try to force change you back, it could do a lot more damage to you than I've already done now. You're just going to have to wait, until I do enough research, and feel comfortable enough with my powers to do it. So for now, you might as well get use to being a girl."

Toad's jaw dropped and she looked desperately to Mystique, who simply replied, "She's right, Toad."

Toad's face grew hot and redder, "This sucks!" she leapt up onto the stairwells banister and up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

There was a long awquard silence amongst the group.

"Man, he makes an 'ugly' girl. I think I preferred him better when he was a guy." said Pietro, who finally broke the silence.

Lance walked over and punched the silver haired mutant in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"You're such a douche bag, Pietro."

"What? What did I say?"

"Knock it off, you two." barked Mystique, she then turned her attention on Wanda, "Well?"

"Well what?" Wanda asked.

"Aren't you going to get to studying on how to turn Toad back?"

"Pfft Yeah. When I feel like it. Maybe living a few days as a girl will teach the little slime ball not to follow me around like a lost puppy."

"I highly doubt that." Mystique crossed her arms in front of her chest, "He'll more than likely come knocking at your door more than normal and keep on pestering you, until you change him back. You think that he was annoying as a boy. Well, I'm sure that you'll be in for a big surprise."

"What? You're saying that he can be even more annoying as a girl?"

"If he puts his mind to it, he can make anything possible. Now upstairs to your room and start studying. I'll call my friend Agetha to help you." Wanda tried to protest but Mystique put her foot down and pointed to the stairs, "Go. Now!" she watched Wanda stomp up the stairs and listened to the trail of curses, "Oh, and before I forget... No more powers, until you can confidently change Toad back into a boy."

Wanda spun around and leaned over the railing, "What? You've got to be kidding me? You're grounding me?"

Mystique placed her hand on her hip and glared up at the girl, "Do I look like I'm in a joking mood?"

"This is bull shit!" Wanda ran the rest of the way up the stairs and slammed her own bedroom door.

Pietro walked up behind his mentor and asked, "I think you're being a little too hard on her, Mistique."

"Just because she's you're father's daughter, it doesn't mean she gets to be treated like a princess nor you a prince." she turned and faced the rest of the boys, "That goes for the rest of you too. I am going to have order in this house, one way or another. Now after we all finish eating our lunch, all of you are going to start cleaning this house and make it look presentable."

"But-" they all started to protest.

She gave them a glare that sent shivers down all of their spines, "I grounded Wanda, I can do much more worse to all of you."

"Yes, ma'am." they said and quickly dissappeared back into the kitchen.

She smiled and chuckled lightly, "Good to know that I'm finally being taken serious around here." she then made her way to the telephone and called up her friend Agatha. The conversation last a good 30 minutes, before she said her goodbyes, and hung up the phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "I'm going to have a lot my on my hands than I thought. " she moved to the stairs and began to decend, "Well, I might as well make the best of the situation while I wait for the results." she first went to Wanda's door, she opened it without knocking, and found the girl laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, "Agatha will be here in a couple of days. She said that the spell you casted upon Toad is going to take a couple of months to break."

Wanda sat up and hugged her knees, "A couple of months? Why?"

"Well, for one. You are the one who cast the spell, so no else can break it but you. Two, you are still a novice with your powers and it is going to take some time to get you at the level you need to be to do it. And three, Agatha said that you don't have the books you require for the spell, so she has to go and find them for you."

"Why can't I go find them?"

"Because all of the books that are required are in the library of her order and they do not allow inexperienced children to check them out."

"Inexperience? But I-"

"Just because you can throw a couple of hex bolts does not make you a high class witch. Now, you may as well enjoy your freedom while you wait for her to arrive, because when she gets here, you won't have any for a long time."

Wanda glowered at her mentor, "This is unfair! Why should I be treated like common criminal?"

"I find the irony in what you just said to be quite amusing. But..." she paused for a moment, waiting to see the change in Wanda's expression, "If you do show some progress and show that you are trying, I may loosen your shackles a bit."

"How loose are we talking about?"

"Enough for you to go on dates with boys. Do we have a deal?"

Wanda sighed and nodded her head, "Okay. Deal."

"Good." Mystique smiled and left her room to go to Toads. This time she knocked, "Toad? It's Mystique. May I come in?"

She heard movement from inside the room, soon the door opened in front of her, and the young girl, who was once a boy was standing right in front of her.

Toad looked up at her mentor through her bangs, "What's up? Is Wanda going to change me back?"

"It's going to take some time."

"Exactly how long?"

"A couple of months maybe, but it all depends on whether or not Wanda is capable by then."

"Great." she started to go back inside the rooom, but Mystique put her hand on Toad's shoulder.

Mystique looked at the child with a gentleness that she had never seen before, "She isn't punishing you, Toad. She just needs time to get her powers to be strong enough and to get herself confident enough to cast the spell."

"Kay... Soooo What do I do until then, yo? The kids at school are gonna definately tell that I ain't a boy anymore. I mean... They just take one look at my face and see it's not me."

"Don't worry. I've already figured that part out."

"Really?" Toad lifted her head up with interest, but then he cringed when he saw an evil smile cross his mentors lips, "Um... Mystique... What's the the smile? It's kinda spooky, yo."

She started backing away, but Mystique had a firm grip on the girls shoulder, and walk slowly pulling her out of her room, "Like I said, it's going to be some time. So, we all might as well make the best of the situation." she steered Toad to the bathroom, "Wait here." she dissapeared for a bit, then came back with a towl, some scented bath soaps, wash clothes, and shampoos. She put them in Toad's arms, "Go and take a bath. A really long one."

"H-How come?"

"We're going clothes shopping and you need to smell clean if you're going to try on clothes."

"What? But it ain't time for my monthly shower!"

"Normally I would ignore that, but under these circumstances..." her smile spread even more, "You're going to have to shower on a daily basis."

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"Now. Now. Is that any way for a young lady to talk?"

"I ain't no lady!"

"Not yet at least."

Her eyes widened with horror, "No! No! No! No!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes." she shoved Toad into the bathroom, "As I said, we might as well make the best of the situation. I've always wanted a little girl that I could dress up as a lady."

"Then go get Rogue or Wanda to do it! Leave me out of it!"

"Oh, I would, but you see... My little Rougy is with her X-men and there is a certain restraining order on me over there. And Wanda... Well, she is Magneto's daughter, and I have no power over making her do something that she doesn't want to do. But you on the other hands... You are a poor orphan, whom I've graciously taken into my care, and it is up to me to make sure that you have the best things in life."

"What? Then why the hell ya didn't do that when I was a boy?"

"Mmmm Maybe it's because my motherly instincts hadn't kicked in yet. Now, go, my dear child and bath yourself so that we may have our first girls day out."

"No!"

"If you don't... Then I'll just come in there and bath you myself."

Toad's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't!"

"You want to test me on this?" Mystique took a step in.

"Okay! Okay! OKAY! I'll take a bath! Just don't come in here." Toad threw the some on the ground, pushed Mystique out, slammed the door, and locked it.

Mystique used every ounce of her power not to laugh. "Ooh. This is going to be fun."


	2. Girls Day Out

Chapter 2

Girls Day Out

To Toad's dissmay, she took a bath. She took one for about 10 minutes and when she emerged from behind the bathroom door, she found Mystique standing on the other side.

"What the hell?"

Mystique leaned down and sniffed the small girl, "Nope. Go back inside."

"What? But I did as you said!"

"And I'm happy, but you are not clean enough. If you're to try on clothes, then you need to smell like a lovely rose. Not like a pig that fell into a bog."

"B-B-But-"

"Bath. Now."

"Grrrrr!" she turned back around and got herself ready for a shower, which lasted 10 minutes as will. When she came back out, she found Mystique still standing there. Mystique sniffed her and pointed back at the bathroom, "OH, COME ON!"

"Now, Toad." she put a different kind of soap in Toad's hand, "Try this one. It's pommegranite."

The poor girl had to take 3 more showers, before she had had enough.

"I-I-I a-a-ain't t-t-takin' anymore sh-sh-showers! All of th-th-th-the hot waters g-g-g-gone."

Mystique sniffed her again, "Hmm close enough I guess." she then handed Toad some deoderant, a hair brush, and some of Wanda's clothes.

"What the hell ya want me to do with Wanda's clothes?"

"You're clothes stink to high heaven and don't fit you anymore. So, you must make do with Wanda's."

"She ain't gonna kill me for wearin' these, is she?"

"No. I told her if she does, then I'll make her take your place."

Toad let out a sigh of relief, she looked through the clothes, then started snickering.

"Something funny, Toad?"

Toad began laughing as she held up a pair of Wanda's clean panties, "It looks like I finally found a way to get into Wanda's panties. Ha Ha Ha" just then she happened to see Wanda storming down the hall towards toward's her with a look that intended to kill. "Uh-Oh..." she dropped everything in her arms, except the panties, and hugged onto Mystique from behind for protection, "Mommy, make the bad lady go away!"

"Wanda. Remember what I said."

Wanda stopped a few feet away from them, her hands up; squeezing at an invisible neck, "I want to kill him! Just let me kill the little bug sucker! Please?"

"If you do this, then you take her place."

Wanda paused for a moment, "It would almost be worth it."

"Wanda." Mystique folded her arms and gave her a warning glare.

"Okay, fine!" Wanda huffed and snatched the panties out of Toad's hand, "But he's going to have to get him own pair of panties." with that she turned around and stomped away, until she dissapeared into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Phew That was a close one. Thank's, Myst- Uh... Why are you smiling like that again?"

"You called me mommy."

"Uh... I was just playing around, yo. Ya know... Ha Ha"

Mystique leaned down and caressed her face, "Oh, but my dear child, I took it quite seriously." a glint sparked from her eyes, "Are you going to stand there and tell me to my face that you did mean it? It would break my heart dearly."

"Uh Uh Uuuuuh... No?"

"Good." her smile spread even wider, "Then since you acknowledge me as your dear mommy... That means I get to use my motherly insticts to pick out whatever clothes I think is best for my lil' Therressa."

"Therressa?"

"Or would you rather I call you Terri or Tiffany? Or perhaps Talia? Mmmm You know? Talia seems a much more suiting name for you."

"Uh Uh Uh Uh"

"Now get dressing me dear. Mommy will be waiting for you downstairs." she patted Toad's head and walked away.

"Uh Uh Uh Uh"

"You better hurry, my dear. You don't want to keep you dear mother waiting. Now do you?"

Suddenly there was an errupts sound of multiple males falling to the floor and laughing hysterically.

Toad's face went several shades of red, "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" she screamed as she grabbed everything off of the floor and ran back into the bathroom.

It took her about 30 minutes before she finally emerged from the bathroom. It wouldn't have taken her so long, but she had a very hard time figuring out how to work Wanda's bra. She eventually game up and finished dressing. When she came downstairs, she walked over to Mystique and put the bra into her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing the bra?"

"Because it's stupid."

"You need to wear a bra."

"Why?"

"Because, Toad-"

"Hey, Toad!" Pietro called from the living room, "Are ya cold?"

"Huh?"

"Hey, Fred. I think the chickens done, how about you?" Lance chuckled.

"Don't run to fast Toad. Ya might fall and poke someone's eye out." Fred roared.

Toad finally figured out what they were all laughing at and covered her breasts out of embarrassment, "SHUT UP! It's not my fault I couldn't get the damn thing on! Whoever made those things are totally evil."

"Yeah, to a girl. But to us manily men," Pietro stood up in the recliner like a pirate on a small boat, "They be the chest to the burried treasure we be lookin' for. Argh"

Lance and Fred fell down on the floor laughing so hard that their faces turned red.

Mystique put a hand on Toad's shoulder, "Ignore them. They're just being immature. Please, try to put the bra back on?"

"I can't. I tried everyway I could possibly think, but it just won't latch." Toad was nearly on the verge of tears from embarrassment.

Mystique looked at the bra, then at Toad again, "Unfold your arms." Toad did as she was told, "I think I know what you're problem is. You are a couple of sizes bigger than Wanda."

"Well, at least you'll know it that it ain't you're ugly face that guys' will be looking at."

"Shut up, Pietro!" Toad looked turned her face away, so that the others wouldn't see her crying.

Mystique looked at her, then turned to Pietro, "That's enough, Pietro."

"I'm just having a little fun Mystique. Toad knows I'm just teasing."

"I wouldn't count on that. Now you had better stop or else, I'll call Wanda down here to do the same to you that she did to Toad."

"(gulp) Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Toad."

"Let's just get out of here!"

"Alright. We'll be back later this evening. Fred, you're in charge of dinner tonight. Everyone clean up the place while we're out."

About 30 minutes later, Mystique and Toad were at the mall. She dragged Toad through all of the clothing departments, shoe departments, bath and bubbles, and make up departments that the mall had to offer. Mystique had the young girl try on outfit after outfit and dress after dress for 5 hours straight. The clothes were a variety of floresent pinks and yellows, to baby blue and ruby reds and midnight blacks. Toad tried on clothes at were in the styles of formal dresses, buisness suites, tom boy, punk, and preppy teens. Much to her horror, Mystique even had her modle a tutu for her.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Toad crawled out of the dressing room, and grabbed onto Mystique leg, "Please! No more! I am sooooo tired and hungry!"

Mystique looked at her watch, "Hmm Well... It is nearly dinner time." she tapped her chin, thinking deeply, "We'll go home."

"Thank you, God!"

"Right after we go to 3 more stores."

"GAGH!"

Mystique walked out of her grasp and she laid on the floor face down, "Why do you hate me, God?"

It was about 8 o'clock before they finally made it home.

All of the Brotherhood were downstairs waiting for them when they finally came through the door.

"Fred. Lance. Pietro. Be a gentleman and take our bags will you? We've had a very looong day and are tired." cooed Mystique.

"Yes, ma'am." they all took the bags and were looking out the door, "Where's Toad?"

"Toad is-" Mystique turned around, then looked down, "Oh, for the love of God, Toad. You do not look that bad. Come out from behind me."

"No! They'll make fun of me."

"Talia Tolanski! You come out from behind me this instant!"

"Talia?" they all said in unison.

"Yes, that's going to be Toad's new name when she goes to school with you on Monday."

"What are you going to tell everyone, when they ask where Toad is at?" asked Pietro.

"Tell them that he got caught shop lifting and is spending a few months in juvinile hall. Now, Talia. Please, come out from behind me. Everyone is waiting to see your new look."

"You promise they won't laugh?"

"I give my word." she shot everyone a warning look.

Toad emerged from behind Mystique. She was wearing a long, pastel, pink dress, with a cream white blouse, and cream white short heeled dress shoes. Her hair was cut in a short, feminem hair cut, her bangs were trimmed, and parted off to the side out of her eyes.

"Don't slouch, Talia. That's bad posture for a lady."

Lance and Pietro were doing everything that they could not to laugh. They were even stepping on eachother's feet to keep them from laughing. Wanda snorted, but she didn't laugh. While Fred simply stared speechlessly at his best friend.

"Well? What do you think? Doesn't she look like a lovely young lady?"

"Oh, yeah." struggled Pietro, "Totally."

"Would you like any help taking your things upstairs... Ma'am."

Toad wanted to spit goop at them, but Mystique put her hand over her mouth, before she got the chance. "Now. Now. You don't want to get your new clothes all dirty do you?"

She swallowed her lugie and shook her head.

"Good girl."

"Grrrrr"

Mystique walked into the around the house, examining the progress of the childrens cleaning, "Very good. I'm glad you all took me seriously."

"Oh, it wasn't no big." said Lance, "We cleaned here and there."

"And when we saw how wonderful evreything look, we just had to make our own rooms sparkle just as everything else we cleaned." said Pietro with a proud, innocent voice.

Mystique and Toad looked at them suspiciosly as they tried to their smiling faces.

Toad shook her head and began heading upstairs, "I'm goin' to my room. You guys gonna bring my stuff or what?"

"Oh, yes. By all means. We'd be happy to help you, miss."

"Pietro... I swear I'm gonna-"

Mystique wagged a finger, "Uh Uh Ah, Talia."

She gritted her teeth, "I'm gonna thank you ever so kindly for being a... Gentleman and wish you the best for the rest of the night."

"Why thank you, Talia. You are such a fine lady indeed."

"Yeah... And you are certainly something else as well."

Pietro, Lance, and Fred all followed Toad up the stairs, with bags in hand.

Mystique turned to Wanda and was about to speak when they suddenly hear a really loud raging scream.

"! I'M GOIN' TO KILL YOU FUCKERS'!"

Suddenly all three boys came racing down the stairs, laughing hysterically. Fred fell at the bottom of the stairs, but got up shortly after Pietro ran right over him, and Lance hopped the railing. They all went to hide behind Mystique, as Toad caming bouncing off of the walls, and lundging towards them like a bat out of hell.

Mystique morphed grabbed her in mid-air flight and held her tightly around the waist. "TOAD! Stop this at once! What's gotten into you?"

"THEM! THOSE FUCKERS RUINED MY ROOM!"

"What did they do, Toad?"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!"

Mystique sighed, she knew that Toad was too hysterically to talk any sense into, so she simply carried the girl under her right arm up the stairs. Toad's rear end was facing her and her face was towards the boys. Toad kicked and screamed curses at them all, until they were out of view. Finally she reached Toad's room and saw why the young girl was so enraged.

The room had been painted bright pink, the bed was turned into a princess canopie with pink see through curtains, pink bedding and pink pillows, all of her original belongings were gone and replaced with a variety of stuff animals, even a giant stuffed unicorn sitting on her bed ,and posters of hot guys on her wall.

Mystique set her down gently, "Give me your shoes and your blouse." Toad gave them to her with a huff, "Now you may go kill them."

She didn't need a second thought and she went running down the stairs, screaming like a banshee. The sounds of all three boys screaming and running around could be heard and the sounds of random items breaking as well. By the end of it all, Lance had a black eye and a few bruises on his face. Pietro surprisingly enough, got some of his hair ripped out, got kneed in the gut, and bitch slapped furiously. Fred on the other hand made out better than the two delinquents, because his powers protected him. But he didn't come out unscathed. Toad had taken the cake that he had made for desert and smashed it into his face.

Mystique analized Toad's handy work and nodded with satisfaction, "Feel better?"

"Yes." she cracked her knuckles, "Very much."

"Good. Well, now I don't have to worry about making you change your room, since the boys did it for you."

"What? You mean you want me to leave my room like that?"

"At least until Wanda can change you back. Besides... It looks so much better this way."

"Uh Uh Uh"

Lance looked glared up at Mystique, "You mean, you let him beat us up, even though you were going to have his room changed later on?"

"Well, you did do it without my permission. So that's a strike against you. But it doesn't matter now. That's another task taken care of, so that means I can spend more time teaching Toad how to be a lady this weekend."

"You are an evil woman."

"I know. Talia, dear. Why don't you and Wanda set the table for all of us, so that we may eat." she walked toward the kitchen, but stopped at Fred. With her finger, she scooped up some of the cake, and tasted it, "Too bad about desert. I would have been deliscious. I know you probably made an extra cake for yourself for later, so why don't you go ahead and pull that one out for everyone to share." then she walked off before he had a chance to protest.


	3. The Weekend

Chapter 3

The Weekend...

When Saturday came, Mystique made good on her word, that she was going to turn Toad into a lady. She made Toad get up at 5 a.m. to teacher her how to walk down the stairs elegantly till about 8 a.m. It wasn't as easy as the young girl had thought it would be. She had fallen down the stairs about 5 times and had wanted to cuss up a storm, but Mystique told her that if she used any profanity there would be no breakfast.

The torture didn't stop there, unfortunately. Mystique also had Toad make breakfast, lunch, and dinner to boot.

"A key element to woman hood is her talent in making devine and edible dishes that will have men crawling at her feet for more." Mystique said with a sweet smile.

"Why are you teaching me this? You do remember that I'm gonna go back to bein' a boy once Wanda figures out how to work that spell, right?"

The older woman ignored what she said and continued, "You can tell about a woman by how she cooks and prepares the food. She can be a perfectionist that strives for order in life. A laid back woman who cares only about the soul of the food instead of how it looks. A dainty flower that is more interested in presentation and beauty. Or..." Mystique moved closer to Toad, placing her hand upon Toad's which was holding a bottle of spice, "You could be a dainty flower in disguise with a hidden agenda."

"You can be really creepy at times."

"Sometimes you have to be, if you want to survive in the world of men."

Toad gulped and continued with her cooking. Everyone was scared to eat what she had made. They waited for Fred to take the first bite before they dug in themselves. When they saw that Fred hadn't fallen over dead, they tempted fate, and ate the food. It looked horrible, but tasted good. They all even went back for seconds.

Toad looked up at Mystique with a proud smile, "So what kind of lady am I?"

"Well, I'd say-" but she was stopped short, but the multiple sounds of gurgling tummies in the room.

Everyone was holding their stomachs withs a very painful and sickly expression upon their faces.

Pietro let out a fart, "Oh, no!" he squealed in a high pitched voice and zipped up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Oh, God..." Lance pushed himself away from the table and pushed Wanda off to the side, "Out of my way!"

"Nugh!" Wanda fell to the floor, she glared painfully at Lance's back, raised her hand, and zapped him with her hex powers. "Don't be so rude!"

"Wanda. What did I tell you about using your powers?"

"Fuck it! I don't care! Oh, God! This is a fucking emergency!"

The only ones that were left were Mystique, Toad, and Fred. They looked at Fred, who happened to still be eating.

"You're not sick, yo?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders and took another bite, "Guess I just digest things a little more differently."

Toad looked to Mystique, she was about to ask her the same thing, when she noticed that she wasn't eating anything that she had cooked. Instead, she was eating a bowl of grape fruit, "How come you ain't eatin' what I cooked?"

"It's quite simple, my dear. I know better."

"That's mean."

"And to answer your question as to what kind of lady you are..." she took a sip of her coffee, "You're the type should never cook again."

"What? This is bull-"

"Langauge."

"Grrrr!" the sound of Fred chuckling caught her attention, "Don't make me hurt you."

"As if you could." he pushed himself away from the table and went into the living room. He hadn't made it more than half way, when he suddenly felt his own stomache rubble, "Crap!"

Toad and Mystique laughed as they watched him dissapear up the stairs and saw the bodies of Lance and Pietro get thrown back down those very stairs.

"Sorry, Wanda. I don't care if you're a chick, but-GAGH!"

Suddenly Freddy came flying down the stairs and landed on top of the other two boy's bodies.

"FUCKING KNOCK NEXT TIME, ASSHOLE!"

All three boys moaned miserably from where they laid.

Mystique and Toad walked in the living room to get a better view.

Lance looked up at them and groaned, "Why ain't you sick, Toad? You ate your own cooking."

Toad shrugged, "I also eat bugs, yo. So my cooking ain't nothin'."

Lance's stomache grumbled again, "Ooooh! Words can't express how much I hate you right now."

While, Toad waited for her next cooking lesson, Mystique had her working on her posture, how to walk, and how to sit like a lady. Toad thought that the walking part was going to be a piece of cake, until Mystique piled a large amount of books on top of her head. She would have called it quits, but Mystique tempted her with the promise of chocolate covered grasshoppers and ants. So they kept at it, until it was time for bed.

Then next morning was pretty much the same thing, only this time Mystique was have her work on her grammar and proper etiquet at the table.

"Mystique! Enough already! If I do anymore lady crap my head will explode!"

"But you've been showing so much progress, Toad. I'd hate for you just quit right now and then see you come home from school crying due to embarrassment."

"I'm practically cryin' from embarrassment right now." she looked behind her to see Pietro and Lance mocking her. Pietro was walking perfectly with a pile of books on his head and Lance was pretending to be a boy interested in the feminate Pietro, "Can I kill them?"

"No. That's not lady like."

"Can I hire someone to assassinate them?"

"That would be a bit more better, but not by much. But the answer is still no. You need to learn to ignore little things like that."

"But it's so irratating! They've never picked on me this much when I was a boy."

"Oh, I believe that they have. You probably had just gotten so use to it that you don't even notice anymore. The only reason you're noticing it so much now is because they're are teasing you in a different fashion."

"Maaaan!" Toad groaned, "This sucks!"

Mystique put her hands on her hips and gave her a stern look, "Do you want to go back to working on your grammar? I still have plenty of marbles left over aside from the few you accidently swallowed."

"No ma'am!"

"Fine. Now. When you hold your tea cup, make sure you hold it dantly with your pinky stinking out."

By about 8 in the evening, Mystique let Toad free to do whatever she felt like. Toad was too tired to go out and do anything, so she simply changed into her new pajamas and lounged around the house. She was a bright pink sleaveless top with a bright green frog on the front and long pink velvet bottoms. She was about to and watch her favorite show "Bones", but Pietro and Lance had commendered the TV, and were watching "House" instead. Toad side and decided to step outside and sit on the front step. It wasn't long before she realized that she wasn't alone anymore.

She turned her head and jumped slightly at the sight of a massive shower sitting in a chair, off to the side. "Fred! Jeezus, man! You practically scared the livin' day lights outta me. How long have ya been out here?"

"For a while." he said, resting his hands upon his stomach, he looked up at the night sky, "I like comin' out here sometimes. Just to be alone every once in a while."

"Oh." she too turned to look up at the night sky, "Yeah. I get ya. Things can definatetly get pretty rowdy with the lot of us under one roof." she sighed, propping an arm up on her leg, and resting her head upon it, "I'm just glad that Mystique finally let me have some free time to myself. I don't know if she's torturing me because she has nothing better to do or she just gettin' back at me for all the times failed on our missions."

"I don't think she's doin' it to ya, because of that, Toad. I can see her doing it more from sheer boredome, but not for petty revenge. I think she'd come up with something worse than dressin' ya like a girl."

"Yeah. Now that I think about it. Normally she'd hit me or throw me into a wall for fuckin' up the missions. I just don't get why she's puttin' so much effort into makin' my life a living hell right now."

"Dunno. But if ya want my opinion, I think it's because she misses having a daughter around."

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Well, that's what I think. Take it or leave it, buddy."

"But why is she going so far, when she knows that I'm gonna be turnin' back into a boy?"

Fred shrugged, "I can't tell ya how that woman's mind works, Toad. But from where I stand, you seem like you don't mind it too much."

"What? No way! I hate it!"

"Hmph I think in a way you kinda like the attention. You're the only one here who get's the least amount of respect and affection. If ya really hated it, ya could of told the old woman "fuck you" and hopped away somewhere until Wanda was actually ready."

She gaped at her friend, she wanted to say something really mean right now, but she knew that deep down inside he was right. She faced forward, hugged her knees to her chest, and sighed miserabley.

Fred got up from his chair and walked over to her. Patting her on the shoulder lightly, "It's all gonna be okay, Toad. Wanda's a fast learner. She'll have you turned back to your old self in no time."

She looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Ya really think so?"

"I know so." a breeze of cold air blew their way that made Toad shiver, "It's gettin' pretty cold out. Come on. Let's get ya back inside before ya catch a cold. You don't wanna be sick on your first day of school as a girl, now do ya?"

"I can only be so lucky, Fred."

She waited for Fred to turn his back to her, then she hopped up, and attatched herself to him.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya that I ain't a ride?"

"As many as it takes before ya throw me off, yo." resting her arms and head ontop of his head.

Fred felt Toad's breasts pressing up again his neck, this made him feel ackquard, and he blushed, "Um... Can ya move a little bit? This is startin' to feel kinda weird."

"Oh. Sorry." she moved to where she was resting on his massive shoulder instead, "I keep on forgettin' that my body's a little bit more different now."


	4. My First Day as a Girl at Bayville High

Chapter 4

My First Day as a Girl at Bayville High

Monday morning, 7:30 a.m.

Mystique knocked on Toad's door. "Oh, Talia!" she sang in a cheerie voice, "Time to get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school, now do you?" when she heard no response, she knocked again before she let herself in, "Talia?" when she entered, she would find no one there. "Hmmm" she checked the closet, looked under the bed, and even behind the bedroom door to see if Toad was hiding there. "Where could she be?" she turned around just as Pietro walked by, "Pietro." she stepped out into the hallway, "Have you see Toad this morning?"

"Not that I can recall. Why?"

"I wanted to get her ready for school this morning, but she's not in her room. I think she might have woken up early to try to avoid going to school. Will you help me find her before you go?"

"Yeah, sure, Mystique."

Pietro and Mystique went searching for Toad for about 15 minutes before they both decided to give up.

"Looks like the little guy actually gave us the slip, Mystique. Sorry we couldn't find her."

"It's alright. I should have seen this coming anyways. Go ahead and leave for school before you're late."

"Thanks. Catch ya later, Mystique. Hey, Lance! Ya ready to go?"

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Lance grumbled as he decended the stairs, hiking his backpack over his shoulder.

"Where's Fred?"

"Still crawling outta bed. I tried waking him up three times before splashing cold water on him to get him up. He'll be down in a bit."

After a couple minutes had past, Fred come down, holding a very angry Toad by the back of her night shirt.

"Put me down! Put me down! I ain't goin' to school!" she reached out and grabbed the stair banister and held on for dear life.

"Toad!" Mystique ran up and looked at Fred, "Where did you find her?"

"She was laying down in the bath tub. I didn't think nothin' of it at first, until I realized that she was layin' in a tub with no water and with her clothes on still. Wouldn't have found her if it weren't for the fact that I keep my shaving cream in the shower." he tried gently tugging on her in hope of getting her to let go, "I figured she was tryin' to hide for you guys, so I went ahead and brought her down for ya before she tried makin' a daring escape."

"Thank you, Fred." Mystique took ahold of Toad around her waist, "I shall take over from here. The rest of you go ahead and go to school."

"What about Toad? Don't you want her to right with us?" Lance asked.

"I don't want to risk any chance in her escaping, so I'll drive her myself. Now go before you're late." she then turned her attention on Toad, "Come on, Talia. Let go now."

"NO!"

"Talia. I'm only going to say this once. Let go."

"NO!"

"Very well then. You leave me with no choice." Mystique put a free hand upon Toad's should and pinched a pressure point, rendering the young girl unconscious, and then took her upstairs to her room.

"You think Toad's gonna be alright?" asked Fred, "I'm startin' to feel guilty for rattin' her out now."

"She'll be fine." waved Pietro dismissavely, "Besides, she's just being a big baby about all of this. She knows that Mystique put her in the school's computers as a transfer student. She told Principal Kelly that Toad was being pulled out of school for a couple of months due to mono."

"What's mono?"

"It's also referred to as the kissing disease, Blob."

"Oh. Wait? You mean Kelly actually bought that? I mean, come on. This is Toad we're talkin' about. What girl would want to kiss him?"

"Ouch, Fred." piped Lance, "That's a little harsh. Even for you."

"Well, it's true. Ain't it? I mean, even Kelly ain't that dumb."

"True." pointed out Pietro, "But you can also get it from drinkin' after someone who's already had it before. So in other words, our young friend's poor hygene and total disregard for other people property makes it still a pretty good cover story."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Meanwhile upstairs...

Mystique was getting the unconscious Toad ready. She changed her out of her night clothes and into a sky blue sun dress, with matching sandles, and gloves to cover her webbed fingers. She then brushed her hair and put a blue ribbon barrett in her hair to push her long bangs out of her face. Then she applied light make up to the young girl's face. Once she was done, she picked Toad up, carried her out to the car, and drove her to school. When they arrived it would be after 1st class and Toad would very much be awake.

Pietro, Lance, and Fred would all be out in the quad walking to their second class by the time Mystique's car arrived. They all turned to watch what they expected to be a hillarious scene. What they saw was practically too much.

Toad had tried to make a run for it, but Mystique was quicker. Mystique had morphed into a beautiful woman who looked similar to Toad and morphed her clothes into a 20's style house wife dress; as well as her hair. The rest of the student body who happened to be outside turned around in time to see the female Toad caugt up in tight hug by whom they thought was her mother. She tried to wriggle out of the woman's grasp, but Mystique simply held her tighter, and egged on the scene for everybody to see.

Mystique then spoke aloud in a very motherly voice, "Oh! I can't believe that it's my Baby's first day in a brand new school! What will mommy do with herself while her little pookie is out getting her education?"

"Gah! Are you insane, Myst-"

"Oh, Pookie! Mommy is going to miss you very much!" she gave Toad an extra hard squeeze, making her gasp desperately for air, "Now when you come home today I'll make you some milk and cookies to celebrate your first successful day. Oh, dear. It looks like you have a little bit of dirt on your cheek. Here." she pulled out a hankerchief, dabbed it on her tounge, and started wiping a random spot on Toad's face.

Toad's face turned several shades of red and she finally managed to break free from Mystique's grasp. She grabbed her backpack and started speed walking to the high school with her head down, so she could not see the many teenagers laughing at her.

"Don't slouche, Pookie! It's bad for your posture!" Mystique smiled, as she watched Toad's body suddenly straighten up with a jerk, then she raised her hand that held the hankerchief and waved, "Bye-bye, baby! Remember Mommy loves you! And don't forget everything that I taught you, okay? See you at home." with that she got in her car and drove off.

As soon as the car was gone, Toad tried to make another get away, but was stopped by a certain quick silver haired mutant, "Hi. You must be new here. Anything I can do to make your day much more enjoyable?"

She slapped herself in the forehead and groaned miserabley, "Kill me now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But we do not do that here at Bayville High." he took her by the arm and started pulling her into the laughing crowd, "Here we like to show new students' that they will be treated with love and respect as any other student."

"Does that include laughing at me to the point of hanging myself?"

"Oh, silly girl. They're not laughing at you. They're laughing with you. Which means deep down inside they really want to be your friend."

"Pietro. If you don't stop with the fake sweet act I'm gonna kill you, yo."

"Now. Now. Now. Is that way for a lady to talk. What would you're poor dear mother think if she heard you now?"

"I wouldn't know. My mother ditched right after I was born."

Pietro ignored her and continued to steer her through the crowd of students, until they happened to reach the principals office. "Here we are. The place in which all students who have questions go to get the answers they need. Remember, the principal is not just an adult to guides us, but he is also you pal."

"Somebody, shoot me, please?"

"Perk up. You're day can only get better from here on. Now, don't forget everything that your mommy told you, otherwise..." he leaned in close and whispered, "If you don't behave like a respectable lady, then everyone will put two and two together, and make you're life a living hell when you come back as a boy. Got it?"

"Yeah." she gulped. "I got it."

"Good." he straightened up and waved, "Toodles." then zipped off right before Principal Kelly opened his door.

"Oh. You must be the new student. You do realize that school starts at 8 o'clock on the dot, right?"

Toad's heart raced, she didn't know what to do or say. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a young girl on the virge of tears, and she suddenly had an idea.

She put on a sad, innocent face, held a danty hand to her lips, and turned her eyes away, pretending to be embarassed for nearly crying, "I'm sorry, sir." she said in a soft lady like voice, "I've never been around this many people before, especially boys. I've always attended a small girls school up until now. I'm ashamed to say that the reason I am so tardy is because I was very scared to come today." she closed her eyes and made a femanine sniffle, "My mother spent a good portion of the morning trying to comfort me and coax me into going, because she believes that this is a life experience that I need. Can you ever forgive me, sir?" she looked up at him with innocent, pleading eyes that made Principal Kelly melt.

"It's quite alright, young lady. I understand the pressures of coming to a new school, so I will dismiss your tardy for today as long as you promise to give this school a chance and come to school on time from now on. Alright?" he said with a smile.

"Alright. I will do my best." she returned his smile.

"Good. Now, here is your class schedule. You will have 2nd lunch. Oh, and before I forget. A young lady such as yourself should be careful around here. Though this is a school of respect, there are some questionable students here that might take advantage of you."

"How do you mean, sir?"

"Just... Continue being a good girl that your mother would be proud of and keep on your guard. I wouldn't want to see such a nice girl as yourself fall in with a bad crowd."

"Thank you, sir."

"Have a nice day and stay out of trouble."

"I will." she walked away smiling and waved her good-bye. As soon as she was out of hearing range and out of the principal's sight, she mutter, "I can't believe that actually worked! And best of all he didn't even recogonize me. Wow... I guess bein' a girl ain't gonna be so hard after all." she was so deep into her own world, that she didn't notice that she was walking into somebody, until she fell down after bumping into them.

The person whom she bumped into held out a masculine hand to her, "Are you alright?"

She looked up and to her horror, the hand belonged to Duncan Mathews, 'Oh, God!' she thought, 'It's Duncan! There's no way that I can fool him. He's gonna recognize me for sure. I'm so dead!'

"Hey." he tried again, "You okay? You don't look so well."

She looked away from his eyes and gulped, "I'm sorry. I am the one at fault here. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Hey. It's okay. It happens." he gave her a gentle smile, which made her look up at him and then look to the hand he was offering her, "Come on. Let me help you up." she was still hesitant, "I promise you it won't bite."

Slowly she took his hand, expecting to be thrown across the hallway by his shear strength, but was shocked to find that she was being pulled up, and held as though she were a delicate flower. Something strange was going on inside her as she looked up into his baby blues. She didn't even notice that she was blushing in front on him.

This made Duncan chuckle a bit, "You must be new here."

"Uh... Ha Ha How can you tell?" she asked, still blushing.

He bent down and picked up her backpack, "I haven't seen you before and you seem sort of out of place." he handed her her bag.

She gently took it, "Is it that obvious?"

"Totally." she looked away, "But it isn't a bad thing." she looked back up at him, she was smiling at her and looking at her with kind eyes, "Once you get use to things around her, everything else will be easy from here on."

"I'm not so sure about that... I don't even have any friends here."

He looked at her for a while, before holding his hand out to her again, "My name is Duncan Mathews and if you want... I can be your first official friend here at Bayville High."

'Ya got to be kiddin'?' Toad's mental voice screamed, 'The fucker who beat me up on a regular basis when I was a dude, wants to be friends with me now that I'm a chick? WHAT THE FUCK!' she thought a little be longer, before taking his hand, 'Man! I'm gonna kick myself in the ass for doin' this, but maybe havin' him as a friend right now can become useful later on.' She finally broke away from her inner monologue and looked at Duncan with sweet, shy eyes, "My name is Talia and... Thank you."

"You're welcome." suddenly the warning bell for second period rang, "Guess we better be getting to class. If you ever need any help, just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay." she squeezed her backpack close to her chest, still blushing.

"I'll catch you later, Talia."

"Yeah. Later." She didn't know what that strange feeling was that she felt as she watched the handsome boy walk away from her. Whatever it was, she quickly dismissed it and went to her respective class.

The day was good for Toad, she found it easier to fit in with the rest of her peers than she did before. It still amazed her that no one recognized her in her new form. Even the X-Men didn't recognize her when they were partnered up with her on group prodjects. She found it slightly disturbing that Kurt of all people had taken a fancy to her. He would playfully flirt with her in their biology class and she would try to ignore him.

"Come on, fraline. Please tell talk to me. I von't bite."

She rolled her eyes at him, "If you are going to carry on a conversation with me, then please focuse on the prodject. Don't distract me with your flirting banter. I am here to get an education, not a date."

"Vat's vong vith a little flirting?" he put his hand on top of hers.

She blushed like crazy, "It's-It's... Ooh!" she slammed her book shut and moved to different desk.

Kurt's expression saddened as he watched her shove her face into her book, "Aw, man! I am no good when it comes to the ladies."

Kitty, who happened to be sitting nearby, leaned over, and tapped him on his shoulder, "If you want to impress girls, Kurt, then you better slow it down. By, like, a lot."

"But I vas just-"

"You come on too strong, Kurt, and besides... I over heard her talking to Principal Kelly earlier. She's only ever been to an all girls school. So, she's never really been around boys' before."

He slapped himself in the face out of embarrassment, "Aw, man. I am such a loser."

"You're not a loser, Kurt. You just need to take things more slow. Not all girls are like the same, ya know?"

"Ja. I'll remember that next time."

As the two talked, Toad was having her own conversation with herself. She rested her head in her hand, pretending to be studying the assignment, 'This is so frustrating. When I was a boy hardly anybody looked at me or thought twice about me. But now that I'm a girl... Why is it so fucking different? Is it because I have tits now? I know it ain't because of my looks. Hell, I even I shudder everytime I look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Wearin' make up helps, but I'm still just as ugly as before.' she winced as she felt a pain in her stomach, 'Man! What now?' she laid her head down, unable to keep up the charade, 'Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna be sick.'

Kurt noticed Toad's pained expression and risked walking over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Please... Just go away."

"I'm sorry about before. I just-" his eyes suddenly caught sight of the seat Toad's dress drastically changing from sky blue to a dark red. Quickly he grabbed his jacket from his chair and placed it over her shoulders. Since her body had somewhat shrunk during the transformation, the boy's coat practically engulfed her, "Fraline. I believe you should leave the class and call home immediately."

"Huh? Why?"

"Um... You apparently have had an accident." he said quietly.

"What are you talking about? I have only been sitting here, how on earth am I to have an accident?"

"You mean you never-"

"Never what?"

He gulped and leaned in close, "You have never had your period?"

"Period? Why would I-" then suddenly it hit her. Sher face went scarlet red and she quickly peeked underneath the coat, "Oh, God!" she cried, holding her face in her hands. "Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! What do I do?"

"It vill be alright, Fraline. Just go up and tell the teacher that you are not feeling vell. If there is any mess, I vill take care of it before anyone notices."

She clutched the coat tightly around her as she stood up, "Thank you." she said, not looking directly at him and asked the teacher to be excused.

Kurt quickly cleaned up the chair without anybody noticing except Kitty. When he was done, he sat back in his seat and sighed.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" she asked.

"I think she still hates me."

"After what you did for her, I doubt she could hate you at all."

"You think so?"

"Totally."

Meanwhile, Toad made her way to the nurses office where the nurse gave her a spare pad and called Mystique to come get her. She would be waiting until the beginning of 4th period for when Mystique would arrive with a change of clothes and take her home.

"Are you alright, Toad?"

Toad nodded her head silently, as she stared out the window.

Mystique handed her some pain pills and a hot cup of tea, "Take these, dear. The pills will make the cramps lessen and the tea will calm your nerves."

Toad took them and sat quietly, stared into the dark liquid of her tea.

Mystique sat down in the recliner and sipped her own tea, "I'm sorry that your first day of school didn't turn out so well. But tomorrow is another day. At least you were able to make it out without anyone noticing your um... Accident."

"Blue boy noticed..." Toad mumbled.

"And he helped make an embarassing situation less embarassing. I'll make a mental note not to have the Brotherhood attack the X-Men for a while." she watched Toad trying hard to fight back tears, "It's alright to cry dear. None of the boys are here. It's just us girls now."

She rubbed her eyes furiously, "I don't want to cry! I don't even want to be a girl! I just want to go back to living as a boy again."

"I know it's hard Toad, but-"

Suddenly Toad's tea cup hit the carpet and Toad stood up, her body shaking, "No! You don't understand at all." she glared at her elder with tears pooring out of her eyes, "Being at school today and being around the other students and seeing the different it is now in how they treat me... It makes me sick! They're all acting so nice to me now. Why couldn't they do that before? Why?"

Mystique stared at her with a calm expression, gently she sat her own tea cup down on the coffe table before standing, she then walked over to the young girl, and to Toad's surprise, Mystique pulled her into a tight hug, "The answer to that is simple, dear."

"Tell me..."

"I won't."

"What?" Toad pulled herself away and took a few steps back, "Why?"

"Because, this is an answer I want you to figure out on your own. You maybe many things Toad, but an idiot is not one of them."

"This is bullshit! Just tell me the fuckin' answer! Where are you goin'?"

"I'm going into town to run a few errons. I will not converse with you while you are in such a state. When you decide to calm down and speak to me properly, then I'll listen. In the mean time go ahead and take a nap. Your body needs plenty of rest during these times and stressing yourself is not good for your complection."

"GrrrrrrrrrrRAAAAAAAGH! YOU ARE SO IRRATATING!"

"And you are acting like a brat instead of a proper lady. You better be careful of how you act around others, Toad. Not everyone will tolerate that attitude of yours as well as I am."

Once Mystique closed the door behind her, Toad stomped around, and screamed her head off until she wore herself out and went to bed. Mystique would be home before the boys got out of school and began to make supper. The smell of food cooking brought the boys' into the kitchen in hopes of stealing some before they went to do their own activities.

"Hey, Mystique. Did Toad come home today?" asked Lance.

"I picked her up from school early this afternoon. She wasn't feeling well."

"More like playing hooky." Pietro smirked.

"No, Pietro. She really wasn't feeling well."

"Where is she now?" asked Fred.

"Upstairs sleeping. If any of you have any desire to live today, then I strongly suggest that neither of you pick on her for a while."

"Why? She start her period of something?" the sight of Mystique's body going rigid was all the answer Pietro needed, "You got to be kidding me? Really? Oh, my God! This is too much." he fell to the floor laughing and was shortly joined by Lance.

"I don't think it's that funny, guys." Fred said, trying to defend his little friend.

"No. It's definately not." she waited for the two to stop laughing, but when it looked as though it wasn't going to happen for a while, she threw a kitchen knife in between their heads, which made them go quickly silent, "Now. As I said before. Do not pick on her this week. Or else." she held up a butchers knife, the light hit it just right, that it shined menicingly.

They gulped and nodded their heads vigoriously.

"Good. Now dinner won't be ready for a while. So you all have some lesier time until then. Now, unless you have anything else important to say to me... THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they all ran out and tried to squeeze through the kitchen door at the same time.

After a few minutes of struggling with the door they all parted ways. Lance spent his time talking to Kitty on the phone and Pietro laid claim to the tv.

Fred looked at his two bretheren in disbelief, "Aren't any of you guys concerned about Toad at all?"

Lance waved him away, "Shhh! Can't you see I'm on the phone?"

He turned to Pietro, who merely retorted, "Pfft! No. Toad's gonna be fine. She's only having her period. It's not like she's dying or anything."

"But she's our friend. Our teammate-"

"A pain in our ass. Look, Blob. I'm sure that if the rolls were reversed she wouldn't give a shit about you. Toad's all about greed and himself. Besides. What has the little bugger done for any of us to show him any kind of sympathy?"

"But-"

"Shh! My favorite show is on. Now be quiet and go eat something or whatever."

"You guys are really gonna sit there and act as though you don't care about Toad at all, huh?"

"Less talking more walking, Blob."

Fred shook his head and sighed. He walked to the front door, taking a long look up the stairs before stepping outside. He walked a ways out onto the front lawn, when he noticed Toad's sillouette through her bedroom windown. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, and hiding her face in between them. He stared up at her, rubbing the back of his neck out of worry. He sighed one last time before leaving the premisses of the house and walking into town. He would not get back until it was about dinner time. When he did, the first place he went was to Toad's door. He gently knocked on her door.

"Toad? Buddy? It's me Fred."

"Go away." she said with a muffled cry, "I don't want to see anyone."

"Toad, may I come in please? I wanna give ya somethin'."

He heard her sniffle, "Fine. Do whatever you want."

He opened her door slightly and poked his head in. She was sitting on her bed with her back turn to him, rubbing away any tears that might still be there. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Hey."

"Hey." she said meekly, not looking at him.

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge, "I heard ya weren't feelin' well, so um... Here." he held something out in front of her to take.

She looked down at what he was handing her and saw that it was a boy of chocolate covered grasshoppers with a medium size green stuffed frong. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"I heard that you weren't feelin' well and kinda had a bad first day. I thought that maybe this might cheer ya up. Before ya say anythin', the frog came with chocolates. I'm not tryin' to make fun of ya or anythin'."

"Thank you." she politely too the gift and stared down at it in her hands, "You didn't have to do it, yo."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to. You're my friend after all."

"Really?" she set the gift down beside her, but she did not remove her eyes from it, "It really hasn't felt like that lately."

He ruffled his mowhawk and leaned forward, "I know and... I'm sorry. But... Ya do kinda have to admit. It is a little bit funny."

"Oh, yeah." she said sarcastically, "It's a real riot."

He smirk and gently nudge her with his elbow, "You know you'd find it funny too if it happened to any of the others."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." she still didn't look at him, she was going to tell him to leave, when she suddenly felt herself being engulfed in a massive one arm hug, "What are you-"

"If it'll make you feel any better, I promise I won't make fun of ya anymore. I just don't want ya to hate me and stop being my friend. Okay?"

She had that strange feeling again. Whatever it was, it was it scared her. But that fear washed away, when she felt a comforting warmth come from Fred's embrace. She touched his massive forearm with her small hand and leaned her head into him, "Okay." she sat there with him, until Mystique called everyone down for dinner, "Tell Mystique I'll be down in a bit. I just need to freshin' up a bit."

"Okay." for the first time in a long while, he got to see Toad smile.

The way she smiled now, he noticed was different from the other times he'd known her to smile when she was a boy. He smiled back at her before went downstairs. As he went into the kitchen, he thought about Toad and how she smiled. He felt himself melting at that smile, but then he started to feel wrong about it, and tried to shake it from his mind. 'Get a hold of yourself, Fred. Toad's a dude or um... gonna be a dude again, once Wanda fixes him. I shouldn't be having such strange feelings about him, even if he is a girl for now. But... He is a girl at least for now. So... Having these strange feelings for her is alright? Right?' his thoughts were quckily interrupted as the kitchen table came into view and food was set down in front of him. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'I guess I'll think about this some more later. Who knows. Maybe I'm just feelin' this way, because there's another girl around besides Wanda for once. Could be just a phase, right?'

Shortly after a while, Toad came down and joined the rest of the group. She sad down next to Fred, sitting and eating as Mystique had taught her over the weekend. Fred couldn't help but admire his friend for how quick she was to learning and adapting in such a short amount of time. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watch Toad obey their mentor's instructions with fierce determination when she made an error here and there. The more positive progress Toad showed, the more admiration and respect Fred for her. Though he did see a great deal sadness in her eyes, which made him come to the conclusion that he would put these strange feels aside for now, and be what she really needed most. A friend.


	5. 3 Skips of a Heartbeat

Chapter 5

3 Skips of a Heartbeat

The next day, Mystique sent Toad back to school much to her dismay. She had hoped that Mystique would take pitty on her and let her stay hope until her period was done, but luck was not on her side today. She even tried sneaking out in her old clothes, but she was caught, and was dressed again to how Mystique wanted.

Today she would be dressed in a sleeveless dress, the top half would be a pearl white, with black bottons on the front, and the bottom half would be an onix black. It had a bit of a shine to it when the sun hit it just right. She also wore black dress shoes with an inch of a heal, white gloves, and a black ribbon to hold back her bangs.

"Why do you keep on dressing me like this, Mystique?" Toad groaned.

"Because it amuses me." Mystique chuckled lightly, "Now hold still while I apply your make up."

"Maaaaaan! This is sooooo wrong."

"And what's wrong with trying to look pretty?"

"Uh, hello? Earth to, crazy boss lady. I am suppose to be a dude! Remember? Guys ain't suppose to wear this sort of stuff."

"Well, you're a young lady now, Talia. Until Wanda finds a way to turn you back, then it's quite alright for you wear make up and wear dresses." Toad rolled her eyes, "Let me give you some advice, Talia. Never roll your eyes at the woman who is applying your make up. You might just end up looking like a little fool at school than a young lady."

"Sorry, ma'am. I'm just so bored!"

"I'm almost done, dear." she applied the last bit of eye liner to Toad's face, then straighted up, "There. All done."

"Thank God!" she hopped up, grabbed her backpack, and tried to rush out the door.

"Talia, before you go."

"Ugh! What now?"

"Here." Mystique handed her a little black purse.

"What's this for? I don't have any money to put in it."

"It's so you can take care of your womanly buisness descretely. It will also be easier for you to do a quick change without you having to struggle getting the items out of your backpack in such a small stall."

Toad thought about it and with much hesitation, she took the purse, "I guess you're right. Um... Thanks." she put the strap over her shoulder and shifted it so she could comfortabley carry both her purse and backpack, "Later, yo."

"Speak with proper grammar, Talia."

"Grrr Good-bye, Mystique."

Toad when outside to join the others by Lance's jeep. She lifted her bag off of her shoulder to put in the jeep, but Pietro stopped her.

"Sorry, Toad, but ya ain't ridin' with us for a while. Mystique's orders."

"What?" her jaw dropped, "Why the fuck not?"

"You're going to school under a new identity. The school hates us as it is. If the student body and the faculty saw that you with us, then nobody would look at you as the sweet new girl anymore. They will shun you and hate you just like the rest of us."

"This is bullshit! You mean not only do I gotta dress, act, and talk like a girl, but I also gotta quit hangin' around my friends in public too?"

"We don't like it either, Toad." said Lance, leaning over the passenger seat, "But it's the only thing that Mystique could think of to keep a lot of unwanted attention off of you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "So you mean to tell me, that I have to act like everybody else at our school, and pretend to hate all of you guys too?"

Fred, who was sitting in the back of the jeep, reached over, and gave Toad's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "We don't like it either, buddy. Unless you can think of a different way for all of us to hang in public, without anybody persecuting you, it's gonna have to be this way. You still get hang with us here at home at least?"

"I don't beleive this..." she pulled herself away from Fred and stormed off for school.

Pietro sneered and spoke loud enough for Toad to hear, "Forget him er her, man. If she can't accept genuine help when it's given to her, then it's her loss. Nobody likes a whiney bitch who lives in self pity!"

Pietro's words stung her, but she didn't let it show. She walked the rest of the way to school with her eyes to the ground. When she came upon a crosswalk, she stopped, and waited for the sign to turn to walk. As she waited, she began drifting off in her own mind.

'Pietro's such a douche bag! Why am I letting what he said get to me? He doesn't understand the kind of Hell that Mystique has been putting me through. Walking properly, talking properly, eating properly, and all that other bull shit... I'd like to see him go through all that bullshit and hear what he has to say after that! I can imagine it now. 'Oh, Toad! I'm so sorry for making fun of you. Please, forgive me? I'll do anything you want just to have your forgiviness.' Then I'd kick him in the face and tell him to fuck off! Yeah, that's what'd I'd do.'

"Excuse me?"

"GAGH!" she jumped up the light pole when was pulled from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, fraline."

'Oh, great. It's blue boy.' she straightened herself up and regain her composure, "It's quite alright. I was deep in thought and had not seen you."

"Ja. I had noticed." he shifted his backpack onto his, "So um... I had noticed that you didn't come back to class after vhat happened yesterday. I vas kinda vorried."

"My mother came and got me. She let me stay home for the rest of the day."

"Really? Vow. That vas really nice of her, zen. Not many mothers vould do that for zere daughters."

"If you say so." she looked up at the sign, it still had not changed, "Is that thing broken or something?"

"Huh?" looked at the sign as well, "Actually, no. You have just been standing zere for a very long time. It's changed about 5 times so far."

"What? Please, tell me that we aren't late?"

"Don't vorry. Ve still have 15 minutes before school begins. Hey!" as soon as the light changed Toad took off, "Vait for me!"

"Oh, man! I can't be late! I can't be late! If I'm even 1 minute late to my first class Mystique will kill me."

Finally Kurt caught up to her and was running with her at the same speed, "Vow! You're pretty fast for a girl."

"I'd be a lot faster under different circumstances!" she hastened her speed, trying to avoid anymore conversation with him.

"S-Slow down! You're going to have an accident!"

"I've already been late for class once and I'm not going to be late again! So- Woah!"

She was so focused on Kurt that she had not noticed the flight of stairs that coming upon her. She slipped and was falling forward in mid air. Everything was in slow motion for her. She could not do anything to save herself without giving away whom she really was. The ground was coming closer to her face. Out of fear she closed her eyes and hoped that the fall would not hurt her as much. She heard a familiar BAMF sound and smelled the scent of sulfer. She felt someone catch and hold her protectively. She opened her eyes to see Kurt holding in his arms. Much like a princess holding a Princess who had just fallen off of her horse.

"Are you alright, fraline?"

She didn't answer at first, she merely blushed and stared into his eyes, until finally said in a small squeak, "Yes. I'm alright."

He set her gently set her down and examined her for any possible injuries, "You seem alright, I guess. Just be more careful. Ja?"

"Y-Yeah. I will." she felt her cheeks burn when his eyes met hers, "Um... I guess we better get to class now."

"Vhy don't ve valk this time. The school is right zere and ve still have 8 minutes before the bell rings. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

They walked together the rest of the way, until they parted way towards their respective classes. They eventually met up again in their biology class, where she was still not as talkative with him, but much less hostile.

The teacher had given the class a difficult assignment to do. Kurt and a few other students struggled with it. Kitty, Toad, and some others were breezing through it like it was nothing. Kurt had tried to take a peek off of Kitty's paper, but she covered her answers with her arm, and stuck her tongue out at him. He was about to look over at Toad's paper, but was met with a small note in his face. Toad encouraged him to take it quickly, when he did he found that all of the answers that he was having difficulty with her written down. He looked over at her with a smile and mouthed 'Thank you', before scribbling them down. Kitty glared at him for cheating, but Kurt could care less right now.

At the end of class, Kurt had tried to catch up with Toad to thank her again, but Kitty had grabbed him by his ear and pulled him towards his own locker.

"OW! Kitty! Let go!"

She gave his ear one last painful tuck before letting go, "I saw you cheating, Kurt! You know how the Professor feels about cheating!"

"Shhh Keep it down vill you? It vas only one assignment. It vasn't like it vas a test or anything."

"Cheating is still cheating, Kurt."

"Look, I vas desperite. You saw how hard the assignment vas. Zere vas no vay zat I could pass! If I get anymore F's ze professor will have my tail in a sling for sure."

"Not my problem. If you studies more and didn't goof off like you always do, then maybe I'd feel a small bit of sympathy for you. But not today."

"Are you going to tell ze Professor?"

She scolded him with a glare, which made him wince. She sighed and shook her head, "No. Not this time. But if I catch you cheating again, I sure as heck will. Got it?"

"Ja. I got it alright."

"Good."

The next bell rang and Kitty left him to go to her next class. Kurt rubbed his ear and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow. Does your friend over react that much?" asked Toad from behind him.

"Gah! You scared me!"

"Now we're even." she chuckled. Her eyes then moved to his ear, "Did she hurt you badly?"

"No. Just enough to remind me not to get on her bad side again." he rubbed his ear to make the pain go away.

"Sorry I got you in trouble with her. I was just trying to pay you back for saving earlier."

"Oh? You didn't have to do zat. Just having you talking to me vaz thanks enough actually." he smiled warmly at her, which made her blush, and turn away, "You really don't talk to guys much, huh?"

"Um... I guess you can say that. I'm just not use to people who are genuinely nice is all."

"Were the kids at your old school mean to you?"

She closed her eyes and said nothing.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

She opened her eyes and slowly looked back into his, "Look... I'm sorry that I was a real b- Uh... That I was really mean to you yesterday. It was uncalled for and you were trying to be nice. I just don't open up to a lot of people. You know?"

"Ja. I too understand vat it feels like to be hurt by others and fear coming to a whole new school."

"How would you know? You seem like the happy go luck kind of guy?"

"Back home, in Germany... Zere were villagers who didn't like me because of how I looked and zey vere very cruel to me as a child. Even people who did not know me tried to hurt me because zey didn't like things that vere... different." hearing these words, Toad's heart felt pain for him, "But ven I came here to America... I found other people who vere more accepting of me. They looked at me with their hearts and not their eyes. And because of them, I found a whole new reason to live and to love, vhen I thought all vas lost. "

She stared at him in silence, unsure as to how she felt towards his last words. The fourth period bell rang, which she thanked, "I got to get to my next class. Um... Thanks for the talk, Kurt."

"You're velcome. I hope that ve get to talk like this more often, ja?"

"Uh, yeah. Whatever. Bye."

By lunch time, Toad was at a loss. She didn't know where to sit or who to sit with. She stood in the center of the cafeteria, holding her tray, and searching for an empty seat away from everybody else. Many eyes were upon her as she was searching for a spot. She noticed some were from people who were just curious, while others took one look and were already gossiping about her. She blushed deeply as she heard one of the girls from the cheerleading squad comment on how ugly she looked in her dress. She was about to dump her tray and leave, when she felt a strong hand upon her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Duncan.

"Hey, there, friend." he smiled down at her.

Her heart skipped a beat, "Um... Hi."

"You look a little lost there."

"A little, I guess. I'm just not sure where to sit is all."

"Well, how about you come sit with me and my friends over there?" she peered behind his muscular form and gulped when she saw more of the boys who use to beat her up in her boy form, "Don't worry. You'll be fine. You're with me, that's just as good as getting V.I.P. tickets to the greatest concert on earth."

"What if... They don't like me?"

"They will. And if they say otherwise, I'll knock their teeth in. Okay?"

This somehow made her feel a bit more better, "A-Alright."

She followed closely behind him to his table. She was afraid that if she strayed to far behind the other students would try to attack her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that some of the cheerleader from a table nearby Duncan's group were giving her the evil eye.

She shuddered and thought, 'Girls are so scarey at times. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that all of those girls were the daughters of Mystiqe.' she suddenly noticed that Duncan was no longer in front of her, but off to the side, and now his friends had a clear view of her.

"Guys. I want you to meet my new friend, Talia. Talia, these are my friends Chad and Brett." he indicated to a caucasion boy with a blonde buzz cut and a black boy with a similar cut.

"Hi." said Chad.

"Hey." said Brett.

"Um... Hi." she nervously put her tray down and forced herself to do a small curtsie, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Chad snorted, "Did you just do a curtsie?"

"Oh, my god, that's hi- OW!" Brett glared up at Duncan, "What the hell was that for, Dunc?"

"Don't make fun of, Talia. She's a good kid, okay?"

"Sorry, Dunc."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." he pointed at Toad and gave them a warning glare.

"We're sorry." they with empathy and respect.

"I-It's alright. I understand that things are done differently in this school than my other one. So... It's going to take me a while to get use to it. Though, I can't say that I'll stop any of the old habits that they taught us."

"It's cool." Chat scooted over so that she would have room to sit down.

Duncan put his tray down, to pull out the chair for her, and push it in when she finally sat down, "You don't have to change on our account. It's actually nice to see a girl who's different from the rest."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you haven't notice it yet, there are some girls here who don't even have manners."

"I... Try not to notice. I wouldn't want to judge them before getting to know them. Otherwise... I'd be no better than them themselves."

Duncan smiled at her with amazement, as did his two friends, "How old are you?"

"15 almost 16. Why do you ask?"

"Because you sound very mature for your age."

She blushed and her heart began beating faster, "T-Thank you very much." she waited for them to eat, before she started to eat. It made her nervous whenever they randomly glance over at her, part of it was due to the fact that she was worried they would notice her resemblance to her old self and that they might beat her up right on the spot. The other part was that she didn't know what was going on with her body or why she was having these strange feelings.

After lunch was over, Duncan walked with her to the trash cans and out into the hallway. They talked for a bit, until Duncan stopped to look at the bulletin board.

"What are you looking at?" Toad asked.

"Huh. Apparently the cheerleaders are looking for a new member. I heard something about one of the squad members having an accident durning practice. I didn't think it was that bad though."

"How long do you think she will be out?"

"From the looks of this paper... The rest of the school year."

"Wow... I didn't think cheerleading was so hazerdous to your health."

"It can be. But I hear it's a lot of fun too." he then looked to her, "Hey, why don't you sign up for try outs?"

"What? No way! "

"Why not? It could be fun."

"Y-Yeah, if you have the perfect body and are popular already. I'm neither of those! I

"Being popular does tend to have something to do with it, but it's not everything. And there is no such thing as the perfect body. It's just something that pretty powerful people put in their competions head to psyche them out and keep them from trying out."

"Well it certainly works."

"Come on. What do you have to lose?"

She felt her will buckling under the pressure, "Why are you trying to push me into trying out?"

"Because I want you to see your own potential and maybe get a bit more confidence in yourself."

"Is that all?"

"Aaaaand I would also like to see a girl on the cheer squad who isn't a total bitch." he chuckled.

"I-I just don't know."

He looked back at the paper, then back at her, and sighed, "Well... I'm not gonna push ya anymore, if you feel that it's something that you're not ready for. But if you do change your mind... You have till next Friday to figure it out. That sound alright to you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. I've got football practice later today, but coach is giving us tomorrow off. So maybe we can hang out then. What do you say?"

"Um... I-It sounds alright. I just have to ask my mother first."

"Cool. I'll check ya tomorrow. Later, Tal."

"Yeah. Bye, Dunc." as she watched him leave, a smile creaped at the corners of her mouth, which she did not notice.

At the end of the day, she was walking home from school. She was going to ask Lance for a ride, but remembered what they said earlier. Even though it was temporary, she couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed, and hurt. When she walked past them in the parking lot, she completely ignored them, and headed straight for home. On the way, she happened to walk into Kurt.

"Fraline." he smiled, "I am glad to see you. Vould you like to hang out with me and my friends? Ve're going to get some belly bombers."

"Thank you. But I'm afraid I have to decline."

"Aw, how come?"

"I don't have any money to spend and also, my mother is expecting me home soon. If I don't come home right after she, she will be very crossed."

"I understand." he pouted.

"Please, don't pout, Kurt. It is very unattractive in a man."

"Sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll try harder not to do that."

"Good. I prefer you better when you are smiling."

"Really?" his eyes lit up and his back straightened, "Zen I vill put on a smile everyday! Just for you."

She blinked at him in disbelief, "Um... Okay... Um... I have to go home now."

"Vait! Let me valk you home."

"No!" she didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as she did and when she saw his hurt expression she felt immediately bad for it, "I mean. No... Not this time. I'm still new here in town and I'm trying to make a good impression and earn my mother's trust. If my mother saw me coming home with a boy she would be dropping me off at school and picking me up from now on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. She is very protective of me and doesn't trust men. Which is why I was enrolled into a girls school for a very long time."

"Oh, I see. Okay, zen. Um... Maybe ve can hang out some time. Catch a movie or something?"

She blushed several shades of red and looked away from him, "I don't know. It's up to my mother actually. But if she says yes, then okay. Alright?"

"Alright." he smiled even wider, "I'll see you tomorrow zhen."

"Yeah. Uh... Bye, Kurt." she walked home very quickly after she and Kurt parted ways. She mumbled to herself along the way, "What the hell was that? Why the hell am I buckling under pressure so easily now? I mean, yeah I'm a totally coward when it comes to confrontation, but I never give into shit like that! Fuck! I hate being a girl! Everything is fucking confusing more than ever!"

Once she was home, she immediately changed out of her clothes and into her pajammas. She didn't feel like putting anymore girlie stuff on just to go outside. So she settled for what felt comfortable when she was inside.

After she got dress, she went over to Wanda's room, and opened her door, "Hey, Wanda? I was wondering how are you got on working on that spell?" Her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide. Standing about 10 feet from her was Wanda, who was standing stark naked, and was wet from a fresh shower, "Um... Sorry?"

"TOAD!" Wanda picked up several objects and start hurling them at the smaller girl, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Agh! Sorry, Wanda! I was just- WHOA! Eek! Will you stop hurling stuff at me for one minute to answer my-"

"No! No! No! No! I have not figure out how to turn you back, nor will I if you don't get the hell out of my room right now!" finally fed up of waiting, Wanda threw a hex bolt at her, which sent Toad flying back and into something hard, but soft at the same time.

Toad looked to see what it was that she hit, "Fred! Boy, am I glad to see you."

"Looks like I came up here just in time." he quickly sheild Toad from another hex bolt. It stung, but it didn't hurt him enough to do any major damage. He pushed Toad off to the side, away from anymore hex bolts, and stalked towards Wanda dangerously, "Wanda, if you don't stop throwing this temper tantrums of yours, I'm gonna have to hurt ya."

"You try anything, Blob, then I'll tell my father and brother. Not only will you be in trouble, but so will Mystique for letting you hurt me."

Fred took in a deep breath to control his anger, "Fine. You win this time. But if you try hurt Talia again for no reason, then I might just forget who you are related to, and take matters into my own hands."

"I'd like to see you try."

He took a dangerous step into her room, "Do you really want to push me?"

She studied him for a while, before answering, "Hmph I have better things to do than to tangle with you today. Now take your ugly little Toad and get the hell out."

Fred gave her one last glare before he finally left, closing the door behind him.

"You okay, Talia?"

Toad didn't answer him, she simply walked around him, and tried to go to her room. But he stopped her, holding her small arm gently in his massive hand, "Talia. I please, answer my question?"

"My name's not Talia... It's Toad, Fred."

"Fine, then, Toad. Are you going to be okay?" she didn't answer and tried to pull away from him, but he held on, "Sulking in your room ain't gonna make things better. Ya need to learn how to deal with this, buddy, so you won't be sad."

"You mean deal with the fact that I'll never be good enough for Wanda? That I'll always be a disgusting little toad in her eyes no matter what I do?"

"She's not the only fish in the see. You know that. You just happen to be not her type."

"Then whose type am I, Fred?"

"I dunno." his own heart started pounding as he stared into her yellow orbs, trying hard to fight own desires, "But there's definately somebody out there for you. You just have to look and try hard to find them."

"I don't think I ever will..." she turned her head away from him, so that he would not see the tears forming in her eyes.

Fred tugged on her arm gently to get her attention, "Hey. Go get dressed. Put on something casual."

"Why?"

"Just do it. We're gonna get you outta this house and do somethin' fun. Lord knows you need a pick me up after all this hell you've been through these past few days."

"But Mystique said-"

"Don't worry about Mystique today. Today is gonna be about cheerin' my buddy up. Now go take a shower, change, or whatever it is that you need to do to get ready. I'm gonna go get Pietro and Lance and set somethin' up."

"But-"

"I ain't takin' no for an answer. Not git." he playful pushed her towards her room, smiling at at, until he had to turn around to go down stairs.

"What in the world?" she stared after him for a while, unti she decided that she need to take her shower, and get ready for whatever craziness he had planned.


	6. Mission: Cheer Up Toad

Chapter 6

Mission: Cheer Up Toad

While Toad was upstairs getting ready, Fred went downstairs to try and convince Lance and Pietro to come along and help cheer their friend up.

"Why should we?" asked Pietro, who was sitting in the recliner, flipping through channels on the tv, "Everytime we try to help that little brat we get our heads bitten off!"

"Why don't we just wait for her to turn back into a boy to do something like this?" suggested Lance, "At least then we cand do like guy stuff with her."

"Come on, guys! Toad's our friend and needs us right now."

"Pfft! As if! I'm not doing anything to help her, until she either apalogizes to me for this morning, or until she is off the rag."

"Besides that... Didn't Mystique tell us specifically not to hang out with Toad, until she goes back to normal? If we do this, then it's our asses on the line. I'm not sure I'm willin' to go that far for the little guy."

Fred shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You two are unbelievable. If either of you two were in trouble or feelin' down, one of you would be there to help the other in a heart beat. You'd even help me." he dropped his arm to his side and looked seriesouly at both of them, "But when it comes to Toad, none of you wanna help him out. Why?"

Pietro stuck hand up and start counting down on each one of his fingers, "He never does anything to help us on on free will. We have to give him an order for him to even lift a finger. He smells. Eats bugs. And has a real nasty attitude towards everyone, including his own team."

"He ain't the only one with a nasty attitude towards the team."

"Shut up, Alvers! Who asked you anyways?"

Fred shook his head in disbelief, then a thought came to him, "Hey. If you two help Toad out and are really nice to him... There could be some benifits."

"If you're talking in the sexual manner, then no thank you. I already have some fine, foxy ladies waiting for me at the school."

Lance perked up with some interest, "What kind of benifits?"

"The kind where she helps you willing and in return she can get you things that you weren't able to get before."

"Like?"

"Getting you pictures of a sweaty pillow fight between Kitty and all the X-girls at the mansion."

Lance leaned forward, his attention was now caught, as well as Pietro's, "Keep talking."

"Toad's a girl now. So that means she can get into places that we're not even allowed. Such as the girls locker room. The place where all girls go to shower off after a hot and sweaty work out."

Lance clapped his hands together and raised his hand enthusiastically, "I'm in!"

Pietro rubbed his chin and thought really hard on the subject, "I like your sales pitch, Blob, but... I'm not sure I still wanna go out of my way for the little wart. I can go in and out of the girls locker rooms and the X-Men's house whenever I want and snap pics without them knowing I was there. What could she offer me that I can't do on my own?"

Fred thought about this for a while, but he could not come up with anything, "I dunno. I can't think of anything that she can do that you can't..."

The silver haired boy dissapeared from his chair and reappeared next to Fred. He leaned against Fred's large frame, pretending to be interested in his own finger nails as he spoke, "Well... If you can't think of anything that she can do for me, then I know something that you can."

"And what's that?" Fred asked, looking at the boy suspiciously.

"I'll help you cheer Toad up, but only on the condition that you be my slave for the same number of days and hours that I have to put up with the little wart. That means, you clean my room, cook my food how I like it, do my homework, and even rub my feet after a long days run." he paused for a few seconds to give his speech a dramatic affect, "So, what do ya say? Is being my slave worth having my help on your little 'cheer Toad up' quest?"

Fred clenched and unclenched his fists. His anger was growing the more he talked to his teammate.

"Well?"

"Fine! I'll do whatever you want, but only after Toad gets turned back into a boy. Deal?"

"Deal!" they both shook hands on it. Fred was giving Pietro the death glare and Pietro was giving him his award winning cocky grin. Pietro walked back over to his chair and sat down, with his feet up, and his hands behind his head, "So. Where are we taking Miss Tadpole tonight?"

"I dunno. I was hopin' that we all could hang out like we normally do. Maybe go get a bite to eat, hang around the mall, or see a movie."

"Lame! All of those things are what you do on dates. And if I remember correctly, none of here are dating Toad."

"Well, then you come up with somethin', Mr. Know-it-all! What sounds non datish to you?"

"Why do we all play football or shoot some hoops and stuff?"

"No way!" Lance sneered, "You'll cheat!"

Pietro touched his chest and acted like his was shocked, "Why, Lance! That hurt. I would never do such a thing as cheat!"

"Yeah, right. Anything sports related you get a little bit competative and use your powers to make you slightly fast than the rest of us. I say no way!"

"Okay, then what do you suggest?"

"Uh..." Lance thought for a little bit and snapped his fingers, "I got an idea. I'm gonna call Kitty."

"Well, there's a surprise." Pietro rolled his eyes, "What will calling Miss Kitty do for the rest of us?"

"It'll at least give Toad another girl to talk to and might help keep us from getting trouble for being seen in public with her. We just gotta make it look like we bumped into eachother."

"A likely story. Oh, Mystique is going to believe this. Not!"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" Lance walked over to the house phone and called up his girlfriend, "Hello? Is Kitty there? No! Logan, don't hang up! Gah!" he dialed the phone again, this time he got a hold of Kurt, "Hey, Kurt. Can I talk to Kitty for a sec? Why? Because she's my girlfriend that's why! No! No! Don't hang up! Son of a bitch!"

"Having troubles there, rock tumbler?"

"Shut up! At least I'm trying. Third times the charm anyways." he dialed one more time, this time getting a hold of Kitty, "Kitty! Hey! Do you have any plans for tonight? You don't? Sweet! You wanna hang out with us. Please? You can bring your girlfriends. I'll buy you dinner as well. How about it? You will? Sweet! See ya at the mall in a few then." he hung up the phone and did a little victory dance, "Success! Kitty and her friends are gonna meet up with us at the mall."

"That great and all, Lance. But there's one small hitch in your plan."

"And what would that be, Pietro?"

"How are we going to get Toad over to the mall without giving away that she's with us?"

"No problem. We'll just have Toad pop into the mall about 15 minutes ahead of us and make her wait in the food court. Have her put on a sad and loney face that'll make Kitty and them want to immediately comfort her and invite her to tag along. Plain and simple!"

"Hmmm" Pietro rubbed his chin and nodded, "Yeah... That doesn't sound like a bad plan at all. Except..."

"Except what?"

"We're not suppose to be seen in public with Toad!"

"You know what? Fuck what Mystique says. We're gonna have fun tonight and if Mystique has anything to say about , I will tell her to kiss my-"

"You'll tell her what, Mr. Alvers?"

Lance froze with fear and as did the others. Lance slowly turned to see Mystique standing with her hands on her hips right behind him, giving him a menicing death glare. He gulped, "Um... Hi, Mystique... ha ha How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know what you three are planning. And the answer is no."

"But-"

"I said no!"

Fred bravely stepped foreward and pleaded with, "Please, Mystique. Just this once. Toad's really down about not being able to hang out with us at school. We just want to cheer her up is all."

"If any one of you are seen walking around with her, even after school, then the whole deal will be shot! Then she'll be rejected by the entire student body and there will be more stress on her than normal."

"Are you saying this, because you actually care about her or are you saying it because you don't want your pet project to be ruined?" glared Pietro.

Mystique glared back at the boy, "I saying it because it's the truth." she suddenly jumped with a start, when she felt a small hand touch her arm. She looked down to see Toad peering up at her, "Talia?"

Toad gripped Mystique's shirt, staring up at her with sad yellow eyes, "Mystique, please? May I go out with them just this once?"

"Talia. You know I can't let you do that?"

Toad stepped closer to her and wrapped her dainty arms around Mystique's middle. She hugged onto her, still looking up at the older woman, "I'm lonely at school without them. I just want to be able to hang out with them this one time. After that, I'll go back to not liking them and do whatever you say. Pretty please?"

The look in Toad's eyes were making Mystique's heart melt, "Talia... I don't know. I just-"

"Please... Mommy?"

Pietro, Lance, and Fred's jaws dropped, unable to believe what they were seeing and had just heard their friend say.

Mystique sighed and patted her head, "Alright. You win. Just this once, alright?"

"Okay."

"But I want you to wear something a little more different than what you got on. Jeans and a baggy shirt aren't exactly flattering for a young lady. I'll pick out an outfit for you. Come along." she took Toad by the hand and lead her upstairs. After a few minutes, Toad came back down stairs, wearing a white sun dress with a light blue floral pattern on it, a matching long sleeve jacket, sandles, a white barrett in her hair, gloves, and a matching purse. Mystique followed closely behind and smiled at her little protege. "There. That's better. What do you boys think of our little lady here?"

Pietro was about to say something snide, but Lance elbowed him in the gut, "She looks lovely, Mystique."

"Yeah... Almost like an angel." Fred complimented.

Mystique smiled even wider, she went to her purse, pulled out some money, and handed it to Toad, "Here is some spending money. I'm sure that the other girls will drag you through many stores tonight. So you will need to play off the part of a girl really well. So use this money for food and whatever adorible outfit that catches your eye. Alright."

"Thank you, Mommy."

Mystique smirked and tapped Toad on the tip of her nose, "That only works once, my dear. Don't push it."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now behave. All of you." she shot the three boys a warning glare. "I want you all home by 10. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." they all said in unison.

"Good. Now go have some fun."

They all said their good-byes and piled into Lance's jeep.

Lance looked back at Toad through the rear view mirror, "Dude, I can't believe Mystique caved in like that! That was awesome!"

"Yeah. I guess you being a girl has some advantages after all." chuckled Pietro.

"Don't get too excited, guys. It's only worked this one time. I don't think that she'll fall for it again. I can't tell you how weird it was to call her mommy."

"Yeah, that was a little creepy, but at least it got us what we wanted, right?" Lance droved a little ways before stopping the car, "I'm gonna let you off right here, so you can walk into the mall. I'll drive around a couple of times before we start heading in ourself. Just remember to wait up in the food court and put on the lonely girl act. Okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." she slid out of the back seat and closed the door, "I'll see you guys inside."

She waited for them to drive off before she started walking. They had dropped her off in an empty parkway, which was on the opposite side of the mall. When she walked in, she did as exactly as she was instructed and sat down on the stone ledge of a flower decoration. Looking around she watched kids run by and familys walking together having fun. She giggled when she saw a couple of girls drag their boyfriends into a clothing store. The boys had tried to escape a couple of times, but the girls had always caught them, and made them wait as they tried on clothes. After about 10 minutes of this, she sighed, and stared down at her feet. Soon she saw a pair of feet standing in front of her and she looked up to see Kitty looking down at her.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Um... Yeah. I'm fine." Toad quickly shot her eyes to the ground, acting as though she was nervous, "Um... You're Kurt's friend right? Kitty?"

"Yeah. We have biology together." she looked around, then back down at Toad, "Why are you sitting here all alone? Are you waiting for someone?"

Toad shook her head, "No. I-I just don't know what to do. Today is my first time going to the mall without my mother and normally... I don't do things by myself. So... I'm a little nervous."

"Well, I'm here with some friends of mine. If you like, you can hang out with us, so that you won't have to be alone."

Toad looked up at her, pausing for a moment, "O-Okay. I guess that would be fun."

"Great!" Kitty reached down for Toad's gloved hand and pulled her up, "My friends are over here." she lead Toad towards the group, which consisted of: Jean, Rogue, Boom Boom, Amara, and the guys.

'Shit! Boom Boom is with them? My cover is so gonna be blown!'

Kitty felt Toad slowing her steps, "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Just nervous is all."

"About what?" Kitty stopped to listen to her.

"About whether or not your friends will like me. I mean..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll all love you."

"I don't know..." Toad was starting to get knots in her stomach as her eyes darted more and more to Boom Boom.

Boom Boom suddenly caught sight of Toad looking at her. She cocked her head to the side and looked over at Lance and the boys, "Hey. What's up with that chick?"

"Uh... Uh..." Lance stammered, then Pietro quickly stomped on his foot to make him stop, "She's new! A trasfer student I believe."

Boom Boom looked back at her, "She looks awefully familiar. I feel like I've seen her from somewhere before."

"Oh, you know. She probably just has one of those faces. Ya know?" he chuckled nervously, which made all of the girls look at him suspiciously. He cleared his throat and looked over at the mall vending machines, "Hey, does anybody wanna soda? I'm really thirsty. I think I'll go get us a soda."

"Lance. You're acting really weird right now. Weirder than usual."

"Who? Me? No! Naw... Why would I be acting weird." he looked at Pietro and Fred, "Am I acting weird to you guys?"

"A little bit." Pietro smirked.

Lance shot him a 'I hate you' glare, then turned his attention back to the vending machines, "Soda! I'm gonna go get that soda! Like right now!" he then turned and walked off to the vending matchines.

"What is up with him?" Rogue asked Pietro.

"Oh, you know. He's going through those aquard years in life. Probably just hit puberty."

"Hey, guys!" Kitty finally made her way to them, "Look who I bumped into."

"Who is this, Kitty?" asked Jean.

"This is the new girl. Talia. Kurt and I have her biology. She's like totally shy and stuff. I thought that maybe we could invite her to hang out with us today."

"I'm alright with it. How about you guys?"

"I'm fine with it." said Rogue.

"Yeah. Having another girl in the group will be totally cool." giggled Amara.

Boom Boom stepped forward and peered down in Toad's face, "Haven't I seen you around here before? You look like somebody I would know."

Toad panicked and hid behind Kitty, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to look like someone else."

"Boom Boom!" Kitty hissed, "Back off. She's already nervous as it is."

"Sorry." Boom Boom straightened, "I'm just one of those kinds of people that like to make trouble." she smiled and held out her hand, "Name's Tabitha. This is Jean, Rogue, and Amara."

"Hey what about us!" stamped Pietro.

"Oh. And over there is Pietro and Fred. Lance should be here soon with some sodas."

"You don't have to wait much longer. There he is." Kitty pointed, then quickly jogged over to her boyfriend to help him carry the many sodas' in his arms. "Why'd you buy so many, Lance?"

"I didn't know what everybody liked. One can never be overly prepared. Ya know?"

"Lance you're acting really-"

"Who's you're friend, Kitty?"

"Oh, this is Talia. She that new girl from our school that I told you about."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Hi." Toad walked over to the two of them and helped carry the sodas, "So um... Where are we going first?"

It was decided that they would all go through various clothing stores. The boys were out voted and made to wait and hold the girls' purses'. They all groaned and looked desperately for a way out, but to no avail.

While they waited, both Pietro and Fred punched Lance in his shoulder'.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"For nearly giving us away, doofus!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it. Once Boom Boom started asking me questions, I fucking snapped. Okay?"

"Oh, great. Our fearless leader has melt down all because he doesn't have any expertise in bull shitting. We are so screwed."

"Hey! Boom Boom has been around us the most out of all those girls. Of course she's gonna notice how much Talia looks like Toad. What are we gonna say when she puts two and two together?"

"She's not going to put two and two together, because we're gonna play it off as though we've never met Talia before."

"And what if she comes snooping around the house and sees that he's not sick in bed with mono?"

"Mystique will be there and kicking her ass out. Mystique and Tabby don't get along as it is. So it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hey, Lance! How do you like this dress?" Kitty called, twirling around in a blue dress.

"It look great, Kitty. Perfect."

"You sure? It doesn't make my butt look too big, does it?"

"No. Not a all. Why don't you go try on more."

"Okay."

Lance held his hand in his hand and groaned, "Fred... If we survive this torture. I'm so gonna bury you in dirt up to your neck in the dog park and paint your face like a fire hydrant."

Meanwhile, in the girls dressing rooms, Toad was having difficulty trying not faint. There was only one dressing room available and the other girls decided to share it. Toad's face went extremely red as she watched all the X-girls get undressed right in front of her.

'Oh, my God! I can't believe what I'm seein'. I am so glad I'm not a guy right now.' she looked at their bodies, then looked at her own in the mirror, 'Their bodies are more perfect compared to mine... I wish I was pretty just like them. Wait a second? What the fuck am I thinking!' she tried shaking her head clean of her thoughts.

Jean looked up and noticed Toad's flustered look, "Are you okay, Talia?"

"Uh..." she turned her back towards them, "I'm fine! I'm just kinda shy is all. ha ha ha"

"Oh. Well, we'll turn around so that you won't feel so uncomfortable if you like."

"Thank you." she waited for them all to turn around before she changed her clothes. Every now and then, she would look back into the mirrors to look at their bodies, 'Why can't I stop comparin' my body to their own? And why am I not takin' advantage of the situation and eye oggle them like any normal guy would? Hmmm Maybe it's because my hearts devoted to Wanda, that I'm blind to other girls. Yeah. That's it! Totally, yo.'

"Hey, Tal. Can you help me unhook my bra?" Tabitha asked, "I think the clasp is broken or something."

"Um... Okay." Toad went up and fiddled with the bra for a bit, "Wow! I think you're right. This things pretty well stuck."

"Amara. Can you help me with this boot? I can't get it off."

"Yeah. Sure thing, Jean."

Outside, the dressing rooms, Pietro and the boys walked toward the stall that the girls were in. They were finally tired of waiting around for them to get done.

"Hey, guys. I'm gonna show Lance this next outfit. Okay?" Kitty had just turn the door hand and the boys nearly reached the room, when Amara finally pulled the boot off of Jean, which made her fall backwards into Tabitha, Tabitha into Toad, and Toad into Kitty. The dressing room door flew open and a barage of half naked girls laid stranded in front of the three Brotherhood Boys. Before the girls had a chance to collect themselves, Pietro snapped a few cell phone pics, "Pietro!"

"Got to go! Thanks for the entertainment." he dumped what he had of the girls belongs into Freds arms and zipped off before Jean had a chance to catch him with her powers.

"Oooh!"

By the time they reached Pietro and took his phone away from him, he had already e-mailed himself the pictures before they could delete them. The remained of the night was spent at the in door ice skating ring. Where everyone seemed to be having fun, except Amara and Fred, who sat it out. Amara was afraid that she would make the ice melt and Fred was afraid he would fall through.

Toad felt bad for her friend, so she went and bought them some sweets to munch on and sodas which they both thanked her for.

"Are you guys sure you want to sit this one out?" she asked.

"Well, be fine. Just out and have some fun." Fred waved her off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Anyways. I could use the rest. Clothes shopping is killer in these heels."

"Alright. Just let me know if you want to leave and we can go find something esle to do."

They chuckled at her and shooed her off.

Toad was never one for socialized events, but she did enjoy ice skating with the others. Kitty and Tabitha both took her hands into theirs and skated with her around the ring. Sometimes they would fling one another foreward to give them enough momentum to go faster than Pietro.

Pietro as usual took this as a challenge and tried to race them, however he found that he was no longer moving forward, and that his feet were hovering over the ice. He glared over at Jean, who giggled, and dropped him on his butt.

Rogue and Lance went at their own pace, until they were nabbed by Kitty and Tabitha as well. Everyone was laughing and squealing with joy as they goofed around in the ice ring. Even Fred and Amara couldn't help but laugh at the antic of their friends.

Fred smiled widely, when Toad had spun around, and gave him one of her few geniune smiles. When she turned back around to go play with the others, he continued smiling at her, and watched her some more.

Amara noticed Fred's expression and looked in the direction that he was looking at. "Oooooh." she said with a a sly smile, "You like her don't you?"

"What? Uh... Who?"

"Talia. I see the way that you've been looking at her just now."

"Th-That's crazy! ha ha Why would I like a girl like Talia? She's totally not my type."

"Then why haven't you been able to keep your eyes off of her this entire time, hm?"

Fred's face heated and turn red, "Alright. I think she's cute. Alright? But I'm not gonna tell her that I like her and stuff."

"Why not?"

"Because... Because..." he tried searching for an excuse in his head. Amara was still giving him the 'I'm waiting' look, which made him sigh, "Look. I don't want to ruin her chances at starting new life in Bayville alright? The school already hates me and friends as it is. If I start goin' out with her now... Then she will be a social outcast and she will be miserable." he turned his attention back to Toad, but continued talking to Amara, "Talia is a special girl and right now... She needs friends. Real friends. Not a boyfriend."

"Fred... I've never heard you talk like this before."

"Yeah, well... Don't get too use to it. Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone how I feel about Talia. Especially Pietro and Lance. I already get enough of their bull shit at home as it is."

"Alright. I won't tell."

"Thanks."

ATTENTION ALL CUSTOMERS. ATTENTION ALL COSTOMERS. THE WALL WILL BE CLOSING IN 5 MINUTES. I REPEAT THE MALL WILL BE CLOSING. PLEASE, MAKE YOUR PURCHASES AND EXIT THE MALL. THANK YOU.

"Aw, man! I just starting to have fun too." Tabitha whined.

"Come on, Tabby." Jean pulled her by her arm, "Let's go."

Everyone exited the ice skating ring, took off their skates, and left the mall. They were all talking with one another, until they reached the parking lot, where they all had to part ways.

Kitty kissed Lance good-bye, then turned to Talia, "Do you have a ride home?"

"No. I actually walked here. My house isn't that far away."

"Would you like a ride?"

"Thank you, but no. I will be fine. Thank you for inviting me, Kitty. I really had a lot of fun today."

"No problem. Hey, do you wanna hang again tomorrow after school? We're going bowling and catching a movie."

"I would like that, but someone else asked me to spend time with them tomorrow, and I still have yet to ask my mother's permission."

"Oh? Who?"

Toad was not expecting Kitty to ask. She blushed deeply and turned her head away, glancing from the ground to Kittty and back, "Um... Duncan Mathews." she mumbled.

"Seriously? You're going to hang out with Duncan tomorrow?" Kitty was squealing with excitement, "That is so cool that the most popular guy in school asked you hang out with him."

Pietro, Lance, and Fred all turned their attention on Toad and Kitty's conversation. They're faces showed that they were not pleased one bit.

Toad noticed them out of the corner of her eye and quickly tried to save herself, "But as I said. I have to ask my mother first. If she says no, then I have to turn him down."

Tabitha moved closer to her and leaned against a nearby plant decoration, "Do you always do what your mommy tells you, Talia?"

"Tabitha!" Kitty hissed, "Don't be so rude!"

"What? I'm just asking the girl a simple question. What's the harm in that?"

Tabitha made Toad nervous, but she stood her ground, and broke away from her shell, "Yes. I always do what my mother tells me. I may not agree with her on everything, but I do respect her, and in return she gives me a little bit more freedom. If did not have any respect for her, then I would run away from home, and do whatever pleases me. I know that makes me sound like a mommy's girl, but..." Toad hesitated for a moment before she continued, "She's the only person in the world that has ever given me a real chance." she turned back to Kitty, "I have to go now. I need to be home by 10, otherwise my mother will be worried and very cross with me. Thank you again for inviting me." she quickly turned and left, not waiting to hear what any of the other had to say.

"Great job, Tabitha." Kitty sneered at the blonde girl and walked off.

"Hey! What I say?"

The rest of the girls ignored her as they all put their bags into the car and climbed in.

Lance and the others made their way to their own vehical and waited for the girls to drive a ways away from the parking lot before going to pick up Toad at the drop off spot. When Toad got in, they all road home in silence. The tension in the vehical was so thick that it was nearly suffercating. Once Lance parked the car, he locked the doors, before Toad could let herself out.

"Um... Lance? Can you open the door, yo?" she asked, tugging at the door handle, "I kinda need to get out in order to take my bags in. Ya know?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Duncan?" he asked in an angry tone, not facing her.

"Uuuuuh" Toad's eyes darted from the handle to Lance nervously, "B-Because it never came up?"

Lance turned around and glared at her, "How much of an idiot are you, Toad?"

"Lance I-"

"Mathews is the creep that beats you up on a daily basis. Why the fuck would you want to hang out with him?"

"Look, Lance. He ain't really that bad. I mean. He's been really nice to me these past few days."

"Only because you're the new chick in school that he hasn't banged yet."

"That's not true! He just wants to be my friend-"

"Bull shit!"

"Lance. Just stop it already." Pietro interrupted, "If Toad wants to really hang out with Duncan, then let her. She'll eventually find out what kind of person he really is on her own."

"Pietro..." she murmured, unsure if Pietro was being kind or cruel right now.

Pietro glared at her through the mirror that was attatched to the cars visor, "Just know this. If Duncan does try something with you. Don't come crying to us. It'll be your fuck up, because we've given you enough warnings to get you to stay away from that jerk! Let me out Lance. I want to go to bed."

Lance unlocked Pietro's door and let him leave. Lance's eyes were practically burning a whole through her, but he could not find anymore things he wanted to say to her. He unlocked the rest of the jeeps doors and got out himself. All that was left was Toad and Fred now.

Toad didn't bother looking at Fred, she had a feeling he was going to say the same things as the others. She opened her door to get out, but Fred's massive hand stopped her.

"I still have somethin' I wanna say to you, Toad." he said, in a soft voice.

She closed the door and sat quietly, not looking at him.

"If you do decide to hang out with Duncan tomorrow, just be careful and keep your eye out for signs of whether his intetions are good or not." he waited for her to speak, but she simply remained silent, "The reason why Lance and Pietro are going off the handle like that is because they care. In some strange way they do. They're just really worried is all."

"Why? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Particially, but mainly because from their point of view... They're watching their friend doing reckless things that they've never seen you do before when you were a boy." he peered down at her and searched her face, even though it was turned away from him, "Are you hanging out with Duncan tomorrow, because you like him like him?"

"What?" she looked up at him in shock, "No! No. I don't like him like him. My heart belong to Wanda. I'm just... I'm just hangin' out with him because... Because he's one of the few people who has made an effort to talk to me since I've been to school as a girl. Being a girl and having to pretend that I don't know you guys and want nothing to do with any of you... It gets really lonely. I just want a friend that I can hang around with at school."

Fred stared into her eyes as she said this. His heart felt heavy with guilt for why she's deciding to take these course of actions, "What about Kitty and the X-girls. They seem to really want to be your friends. Do you honestly need Duncan now now that you have them?"

"Duncan was the first to befriend me Monday. You guys might now want to believe it, but he's actually nice to me and looks out for me. He doesn't have a hidden motive. I know it, because... I know when people are trying to use me, just to use me. You guys may not think it, but I'm not a complete idiot."

"I know you're not, Toad."

"You may not think it, but the others do." she clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands, "I've practically lived all my life on the streets. I did what I had to do to survive and in doing that, I also learned how to read people. So, I know who to trust and who not to trust, it's just... I don't always go with the better of the two. Mainly because I'm a coward and the worse one always seems like the easier on to go with. Ya know?"

Fred nodded and sighed, "Well... Just be careful. Alright?"

"I will. Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being understanding. I'm really glad that you're my friend."

Fred's heart sank and lifted at the same time, but he hid his mixed emotions very well. He reached over and ruffled Toad's hair up, "You're such a goof ball."

"Hey! Hey! Not the hair! Do you know how long it takes me to get it this way?"

"Ha! Apparently not long enough." he laughed and quickly got out of the jeep, before Toad could hit him.

"Yeah! You better run, yo!" she leapt out of the jeep and started chasing after him. She soon started to run out of breath, "God damn! Shit! You're fast for a fat fucker."

"What did you forget that I have legs holding up all this fat?" he chuckled.

"Talia!" Mystique called from the porch, "What are you doing? Stop playing around like that. You'll ruin your dress. Now come inside and get ready for bed."

"Yes ma'am." she jogged back over to the jeep and grabbed her things. Fred followed closely behind her, taking a few of her bags off of her hands, "Jeez. You'd think that Mystique really was my mom with the way she keeps after me."

"Heh Heh But at least she's playing off the part of a good mom instead of a bad one."

"I'm thankful for that at least." she turned her head to look back at her friend, "Hey. Thanks for cheerin' me up tonight. I really enjoyed it."

"Anytime, buddy."


	7. Biology and Beach Parties

Chapter 7

Biology and Beach Parties

The next morning, Mystique helped Toad get dressed for school once again. As Mystique was applying Toad's make up, Lance and Pietro appeared at her door, with arms folded, and scowls on their faces.

"Something that I can help you with, boys?" Mystique asked, not turning her attention away from Toad's face.

"Oh, we're fine." said Lance, "We just checking in on our 'little princess' here. Just to see if there isn't anything new we should be aware of."

Mystique put down the eye liner and picked up the lip stick, turning her attention on them now, "Is that so? Why the sudden interest all of the sudden? Normally you two are trying to think of ways to make fun of our dear Talia. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh? I take it she has not asked you yet?" sneered Pietro.

"She has not asked me anything as of recently, no."

"Well, now seems like the perfect time. Right, Talia?" Pietro narrowed his eyes down at Toad's nervous form.

Mystique turned her attention back to Toad, she looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Duncan Mathews invited me to hang out with him and some of his friends today. But I told him I'd only go if I got your permission first." she looked down and sighed, feeling utter defeat before even trying to make her stand, "I'll tell him you said no."

Pietro and Lance smiled with triumpth.

"No." Mystique said, "No. You tell him that your mother said it was alright."

"WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.

"Just make sure that there will be other girls' in the group and that you come straight home by 10 o'clock sharp tonight."

"Thank you, Mystique."

Mystique smiled gently at her and shot the boys an icey glare before applying the last of the make up. Once she was done and Toad was out of the room, the boys rounded on her.

"What the hell, Mystique? Are you crazy?"

"Duncan's sure to have her on her back in 3 seconds flat!"

She held up her hand to silence the both of them, her demenor was very calm, and so was her tone when she spoke, "I know of your concerns, but this is something Talia wants to do, and I trust her."

"Trusting her is not the problem. It's Duncan."

"Ah, yes. Duncan. Well, despite what you both think of him, all in all he is a good boy."

"He's a bully and he's a man whore!"

"Lance. I've watched the school from within' and out for a good long while now. Though it's true, he has leaned to the habbits of bullying all of you, especially Toad, he is certainly not a man whore. He more a long the lines is a knight in shining armor to most of them and he usually sticks with one for a very long time. Take Jean Grey for example. He has been loyal to her ever since she started going to school here."

"You're seriously not using that X-geek as an example, are you?" Pietro shook his head in disbelief, "He's only been with her for this long, because she's the most beautiful girl in our entire school."

"You said it yourself that even though Toad is a girl now, she's still not that attractive. So, what interest would Duncan have in a girl that does not technically meet his vain standards? Hm?" she folded her arms and smirked as she watch the two try and come up with an answer, "Maybe he genuinly wants to be friends with Talia? You honestly need to give Talia a chance to prove herself."

"What? To prove that she's an idiot?"

"No, Pietro. To prove that she figure out who are people that she can trust and that she can make mature decisions. I have to admit, when she was a boy, I never gave her a chance to prove herself either. I was very cruel to her, but in the end she always had you all to turn to for comfort. But now it seems she can barely do that. Fred, as far as I've seen, has been the only one sensitive to her drastic change and does not treat her with great dissreaspect."

"What? You got to be kidding me? That fat tub of lard has made fun of her just as much as we have!"

"Has he really?" she narrowed her eyes at Pietro, trying to force him to tell the truth.

"Well... Maybe not nearly as much, but he made fun of her just as much as we have when all of this shit started!"

"But then he saw how much it hurt Talia's feelings and then stopped. Unlike you two, Fred has been a good friend."

Pietro scoffed at her, "You know what? Fuck you! The only reason you're taking Toad's side and being nice to her is because you're turning her into a replacement daughter to make up for the fuck ups that you did with Rogue and Kurt. I bet that once she turns back to her old self, you're gonna abandon him because he no longer suits your desires. Just like you did with your own fucking kinds.

SLAP!

Mystique had hit Pietro with such force that he went stumbling back. Lance caught his friend for he could fall back. Pietro, looked up at their mentor with a shocked look upon his face he held his red cheek. Mystique glared at the both of them with look of rage. To their surprise, she said nothing more to them, and walked away. They heard the sound of her door being shut very loudly.

Lance looked down at his friend, whom he was still holding, and said, "I think you went a little too far."

"Yeah... I think I did too."

By fourth period, Talia, Kurt, and Kitty were all sitting around their lab table looking at live frog that they had in a jar.

"What's today's assignment?" asked Talia, as she smiled down at the little frog sitting in the jar, "Whatever it is... I hope that we get to keep these guys as pets."

Kitty made a face as she stared down at the little amphibion, "Ew! I certainly hope not. Those things are totally gross. Don't they, like, give you warts?"

"That's an urban ledgend." Talia giggled, "The most that they do is pee on you as a defense mechanism."

"Oh, that makes things so much better. Not!"

Talia and Kurt giggled at their friend, until they all heard the teacher speak.

"Alright, everyone. Today's class assignment will be to learn about a frogs anatomy."

"Oh, this should be fun." said Talia.

The teacher walked around pass out two cotton balls per table, "Put these in the jar with your frog. I have already taken the liberty of soaking the cotten ball in a chemical that will slowly put your frog to sleep and then kill it. The frogs' won't feel any pain. It'll simply feel like they are falling into a nice deep sleep."

"You mean we're dissecting them?" Kitty skrieched.

"Yes, Miss Pryde. How else are we going to learn about the anatomy of frog?"

"Ugh! I'm totally not going to do the assignment! I'm a vegitarian and I think killing an animal is just plain wrong."

"Then you fail the assignment, Miss Pryde, which will ultimately bring your grade down quite a bit." his attention then, went to Talia, who was hugging the jar close to her body, "Young lady, what on earth do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot allow this creature to be harmed. Even though it is to better our minds, I cannot allow something as cruel and barbaric to happen to a creature that has barely had a chance to live!"

"Talia. It's just a frog. It does not have the intelligence nor the awareness of it's surroundings as we do."

"Just because you think they're dumb animals does not mean that they are!" Talia was starting to get emotional.

"Young lady, you need to calm down."

"No! She's right!" Kurt stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, "Who are ve to judge who lives or who dies? Everything deserves a chance to live, even if they are simple minded creatures. Ve all have the baisc instints. Ja?" he looked to Kitty and Talia, whom nodded in aggreement with him, "An' ve all vant to live. Just look at how this little guy keeps pawing at the glass! He is scared an' knows that something bad is about to happen. I stand by my lab partners an' say that we do not dissect the frog."

"Fine. You all fail the assignmet. Just hand over your frog and take a seat at your respective desks."

"No!" Talia hugged onto the glass jar protectively. She ran over to an open window and released the frog from it's glass prison. "Hop free, little guy! Go as fast as your little legs will carry you!"

"Young lady!" the teacher's voice boomed so loud that it made everyone in the classroom jump, "You have just released school property. You will be getting a detention for that!"

"D-D-Detention?" her face went pale as a ghost.

"Yes. You'll be spending it here. Cleaning the entire class room."

The whole classroom was quiet and staring intently at Talia, who tried very hard not to cry. She was scared of what Mystique would do to her if she were to find out that she got a detention.

Just then, Kurt and Kitty stood up, walked over to the class aquarium that held all of the schools frogs that were to be dissected, and poured them out of the open window.

"Have you two lost your minds?" the teacher raced over to the window to watch tall of the frogs hopping away, "Detention for an entire month! All three of you!"

"But you just gave Talia detention for a day!" Kitty protested.

"Well, now it's for a month. For leading a rebelion!"

The rest of the glass looked at one another, then at their teacher, and then at the three of them. Soon one by one, they all walked over to an open window and released their own frogs.

"Wha-What is this? Has everybody lost their minds?"

"If you're going to punish them unfairly, then you might as well punish the rest of us!" said a female student, "I bet that would look awefully suspicious to Principal Kelly if he were to find out that you've given detention to all of your fourth period class."

"Yes. It would." said Principal Kelly, who was standing in the class doorway with his arms crossed.

"Pri-Principal Kelly!" the teacher stuttered, "T-The students! They were just-"

"They were just demonstrating the rights to life and proving to me at how quick you are to lose your temper. Not to mention how loud you can get."

"But-But I-"

"I strongly recommend that you reconsider all of the detentions that you have issued and are about to, unless you want to have a private chat with me in my office."

"Yes, sir." he slumped his shoulders and turned to the rest of the class, "All detentions are hereby withdrawn... Today's class shall be a study hall."

"Actually... I think you should allow them to explore the nature trail outside. That way they can be more familiar with plants that have medicinal purposes in case any of them were interested in going into the medical field."

"Y-Yes, sir." he motioned the class to follow him as he headed out the door, "This way, everyone. Single file please."

As Kurt, Kitty, and Talia walked by Principal Kelly, they thanked him for coming to their defense. He smiled and winked at them, "You're welcome. It just so happens that I'm a bit of an animal rights activast too. When I was high school back in my day, I did the very same thing."

They all giggled and waved good-bye to him, so that they could catch up with the rest of the class.

"That Principal Kelly, certainly saved our butts back there." said Kurt.

"Yeah, totally." Kitty laughed, "But... Let's try to not make a habbit out of this. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kitty looked down and gave a small squeal, "Eeeee! Oh, my god! there's a frog on my shoe!" she kicked her foot up and the frog went flying.

Talia caught it before it hit the ground and started petting it, "It's okay, Kitty. She just wants to say thank you is all."

"I don't see how you can touch those things! They are so gross!"

"I think they feel the same way about us too." Talia giggled, she then walked over to a water source and put the frog down, "Here you go. Swim far away from here to where it's safe and make lots and lots of babies."

"Vow, Talia. You are amazing."

"It's nothing really. I just happen to like frogs. I can kinda... Relate to them."

"Relate to them? How?" Kurt walked closer to her.

She blushed and tried to turn away, "N-Nevermind. Hey, look a lily pad!" she tried changing the subject, but Kitty wasn't going to let her.

"Is it because you think you're ugly?" Talia's body went ridged.

"Oh, Talia." Kitty moved to the front of her and took her hands into her own, "You're not ugly at all. You're beautiful!"

Talia turned looked down, trying to hide her rosey red cheeks, "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Why do you think that you're ugly?"

"I dunno... Because some guys told me I was."

"Then, they are simply blind!"

"Ja. Not to mention rude."

Talia shook her head, "You guys are just trying to be nice, but I know the truth. You put lipstick on a pig it's still a pig. No matter how you look at it."

"Looks aren't everying, Talia. A lot of guys go off of a girls personality. Real beauty come from within."

"Thank you, guys, but... Even though you two think I'm pretty, it doesn't mean that others will. Let's just focus on the nature walk. Ok?" she offered them a small smile, which made them decide to change the subject.

After a while, Kurt had come across a white flower with pink stripes on it's petals that only come out during the first signs of spring. He plucked, hid it behind his back, as he snuck up on Talia from behind, and then held the flower out for her to see before tucking it behind the clippy in her hair. "Some flowers are just more beautiful as the way they are. Even if they are amongst flowers more beautiful than themselves, they still have their own unique beauty." he watched Talia's face blush furiously before he giggled and moved on to go tease Kitty.

By lunch time, Talia once again was invited to sit with Duncan and his crew. She was less self-conscious this time, but she kept up her good etiquet as she ate with them.

Duncan smiled over at her and asked, "So did you're mom give you permission to have out with us today?"

"She said it would be alright, as long as there were other girls along with us and if I got back home 10 o'clock sharp."

"Don't worry. There's gonna be some girls with us." He motioned to his friends girlfriends and a few other girls that were from the cheerleading squad.

"What will tonights activities be?"

"Well, for starters, we're gonna have a BBQ over at the beach since it's a nice day out."

"Oh? Will swim suites be required?" she asked blushing.

"Naw. It's still too chilly for swimming, but we can play volley ball and have a bon fire."

"Should I bring anything?"

"Just yourself is all that is required. We've got the rest."

"Alright."

Talia's spirits were lifting up. She was excited that she was being invited by the cool kids to such an event. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lance and Pietro giving her the evil eye. Fred was simply taking more interest in what he was eating, but she could tell that he was not happy with her either.

"Something wrong, Tal?"

"Nothing... " she sighed and went back to eating.

3 p.m. rolled around and everyone raced out of the school doors with much enthusiasim. Duncan and his crew were all taking 3 vehicals. The girls were all going to the beach first and the guys were heading to the store to buy food and drinks. While the girls waited, they set things up so that the bon fire would be ready for when the guys got there. Talia sat off to the side and watched. She did not feel comfortable being around so many girls that she was unfamiliar with and that were so beautiful. Amonst the group of giggling girls was Jean, whom Talia had not noticed was there before.

Jean saw Talia sitting by herself and made her way over to her, "Is this seat taken?"

"Jean! Oh, wow... I didn't know that you were going to be here?"

Jean chuckled and sat down next to her, "I was captain of the cheerleading squad for a while before I got into different sports. The girls still wanted me to come and I couldn't exactly say no."

"I'm glad your here. I don't really know anybody here, except for you and Duncan."

"I noticed that you seem very comfortable around him." Jean smiled slyly, "I take it you're crushing on him?"

"What? No! I mean no. As if I'd be crushing on guy like Duncan. Ha ha" she cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure, "But seriously. I just like him as a friend right now. I sorta have feelings for someone else."

"Really? Who, may I ask?"

Talia lowered her head and looked at the ground, "I really don't like talking about."

"Oh? Bad relationship I take it?"

"More like one sided. I'm in love with them and they utterly loath my exsistance."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You seem like a very nice person. Anybody would be lucky to have you has their girlfriend."

Talia smiled up at Jean, "Thank you, but I think I'm going to stay away from relationships for a while. At least until I can come to terms with my own feelings."

"I understand." Jean touched Talia's shoulder and smiled back, "Hey. In a coupld of weeks, the girls and I are going to throw a slumber party at our place. Would you like to come?"

"I'd have to ask my mother, but... Yes. Actually I would love to." she couldn't explain it, but she felt more and more comfortable being around the X-Men now than she has ever had around her own teammates, "What should I bring?"

"Just your pajamas and a sleeping bag should be fine. We're going to watch movies and stay up real late talking about boys."

"That sounds like fun. I don't know about the talking about boys part. But... I guess I could try."

"That's the spirit."

Just then Duncan and his crew showed up with large amounts of food and sodas.

"Special delievery!" he wooted, "Hope you guys brought your appitites, cause tonight we're goin' all out!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone was excited and having fun. Talia still sat off to the side and watched everyone play, while she ate quietly. She and Jean watched the volley ball matches tentively. The guys had gotten hot from the physical exercise and started taking off their shirts. All girls were staring in awe and in yearning as they looked at their sculpted bodies. Even Talia was staring dreamily at Duncan well shaped abs.

Jean bumped Talia's shoulder and smirked, "You sure you don't like him in that way?"

"I'm sure. Why?"

"Cause the way you're looking at him right now, is exactly the same way as all of the girls here are looking at him."

"Huh?" Talia cocked her head in confusion, then looked at all the girls at the party, then looked at Duncan, and reflected on what Jean had said. Her eye went wide and she gasped, "Oh, no... Oh, no. No. No. No!"

"Is something wrong, Talia?"

"No! Nothing is wrong!" she shot up and started walking towards the cooler for another soda, thinking to herself, 'I am not gay! I am not gay!' she looked over at Duncan again, her eyes roaming from his face, down his chest, to his stomach, and eventually landed on his groin area. She spit her soda out and started to cough, 'Oh, my god! I was check out his junk! This is bad! This is very, very bad!' she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, 'Just calm down. Just calm down. Maybe I'm just really, really into playing the girlie part. Yeah, that's it! It's only natural for me to fall into character and pretend to be a girl checkin' out guys bods an' stuff.' she looked back over at Duncan again, here eyes once again landing on his groin area, 'So wrong! This is so very, very wrong! When I get back home, I am planting a kiss on Wanda no matter how much she hexes me. I am not into dudes!'

"Talia? Are you alright?" Jean stepped up behind her and touched her shoulder, which made her jump, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I guess what I said upset you and I wanted to appaulogize. I guess I shouldn't be teasing you. I should have taken your feelings into more consideration."

"It's alright. Things are still new to me, but I'm learning to handle things each day at a time. I'll be alright, Jean."

"You sure? If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. I want you to know that."

"Thank you." she looked down at her watch, "It's starting to get late. I better start heading back home."

"But it's only 9."

"Yes, I know. But I want to make it home before 10. Just in case. You know?"

"I understand. Do you need a ride?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine. I'm going to say good-bye to Duncan before I leave."

"Alright, then."

Talia walked over to Duncan, who was taking a break from the game.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Hey! You having fun?"

"A blast. But I'm afraid, I'm going to have to call it a night. I want to get home a little early."

"Aw. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's a school night and I don't want my mother to be mad at me."

One of the cheerleaders that were nearby heard this and start mocking her. The others joined in as well, except for Duncan and Jean.

"What's wrong, Tal? You afraid that mommy's gonna spank you if you stay out too late?"

"Ha Ha She's such a mamma's girl!"

"Do you ever do anything on your own?"

Talia blushed with embarrassment.

Duncan turned around and yelled at all of them, "Shut up! Don't make fun of her."

"You've got to be kidding me! You're standing up for little miss goody two shoes there? Why don't you kiss the little frog girl there, maybe she'll do us all a favor and turn into a pretty princess."

"Why you!"

Talia reached out and stopped him, "Please, don't get into a fight on my accord. They're just words after all."

Even though she was trying to be mature about it, Duncan could see the hurt on her face as clear as day, "It doesn't make it right. No one should be made fun of like this!"

Her eyes went dimmer and before she could stop herself she said alound, "Then why didn't stop yourself when you were picking on that boy Toad?"

"H-How do you know about Toad?"

"I-I uh... I heard some rumors from school." she gave him a small bow, "I had a good time. Thank you for your hospitality. Good-night." she then walked away from the party.

"You guys are such jerks!" Jean yelled at the group, her stream of curses were murmurs by the time Talia made it to the pavement and was heading home.

She had made it past the parking lot, when she heard fast, heavy footsteps right behind her. She turned and was surprised to see Duncan standing, doubled over right behind her. "Duncan?"

"Hey..." he took a few more breaths before standing straight up, "I'm really sorry about them. I didn't think that they were gonna be this way."

"It doesn't bother me. Really. I just don't fit in with them. I'll understand if you wanna stop being friends so that you don't lose your popularity with them."

"I'm not going to stop being your friend, Talia." he walked closer to her, "And your right. I have been doing the same things to that guy Toad that they were doing to you just now. I never really looked at it, until now. I'm just as big of a jerk to him as they are to you and I don't wanna be like that anymore."

Her heart skipped a beat, "So what are you going to do when you see him again?"

"I'm going to appaulogize to him and try to make ammends."

"Really?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. So. Please, don't stop being my friend, okay? I really like your personality and how different you are."

"You're not coming on to me, are you?" her heart started to beat much more faster.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No. I'm just being straight with ya. I don't have many friends that are like you and I want to keep you as one."

"T-Thank you. I-I really enjoy having you as a friend as well." she blushed as she smiled up at him.

He smiled even wider, then he reached forward, and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks. You be safe on your way home. Alright?"

"Alright. Bye, Duncan." to her surprise, she hugged him back, and continued on path for home. It would be about 9:45 when she would walk in through the front door, "I'm home!" she called out to Mystique.

Mystique walked out of the living room, holding a cup of coffee, "You're home early. I almost expected you to come home late."

"I wanted to make sure that i got home a little early so you wouldn't be angry with me."

"Well, thank you for your consideration, Talia. Did you have fun?"

"There were a few downers but... In the end, I actually had a lot of fun today. Thank you for letting me go out."

"You're welcome, dear."

"One of the girls that had invited me over to a sleep over in a couple of weeks. May I go?"

"I don't see why not. You've been very good and have been performing your role as a young lady very well I might add. Just make sure you don't slip up and accidently reveal who you really are."

"Okay. I'm gonna just go and-" her eyes slowly went from Mystique to the front door where Pietro and Wanda happened to walk in. They were both wearing jogging shorts. Pietro was toppless and Wanda was wearing an exercising bra. They were both panting and sweaty from their long run. Talia's eyes set fixated upon Pietro wirey form. The sweat dripping off of his body seemed to excite her. When she looked over at Wanda, she felt nothing. That's when things started to dawn on her. Her eyes widened and she ran up to Wanda and started to shake her, "Turn me back! Turn me back now!" she wasn't screaming, she was more along the lines of panicing.

"Toad! Stop touching me!" she shoved her away and dusted herself off, "I'm not done studying the spell reversal. You still need to wait."

"I don't think I can last much longer!" her eyes fell back on Pietro's lean form and she covered her eyes, "Oh, god!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? You've seen me toppless before, Toad."

She kept her hands over her eyes, "I know. I know. But, please, for pitty sake... Put a shirt on!"

Everyone stared at her for a while.

Eventually Pietro figured it out and started teasing her, "Oh? I see. Our young lady here is starting to take an interrest in boys now." he chuckled and stood in a sexy pose, "It's alright, Toad. I got a shirt on now."

She uncoverd her eyes to discover that he had lied to her. She stood there with her mouth gaping, "Uh... Uh... Uh..."

He began flexing his muscles and then bent over in front of her to pick up somthing, "Do you see something that you like, young Talia?"

"Uh... Uh... Uh... GAGH!" she sudden fell backwards and started to have a nose bleed, "When I turn back into a guy... I am gonna rip you a new asshole."

He laughed and stood over her with a mocking grin, "That ain't gonna happen, Toad, cause I ain't gay."

"Come closer, so I can strangle you!" she reach and tried to grab for his throat.

"Ha Ha This is great! Not only did you make him all girl Wanda, but you also made him change gender preferences."

Mystique helped Talia up and dusted her off. Talia glared over at him with fury that could rival Wovlerine's, "Keep laughing, pretty boy. Just so ya know. You're in the catagory of male prerences that I like."

"Ah... Come again?"

"Only if you make me, big boy."

"Okay. Now that's just creepy."

"Yeah, but here's the funny thing." she wiped the blood from her nose, "I know where you sleep and where you live. I can easily sneak into your room without you knowing it and stick myself to the ceiling to watch you all night long. And maybe, if you're sound asleep, I could sneak into bed with you and do some very dirty things to you. How's that for creepy?"

Pietro just stood there speechless, then he turned to Mystique, "Can I put a restraining order on her?"

"No. You two live in the same out. It would make doing team missions much for difficult as well. Maybe this will teach you not to make fun of her from now on."

"But-But-"

"It's time for bed now. You all still have to get up early for school in the morning."

"Alright. Good-night, Mystique." Talia then turned and blew a kiss to Pietro, "Good-night, Pietro." she said in a sultry voice, "I'll be thinking of you as I sleep and the many things I'd like to do to you. Tee Hee"

"Please, don't. You've already creeped me out enough as it is."

Talia giggled as she walked up to her room and went to sleep, finding things a lot more fun now now that she had found a way to make Pietro shut up.


	8. Tears and Flames

Chapter 8

Tears and Flames

The next day at school, Talia was having a little bit of difficulty focusing on her studies. The realization of her new found sexuality from last nights events had put a bit of a strain on her. No matter how much she tried not to think about it, it disturbed her to no ends that she was preferring guys over girls. She was doing everything she could not to stare at the boys in her class rooms, but it became very hard when the teachers matched her up with them for group prdjects. Even sitting with Duncan at lunch time became nearly unbareable, but she kept calm, and ate with him like nothing was wrong.

When she had finished with her tray, she excused herself, and left lunch a little early. She went to her locker to get her books for her next class, but as soon as she had opened, a hand slammed it back shut. She blinked with shock and turned to see who it was. It was three girls' from last nights bbq. Judging by the look in their eyes, Talia could tell that they definately weren't here to have friendly chat.

There was Tina, the head cheerleader. Renna, captain of the volleyball team. And Jackline, one of the most beautiful girls' known in school.

"Um... Hello, ladies. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked nervously.

"No. No. No." said Tina, "It is us, who want to help you. Isn't that right, ladies?" Renna and Jackline both giggled, which made Talia even more nervous.

"I don't need help with anything as far as I know. I'm sorry I cannot chat right now, but I must get to my next class." she started to walk away, but Renna blocked her way, but slamming her hand up against the lockers in front of her.

"Oh... I'm pretty sure you need our help." Tina nodded her head and Renna and Jackline both grabbed Talia by her arms, making her drop her books, and herded her towards the girls bathroom.

"Wha-What are you doing?" she tried to fight against them, but their grip was pretty tight. Every instinct that she had was telling her to use her powers and run away, but then she remembered Mystique's warning and she got scared, "P-Please, let me go? You're hurting me!"

Tina and them giggled, as the kicked opened the bathroom door, and locked the latch behind them.

Talia's eyes were filled with fear as she started to realize that the situation she was in was going to get much more worse. "I don't understand... Please let me go! I haven't done anything to any of you!"

Tina stood in front of Talia, she placed her hand on her hip that she stuck out, and smiled like a fox in a hen house, "But you have, little Talia. By sitting with Duncan and showing up at the bbq last night, you have disgraced everyone who is popular with your presence."

"Duncan invited me. Otherwise I would not have attended the party."

"You could have turned him down."

"I couldn't do that. He invited me and it would have been rude not to accept."

"But it was rude. Rude not to think of how your lowly stature would affect Duncan and the rest of us. You are a new girl here, I will give you that, but even people who are new should know better than to try and place themselve at the top as soon as they show up." she motioned for Renna and Jackline to face Talia in front of the mirror. Tina turned on the fosset in front of Talia and the girls forced her face into the water. They dunked her head into the water over and over again, until her hair was a wet mess, her make up was ruined, and the front her dress was sopping wet. Tina stood closer to Talia and tilted her chin up so that she could get a better view of herself in the mirror through her soaking wet hair, "You may dress nice and wear pretty make up to make your features more pleasent, but they can never cover up the ugly little creature that's underneath it all." she grabbed ahold of Talia's hair and yanked her head back so that she could look her in the eyes, "Let this be a lesson to you. The beautiful people should stick with the beautiful people and the ugly people need to stay with the rest of the pigs where they belong."

As soon as Tina let go, both Renna and Jackline threw Talia to the ground. They picked up the trash bins and dumped all of the contents out onto her, they laughed as they unlocked the door, and left her lying on the bathroom floor. Talia layed on the floor crying for a few minutes, before she got up the strength to pull herself up. When she made it to her feet, she looked at herself in the mirror, and saw how much of a mess she was. The more she stared, the more Tina's words echoed within her mind, and made her see them as the truth. She sniffled as she wiped her nose and without thinking she bolted out of the bathroom and began to run home.

She ran past Kurt, who happened to be holding her books that he had found scattered on the floor, then past Duncan, who had just walked out of the cafeteria, and past Fred who was planning on skipping school and going home. They all looked on in confustion as Talia ran by them without even saying anything to them. Kurt and Duncan were about to go after her, but the warning bell for their next class rang, and they didn't want to risk getting into trouble. Fred however, didn't care one way or the other about being late for class, and continue on to his path for home.

About 15 minutes later, Mystique had just settled herself down for a nice cup of tea, when she suddenly heard her front door slam, and the sound of pounding foot steps going up the stairs. About the time Mystique walked out into the hallway towards the stair case Fred had walked in.

"Skipping school again today, Freddrick?" she asked eyeing him.

"Yeah. 5th period English class. I figure I speak it good enough without needin' to learn about it."

"Who else is skipping school besides you?"

"None of the others. Though I did see Talia runnin' this way and I wanted to see if she was okay."

Mystique's stern look shifted to concern, "Did something happen at school today? I didn't get any calls from the principal."

"I dunno. I was hopin' to catch up to her to find out."

"I am going to take a wild guess and say that the pidder padder of running footsteps going up my stairs was Talia. Let's go see what seems to be troubling her." Mystique lead the way upstairs and Fred followed her. They reached Talia's bedroom door and listened before knocking. They could hear the sounds of her crying from the other side. Mystique gently knocked on her door and spoke in a motherly voice, "Talia? Are you alright, dear? Freddrick said that he saw you running from school."

"Go away!" she cried through her pillow, "I don't want to see anybody right now."

Mystique seemed alarmed at her tone and tried again, "Dear, if something is that matter you need to tell me. Otherwise I can't fix it."

"There's nothing to fix! You can't fix ugly!" Talia began bawling uncontrollably.

"Oh, dear." Mystique looked up at Fred, "Do you know who called her ugly?"

He held his hands up in a gesture of he didn't know, "Beats me. All's I know she was fine this morning and then this."

Mystique jiggled the door handle, it was unlocked, but there was something blocking the door, "What the- Talia, open your door." Talia didn't answer, "Fred, opened the door, will you?"

"Sure thing." he pushed the door open with his strength, but made sure not to use enough to do any damage to the door or to what was on the other side.

Talia heard the scrapings of her dresser being pushed off to the side by the door. Quickly she dove under her covers and wrapped herself tightly within them. "Don't come in!" she yelled from underneath the covers.

"A little late I'm afraid." Mystique said as she let herself in, followed by Fred, who moved the dress back into it's rightful place. She made her way to Talia's bed and sat down on the edge. She reached out a hand and gently stroked the area in which she thought Talia's back was, "Sweetie, please talk to me? I want to know what happened at school today to make you this upset."

"Just leave me alone... It's nothing that you can do."

"I want to at least try." Mystique leaned down, pulling Talia closer to her, despite the covers blocking her way she attempted to coddle the young girl, "Despite what you may think, I do care about you. Now, please... Come out, so I can see your pretty little face." Talia made a few sniffling sounds and slowly she crawled out from underneath the covers to reveal how much of a mess she was, "Oh, Talia!" Mystique's jaw dropped and she pulled her into a hug, "Who did this to you?"

Fred also held the same expression when he saw how much she was in dissaray, but his emotions told him to go beat up whoever did this to his friend instead.

Talia sniffled and hugged on tightly to the older woman, "Three of the girls' who were at Duncan's bbq last night. They told me that I was ugly and that I had no place amongst the beautiful people and that I should stay away. Then they forced my head under water in the grils bathroom sink..."

"Oh, sweetie... I'm so sorry."

Talia buried her face into Mystique's shoulder, trying to hide her tears, "Why do I get bullied all the time? Even when I'm a girl and haven't done a damn thing wrong. Why do people feel the need to make me feel like shit and hurt me?"

Mystique pulled Talia into her lap and started to rock her as she cried, "Shhhh Shhhh It's going to be okay, Talia. It's going to be okay. You're home now and are safe. Shhh There. There. That's my girl."

Fred clenched and clenched his fists. His anger rising more and more as he listened to Talia's woeful cries. He couldn't believe someone would do such a thing to a girl who has been nothing but sweet and polite. He started to turn to exit the room, but Mystique stopped him.

"I know what you are thinking, Freddrick, and I am telling don't."

"But, Mystique! They-"

"I know what they have done and believe me, I would love nothing more than to go up to them, and tare them to pieces myself. But violence is not going to solve this right now. And try getting back at those girls, then people will start to wonder why a boy Talia has never interacted with is suddenly standing up for her now."

"Well, I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Then take a note from my book and use someone else to get your revenge for you."

Fred shuddered when he saw that dangerous spark in Mystique's eyes. He began to think of how he could do this without drawing unwanted attention towards Talia, then an idea hit him, "Alright. I got it! I'll be back, Mystique."

"What are you going to do, Freddrick?"

"I'm gonna take a leaf from your book and have someone else do our revenge for us." he turned on his heal and left the house to go back to school. When he got there, 5th period was almost over, so he waited for the bell to ring before he went inside. He made his way over towards Kitty's locker, he smiled widely when he saw not only her standing there, but Jean and Kurt as well. He straightened his face and walked over to them non chalauntly, "Hey, did you guys hear?"

Kitty turned and blinked, suprised that Fred was actually making converstation with them at school, "Uh... Hear what, Fred?"

"That friend of yours... Talia was it? Well, I heard that someone saw her running out of the girls bathroom crying."

"Oh, my gawd! Is she alright?"

"I dunno. I think they said she ran off school property and didn't come back."

The three X-Men looked at one another with concern.

Jean stepped forward, "Do you know anything know anything more?"

"Not really. But I did hear someone say that some of the girls' from Duncan's little party last night came out of the bathroom laughing a few minutes before she left."

"Do you know which girls?"

He shook his head, "No. That's all I know. Why? Do ya think that they made Talia cry?"

Jean was silent for a moment.

"Jean?" Kitty touched her shoulder, "Do you know you?"

"There were quite a few girls there at the party and I remember distinctly that nearly everyone there was making fun of her for wanting to go home early. Save Duncan and me."

Fred leaned against the lockers and folded his arms, "Do ya think Duncan set her up? I mean, I heard he's got a pretty bad rep or messin' with people who aren't in the popular group."

"No. Duncan wouldn't do that, especially to a girl."

"He's done it to Toad before. Why wouldn't he do it to a new girl that just moved her and barely has any friends?"

"Duncan maybe a jerk at times, but if he hates somebody he lets them know to their face. He doesn't send in lackies to do his dirty work for him like Magneto and Mystique."

"Ouch." Fred could not keep from smiling. He knew that he had Jean right where he wanted her and that revenge would soon be served. "Well, I'm goin to gym. It's dodge ball day and I don't want to miss a chance at nailin' Duncan to the wall."

"I'm coming with you."

"You sure, Jeanie? Wouldn't your professor look down upon you skipping class?"

"Not if it was for the right cause he wouldn't."

"Wait for us, Jean. We're coming too!"

"Ja. Who ever made Talia cry I vant to know. They vill get an ear full from the fuzzy man for being so cruel."

"Alright. Let's go. Lead the way, Fred."

Fred chuckled and he lead them towards the gymnasium where Duncan and a few of the others wre already dressed. Fred pushed back the door with his hand and gestured for them to step in, "Ladies first. That means you two, Kurt."

"Ha Ha Very funny."

Duncan looked up and saw Jean, he was suprised to see her in his class, "Jean? What are you doing here? I thought you had chemistry this period."

"I'm not worried about missing class right now. What I'm more concerned about is Talia."

He straightened up, immediately becoming concerned, "Is she alright? I saw her run past me when I came out of the cafe like she was in a hurry."

"That's what I would like to know. I heard that some of the girls from your party left the girls bathroom shortly before she did and they were laughing. I have a feeling that they're the reason Talia came running out crying and left the school grounds."

Duncan thought long and hard on her words, then turned to his friends, who had previous classes with some of the girls from his party, "Do you guys know anything about this?"

They all shook their heads except for one boy, "I think I might know. I over heard Jackline bragging about how she Renna and Tina put some some girl in her place shortly before lunch was over."

"Good to know that Jackline has a big mouth." he turned back to Jean and the others, "Thanks for the info Jean. I'll take care of this after class gets out."

"You're not going to do anything rash, are you?"

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit a girl if that's what your asking. I'm just gonna give them a reminder that you don't mess with any of Duncan Mathew's friends'. Now get to your class before you're counted as absent."

"Alright. Thank you, Duncan. Come on guys."

Fred watched Jean and them leave, he was smiling inside and out.

Duncan saw this and glared at the boy whom he despised, "What are you smilin' about, blob boy?"

"Nothin." he chuckled and turned to leave.

"Hey! Where you going? Class has already started and you never miss a chance at nailing me in dodgeball."

"Let's just say... I'm in a good enough mood not to pin your pretty face to the wall today." he left the gymnasium and headed back home, where he would find Mystique cooking dinner, "Hey, Mystique. Something smells good. What cha cookin'?"

"I am roasting a turkey that I had started shortly after you all went to school."

"With the fixin's and everything?" his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Yes, Freddrick. There's even some pumpkin pies set off to the side for desert."

"Wow! What's the special ocassion? You rarely cook meals like this, unless it's the holidays."

"Well, let's just say seeing Talia positively progress in her training to become a lady has put me in good spirits. I'm also hoping that this meal might cheer her up a bit."

Fred sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, "You really enjoy Toad more as a girl, huh?"

"I won't lie to you and say that I don't. I wouldn't mind if she decided to stay a girl and continued the way she is now."

"You know that if she does stay a girl... She won't be able to go on any of the missions with us. Not if you don't want her identity blown."

"I know... But I don't want to think that far ahead right now. I'll think about it more once the time has come."

Fred studied her, though she remained quite calm and relaxed, he could tell that his mentor was somewhat hurting, "Why don't ya give your kids' a call an' try to make amends?"

She chuckled as she pulled out the bird to see if it was done, "If you recall, Freddrick. I'm not on the best of terms with my children. The last time I tried to tell Kurt the truth, Magneto had all of you stop me. I would have tried again, but I was afraid of what Magneto my do to the both of us."

"You can at least try."

"I've tried numberous of times, Freddrick, and I've blown every single one of them to the point that I'm beyond redemption. If you don't believe me..." she pushed the bird back into the oven, "Go ask Rogue and Kurt yourself and see what they have to say about me."

"Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"No. I should be fine." she wiped her hands off and reached for her cup of tea, "But I believe Talia could use a friend right now. I was able to get her to stop crying, but now she's simply laying in bed all depressed. Be a dear and see what you can do to cheer her up."

"Yes, ma'am." he stood up and walked his way toward's Talia's room, he raised his knuckle, and gently knocked on the door, "Talia? It's me Fred. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door and let himself in. He saw that she was no longer the mess that she was earlier. It looked as though she had taken a shower and was getting ready for bed. She was laying on her side, facing the door; in her arms was the stuffed frog that he had given her with her box of chocolate covered grasshoppers. She still had a very sad look on her face. He knelt down beside her bed, rested his chin upon his arms, and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"Hey. You feelin' any better."

"Yeah, I guess. Just still a little down is all."

"Ya, wanna talk about it, buddy?"

"What's there to talk about? I've pratically yelled, screamed, and cried out everything that has been bothering me, but it doesn't see to really work."

"Well, I'm here now and I want to listen. If you don't believe me, I'll give you both of my ears right now." he jokingly reached up and tugged on his ear, "Ow! This might take a while." and he continued to try and tug on them, until Talia began giggling. He smiled and put his arm back down on the bed, "There now. There's that smile I like so much."

She giggled some more and looked up at her best friend's face, "It does better to laugh, instead of crying. Thank you, Freddy."

He chuckled lightly, "You're welcome, but... I wouldn't call me Freddy too often."

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me sound like a big O'l stuffed teddy bear."

Talia burst into a fits of giggles as she imagined Fred wearing a giant teddy bear costume, "Now that you mention it... (snort) I can definately see you as one."

"What!" he arched an eye brow at her, "In no way do I resemble a fuckin' stuff bear!"

She smirked as she reached over and patted him on the head, "Whatever you say, Pooh Bear."

"Oh, no you didn't!" he laughed as he tried to catch her, but she easily evaded his reach, "Come here you! I'll show you what is like."

Talia squealed and ran around her room, trying to avoid Fred's clutches. She ducked and weaved through the furnature and when he tried to tackle her she leapt up and attached herself to her ceiling, "Nah Nah Nah Nah You can't get me." she stuck her tounge out and blew rasberries at him.

"Oh, I'm gonna get ya down. Don't worry." he dissapeared out of her bedroom.

She had waited for about 15 minutes, "Where the heck did he go off too?" she crawled along the surface of her ceiling towards her doorway, she stuck her head out, and then pulled it back in, "Yikes!" she narrowly missed getting hit by a spray of water from a super soaker that Fred had filled up, "No fair! You can't use range weapons." she quickly scurried to the other side of the room, trying desprerately to evade the super soaker's blasts.

"Hey. You're the one who decided to cheat and plaster youself to the ceiling. I'm just leveling out the playing field." he took aim and attempted to spray her again.

"Agh! Eek! Whoa!" she hopped from side to side, eventually dropping down, then bounced off the walls, and back up to the ceiling, "How much water does that damn thing hold? Shit!"

"Just enough to ware you down and for me to catch you."

"You ain't never gonna catch me, copper! Ack!" just at that moment he had happened to make a direct aim at her face. The shock of being sprayed with ice old water disoriented her enough to let go of the ceiling and fall.

"Oh, shit!" Fred threw the super soaker off to the side and dove to catch Talia before her body made contact with the floor. She landed in his arms and they went skidding across the carpet, stopping inches away from her wall. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. How about you?"

"Ow... I'm gonna have some carpet burns in some very sensitive areas for a while."

"Aw" she made a cute face and daringly pinched his cheek, "Did da big teddy bear knock some of his stuffing loose? Ha Ha Ha"

He curled her up in his arms tightly and sat up, "You forget... That this big teddy bear has you at his mercy now."

"Eep!"

"Here comes my wrath!" he removed one arm and began furiously tickling her belly and any areas that he found she was the most sensative. "Take that! And that! And this!"

"Agh! No! No! Stop! Whoo! Mystique! Help! Freddy's attacking me!"

Mystique's running footsteps came rushing up the stairs. She stood in the doorway with a kitchen carving knife in one hand and a butcher knife in the other. She had a look of a crazed mother raccoon about ready to kill anyone that tried to hurt her baby. "Freddrick if you don't unhand her I"m going to-" she stopped mid-sentence, when she saw the scene of the two laughing teenagers' laid out before her, "You've got to be kidding me?"

"Oh, hey, Mystique." Fred said, still continuing to tickle Talia, "Is dinner ready?" his eyes then finally noticed the deadly kitchen knives in both of her hands, "Uh... Um Wh-What are you planning to do with those?"

"Mystique! Help! Ha Ha Ha I can't breath!"

Mystique shook her head and turned around, "Nothing. Carry on, Freddrick."

"Uh... Okay."

"No! Mystique, wait! Aaagh Ha Ha Ha Freddy, stop! Ha Ha Ha"

"Say uncle first."

"Hell no I won't say- Gah! Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle! I said uncle god damn it!"

Fred finally stopped and let her go. He laid on the floor with his head down, laughing. The sight of Talia laying before him and a gasping, wet mess was nearly too much for him to bare.

"Ya hungry?" he asked.

"More tired than anything." she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up, "By the way, Freddy."

"What?"

"You still look like a bib O'l teddy bear. Ha Ha Ha" she leapt over him before he could grab her and dissapeared downstairs.

He chuckled as he got up, "Glad to see her happy again." he smiled more as he went back downstairs and joined her at the kitchen table.

Talia noticed him smiling from ear to ear, "What?"

"Nothin'. Just glad that you're here is all." he reached over and ruffled up her hair.

"Hey! Hey! Not the hair!"

"Too late. Heh Heh"

The rest of the night went by pretty well. By the next morning Talia had finally gotten off of her period. So her morning started out fresh and bright. When she reached her locker, Duncan had approached her.

"Hey, Tal. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday and don't worry about Tina, Renna, and Jackline. They won't bother you again nor will anybody else."

"What do you mean?" she slowly pulled out her book and closed her locker.

"Exactly how it sounds. When I heard that it was those three that bullied you yesterday, I got really pissed off, and I ripped into them."

"You didn't hurt them did you?"

"Only their pride. I told them that if they tried anything with you again, then they can kiss their popularity ranks good-bye. Being higher up on the totem pole is really important to them, so it was pretty easy to get them to back off."

"How could you take their ranks away?"

"Tch They all have dirty little secrets that they don't want known. They've all either confided in me or I got my information from Jackline, who loves nothing more than a good rumor. Anyways, like I've told them and everybody else in the group. No one messes with Duncan Mathews's friends."

"Wow... T-Thank you, Duncan. You've been a really good friend to me."

"Hey, no prob. Like I said. I like you and I'm gonna look after you. Okay?"

"O-Okay." she blushed and hugged her books tightly to her chest.

"I've got to go. I'll see you at lunch. Later, Tal."

"Bye, Duncan."

Talia watched him walk away, a warm feeling built up inside of her as she walked on.

The next person that she would see was Kurt, who was holding her books for 5th period.

"Hey, Talia. I found these in the hallway yesterday. I vas going to give them to you, but you sort of left in a hurry."

"Oh, wow! I completely forgot about those. Thank you." she gently took the books from him.

He bowed to her, "You are velcome. Fred told us that someone saw what happened to you yesterday. Jean, Kitty, and I got really vorried vhen you didn't come back."

"Yeah... I was just really upset. I just don't get why people always have to pick on me... Even when I don't do anything wrong."

"People can be monsters at times. They have nothing better going on in their lives, that they feel that they have to hurt others to make themselves feel better. I don't like those types of people."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Hey." he placed a caring hand upon her shoulder, "You vant to hang out after school today? There's a pretty sweet ice cream parlor in town I'd like to take you to if you haven't been. A-An' a movie perhaps?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Oh." Kurt's expression saddened a little, "It's alright then. Maybe some other time."

Seeing his face made her feel bad that she reached out and grabbed his arm, "Wait! I'll call my mother and ask her if it's alright. If she says yes, then I will hang out with you later today. Okay?"

"Ja! That vould be vonderful!"

The sight of Kurt's face lighting up moved Talia in a way, "I'll call her around lunch time. That way I don't run the risk of interrupting her beauty sleep."

"Great! I can't wait to hear what she says."

She chuckled nervously, "Ha Ha Neither can I."

"I'll see you later, fraline."

"Yeah. Later." she watched him practically skip away. When he was out of site, she fell back against the lockers, and held her head, "I am so dead."

"Talia!" Kitty ran up and hugged her, "Are you okay? I was so-"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. Duncan's taken care of it for me. Please, me not make me repeat the same conversation that I have had with everyone else."

"Sorry." Kitty pulled back, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's not you, Kitty. It's something else."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like how dead I'm going to be when I ask my mom if I can go hang out with a boy tonight."

"Yikes. Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you have 'get out of jail mom free card'. My mom is seriously over protective of me when it comes to people and I don't blame her."

"Yeah, but there is a thing such as too much over protection. She needs to let you have a little bit of fun every now and then."

"I know where you're getting at. But the thing is, I'm still 15 years old. I'm not even old enough to date. Let alone go out with a boy by myself just to hang out."

"Well... It is a weekend. Maybe she'll allow it. If she still says no, tell her that there will be another guy and girl there with you guys."

"I can't lie to hurt."

"You won't have to. I'll be the second girl and Lance will be the second guy."

Talia arched an eye brow, "You think your boyfriend will go for this?"

"He'll go for anything when it come to me." Kitty looped her arm into Talia's crook and hugged on, "Double dates are always better than one. There's always a friend there to watch your back and make sure that the other one doesn't get into any trouble."

"Well, I guess I could give it a shot."

"Hee Good. I'll be with you all the way, so don't worry."

"Okay."

Talia sat nervously in all of her classes. She was unable to focus on her studies due to the fear of what Mystique's reaction would be when she asked her for permission to go out on a date wit her son. Kitty knew why she was nervous, so she kept on trying to keep her calm during 4th period biology. Unfortunately for Kurt, who was their lab partner, Talia was so distracted by her thoughts that she turned the knob ont he buntz burner too high and caught Kurt's sleeve on fire.

"Gah! Mein God!" he started slapping his sleeve to try and put it out. "Help! I'm on fire!"

"Oh, my god!" Kitty and Talia screamed as they tried everything that they could to put him out. Kitty grabbed what she thought was water and poured it on his sleeve. Unfortunately, it ended up being rubbing alcohol and the flames grew higher. "I'm so sorry!"

"Agh!"

"Hold on, Kurt!" Talia run up with the fire exstinguisher and aimed, but nothing blew out, "Huh?" she looked inside the nozzle, "It's broken."

"No. You just have to pull the safey pin." Kitty pulled the pin out, while Talia had the trigger pulled and the liquid foam came spraying out and hit her in the face. She lost control of the object as it continued to spray everywhere but onto Kurt's burning sleeve. Kitty tried to help her, but the exstinguisher slipped from her hands, and bounced off of Kurt's face.

"OW!"

"Sorry!" they yelled.

Kurt fell over onto his back and the exstinguisher fell on top of him. He laid their unconscious as the last of the foam spurted out of the conistar and onto his arm, exstinguishing the fire.

Kitty and Talia lifted Kurt up and looked at their teacher, who was holding his head, waving them towards the door, "Just-Just go. Now."

Kitty and Talia wasted no time in carrying Kurt out of the classroom and into the nurses office. They laid him on one of the cots and sat by his side as the waited for him to regain consciousness. Kitty was about to say something, but when looked over at Talia and saw that she was about to cry, she reached over and took her hand into her own. Talia looked down and squeezed her hand gently.

"He's going to be okay, Talia."

"I know... I'm just worried that he's going to be mad at me for catching him on fire."

"I don't think he will. Kurt's not the kind of person to hold a grudge for very long. He has a good heart and is very forgiving. Believe me, there's been many times when I've done something to make him mad or get him hurt, that even I wouldn't forgive myself for. But in the end, he always pulls through and forgives me. Because of this, we've been able to keep a strong friendship."

Talia smiled at her, "Thank you, Kitty. I really like having you and Kurt as my friends. You guys have been a big help with me in settling in at this school. I just hope I can be just as good of a friend in return."

"I'm sure you will. You know what I think will brightened his day?"

"What?"

"If you went and called your mother. She's just gotta say yes after you tell her what you did to the guy who asked you out."

Talia blushed, "You act like this is going to be a date."

"Well, I did say that you'd be double dating with me and Lance did I?"

"Yes, but... Kurt and I are only friends. We-We're not even going out."

"True. But you can still be friends and go out on dates. The point of a date is to see how well you get along with one another and how compatable you are for future weddings."

Talia blushed even redder, "I-I-I'm not ready for a wedding!"

Kitty giggled at her and hugged her, "I'm just teasing you. I know you guys are a long ways away from getting married. Just relax and have fun while you're still a kid."

"Okay." Talia walked over to the nurses telephone and picked it up. The nurse had gone out to use the rest room, so Talia was going to take advantage of making a free phone call. She dialed the numbers and held her breath as she listened to the ringing. She gasped when she heard Mystique pick up the other end, and gulped, "Hello? Mother?"

Mystique looked at her phone, then brought it back to her ear, "Please, tell me that you didn't get yourself into trouble again, Talia?"

"I'm not in trouble, Mother. Well... Not really."

"Elaborate."

"Well, firstly I'd like to ask you if I may go on a double date with my friends' after school."

"A double date?" Mystique couldn't believe what she was hearing, "With whom, may I ask?"

"Um..." she looked over at Kitty, who was giving her the thumbs up, "With a girl named Kitty and her boyfriend Lance."

"And who is the boy that who wish to accompany tonight?"

"Uh... Kurt." Talia could feel Mystique's eye narrowing on the other side of the phone.

"Kurt who, Talia?"

"Kurt..." she gulped, "Wanger."

Mystique was silent.

"Mother? Are you still there?"

"Yes, dear. I am still here." her voice was calm, but Talia could tell that she was not happy.

"How long have you been friends with Kurt and the X-Men?"

"Since I guess... I my first day of school here."

"And you've been keeping it a secret from me this entire time?"

"Yes, Mother... I'm really sorry. I was scared of what you might say if I told you."

"It would have been better if you had told me, Talia."

"I'm sorry..."

"I will not permit you to go out tonight."

"I know I was wrong to keep something like this from you, but please... May I go out with them tonight? Kurt really wants me to hang out with him and I'd feel really bad if I told him that I couldn't. Especially after I accidently set him on fire and knocked him out with the fire exstinguisher. I think I kinda owe him something after all of that."

Mystique was silent again.

"Mother?"

"Alright. You may go." her was eerily calm, "But be home by 11. If you are late, you will not be allowed to go to the slumber party. Understood."

"Yes, ma'am." Talia bit her lower lip and dropped her voice down, "Are-Are you mad at me, Mother?"

"I am certainly not happy with you right now, but we will discuss this later. Remember, Talia. Be home by 11."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Good-bye, Talia."

"Good-bye." Talia hung up the phone, she walked back over to her seat, and sat down.

"So how'd it go?" 

"She's letting me go." she said in a tone of disbelief and fear, as she clutched at the hem of her dress.

"That's great news! How come you don't look too happy about it?"

"Because my mother's not too happy with me right now."

"What? Why?"

"I kept some things a secret from her and she's pretty upset about it. I didn't tell her what they were because I was scared of what she might say or do. But..." she hung her head low, "It looks like I've done more damage by not saying anything at all."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe your mom is just a little hurt, because she thought that you could trust her enough to come and talk to her about anything."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I'm just... Not really use to my mom being this clingy. She never really paid me much mind until after-" Talia quickly covered her mouth, realizing that she nearly spilled the beans.

"Until after what, Talia?"

"It's nothing. What happened in the past is in the past. What matters now is that I have a mother that cares about me and is willing to do whatever she can to make me happy. Right?" she closed her eyes and smiled at Kitty, hoping that it would get her to drop the subject.

Kitty smiled back at her and nodded, "Right. Moving forward is the best way to go. But sometimes it doesn't hurt to look back in the past to take a few pointers here and there for the present, so that you don't make the same mistakes again."

"Right!"

"Ugh... Vhere am I?"

"Kurt!" both Kitty and Talia threw themselves on top of him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, my gawd! I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"Me too. I was so worried about you, Kurt. Especially after the fire exstinguisher hit you in the face. I'm so sorry for lighting you on fire."

"Hey. Hey. It's alright. I'm fine. See?" he gestures to himself, "No harm done. Although... My shirt has seen better days."

"I'll buy you a new one to replace it."

"Don't vorry about it. I've got plenty others back home. Is it lunch time yet?"

"Not quite, Kurt." Kitty giggled, "You're tummy already craving belly bombers?"

"You know it. They're my fav." he smiled over at Talia, "I also can't vait to hear vhat your mother has to say."

"You don't have to wait that long, Kurt. She's already given me the okay."

"Really? Alright! I can't vait for school to get out today!"

"But I have to be home before 11. Otherwise... My mother won't allow me to go to the slumber part over at your place."

"No problem. I will make sure you get home on time."

"And we will be there to make sure."

"Vhat?"

"You heard me, Kurt. Talia's mother would only agree to this if we double dated."

"Actually she only agreed to this, because I set him on fire."

"See, Kitty. Now you don't have to tag along."

"But... She does want me to stick with the group dating thing. It's sort of a trust thing for us right now."

"HA! Sorry, Kurt. But you're just going to have to put up with me and Lance. Nah!" Kitty stuck her tounge out at him and laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Fine. Fine. As long as I get to hang out with the pretty girl I won't mind."

Talia blushed, "Um... Okay, then. I am going to go to lunch and I'll catch up with you guys later. Bye."

"Bye, Talia." they both waved at her as she left.

"This is going to be so cool! The fuzzy man finally gets a girl!"

"Not just a girl, Kurt. A lady."

"Ja." he looked up dreamily and sighed, "A lady."


	9. Weekend Madness Pt 1

Chapter 9

Weekend Madness Pt. 1

Talia waited nervously by her locker for Kurt, Kitty, and Lance to show up. They showed up about five minutes after the last bell had rang, both Kurt and Kitty were excited, but Lance was less enthusiastic. Especially when he found out that he had been doopped into going on a double date with Toad.

Kurt jogged up to her, panting with excitement, "You ready to go have some fun, frauline?"

She nodded, "Yes." she glanced over nervously at Lance, who was looking off to the side, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ja." he took her by the hand and lead her out of the front doors with enthusiasim, "Ve are going to have so much fun!"

Talia stumbled a couple of times due to Kurt pulling her so hard. "Kurt! Slow down. You're going to fast!"

"Oh! Sorry, frauline!" he stopped and continued at a walking pace, "I'm just really excited about spending time vith you tonight. I'm sorry I vas pulling on you too hard."

"It's alright." she smoothed out the creases in her dress, "Let's just take things slow and enjoy the day. There's no need to rush things, otherwise, it would barely be a day to remember."

Kitty giggled and hugged onto Talia's arm, "I think it's so cool how you are so calm and collected, Talia. I wish I could be like you. I bet it would help me with my studies better."

"I wouldn't wish that if I were you." Talia mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say, Talia?"

She blushed and quickly tried to cover up what she had said, "I said, I wish I could be like you too."

"Oh, come on, Talia. I'm not all that special. I mean, ya I'm good at school work and I'm like practically happy all the time, but you... You're totally something else! You're refined, smart, elegant, and you have a grace about you that no one else can even touch."

"That may be, but I don't have any real confidence in myself. You're able to walk around with your head up high and with pride. Hardly anyone tries to walk all over you."

"That wasn't the case back at my old school. Before I moved here to Bayville, I was constantly picked on by the girls there and I had very little confidence in myself. I didn't have any real friends, until I enrolled at the Institute where me, Kurt, Jean, Rogue, Tabitha, and Amara live. It wasn't until then that I started looking at life in a more positive light."

"Really? Wow... I can't really imagine you as anything less than you are now."

"Awww Why thank you! Gawd you're so adorible! I wish you were my sister, then we could do a whole bunch of sister stuff together."

Lance reached over and pulled Kitty off of Talia's arm, "Now. Now, Kitty. Remember. Talia's Kurt's date tonight." Lance shot her a spiteful smile, "Give him a chance to make some kind of move."

"It's not exactly a date, Lance." said Kurt, "It's just friends hanging out."

"Sure it is." he rolled his eyes and spoke with sarcasim, "And the way that you're holding her hand right now is so very much friend like."

Kurt and Talia both looked down at their hands, quickly they pulled them apart, and dropped their hands down to their sides. Kurt rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously. Talia held her arm and looked away shily.

Kitty smacked Lance in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For embarrassing them. Now come on. We're suppose to be having fun today." she looked over to Kurt, "Where's our first stop?"

"Uh... The ice cream parlor. Talia hasn't been there yet."

"Oh, great. What fun that will be."

"Lance, if you don't stop with the sarcasim I won't do that one thing tonight that you like so much."

Lance straighted up and gulped, "Sorry. I'll behave."

Kurt and Talia looked at him with a slight bit of curiousity, but decided it was best not to know for the sake of their own sanities.

They all climbed into Lance's jeep and let him drive them around town. Within 15 minutes, they reached the ice cream parlor. Lance parked the jeep while the others' went inside to find a seat, he'd join them shortly. They chose a booth and looked at their menues.

A teenage waitress, wearing a blue dress, a white aprone, and a white laced cap approached them, "Hey, ya'll. What can I get ya today?"

"Um" Kitty put her finger to her chin and thought as she skimmed the menu, "I'd like a chocolate milkshake with the works and my boyfriend will have a rootbeer float when he gets in."

"Mm hm" the waitress wrote down Kitty's order, then turned to Kurt and Talia, "And what will it bit for you two?"

"I'd like a bananna splite vith the vorks and a coke." said Kurt, smiling up at the waitress.

"Ooh! I see someone brought his sweet tooth today." she giggled and looked at Talia, "Anythin' for you, darlin'?"

"Um" Talia chewed on the tip of her gloved finger and looked nervously, "I'm not sure..."

"Get vhat ever you vant, Talia. It's okay. This is on me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden."

"Unless you're ordering every item on the menu, I don't really mind." he winked at her which made her blushed.

"Well..." she hesitated for a moment, "I guess... I'll have a strawberry sunday with chocolate syrup and gummy bears."

"Anything to drink, suge?"

"Um... A vanilla milkshake with whip cream."

"Alrighty. I'll be right with your orders' here in a jiffy." the waitress closed her book and walked away to the service counter, where she began working on their orders.

Lance finally came in and sat down next to Kitty, "Did you guys' order yet?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I told the waittress to bring you a rootbear float."

"Thanks, Kitty." he put his arm around her and looked out the window, still trying to avoid eye contact with Talia.

Kurt leaned forward, propped his elbow up on the table's surface, rested his head in his hand, and smiled at Talia, "So, Talia? Vhat do you think of this place? Pretty sweet, ja?"

"I suppose so." she said, looking nervously down at her hands.

"Vhat's vrong? You don't look like your enjoying yourself."

"It's not that. I"m just still a little worried about my phone call from earlier."

"Vhy? Your mother has given you permission to be out tonight. So everything should be alright. Ja?"

"Yeah, but..."

Just then, Talia's eyes drifted to the parlor's main doors. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Tal? Vhat is it?"

Kurt followed her eye line, as did Lance and Kitty.

When Lance saw what was causing Talia so much distress, he too shared the same heart felt expression, as he watched Mystique morphed in the pretend form of Talia's mother enter the parlor.

Mystique was wearing her 20's housewife hair due, with a rose red dress, with matching hand cloves, and purse. She looked around the parlor, until she spotted them. She touched her chest, acting all sorts of surprised, and approached them with very enthusiastic steps.

"Talia! My, baby!"

"Oh, God, no!" Talia tried to escape, but Kurt blocking her only exit.

Mystique leaned over Kurt and scooped Talia's face up in her hands, smothering her with lipstick kisses, "Oh, I can't believe that we actually both had the very same idea!" she pulled Talia in a bone crushing hug, squeezing Kurt in between them. His face was being smooshed in Mystique's cleavage.

"M-M-Mother... You're crushing me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, poopsie." Mystique released her and Kurt both and stood up, waving her hands around dramatically as she continued her act, "I was just so distraght over our little phone conversation, that I felt that I needed some ice cream. Of course, you know much I am against that store bought stuff. So many calories and such a stale flavor. Right?" she looked over at Kitty, who was nodding just to agree with her, "Well, you know me. I always say the best ice cream is the kind that you can only get at adorible little parlors like these."

"Oh... I see." Talia begain trying to wipe of the lipstick from her face.

"Oh, dear. It seems that in all of my enthusiasm I forgot that you were here with friends. Here." she picked Talia up out of her seat from behind Kurt and set her down in front of her.

"Mother. No. Don't pull out the hankercheif. Don't-" Mystique dabbed the hankercheif on her tongue and began wiping the lipstick from Talia's face. Talia slapped her hands down to her side and looked up at the ceiling in defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

Kitty leaned over to Lance and whispered, "Wow. Her mom doesn't look it, but she sure is strong. Huh?"

Lance covered his own eyes, trying to hide himself, "I wouldn't know. This is my first time ever meeting her." he peeked through his fingers, praying that Mystique wouldn't do the same to him.

"There. All better." she turned Talia's face this way and that, then kissed the top of her forehead.

"Great! Thanks for the tongue bath, Mother, but now if you'll excuse me-"

"Oh, aren't you going to introduce me to your little friends', poopsie?"

"Sure. Mother, these are my friends'. Friends', this is my mother. Now you've met. I'll see you when I get home, Mother. Bye." Talia tried to sit back down, but Mystique pulled her back towards herself and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, come now, Talia. Is that any way to perform a proper introduction?" she released her from the hug, but held a firm hand upon Talia's shoulder, "Now, let's try it again. You want to impress your friends with how prim and proper your manners are, don't you?" Talia looked as though she was about to say something, but the look in Mystique's eyes told her to do otherwise, "Well?"

She sighed in defeat and stood off to the side. She held her hands together in front of her and bowed to the people at her table, "Greetings, everyone. I would very much like to make sprecial introductions." she straightened her back and gestured to the older woman, "This is my mother... Uh..." Talia looked her up and down, trying to come up with a name, "Beatrice."

Mystique's smile quickly faded and she scowled at her, "Beatrice?"

"Oh, I just love that name!" Kitty squealed with glee, "It sounds totally traditional and old fashion."

Mystique turned back to Kitty and put on a fake smile, "Yes. My name is Beatrice. Though I would have preferred something much more sweeter to match my personality. My parents on the other hand thought traditional names were more appropriate than those with symbolic meaning and what not."

Kitty giggled with glee, "I completely understand. My real name is Kathryne, but I have everyone call me Kitty for short."

"What a lovely name." Mystique felt herself vomit a little bit as she forced herself to play nice with the little X-Men, "And what about you two gentlemen? What are your names?"

"Kurt Wanger."

"Lance."

Kurt stood and offered her his seat, "Vould you like to join us, ma'am. I am sure that ve vould all like to get to know you and your lovely daughter more by having you join us."

Talia was trying signal to Kurt 'no' and to get him to stop, but the words escaped his mouth before he had even noticed her rapid hand gestures.

"Such a nice young man. I would love to join you. Thank you." she climbed into the booth and scooted closer to the window.

Talia groaned as she watched Kurt move in to sit next to her, "Yeah... Sure. Join us." she pulled up a chair and sat on the end, watching Mystique talk to everyone.

The waittress came over and set everyone's order down in front of them. She noticed Mysitque sitting in the corner, "Oh! Ya'll gots another friend with ya I see. Well, the more the merrier I always say. What can I get for ya, suge?"

"Just a chocolate milkshake with whipcream and sprinkles will be fine. Thank you."

"Chocolate milkshake comin' right up."

As Mystique waited for her milkshake, she passed time by by coming up with embarrassing stuff to talk about Talia. To make things even more believeable, she even pulled out a photo album with pictures that she had taken to make, and showed it to everybody. She pointed to a baby picture of Talia, running away naked, with a small towl stuck in her little butt cheek; dragging it behind her. "Here she is when she was 16 months old." Mystique sighed, looking at the picture adoringly, "She had an adorible little bottom."

Kurt and Kitty made cooing sounds of delight at every picture that Mystique had to show. Lance was slowly digging a fork into the side of his leg to keep himself from laughing uncontrolably.

Talia's face turned several shades of red. She wanted to scream at the woman and demand how she had gotten so many forged photos so fast. But she kept her cool and tried to find something else to focus on other than the photo album before her.

"Oh! And look here! She was so chubby. Not the bad kind of chubby, mind you. Just the perfect kind of chubby that made her cute and irrisistabley huggable. Ooh! Don't you just want to pinch those little cheeks of her?"

"Oh, God... Kill me now. Please?"

"What was that, poopsie?"

"I said, oh... Wow. Can we take a break now, please?"

"Oh, come on, Talia!" Kitty begged, "Seeing pictures of you growing up is just so interesting."

"As much as I would hate to pull you all away from your entertainment, I believe that we still had other plans for the day."

"Oh, that's right! Ve vere suppose to catch a movie. I completely forgot!" he climbed out of his seat and bowed respectfully to the older woman, "I appaulogize, ma'am. I am afraid that ve must cut this little visit short if ve are to catch our movie and get your daughter home on time for her curfew. Othervise, ve vould spend more time vith you."

Mystique tapped her chin and thought for a moment. An idea popped into her head, "Well, maybe I could allow Talia more time with you. But I doubt that you all would go for the idea."

"Vhat is it, ma'am? Vhat is your idea?"

"Well, it's just... Oh, never mind. It would be too much!" she put on a dramatic act, turning her face slightly, and holding her delicate hand up to her cheek to cover her blush.

"Please, tell us, Beatrice! We want to hear your idea." Kitty pleaded.

"Oh. Alright. What I was going to suggest is why not let me tag ago with you. That way, when the time comes for my darling baby girl to go come, I can just take her with me. That way she won't have to worry about her curfew. With me along, you can spend a few extra hours with one another, and I can make sure that nothing happens to her. What do you all say? Does it sound good?"

"Oh, yeah." Lance said, trying to keep a straight face, "That sounds like a great plan. Why can't all mothers be cool just like you."

"Yeah, totally. Right?" Kitty smiled looking at Kurt, who nodded in agreement.

"Ja. Um... Vhat type of movie are you alright seeing vith us, ma'am?"

"Oh, anything is fine with me. I am a strong, independent; single mom. If I get a faint feeling from seeing a tiny bit of blood splatter, then what kind of example would I be setting for my dear sweet little Talia?"

"Talia, you're so lucky to have such a cool mom!"

"Yeah... So... So lucky."

Everyone got out of the booth to go pay their bill, but Mystique wouldn't let them, and paid for everyone's herself. They thanked her and they devided into two groups. Kitty went with Lance, while Kurt and Talia joined Mystique in her own car. Mystique followed Lance all the way to the theatre, while in the mean time, she chatted away with Kurt.

Talia sat quietly in the back seat, wishing desperately for this night to be over with.

"So how did you and my little girl happen to meet, Kurt?"

Talia's head shot up, 'Oh, no... No. No. No. No. Please, don't tell her! Please, oh, please, don't tell her!'

"Ve have 4th period together."

'Fuck! He said period! Wait... Wrong kind of period. Just stick with that, blue boy. Just stick with that and add nothing else.'

"She vas really quiet and very dedicated to her school vork. I've never seen anyone besides my friend Kitty who vas that vell diciplined."

"Well, I do try my best to bring up a well educated child."

"Ja. She helps us out a lot vith our class projects. She definately helps makes understanding biology easier vhen she tries to explain things to me."

"Well, that's just wonderful." Mystique looked at Talia through her rear view mirror, "Sweetums, why didn't you ever tell me you had such nice friends?"

Talia nervously looked down at her hands. She didn't feel very comfortable answering Mystique's question right now.

"Sweetums? Is something wrong?"

Talia shook her head, "No. Nothing is the matter, mother. I was just lost in thought."

"Oh? Would you like to talk about it, poopsie?"

"It'll be alright, mother. We can talk about it later." she lifted her head up and put on a fake smile as she looked at Mystique through the mirror, "For now, let's just try to focus on having fun. Shall we?"

"Alright, then." Mystique focused her attention back on the road and followed Lance until they made it into the theatre parking lot, where she parked right next to him. As soon as she stepped out of her car, she immediately began speaking to Lance, "Young man, who taught you how to drive?"

"Uh..." Lance blinked, "Nobody really..."

"Well, that definately explains it. While I was driving behind you I saw you make at least five driving violations within a matter of minutes. They weren't life threatening, but they were at least enough to catch my attention. Which means, that if I happened to notice them, then a police officer most certainly would as well."

"I'm sorry, ma'am?" Lance wasn't sure why Mystique had decided to turn her sights on him now, but he was determined to evade them if he could, "I'll try to be more careful next time."

"Good. There are many reckless drivers out there who don't take responsibility for their own actions. I would hate to see you as one of them and get someone seriously injured or worse. When you reflect upon my words, think about your girlfriend as well." she motioned with her hand over to Kitty, who was listening close by.

"Yes, ma'am. I will." he walked over to Kitty and took her hand into his.

Kitty made a quick glance over her should at Mystique, then whispered to Lance in a low voice, "That was weird. I wonder why she decided to say something like that?"

"Who knows. For all I know she could be just one of those women who love to knit pick at things just because they can."

Talia looked on at the couple as they made their way to the theatre, then turned to her pretend mother, "That wasn't very nice, mother."

"I'm just trying to be helpful, Talia."

"You're intentions may have been pure, but the way you addressed my friend was not quite so." Talia latched onto Kurt's arm and pulled him along with her ahead of Mystique, "I appaulogize for my mother's behavior." she whispered to him in a low voice, "If I'd have known that she was going to make such a scene, I'd have-"

Kurt put his hand upon hers and looked down at her with gentle eyes, "It's alright, frauline. I understand. She is just being a typical mother is all."

"Yeah, but... The way that she spoke to Lance I wouldn't exactly call that typical mother behavior. You know?"

He chuckled lightly, "You vorry to much. Come. Let us see vhat movie Lance and Kitty are trying to make us vatch."

The four of them stood in front of the billboards that were hanging outside on the theatre's wall and searched for a movie to watch. Lance and Kitty were pointing at a romantic comedy and Kurt was eyeing an action film and a family movie. Talia's attention however was someplace else.

She used her peripheral vision to keep watch on Mystique, who was slowly approaching the rest of the group. She studied Mystique's facial expressions and saw that she wasn't exactly the happiest woman in the world. Talia shuddered as she thought about what Mystique would do to her once they got home. Even though Mystique had been nicer to her since she turned into a girl, the memories of the woman's cruelty towards her when she was boy were much more stronger, and were enough to keep her living in fear of the woman. 

Talia's shudder had caught Kurt's attetion, "Are you alright, frauline?"

Talia looked up at Kurt and nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just kind of cold is all."

He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to his body, rubbing her arm to warm her up a bit, "Better?"

Talia could feel Mystique's angry stare burning right through her, but she kept calm, and smiled up at him, "Yes. Thank you very much." she moved closer to him, hoping that it would offer her more protection from the wrath growing in Mystique, "What movie are we all going to see?"

Kitty pointed to a teen romance movie, "I think we should see that one."

"I think ve should watch a family movie."

"No way!"

"Vhy not, Lance?"

"I ain't watchin' no cheezey kiddie film just so you can score major brownie points with Tal's mom."

"I'm not trying to. I just thought that-"

Talia put her hand on Kurt's chest to calm him down, "It's alright, Kurt. Let's go ahead and watch Kitty's movie." Kurt looked slightly dissapointed, "Lance wants to see it and I wouldn't mind seeing it myself. If you really want to see that one, then we can catch a second show if it's not too late. Okay?"

He looked at the back at the posters and compared the times and smiled, "It looks like ve can make both shows. Alright, then. Is everyone ready?"

They all nodded and went in to get their tickets and popcorn. Once inside, the took their seats somewhere in the middle section of the middle row, and waited for their movie to begin. Lance and Kitty snuggled in close to one another. Talia and Kurt sat together, sharing a bucket of popcorn with one another. Mystique placed herself in between Lance and Talia, making both teenagers very nervous and very uncomfortable. For a while, the movie felt like it was taking forever to start, but when it did Lance and Talia relaxed enough to enjoy it with their respective dates. Even Mystique seemed to forget about her anger towards her two charges and fell deep into the movie. The movie made them all laugh and even cry. Once the movie was over, Kurt and Talia went to go get tickets for the family movie which Mystique joined them as well. Lance tried to get Kitty to watch a different movie than the others, but Kitty seemed to want to watch the same movie as the others. Much to his dismay, he bought tickets for him and her so that they may join their friends. To his surprise, he actually liked the movie, and was thinking about goin to see it again.

It would be about 11 p.m. by the time the last movie was through. It was getting late and Talia knew that she pushing her luck with staying out longer her friends. She was about to ask Mystique if she wanted to call it a night and go home, but then Mystique offered to take them all out for a late night dinner.

"I know of this nice little place that stays open till 2 a.m. that severs delicious food. Let me take you all out before we call it a night, please?"

"Oh, thank you, Beatrice! That sounds just wonderful." Kitty was eager in continue making their outing last as long as possible.

Lance looked at his watch, unsure of what he really wanted to do, "I dunno. As much as I like getting a free meal, I am kinda getting tired."

"Vell, I know I'm hungry, but I don't vant to be a burden you to you, ma'am. You've already bought us our ice cream earlier."

"Oh, I don't mind." she waved dismissavely, "This gives me more of a chance to get to know all of you better and to allow my daughter more time with you."

"Please, Lance? Just a little bit longer? I am like starving!"

Lance looked down at her and sighed, he couldn't say no to her when she gave him those big puppy eyes, "Alright." he looked back at Mystique, "I guess we'll follow you, ma'am."

"Wonderful!" she clasped her hands together, feeling victorious.

Talia searched Mystique's face, trying to find her hidden motive, but she was too tired and too hungry to find anything wrong. "Where are we going to eat, mother?"

"This little Italian resturuant on the other side of town. I went there the other day and I found their speghetti and meatballs to die for." she put her arm around Talia's shoulder and gave her a gentle hug, "You'll enjoy it. I promise."

"Alright."

They all went with Mystique to the Italian resturaunt and to their surprise it was a very high class, ritzie resturaunt.

"Mother... Are you sure you can afford to feed all of us?" Talia gasped, as she caught sight of one of the customers bill.

"Oh, don't worry, poopsy. Remember who you're talking to." she pinched Talia's cheek and followed their waiter to their table. Once they go their menus', they all started to freak, but Mystique held up her hand, "It's quite alright, children. Order whatever you like, the cost does not matter. I insist."

"But, mother-"

"I will not take no for an answer. Now pick something out and make your orders."

They all made their orders and waited patiently. While they waited, they chatted with one another. Some of their topics were about school and their studies and others were about their own personal lives. Mystique took mental notes of everything that she was hearing and made sure not to blow her and Talia's cover. Talia was listening just as intently and was staying rather quiet. Kurt had noticed this and was about to ask her what was wrong, but he was cut off by the waiter who finally brought them their orders.

"Oh, my gawd! This is so good!" Kitty exclaimed, taking a bit of her vegitarian meal, "I can't believe we've never been here before."

"Ja, this vould be a vonderful place to come to from time to time. Though... I'm afraid that ve'd vouldn't be able to afford to go out for quite some time after that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should sweet talk the Professor into taking us here next time he takes us out."

"I think it vould vork better if you vere the one to ask him. I don't exactly have your charm, Kitty."

"Or the boobs." said Lance, taking a sip of his water.

"Lance!" she back handed him in the gut, making him choke on his water, "The Professor isn't a pervert like you!"

Kurt and Talia chuckled as they watched Lance cough and pound his chest to get himself to breath right.

"Jeezus, Kitty! Are you trying to kill me? I was just joking."

"There's joking and just being plain rude!"

"Now. Now, children. Let's try to keep our indoor voices down to a minimum, please. You're little out bursts are attracting a lot of unwanted attention." Mystique said as she picked up the desert menu and began skimming through it, "Would anyone care for desert?"

"No thank, ma'am. I am stuffed."

"Yeah, me too."

"Same goes for me."

"Talia? Would you like something, sweetie?"

Talia shook her head, "No, thank you, mother. As much as I would like to have some," she held her hand to her mouth and let out a yawn, "I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer."

Mystique nodded and pulled her close to her, so she could rest Talia's head upon her shoulder, "Let me order something to go and then we can leave. Alright?"

"Okay."

Mystique order a small cake that they had already pre-made to go, she then left the waiter a nice tip, and paid for their meal.

"Is everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded, Kurt and the others expressed their gratitude toward's her, and went their separate ways. Lance dropped Kitty and Kurt off at the Mansion, then went to his own respective home. He would find Mystique and Talia already there. Talia apparently was really tired, so she went straight to bed without even changing out of her clothes. Mystique, whom saw this as she was walking by her room to get to her own, stopped by to at least help her take her shoes off, and tuck her in.

He happened to walk by her room as well and leaned against the door frame, "Well, tonight was definately interesting." he said non chalauntly.

"Yes, it was." she laid her hand upon Talia's head and began gently stroking her hair.

"Though, that little stunt you pulled in the theatre parking lot was not needed."

She turned her head towards him and smirked, "I was just playing the role of a concerned mother, Lance. It was all just part of my act."

"Then you should just keep your act narrowed down to Toad and leave everyone else out of your twisted little game of pretend." his eyes grew slightly dark.

"Why, Lance Alvers. Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" she chuckled.

He folded his arms and glowered at the older woman, "Seriously? You think I'm jealous of Toad?"

"Yes. I think you are." she stood up and slowly walked in his direction, "I think in a way all of you are. Do you deny it?"

He stared up at her silently, he dropped his arms down to his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists; he spoke through gritted teeth, "So what if we are? It ain't like you ever gave any of us special treatment before. Hell. Even when your own daughter was here, you never treated her as good as you're treating Toad. And Kurt-"

She made a fist and held up a finger warningly to him, "If you wish for me to continue listening to this conversation, Lance, then I strongly suggest that you do not speak of my children right now."

"Fine. Then let me ask you something. When Toad finally goes back to being Toad again... Are you gonna continue treating him the way you have been now or are you gonna go back to treating him as if he wasn't fit to lick the dirt off of your own shoes?" Mystique was taken back by Lance's question, "Toad is my friend, Mystique. I may not act like a friend towards him, but I do care for the little guy." he took a step forward, "When you left and didn't come back for a long time, I was the one who had to take your place to keep this family together. Yeah, I sucked at it, but I at least tried. I took on jobs to pay the bills and to put food on our table. I beat up anybody who tried to hurt my brothers. And trust me when I say this, Mystique. If you hurt Toad after all of this is done... I will hurt you and I won't hold back."

"Is that a threat, Lance?" she glared down at him with cold eyes.

"That's a promise." he turned around and left for his room.

Mystique glared at his bedroom door. She was angered by his words and angry because she knew the truth was behind those words. She wanted so much to go over to his room, kick down the door, and beat the living day lights out of him, but instead she stayed calm. She took another look at Talia's sleeping form. Lance's words echoed inside her head, 'When Toad finally goes back to being Toad again... Are you gonna continue treating him the way you have been now or are you gonna go back to treating him as if he wasn't fit to lick the dirt off of your own shoes?' Her eyes moved to the floor, her mind was conflicted with mixed feelings, and past regrets. She did not know what action she would or would not take once all of this was done. She walked back over to Talia, staring down at the girl's young face, she reached down, and caressed Talia's cheek with the knuckle of her index finger. She pulled away when Talia began to stir a little bit, but then she relaxed as Talia drifted off back to sleep. After a few minutes, Mystique turned around and quietly left the room.

Talia woke up Saturday morning around 10 o'clock. She yawned and stretched, then noticed the smell of food, and a large presence in her room. She looked over and saw that it was Fred.

His back was towards her and she couldn't see what it was that he was doing by her dresser, "Freddy? What are you doing?"

He turned his body slightly and smiled, "Oh, good. You're awake." he turned around, holding a plate of food in his hands, "Ya missed breakfast this morning, so I saved ya a plate before Pietro could eat it all."

"Oh. Thank you." she took the plate he handed her and began eating.

He sat down on the edge of her bed, "Sorry I didn't knock before comin' in. You're door was already open and I was tryin' to sneak the food in here before ya woke up. I guess I ain't that great at bein' quiet and all." he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. This is about the time I normally wake up anyways." she let out another yawn, "I'm so glad that it's the weekend. I don't think I would have had the energy to make it to school on time even if I wanted to."

"How late did you guys stay out last night? I thought you were suppose to be home by 11."

"Mystique showed up and decided to tag along. I guess she was trying to make sure that I didn't get frisky with her son."

Fred shuddered at the image that had just popped into his head, "That's... Rather disturbing."

"You're telling me. I can't begin to tell ya how weird it was for me when he started flirting with me right off the bat. But he's not a bad a guy. He's pretty cool in all actuality."

"Of course he's not a bad guy. If he was, he'd be on our team."

"You know what I mean, Freddy." she playfully slapped him on the arm, "Him and Kitty and the others' have all been really nice to me."

"I'm glad that you're able to make friends while you're waitin' on Wanda. I have to admit, I am kinda jealous of how much time they get to spend with ya."

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, to be honest. You're the only one in our group that I actually talk to."

"Really?" she set her plate off to the side and sat cross legged in front of him, "What about Lance and Pietro? Don't they talk to you?"

"Not really. They mostly argue with one another and only talk to me when they need somethin'. I don't mind that too much. I just would like to have an actual conversation from time to time."

"Aw." Talia got up on her knees and hugged him around the neck, "Is poor Freddy Bear all lonely because he doesn't have widdle o' me there?"

"Alright that's it!" he pulled her off of his neck, held her down, and tickled her.

She laughed and giggled as she tried to get away, "Ack! Ha Ha Ha Okay, stop! Stop! I'm sorry! Ha Ha Ha"

He chuckled as let her up, "How many times do I gotta keep tellin' ya not to call me that?"

"Until I decide I want to listen." she winked at him and stuck her tongue out. She then hopped over to her cloest and groaned as she looked at her clothes, "Man... I don't wanna be a girl today."

"Do you have anythin' other than girl clothes in there?"

"I would have if you guys hadn't decided take all of my old stuff out of my room, when you decided to redecorate."

"Sorry."

"This sucks. I really wanted to go down to the river today."

Fred got up and walked over to where she was standing, "You don't have anything just for that kind of thing?"

"No. Not really. Mystique wanted to make sure that I would stay 100% girl while we wait on Wanda."

"Hmmm Did she buy you a swim suit by chance?"

Talia's turned towards her dresser, "I think so. I'm not entirely sure though." she walked over to it and rummaged through her drawers, until she found what she was looking for, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?"

She pulled out a two piece red bikini that looked rather skimpy, "I don't think that this thing should be allowed to be called a swim suit." she turned it over in her hands and shook her head, "I thought the whole point to becoming a lady was not to draw attention to myself?"

"That... That will definately turn a few heads." Fred gulped, "Lemme uh... Lemme try to go find some of your old clothes."

"Don't worry it." she sighed, "If Mystique caught me wearing some of my old clothes she would be very pissed. I'll just wear a long shirt that I don't mind getting dirty over this. Would you like to come with me down to the river, Freddy? It on Mystique's property and hidden from public eye, so we won't have to worry about people seeing us together."

"Uh Sure. Okay. I'll just go get changed myself and meet ya down stairs."

"Okay. Please, close the door on you're way out."

About 10 minutes later, Talia met Fred at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing black swimming trunks with a yellow stripe down the sides and he was holding a large beach towel and an extra one of her. She herself was wearing her swim suit, but wore a white form fitting shirt over it. Even though Fred couldn't see it, the shirt itself allowed him to see the curves of her body. He felt his heart beat faster as he watched decend the stairs. The others might not think it, but he thought Talia was very pretty.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Talia noticed a peculiar look in his eyes, "Is something wrong, Freddy?"

Um No. Just still can't get over you bein' a girl an' all." he chuckled nervously.

"Oh... Well, if this is making you feel awquard you can-"

"No! No. I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind you being a girl at all. It's just-"

"Just what, Freddy?"

He sighed, feeling his own confusion and frustration build up inside, "I don't know how to explain it right now, but when I do, I'll tell ya. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess. So... You still want to come with me to the river?" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah. You know I wouldn't bail on ya, buddy." he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Thank you, Freddy." she hugged him back, then walked over to the closet near the stairs and pulled out a bucket, and a couple of fishing poles, "I'm ready whenever you are."

They went down to the river to a spot that had a few large rocks for her to leap upon and was surrounded by many trees. They set their things down and looked around at the scenery before them.

"Wow. This place is really pretty." Fred said in amazement.

"Yes. This is the place I normally go to when I want to get away from everything. Especially when Mystique was throwing one of her fits." she dipped her toe into the water, "Mmmm That's perfect swimming temperature.

"So this is where you go when you're not a home?"

"Sometimes. I don't come here often, because I'm scared that Mystique will find out about it, and then I wouldn't have a sanctuary to escape to." she moved over to a dead log and rolled it over, many little bugs and worms crawled around underneath, and she couldn't resist snatching one up with her toungue. However, her reaction was not her normal one, and she immediately began spitting it out, "Bleh! Oh, what the hell?"

"What's the matter, Tal?"

"My favorite food suddenly tastes disgusting to me! Ew!" she hopped over to the river to scoop up some water and rinse her mouth out, "This is bull shit! I officailly hate being a girl now."

"No offense to ya, bud. But, I'm glad that you're taste in food preferences is changing. You're breath reeked, especially when you ate stink bugs."

"But those were the tastiest! When I didn't have money for real food, bugs were the easiest free meal I could get my hands on."

"Sorry? I don't know what else to tell ya. Maybe your tounge is tellin' ya that it prefers the chocolate covered ones over the raw kind. Ya know?"

She grumbled to herself and started digging around for worms, which to her dismay, made her feel sick to her stomach and made Fred laugh his ass off.

She glared at him, "Well, I'm so glad that you find this funny."

He wiped a tear from his eye, "Oh, come on, Tal. You'd be laughin' at all of us too if you saw us hatin' doin' the things that we normally loved to do." she folded her arms and sulked, "You know you'd laugh if you saw Lance no longer turned on by Kitty and was fallin' for Pietro." she scrunched down a little, trying to not to give him a smile of acknowledgement. He sat down on a rock nearby her and smirked, "An' if Pietro was being stalked by guys instead of hundreds of girls like he normally is." even though she had a scowl on her face, he could tell that she was fighting laughter as her body started to shake, "An' me. I bet ya 10 bucks that Mystique wouldn't even hesitate to put me into a pink tutu and make me take ballet lessons so I could learn to walk with grace." that was the breaking point for her and she rolled around on the ground laughing. "I knew that would get ya." he chuckled and moved over to the spot where she was digging for worms, "You go ahead and take a swim. I'll dig up the worms for us."

"Alright." she hopped across a couple of rocks before she finally found a spot where the water was deep. She then leapt high up into the air, did a few front flips, and dove straight into the water. She swam around under the water's surface for quite some time, taking in the underwater scenary. Having an amphibian mutation did come in handy for times like these. She was able to stay under water longer than most people and she could see underwater very clearly as though she were wearing goggles.

Everything was alive and beautiful down there. The water plants danced to a song that only they could hear. Schools' of fresh water fish swam around Talia's body in curiousity and lightly nibbled at toes. There were even large bull frongs, crawdads, and catfish swimming around and trying to hide from her.

She let herself sink to the bottom of the river's floor and stared up at the sky through the water's surface. She liked the way it shimmered and how the lights danced upon the waves of the current. She felt at peace with herself and the world around her. A school of fish hovered above her, but then scattered when a large shadowy figure loomed over the spot that they were in. Talia noticed the figure herself and was about to swim up to it, but it dove in, and pulled her out along with it.

Fred held Talia's body in his arms and tried to quickly bring her a shore.

"Fred! Freddy! What's going on?"

He stopped just as he was 5 feet from the shore and looked down at her with an expression fear and worry.

"Freddy?"

"Y-You're alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You didn't come up for air for a very long time, so I got worried. When I saw you at the bottom of the river with your eyes open and not movin'... I just thought... Just thought..." stammered upon his words, unable to finish his sentence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Freddy. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I thought that you would've known that since I'm more like an amphibian that I could naturally hold my breath longer than most."

"No... I didn't know." there was a strange look in his eyes that made her feel somewhat guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"Just... Just don't scare me like that again. Okay?" he hugged her tightly, then set her down.

"Okay, Freddy."

Talia watched him wade his way back to shore, she felt slightly confused by him and the strange look in his eyes. She hopped out of the water and perched upon his massive shoulder, "Freddy? Are you mad at me?"

He sighed heavily, but he looked at her with a smile on his face, and ruffled her hair playfully, "Naw. I ain't mad ya, Tal. Just feelin' a little over protective is all. Ya know how I get when one of you guys are in trouble."

"Yeah, but-"

"Don't worry about it, Tal. Look. I got the rods baited and ready to use. So... Are we catchin' and releasing or are we catchin' and eatin'?"

She wanted to continue the conversation, but she could tell by the look in Fred's eyes, that the conversation would go no further than it already has. At least, not until he was ready to talk. "The last one. I actually want to eat fish tonight."

"Kay. Whoever catches the biggest one wins. Loser has to do the cookin'."

"You sure you want me to cook if I lose, Freddy?" she smirked.

"Um... I'll cook. You just clean them and gut them." she arched her eyebrow at him and gave him a sarcastic look, "Okay. Okay. I'll clean them and cook them. Loser just has to do dishes tonight."

"Deal." Talia took her fishing rod out to the furthest rock and cast the fishing line. "I got my spot."

Fred chuckled, "Cheater." he moved himself to a nice shadey spot, right under a large tree, and then casted his, "Got mine."

They fished all day, until about 4 p.m. They gather around their bucket and compared the sizes of the fish they had caught. Talia was the victor.

"Aw, man!" Fred groaned, "Ya wanna keep fishin', till I land the big one?"

"Nice try, Freddy. But I won fair and square." she grinned.

"I would've won if ya hadn't kept on havin' me pull the fish offa your hook for ya."

"They were slimey and felt gross everytime I touched them. You were just being a gentlemen for me."

"Next time I'll try not to be so gentlemenly like when we're competin' against one another."

She laughed as she gathered up their stuff, "Tell you what. Just because I'm feeling generous today, I'll help you dry the dishes after dinner tonight. Does that make you feel better?"

"Just a little bit." he picked up the bucket of fish and followed her home.


	10. Weekend Madness Pt 2 and Week day Chaos

Chapter 10

Weekend Madness Pt. 2 and Week day Chaos

On Sunday morning, Mystique woke Talia up sometime after 7 a.m.

"Time to wake up, Talia." said Mystique, as she opened the curtains in Talia's room, letting in the bright sun light.

Talia whimpered and quickly pulled the covers over her head, "Mmmm What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30." she walked over to Talia's bed and shook her shoulder a bit, "Come on. Up. Up. Up."

"Nugh!" she threw the covers off of her, her hair was standing up in a big mess, "What's so important that you feel the need to wake me up so early in the morning? Someone had better be dying. If it's Pietro, I call dibs on his stereo."

"Nobody is dying, Talia. I want you up to go into town with me."

"To do what?"

"I need to pay some bills, do a bit of shopping here and there, also I would like for you to have brunch with me."

"It's Sunday, Mystique. The post office isn't open today and most of the shops are closed or are closing early."

"Which is why I am waking you up so early. Now hurry up and get dressed."

"No." she grabbed the covers again and pulled them back over her.

Mystique grabbed the covers and yanked them back off, "I said get up!"

"Why me?" she yanked the covers back, "Why don't you take somebody else?"

"Because I want a girls company today. One that I can tolerate and is not a delinquent like the boys in this house!"

"Hey!" yelled Pietro's voice from out in the hallway.

"Then take Wanda."

"She's too busy studying to come along."

"Then dress Pietro up like a girl and make him go. He's pretty enough to pull off the cross dressing thing."

"What?" Pietro zipped in and was about to attack Talia, but Mystique caught him around the waist, "You take that back, you little wart!"

"Make me, jail bait!"

"Come here, so I can strangle you!"

"You two, knock it off! Now!" she threw Pietro back out into the hallway and slammed the door on him.

"I'm gonna get you, Toad!"

"Kinda hard to do that when you got a door blocking your way, Pietro!"

"Talia! Enough!"

"But-"

"Ha!"

"Pietro, if you're not gone by the time I open this door-"

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving. Sheesh!"

Mystique waited for the sounds of his foot steps fading away before she continued with Talia, "Alright then. Talia, please get up and get dressed. You're coming with me and that's that."

"But-" Mystique shot her a dark look and she groaned in defeat, "Fine! But I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Oh, I think you will." she opened the door and out a step out, "Once you are dress, come down stairs for a quick bite to eat, and then we will leave."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Talia got up and walked over to her closet. She picked out a white blouse and a pair of black slacks with matching dress shoes. She brushed her hair and applied a light bit of make up, and then she went downstairs to the kitchen, "Will this outfit do, Mystique?"

Mystique looked her up and down, "Hmmm You look like you're going out for a job interview."

"Well, I don't feel like wearing a dress today and these are the only pants that I have."

"I suppose we'll just have to change that. Go back upstairs, dear, and I shall bring you something else to wear."

Talia groaned in frustration and stomped back up the stairs.

"Keep giving me that attitude today and you can kiss that slumber party good-bye, young lady."

Talia nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, but she kept her cool, and calmly walked the rest of the way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she found Pietro standing by her door, leaning against the wall, and smirking.

"What are you smiling about, Silver?"

"You."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant, Pietro!"

"My, my. Such an aweful attitude for a proper young lady to have. I take it that you're not a morning person, hm?"

"You know very well that I hate being woken up before 10 on the weekends."

"True. But then, I really don't give a damn about your sleeping schedule."

"Then what's this all about?"

"Just plain curiousity." she arched an eyebrow at him, "I'm wondering how long it'll be before you snap from all of this princess girly shit and ruin Mystique's little project."

"Say what now?"

"You heard me. Everyone knows why Mystique's treating you so nice. She's looking for a replacement for her own two kids, so that she can play pretend house with, and not feel so guilty or so lonely."

"I don't have time for this." she started to head into her room, but Pietro blocked her way with his arm.

"You know I'm right. I can tell by your eyes that you know."

"So, what if you're right. Why should I care that I'm only being used? If it keeps me from getting smacked around and yelled at all the time, I'll continue giving her what she wants."

"Even if it means that you don't go back to being a boy again?" she opened her mouth to say something, but the words would not come out. He smirked at his victory, "I think that you do care, Toad. And the fact that you don't fight Mystique on this at all shows everyone how desperate you really are."

"Desperate for what?"

"For a mother to love you. For acceptance. For a better life than the shitty one you've been having to live." Talia glared up into his eyes as he spoke those words, "You do realize, that once you turn back... You're going to lose all of this. Mystique won't want you. You'll just be her punching back again for when you fuck up on missions and when she fails to impress my father. You'll lose all of your new friends. Duncan will go back to bullying you and the X-Men... Well. I don't think have to explain any further. They'll only remember Talia, not you being Talia. What will you do then, hm?"

"Stop it, Pietro." she hissed.

"You know I'm right, Toad."

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"Hmph Okay then, Toad. I'll stop. I'll just walk away in silence and let you continue playing make believe with Mystique and everyone else." he stepped away from her, he backed away slowly, and held his hands out in a mocking jesture, "Just, remember. When shit hits the fan... Remember, I did try to warn you. So when you break down, because you've gotten so use to everyone playing nicey nice with you... Don't come crying to any of us."

"Don't worry." she said in a dark, but sad voice, "I won't."

Pietro chuckled and turned around just in time to see Mystique walking up the stairs, "Good-morning, Mystique. How are you this lovely morning?"

"What are you up to, Pietro?" she eyed his suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just in a really good mood this morning. See you guys later." he cheerfully walked down the stairs and out the front door.

Mystique shook her head and walked over to Talia, handing her some clothes that she had pulled from the drier, "Here. These are some of Wanda's clothes. You can wear them, until we can get you something more casual. Talia? Is somthing wrong, dear?"

"No... Nothings wrong, Mystique." she took the clothes, keeping her eyes down.

"Did Pietro say something to upset you? If he has I'll-"

"No, ma'am... I'm just still a bit tired and cranky is all. I'll be fine once I get something to eat and move around a bit more."

Mystique eyed her a while longer, "Are you sure, Talia?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mystique sighed and caressed the young girl's cheek softly, "Alright, dear. Go ahead and change. I'll be waiting for you in the living room, once you've finished your breakfast."

Talia went back into her room and Mystique went down into the living room. A few minutes later, Talia came down wearing Wanda's red sleeveless top and a pair of her black pants. She went to the kitchen and quickly ate her breakfast. She and Mystique then left the house for town. The first stop was the post office.

"I know it's closed, but I like dropping my payments off a little early. That way I won't have to worry about them last minute and get charged a late fee because I didn't make it on time."

"Ah. So... Where are we going after this?"

"Well." Mystique looked at the time on her dash board, "It looks like it's still a little early to hit up the mall, so we'll go ahead and run my other errons till then."

Mystique took her to some fancy little stores that were in the more popular areas of Bayville. She was apparently ordering new furniture for the house, some nice decorations, and make an appointment with her normal carpenter to fix the damage that had been done to it over a period of time.

"Why are you buying so many nice things?"

"Because I'm tired of coming home to a house that looks like something out of hobo alley."

"You do realize that even though you're getting all of this stuff, the guys are ultimately going to trash it in the end, right?"

"If they do, then I'll make them pay me every penny for what they have ruined." she stopped in front of a vase that was marked ten thousand dollars, "Hmmm"

"Please, tell me that you're not thinking of buying that!"

"Why not? It's quaint and lovely."

"And quite expensive. Not to be nosey, Mystique, but where on earth do you get the money to buy this kind of stuff?"

"Stocks, investments, and years upon years of savings. It helps when your life span is expanded to an unusally high number."

"Is that all?"

Mystique smirked and leaned in close so that she could whisper into Talia's ear, "Well, doing a few high paying hit jobs here and there helps to keep me and my bank account pretty happy as well."

Talia gulped, "Y-You're joking right?"

"What do you think?" an evil glint flashed in her eyes and a sadist smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"You are one scarey lady."

"And don't you forget that." Mystique straighted up and turned back to the vase, "Hm I think that I may pass on the vase today. It's a little too gaudy for my tastes anyways."

"Why don't you decorate the house with some cool stuff? Like skulls, axes, swords, and stuff?"

"Because I don't want my house to have anymore holes in it than it already does. Do you honestly want to leave sharp throwing objects lying around for Pietro to play with? He might just get bored and tie you to a spinning table, so he could throw axes at you blind folded."

"You do have a point."

"Come. Let's go look at some kitchen utensiles."

Talia followed Mystique into the kitchen ware ilse and to her surprise, they bumped into Duncan and his mother.

"Tal! Hey." Duncan waved, "Good-morning."

Talia left Mystique's side and eagerly jogged up to her friend, "Good-morning, Duncan. I didn't expect to run into you today."

"Me neither, but my mom made me come. How about you?"

"Same here. My mother woke me up around 7 this morning, because she wanted company on her outing today."

"Ooh, that's rough. At least my mom let me sleep in till 9."

"Lucky!"

Mystique and Duncan's mom walked over to join them.

"Who's you're friend, Talia?"

"This is my friend Duncan, mother. He was the nice boy that invited me over to the beach part a few days ago."

"Oh?" she smirked at Duncan, "You didn't tell me he was so handsome."

"Mother!"

Duncan's mother stepped up to his side, eyeing Talia and Mystique, "Do you know these people, Duncan?"

"This is Talia and I'm guessing the young lady with her is her mother." he chuckled, "Mom, you remember the new girl I was telling you about, right? Well, this is her."

Duncan's mother held out her hand and shook both Talia and Mystique's hands, "My name is Mary Matthews. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My Duncan has told me many things about you."

"Good things I hope. My name is Beatrice." said Mystique.

"Yes. Though how he described her, I could hardly believe my ears. I haven't seen many children around Bayville, whom have manners and respect for their elders. I almost thought that my Duncan had invented an imaginary friend."

"Mom!"

"Oh, hush, dear." she lightly slapped his arm, "I'm just having a bit of fun. Mothers' are allowed to tease their own children every now and then."

He groaned and rubbed his hand down this face, "If you're going to tease me, can you at least do it behind my back? That way I can still picture you as a sweet mom instead of a she-devil."

"You've been hanging around your father too much." she put her hand on her hip and glared at him, making him wince.

"Sorry, mom."

Mary smirked and looked over at Mystique, "I would love to get to know you better. Why don't we let our children walk around the store, so we can talk girl to girl. Who knows, some of your Talia's manners will rub off onto my son."

Mystique looked at her watch, "I suppose I have some free time." he reached into her purse and pulled out some money for Talia, "Here, sweety. There's a store next door that I think you and your friend would definately like. If you see anything you want and don't have enough, come back and find me. I'll give you a little extra."

"Thank you, mother." Talia put the money into her own purse and gently gave Mystique a hug, then she walked over to Duncan, "Would you like to go next door with me, Duncan?"

"You kidding me? I would be insane to say no." he offered his arm and let Talia take it, "Let's escape before they change their minds."

They giggled and scurried away, leaving their 'mothers' to talk amongst themselves.

Duncan looked back at the two, before they were out of sight, "For some reason, I'm starting to regret leaving those two alone with eachother."

Talia looked back as well and shrugged her shoulders, "I'd worry to, but I don't think my mother could do any worse to me than she did on Friday."

"What she do yesterday?"

"Showed some of my friends' naked baby pictures of me in a public ice cream parlor."

"Oh, God! I am so sorry. That's like the worst thing a mom can do to her own kid."

She giggled, "You think so, huh?"

"Why? What else did she do?"

"She tagged along with us for the entire evening."

"Oh, wow. That must have been awquard."

"It was. Trust me. But... In the end, she ended up being pretty cool. She was nice enough to pay for not just our ice cream but also take us out to a fancy Italian resturaunt too."

"Dang, that is pretty cool."

"Yeah."

They made their way outside and went next door, which happened to be a video game arcade. Talia's eyes widened with shock.

"She's acutally going to let me play in here?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Uh... Yeah, actually. My mother normally doesn't let me do stuff that isn't lady like."

"Really? How come?"

"No clue."

"Have you ever played video games before?"

"Once or twice when she wasn't looking."

"Oh?" he chuckled, "And here I thought you a 100% momma's girl."

She glared up at him, "Don't make turn you into a replacement mole for the Whack-a-Mole game."

He held up his hands defensively, but kept his smile, "Sorry. I won't call you a momma's girl anymore." When her eyes softened, he took her by the hand, got them some tokens, and lead her over to a DDR machine.

"What on earth is that?" she honestly didn't know what the machine was.

"It's a Dance Dance Revolution game. You stand on that center plate there and watch the arrows go up on the screne. When they almost over lap the main arrows, you take you feet and step on the arrows on the floor. Sounds easy, right?"

"I guess." she studied the game a bit more, unsure of herself, "I don't think I'll be any good at this."

He gently pulled her up onto the game's platform and put a few tokens in, "It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not. It's all about just having fun."

"B-B-But what if I look like a dork?"

"Relax. I'll put the setting on easy for you. Once you get the feel of the game, you'll be a pro at it in no time."

"O-Okay."

Once he had hit start and they chose an avatar to represent them, the music began to blare, and bright colors flashed. Talia was enthralled. Duncan smiled and nudged her to get her ready. The first few times that they had played Talia was pretty bad at it, but Duncan kept on coaxing her, and encouraging her to play. After 2 more game plays, Talia finally had gotten the gist of the game, and was playing better. She smiled at him and thanked him for introducing her to the game. They played a few more times, until a small group of people started forming around them, with looks of impatience upon their faces.

"I think it's time to let someone else have a turn on this thing." Talia said as she stepped off of the platform.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Duncan followed her towards the consession stand and ordered them a couple of sodas, "I wonder how long my mom's going to keep your mom hostage."

"If it keeps me from having to go back into that store, then she can keep her all day."

"Yeah, no kidding." he turned his attention back the concessionier, "Hey, can I also get order of nachos and a couple of hot dogs, please?" the concessionier rolled his eyes and grumbled as he went to gather their order, "Jeeze, he acts as though I'm ordering an entire buffet."

"Give him a break. He's probably just annoyed because he has to work here on the weekend."

"I suppose, but he should know better. I mean, when you work a job like this, you should come to expect to have a wonkie work schedule. I bet ya 10 bucks 3 out of 10 workers here are teenagers who call in sick all the time because they either stay up all night playing Halo or they were out partying all night. He probably took this job, because he thought it was going to be a piece of cake, and wouldn't have to do much. He probably didn't take into consideration that this place would be a hoppin' with teenagers on the weekends."

"You sound like you have experience with this sort of thing." she leaned forward, eyeing him.

"My old man made me get a part time job for a while. He said he'd cut me off if I couldn't prove myself capable of making money without him. I took this very job when I was 16."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Once he said that I proved myself to him, I quit right away. This is a fun place, but the stress that comes with it is soooooo not worth it."

"If you don't mind my asking, where is your dad today? Is today just a mother son day?"

"My old man's spending time with his other family right now."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's alright. " he patted her hand, "I don't mind talking about it. My parents divorced when I was 10. They got this joint custody thing on me, so every other week I go and live with one of them. They both live here in Bayville, so that helps. They're also very rich, which makes throwing parties a lot more easier. Mom's cool and all. Though she has a nasty habbit of wanting to out do all of the other mom's out there. My old man is kinda cool too, but he rarely has time for me. When I'm at his house I normally tend to stay in my room, unless my little sister comes pestering me."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. She's 12 and really nice. You kinda remind of her."

"That does not sound creepy in no way at all." she said sarcastically.

They both laughed a bit, then he continued, "Okay, I'll admit it does sound a tad bit creepy, but hey, it's the truth. My sister doesn't attend any of the Bayville schools, my dad and step mom send her to one of those private all girl schools. She gets to come home on the weekends and during holidays from time to time. She may be way younger than me, but she gets me, and always tries to make me laugh. I think she's the only thing that keeps me sane when I go over to his place."

"Wow... You and your sister sound really close."

"Yeah, we are. She gets picked on a lot by the other girls at her school, even though she doesn't show it, I can tell she's hurting on the inside. I wish that my dad would let her attend Bayville, that way I can at least look after her,and protect her. She's a sweet kid with a big heart. It's just nobody ever really takes the time to get to know her."

Talia took all of what he said in, her heart pounded like crazy as she felt some form of conflicted emotions build up inside. After a bit, she finally got up the courage to ask him her question, "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Is the reason why you became friends with me is because you're looking for a replacement for your sister when she's not around?"

He blinked at her, taken back by her words, "Is that what you think?"

"How you described the sistuation with your sister and compared her to me... Who wouldn't think like that?"

"Ah..." he looked down at his hand, trying to think of the right words to say. He looked back up at her with a small smile on his face, "Heh I guess in some ways... Yes. You have some strong aspects about you that reminds me of my little sister. And how you are... It does makes me want to try and protect you, because you're so close, and I know I can."

She returned his smile, "You can't always be there to protect me, Duncan."

"I know. But I like to think that I can. Talia." he took her hand into his, "I like you, not just because you remind me of my sister. It's your personality and how you are that makes me like you. Like I said before. It's really rare to see girls' with manners these days."

Talia's heart melted at his words, but she kept her composer, and asked another question, "When you say you like me... In what way are you referring to?"

"I like you as a friend, Tal. No offense, but... You are a little young for me. I'm a senior and you're a freshman. Once I graduate, I'll be moving away for college and you'll be a sophmore in high school. I've seen too many girls get burned by their boyfriends that way and I wouldn't want you you to be added to that list. Do you get what I'm saying, Talia?"

She nodded her head, "Yes. I thank you for your honesty. It means a lot."

"No problem. I'm glad that you're straight forward and understanding. Other girls would just beat around the bush and expect guys to be mind readers."

"Well, I'm definately not like most girls."

He chuckled at her, then his eyes moved to the arcade's front doors, "Looks like our mom's are finally done with their girl talk."

Talia turned around to look at them, "Wow. I'm surprised that my mother hasn't killed your mother yet."

He snorted, "You honestly think you're mom would do that?"

"Let's just say. My mother thinks that she's always in the right and hates to be proven wrong."

"I think that's all moms, Tal."

"You would think that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Talia could answer him, Mystique and Mary approached them.

"Did you enjoy your time with your little friend, Duncan?" Mary asked.

"Yes, mom." he answered.

Mystique placed her hand upon Talia's shoulder, "You're all sweaty, poopsy. What have you been doing in here?"

"Duncan introduced me to a game called DDR. It's a kind of eye foot coordination game. It was really fun."

"Well, that does sound like something that would be fun, but still, playing something like that in public is very unlady like."

Duncan stood up slowly and bowed slightly, "Please, don't be angry with Talia, ma'am. I was the one who made her play the game. I just wanted her to have fun and try something new is all."

Mystique was still not pleased by the boy's words.

Mary however seemed to be a bit more understanding, "Well, see. No harm done. My son was simply trying to be a gentlemen and show your daughter a good time."

"Yes, well. Be that as it may, my daughter should have known better than to do something so improper."

"Mother. Please, don't do this! Not in front of all of these people."

Mystique took Talia's hand and pulled her up, "Come along, dear. We have much more shopping to do. You can see your friend again at school tomorrow."

Talia knew better than to argue with Mystique when she gets in one of her moods. Before Mystique could drag her away, Talia turned and mouthed, 'Sorry' to her friend, and then left with her.

Duncan turned to his own mother with a look of confusion upon his face, "Mom? What exactly happened between you and Talia's mother?"

"Oh, it was nothing dear. Beatrice and I simply had a dissagreement. That's all."

"It doesn't sound like that was all."

She waved his comment dismissavely, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. This is simply a matter between adults. You and Talia just continue being friends. Our little feud is not going to get in the way of your all's friendship."

Meanwhile, Mystique and Talia had reached Mystique's car, and we driving off towards the direction of the mall.

"What was that all about, Mystique?" Talia asked, still a little shocked by Mystique's strange behavior.

"Ooh! That woman! Oh-ho She had some nerve talking to me the way she did."

"Calm down, Mystique. What exactly did she say?"

"Never you mind, Talia. This is something that is simply between me and her."

"Mystique look out!" Talia screamed, as Mystique narrowly dodged an oncoming car, "What the hell, woman! Are you crazy? You nearly got us killed!"

"Shut up! You're alive aren't you?"

Talia winced at Mystique's tone and sat quietly, leaving her to her own thoughts, 'She sounds like her old self again. Not the pretend mother that she has been lately. Maybe Pietro's right about her. Maybe when all of this is done... I'm not going to matter to her anymore. I'm just going to go back to being her lacky that she can use and kick around whenever she pleases.' she wrung her hangs nervously and turned to look out the passenger side window, 'Why am I getting worked up over this? I told Pietro that I didn't care if she was only being nice to me because I'm a temperary replacement for her own kids. So why... Why is it that when I see some of her old self surfacing I get sad and really scared?'

Mystique grumbled and cussed under her breath till they were almost at the mall's location. She eventually calmed down by the time she had parked the car and got out.

"Well, it looks like it's about brunch time. Before we go into the mall, I want us to stop buy that cafe over there to have a bite to eat."

"Yes, Mystique."

They made their way over to the cafe across the street and let a waiter lead them to their table. Mystique had a cup of coffee and Talia had a cup of tea. The two of them shared some scones between one another and had a slice of apple pie. Niether one of them spoke, until it was time to go, and they continue the day's shopping. Like last time, Mystique had Talia try on many different types of clothes, mostly casual ones, and she picked out the ones that she thought was more appropriate. Talia did not complain, for fear that the old Mystique would come out again, and may set her wrath upon her since she was the only visable target nearby. They stayed in the mall until 5 p.m. closing time. After that, Mystique and her went shopping for groceries. Which was also done in silence.

Once they were home, Talia helped Mystique take all of the shopping bags into the house, and helped her put the groceries away. Talia started to go upstairs to her room with her own bags, but she stopped half way up when Mystique called to her.

"Talia."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Once you've put your things away, I would like to have a word with you in my room."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Just come to my room when you are done." before Talia could say anything else, Mystique dissapeared back into the kitchen to put the last of the groceries away. After she was done, she went straight to her own room and waited patiently for Talia. A few minutes later, Talia came knocking on her door, "Come in, Talia."

Talia let herself in and slowly closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, "What is it that you wished to speak with me about, ma'am?"

Mystique moved over to her dressed, pulled out her hair brush, and began brushing her hair, while staring at Talia through the reflection of the mirror, "I wish to speak to you about my son Kurt."

"Mystique I-"

Mystique shot Talia a warning look, which made her go immediately silent, "I understand that you are still having trouble adjusting to your new body, but are adapting to it at the same time. To hide your identity you've had to trade out your old friends' for new ones. And as usual, the X-Men feel the need to take it upon themselves to make friends and help anyone that they seem to think can't help themselves. I will not lie to you and tell you that I am happy about you're new friends. I will tell you that I am very cross with you for not telling me who you were making friends with from the beginning."

Talia held her hands together and lowered her eyes to the floor, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I know you are, dear. I can over look you keeping your friend's identities a secret from me, but there is one thing that I simply cannot tolerate." she set her brush down and finally turned around to face Talia, "I forbid you from forming an intimate relationship with my son. I've done enough damage to him as it is. I will not allow you to further that damage by leading him on and breaking his heart when you finally turn back into a boy. If you disobey me on this, then I will personally make your life a living hell until either you or I die first."

"Mystique... Kurt is my friend. I wouldn't dream of hurting him. I swear!"

"You say that now, but can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you will fall through with what you say?"

Talia lifted her eyes from the carpet, it took every ounce of her strength not to look away from her mentor, "Yes."

Mystique stared coldly at her, but she seemed satisfied with the young girl's answer, "I'm glad we had this little discussion. You may leave now."

"Ma'am?"

"Yes, Talia?"

"Why did you wait till today to approach me about this? Why didn't you do it on the way home Friday or yesterday?"

"Because you were tired Friday and I was still very angry with you yesterday. I wanted to make sure I was calm enough to speak to you and not yell at you to point where you're ears start to bleed. Also... I wanted to make sure that I didn't say anything that I would regret later on. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Talia turned around and slowly walked out of the room, and into her own room. She closed her door, went straight for her bed, and laid down with her left arm draped over her eyes. She was tired mentally and emotionally, but she could not will herself to fall asleep. Everything that was bothering her was building up inside of her more and more, but she refused to let any of it out. She didn't want to fall into the roll of a girl and start crying because things were getting to hairy for her to handle. She looked over at her alarm clock, it was 7:30. She groaned and rolled over onto her right side, to see Pietro's face staring right at her. She let out a squeal and fell backwards off of her bed.

"Pietro!" she huffed as she pulled herself up, "Get the hell out!"

Pietro propped an elbow up on her bed and rested his head in his hand, "Awwww, but I came all the way over here to see how you were doing."

"I highly doubt that." she ran her hands down her outfit to try and smooth out the creases, "You never come to see me, unless you want to irratate me."

"Guilty. But can you blame me?"

"In many ways yes. Now, unless you have something significantly important to say, then I strongly suggest that you get the hell out of my room before I rearrange your pretty face."

"I take it you're a little sore at the fact that Mystique won't let you date her son?"

"What? How did you-"

"Oh, please. I'm the world's fastest mutant and can be quieter than a mouse if it suits me. When I heard Mystique say that she wanted a private conversation with you, I couldn't resist the temtation of a good gossip." he hopped up on Talia's bed and sat with his legs crossed, "So tell me. Do you like the little blue chia pet or what?"

"He and I are just friends, Pietro. Nothing more."

"Oh, really?" he interlocked his fingers and rested his chin on them, "According to Lance, you two were getting kinda friendly Friday night. You two would have probably gotten to at least second base if it werent for Mystique's little cock blocking move."

"Oooh!" she grabbed one of her heavy pillows and began repeatedly hitting him up side his head, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"Ow! What the fuck? Oof! What the hell is in that thing?" he tried getting away, but because he had his legs crossed it made things a bit harder. He rolled himself off of the bed and crawled towards the door, as Talia continued to mercilessly attack him, "Ouch! Fuck! I'm leaving! Alright? Jeezus!" as soon as he was able to get to his feet, he was gone before she could raise her pillow over head.

She growled furiously and slammed her door back shut, making sure to lock it this time. She did not leave her room for the rest of the night. The only time she opened up her bedroom door was for when Fred had brought her a plate of food, with desert, and water. She took it greatfully from him and gave him a hug. He had heard her yelling at Pietro and when he saw how miserable she looked, he tried to talk to her about it. Unfortunately she wasn't in the mood to talk to him about it, so he left it at that.

When morning came, Talia awoke at 5:30, she got changed for shool, grabbed a quick bit to eat, and quickly left before any of the others woke up. After what happened yesterday, she did not feel like talking to anybody that lived in the boarding house, not even Fred. The air was slightly chilly, but it was tolerable. She made her way to the schools grounds to find that there were some students already there. She was very surprised to see Kitty waiting outside of the library without the rest of the X-Men accompanying her.

Talia approached her, "Kitty? What are you dong here so early?"

"Oh, hey, Talia!" Kitty walked up to her and hugged her, "I have a really big test this morning and I wanted to get here early enough to get into the library to look for more books' that might help. What about you?"

Talia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to be home right now."

"Oh? How come? Did something happen between you and your mom?"

"Something like that. Hey, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"Um... Nevermind."

"No. What? I want to know what it is you were going to say."

"I just... Oh, I don't know... I've sort of got a problem, but I really can't talk about it. And welll... I really want to, but... I'm just... Scared."

"Scared of what, Talia?"

"Scared that you won't want to be my friend anymore."

"I'll always be your friend, Talia." Kitty took Talia's hands into her own and held them, "You're really a cool person and really nice. I could never stop being friends with you."

Talia looked down at their hands and squeezed, "I just... I just really need to vent to someone that I can trust. I trust you and one other person, but... I can't really talk to him about this."

"Then I'll listen and support you in anyway that I can."

Talia's hands trembled in Kitty's own hands, "I'm sorry... I want to vent, but I just can't right now. I'm too scared."

Kitty pulled her into a caring hug and rubbed her back, "Hey. It's alright. There's no need to force youself. When you're ready to talk, I'll stop what I'm doing, and I'll listen. Even if I'm in the middle of a test, you can come get me. Okay?"

"Okay." Talia sniffed and hugged Kitty tightly, "Thank you. For being my friend."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." she pulled away, so that she could look Talia in the eyes, "I'm glad you consider me your friend and that you can trust me." Talia smiled warmly at her and noticed Kitty suddenly looking past her, "Oh, they finally opened the library. You want to come inside with me and keep me company till class time?"

"Sure."

Kitty and Talia stayed in the library, until it was time to go to their respective classes. Kitty's kind words had helped brighten her mood a bit. She was able to go to her classes without trouble, until fourth period came along. She like Kurt, mostly as a friend. But Mystique's words echoed in her head, making things slightly more difficult for her. Whether she had romantic feelings for him or not, Mystique's words and cold eyes were making things extremely aquard for her. Especially since she had biology with him and had to sit very close to him for their prodject. She tried to play off like there nothing was wrong and pretended to be having a good time, but Kurt knew better, and decided to wait till after class to speak with her.

Kurt quickly put his books away and jogged after her. She was walking past the janitorial closet when he had finally caught up with her.

"Talia! Vait up, please."

Talia stopped and turned around to face him, "Do you need something, Kurt?"

"I vant to talk to you. You've been acting very veird. I mean... You haven't been acting quite like yourself and I am vorried about you."

"I'm fine, Kurt. Really, I am. I'm just having a few issues that I'm not quite sure how to handle thats all."

Kurt shook his head, "I don't buy that, Talia. I know ve haven't know eachother for very long. But you and I and Kitty... Vell, ve've bonded very fast vith one another. As though ve've been friends for vhat seems like for forever. Ya know?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yes. I do know what you mean, Kurt. But... There are just somethings that I simply can't talk about."

"Vhy? Vhatever they are, they are hurting you. I vant to help you. I-"

"And I appriciate it. I really do. Just... Just trust me on this one. You cannot help me, because it's something that I need to do on my own."

He reached up and touched her cheek, as he searched her eyes, "If it's something that I have done-"

She blushed at his touch, "It's not what you have done, Kurt. It's what I have done."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Kurt I-" her hand moved down his wrist and over his image inducer, not meaning to, she accidently turned it off, and revealed his true form.

"Oh, no!" Kurt tried to quickly change back before any of the other students saw him, but the button was stuck, and he wasn't able to fix it.

Talia thought quickly, she pulled him into the janitorial closet with her, shut the door, and locked it. She peeked out from behind the door's window blinds to see if anyone had noticed Kurt's drastic change.

"It doesn't look like anyone saw you." she said, "So you should be alright."

"You... You're not frightened?"

"Frightened of what?" she said, not really paying attention to him.

"Uh, hello. You saw me turn from a normal human into a blue fuzzy demon right in front of you."

"My mother's a shape shifter, so you being a fuzzy plushie doesn't bother me one bit."

"Really? You're mother's mutant just like me?"

Suddenly their conversation finally began to sink in and Talia slapped her forehead realizing her mistake.

"Vhat is it?"

"I wasn't suppose to tell you that."

"Vhy? I think it's vonderful that you mother is just like me."

"Oh, you wouldn't be thinking that if you knew what I knew." she mumbled under her breath.

"Vhat?"

"I said my mother doesn't think it's as wonderful as you do. She likes to keep things a secret and as normal as possible, so that things don't get out of control. So, please don't tell anybody about her? If she finds out that I accently blabbed, she'll be very cross with me."

"Don't vorry. I von't tell anybody." he stepped closer her, tilting her chin up so that he could look her in the eyes, "You're secret is safe vith me."

Talia blushed several shades of red, she could feel the warmth of his breath breathing down upon her face, and how close his body was to hers. She panicked and tried to back away, but ended up stumbling backwards, she stepped into a mop bucket, and tripped. She let out a squeal that caught the attention of the students passing by the door and of the janitor who was coming towards the closet. Kurt quickly grabbed her and teleported them out of there and into the abandoned class room which use to be Forge's old science lab.

"Phew! That vas close! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Ow!" she hissed when she tried to set her left foot down, "Oh, no... I think I twisted my ankle on that stupid mop bucket."

"That does pose a problem. Here." he scooped her up in his arms, carried her over to a nearby table, and set her down upon it, "I'll take a look at your foot. I'm pretty good vith this kind of stuff." he gently took her foot in his hands and move it around. He listened carefully to her hisses and moans and he examined the spots where her foot hurt the most very carefully, "It doesn't seem to be broken or twisted. Just badly sprained."

"What should I do?"

"Vell, you're going to have to stay off of it for a bit and put some ice on it to get the swelling to go down. But once it goes down it should be safe for you to valk around on it again. I vill go get you some ice. Be back in a few." he teleported out of the room, leaving her behind to wait for him. She sighed and looked around at her suroundings as she waited patiently for his return. He teleported in about five minutes, holding an ice pack that he had snuck out of the nurses office in his hands. "Here." he placed it upon Talia's ankel and held it, "This should help."

"Thank you." she stared down at his hand and her foot, "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Just a random question, but... Why do you live in a mansion with a professor instead of your own family?"

"Because my family vanted to send me to a place that they knew I vould be safe and that vould help me adapt to my mutation."

"Do you ever miss your family?"

"Yes. Very much. But I keep in touch vith them and vrite to them everyday. Sometimes on holidays I go back to Germany and get together vith them. Vhen I am there, they never stop hugging me, and telling me how much they love me."

"That sounds very nice."

"Yes. It is." he smiled.

"I appaulogize if I'm prying a bit. I just want to get to know a little better. Since we've became friends, I've learned much about you, and have gotten to know you more and more. But then, I realized that I haven't really heard you speak much about your parents' or where you originally come from."

"Ah. I see. Vell, it's sort of complicated. I have actually two sets of parents. The ones in Germany whom have raised me and the one who gave birth to me."

"Oh. So, you're adopted?"

"Yes, but I do know who my biological mother is. I've actually met her."

"What's she like?" she asked, pretending not to know.

"Vell... I don't know in all honesty. I'd like to get to know her better, but things are... complicated. An' from vhat I do know of her... Let's just say that they are not good things. An' because of those things it makes it even harder for me to vant to get to get close her."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kurt."

"Ja, vell. The vay I see it. I should appriciate the things that I have now that are good and not dwell on the things that I regret and makes me sad. That's vhat I always try to tell my friends' back at the mansion vhen they are down in the dumps. Being sad all the of time is no vay to live." he lifted up the ice pack and examined her foot again, "It looks like the ice pack is doing the trick, do you vant to try and valk around now?"

Talia nodded and let Kurt help her down, she leaned on her foot this way and that way, "It still kind of hurts, but it seems okay. Thank you, Kurt."

"You are velcome. I'd do anything for my friends, especially you." he chuckled as he watched her turn several shades of red. "I can't go back to class, at least not until I can get my image inducer fixed. So, I'll have to teleport back to the mansion and have my guardian look at it. Vill you be alright going back to your classes on your own?"

"Yes. I believe so. Will you be coming back to school later?"

"Maybe. It depends on how stuck the button is."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't vorry. I've done vorse to this thing. So I'm not surprised that it acts up from time to time." he gave her a quick hug, "Be same, Frauline." he then let her go and teleported back home.

Talia waited for his return for about 10 minutes, before she gave up and left for class. She had missed lunch, but she didn't mind. She knew that Fred would be making something good for dinner tonight. So she had something to look forward to.

The rest of the school day went by with ease. Her worries were still in her mind, but they were at the back where they couldn't pester her. Kurt had not returned back to school, but she knew where he was, so she didn't have to worry. Once school let out, she put her books away, and hurried home. Immediately going to kitchen, where she found Fred making some steaks and side dishes. She snickered to herself and attempted to sneak by him to steal a piece of food. He was looking the other way, reading his recipe book, and she decided to take that moment to snag a bit of potato salad.

Fred snatched her hand before she was even able to touch the dish, "Don't even think about it, Tal."

"Aw! How'd you know it was me?"

"Because one else here wears Channel no. 5 other than Mystique and you and Mystique ain't gonna be home till later tonight."

Talia stuck out her lip and pouted, "Remind me next time not to let her pick out my perfume."

He let her hand go and chuckled, "If you're hungry, help yourself to some finger food that I set up on the platter of there. It's mostly vegetables and fruits, stuff I know that Pietro won't gobbled down right away."

"Thanks." she walked over to the table and began munching on some celeary.

Fred started chopping up some onions and let out a yell, "God dammit! Every fuckin' time!" he dropped the knife and began furiously rubbing his eyes.

Talia dropped the celeary stick and raced to his side, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." he groaned, "Onions always tear me up and to make things worse, I just got some onion juice in my eye." he rubbed furiously at his eyes, "God this sucks!"

"Well, stop rubbing it, Freddy! You're only going to make it worse." she grabbed his arm, pulled him away from the counter, and made him sit down in one of the chairs, "Hold on a sec." she went a grabbed a wet wash cloth, then she returned to his side, and held it over his eyes, "I need you to hold still, Freddy. I'm going to try and wash the juice out." she tilted his head so that she could get a better aim and dribbed drops of water into his eyes. He blinked and groaned as the water made contact, but he kept still. "There. That's better." she cooed softly, pulling the cloth away from his eyes for a bit, "Any better?"

"Yeah. Much better."

She giggled and wiped some stray dropplets away from his cheeks, "You're eyes are still a bit red, but I think you should take a break from chopping onions though. I wouldn't know what to do if you accidently chopped off your finger because you couldn't see."

He smiled and grabbed her hand that was on his cheek, "I'm sure you'd figure somethin' out." he stared into her eyes with same dreamy mistified look from before and gently pulled her closer to him.

"Freddy? What are you-" Talia's heart raced and her cheeks glowed red the closer she came to his face.

They were almost touching noses, when they heard Pietro clearing his throat. Fred let go of Talia's hand and went back to work on the onions. She looked at him with utter confusion, then looked at Pietro, who was smirking at her with the same snideness as last night.

She arched an eyebrown and put her hand on her hip, "What?"

Pietro sauntered over to the platter and picked up a carrot, "Nothing." he took a bite and grinned, "Just looking forward to watching my new favorite soap opera is all."

"Since when do you watch soap operas?"

"Oh, just recently and let me tell ya. I can't wait to see what happens next." he laughed and took another bite.

"Whatever. Call me when dinner's ready, Freddy. I'll be up in my room." she shot Pietro one last glare before she dissapeared out of the kitchen.

Pietro watched her leave and waited for her to be out of ear shot before he turned his sights on Fred.

Fred had just finished chopping up the last of the onions, when he suddenly realized that Pietro was still in the room. He tried to ignore him, but Pietro's snide smile, and constant staring was finally getting on his nerves.

Fred turned around to face the boy and leaned against the counter with his hands gripping the edge, "Don't ya have somethin' else better to do other than irratatin' the hell outta me?"

"Nope." Pietro popped the last of the carrot into his mouth, "In fact. I could watch you all day."

"What the hell? You turnin' gay on me or somethin'?"

"No. But apparently you are."

"W-What?" Fred was flabbergasted by what came out of Pietro's mouth, "No way! I ain't no flamer!"

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, my friend. I've seen the way you've been looking at Toad lately. I didn't think anything of it at first, until now."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. You're just tryin' to rile me up like you always do to get a cheap laugh."

"Rile you up, yes. Cheap? No. No. More like priceless. I bet ya that if I hadn't showed up, you'd have stolen a kiss from the little wart."

"Don't call her that!"

"Oh, my. So defensive all of the sudden. Of course, I would be too if my best friend in the world were a guy, who was just recently turned into a girl through magic, making me start to fall for her, and then come to realize that she's looking at someone else other than me." Pietro smiled even more as Fred's face grew red with rage, "Ooooooh? I take it you didn't know about your little love rival? Oh, this is just too much!"

Fred gritted his teeth, his nostrels were flaring, and he was doing everything in his power not to kill Pietro, "Pietro. If you don't shut up right now... I'm gonna-"

"But if I did, you wouldn't get to know the name of your love competitor."

"I don't care!"

"Oh, but I think you do. Here. I'll give you a hint. He's blue, smells of sulfer, and is an X-Man."

There was sound of wood cracking and before Fred realized what he was doing, he had suddenly snapped off two chunks of the counter tops ledge.

"It looks like you've just proven me right." Pietro chuckled, "But, let's just say for theories sake, she doesn't fall for blue boy, and does fall for you. What are you going to do when she still wants to go back to being a guy again? Cause if I remember correctly... Toad himself is not gay and I doubt he'll want to continue a relationship with a guy that makes look like a prison bitch everyday. What will you do with yourself then, hm?"

Fred took several deep breaths to calm himself down, "I guess... I won't know until it happens. Till then... I ain't gonna worry about it."

Pietro cocked his head to the side, still smirking, "Alright then. I'll accept that answer." he turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! You ain't gonna tell anybody about this are ya?"

"Naw. If I did, then the others' would try to interfer, and it wouldn't be my own personal soap opera anymore. I would rather keep quiet and watch to see where the stones lye. Oh, by the way. I want my steak medium-rare. Hold the spit and whatever nasty things you're thinking of putting on it." Pietro then left the room feeling victorious and leaving a heavy hearted Fred.


	11. The Day Before the Sleep Over

Chapter 11

The Day Before the Sleep Over

Author's note: Okay, guys. I made this chapter extra long and would have made it even longer, but I figured that you all might want to take a break from you screne eventually. I know my hands need a break after working on this for hours practically non stop. But at least I now know how to start off chapter 12. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ;)

Fred sat quietly in his room. Pietro's words were burned into his brain and he was frustrated that he couldn't figure out how to put them out. He groaned and ruffled his mowhawk in frustration. "What the fuck am I gonna do?" he stood up and walked around his room for a while, then stopped by his bedroom window, and looked out to see Talia lazily walking about the Brotherhood grounds. He watched her for a while and couldn't help but smile when he saw her doing something as girly as picking a boquet of flowers. He pressed his forarm against the window frame and leaned forward to press his head against his arm, "God... She's so cute when she does stuff like that. She just... falls into the roll of a woman so naturally."

Pietro happened to walk by and hear Fred's words, quickly he sped in, "That would explain why Toad is such a sissy during fights." then he quickly sped out, laughing as he quickly dodged Fred's flying hand.

Fred growled as he went over to his door and slammed it shut, breaking it off of it's henges.

"Oh, shit!"

"Freddrick!" Mystique's voice boomed down the hallway, "Why the hell are you breaking my house?"

"It's was an accident! I swear!" he tried fixing the door before she came to his room, but only seemed to make things worse.

Mystique stomped over towards him and snatched the door out of his hands, "Give me that!"

He let her have it and backed away, "S-Sorry about that, Mystique. I-"

"I don't care what your excuses are, Freddrick. It won't stop me from being pissed off at you for breaking my property."

"But-" she shot him a death glare that made him wince, "I-I'll find some way to pay you back. I promise!"

She shook her head and pointed in the direction of the front door, "Just get out of my house."

"Y-You're throwing me out?"

"No. I'm kicking you out, until dinner time or at the very most bedtime. Depending on how pissed off I still am."

"Can I at least get a snack first?"

"No."

"What? But I'm hungry!"

"Not my problem. Maybe this will teach you not to take your anger out on my house. Now get out, before I decide to ground you from food completely."

He squeezed by her and quickly made his way outside. "Jeezus! She can be a real bitch sometimes."

Talia had heard Mystique's booming voice and saw Fred walking out the front door. She approached him, carrying the boquet of flowers in her hands, "Let me guess. You broke something of value to her?"

"Hmph Hardly. It was my bedroom door."

"Why'd you brake you're door, Freddy?"

He opened his mouth to say it was because of Pietro, but then he realized he would have to explain why Pietro had made him angry enough to do such a thing. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I don't really wanna say."

She arched her eyebrow at him, "Does it have to do with what you won't tell me when we were back at the river?"

"Kinda. Just... A little bit more complicated now."

"Uh huh." she rolled her eyes in disbelief, but she left it alone.

Fred's eye moved down to the flowers in her hands, "So... Uh... Who are ya pickin' flowers for?"

She looked down at the flowers in her hands, then back up at him, "They're for Mystique. Things have been kinda tense between us since she found out my secret friendship with the X-Men and my double date with Kurt. I'm just going to go put these in some water and then I'll be right back out." she dissapeared inside of the house for five minutes and then returned in front of him, "Now. What shall we do today?"

"I wouldn't mind goin' on a walk through the woods. There's some berries out that I wanna get my hands on before the other animals do."

She giggled at him, "You're actually going to eat healthy for once? This I have to see."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I eat plenty of fruits and vegitables."

"Sure you do." she patted him on his massive belly and chuckled.

"You better not be implyin' what I think your implyin', Tal."

"Me?" she put on a sweet and innocent face, "Never! It's only natural for the great Freddy bear the teddy bear to have a bit more stuffing than others."

"Oh, that's it!"

Talia squealed and ran as Freddy began chasing her all over the Brotherhood property.

Lance happened to be outside washing his jeep, when he heard Talia's high pitched squeals. He shrugged it off at first, not really taking any interest in it. That is until he suddenly saw Talia leap over his jeep, pushing the skirt of her dress down, as she landed a few feet away on the other side, and began running again.

"What the! Toad-" he stopped in mid sentence, when he heard Fred's pounding footsteps racing in his direction. Lance gasped and threw himself in between Fred and his jeep, waving hysterically, "Fred! No! No! No! No! No! Don't you dare-" he dropped the wet spunge he was holding and quickly tried to push his jeep out harms way, but he wasn't fast enough. Fred was already a few feet away and by the sound of his grunt, he was planning on jumping, "Oh, god, no! No! Not my jeep, man! Not my- Agh!" he watched helplessly as Fred leapt into the air, hurled himself over Lance's jeep, and land in the same spot as Talia did a few moments ago.

"Hey, Lance. Bye, Lance."

Lance leaned forward on hood of his jeep, speaking in a shakey voice, "That's not cool, dude... Not cool at all."

Talia was starting to run out of breath and out of steam. She looked behind her and saw that Fred was catching up with her.

"What the fuck? How are you able to keep up like this?"

"Looks are decievin', ain't they?"

"Shit!" she had barely dodged his reach again, this time she went for the tree line in the woods, "Okay. So you maybe slightly more faster than me. I'll give you that. But there's no way that you can catch me while I'm up in the safety zone of a tree." she sat down on a high branch and swung her feet like a child who was having fun.

"Ya think so, huh?" he chuckled, which made her nervous, and then he moved to the trunk of the tree that she was on which made her more nervous.

"W-What are you doing? Hey! No offense, but I don't think this tree can hold your weight, Freddy."

"Don't worry. It's not my weight the tree has to worry about."

"What do you- Whoa!"

Fred grabbed ahold of the tree around the middle, pulled it slightly out of the ground, and shook it vigoriously. Talia tried to hold on, but she was caught of guard so badly that she didn't have time to catch herself from falling. She let out a scream as she fell towards the earth. Fortunately for her Fred was quick and a good catcher. She landed in his arms shortly after he let the tree sink back into the ground with it's roots.

"I got ya, Tal. No worries." he said smiling down at her.

"You-You- You big jerk." she struggled in his arms, until he put her down, then she turned and slapped him across his cheek. Taking both him and her both by surpise, "You could have killed me!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Talia. You know I wouldn't let anythin' happen to ya." he tried to explain, but it didn't seem like she wanted to listen. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms, "Come on, Tal. Please don't be like that?"

"Fuck you, Fred!" she walked around him and went deeper into the woods.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath and followed her, "Talia! Please, wait up?"

"Leave me alone, Fred!" she walked until she came across a dead log that hovered over a small stream and was covered in moss and tiny flowers. She kicked off her shoes and moved to the far end of the log. She sat down and stuck her feet into the flowing water, keeping her back towards Fred.

Fred waited for a moment before attempting to talk to her again, "Tal?" no answer, "Talia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just... I guess I just got carried away." he tried reaching out for her shoulder, but she pulled away from him and moved closer to the trunks end. Fred sighed, he didn't want to leave her angry at him, but he didn't know what else to do. He sat down on the trunk as well, except he was facing the opposite direction that she was. He sat there quietly, checking every now and then to see if she was still mad at him. The silent treatment told him that she was. After a while, he began looking around at the scenary before him, and he noticed some daisies and some purple flowers were growing by his feet. He leaned forward and picked a few at a time, he laced them together, checked on Talia to see if there was any change from time to time, and he would continue for a while longer until he was done. He scooted closer to her, "Tal?" still she remained silent, "Tal, please don't be me at anymore? I-It makes me sad and I worry when you're mad at me. You're about the only person in this world that understands me and knows me, an' I don't want to lose that." he place the the crown of flowers that he had been working on gently upon her head. She was startled at first, but then she saw what it was that he had placed upon her head through the waters reflection. She stared at it in awe and brought a hand up to touch it lightly. "From now on... I'll treat ya better and give ya the respect that you deserve. Just like a princess. Just please... Don't be mad at me anymore."

She stared at her reflection a little while longer, before she slowly scooted closer to him, and leaned against his arm.

He gave her a soft smile and moved his arm, so that he could give her a one arm embrace, "Thank you."

She reached up and touched his arm with her hands, "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I over reacted."

"You were falling out of tree unprepared and weren't able to catch yourself. I'd say that's a pretty legit reason to over react." he felt her starting to sulk again, he then manuvered his body so that he could pick her up, set her upon his lap, and hug her close to him, "Don't start sulking. We just made up." he chuckled softly.

"I'm not sulking! I'm just thinking."

"You're sulking while thinking." he tilted her chin up so that she would be looking him in the eyes, "Somethin' else is botherin' ya other than that near death experience. Whatever it is, it's got you by the heart and it ain't lettin' go. Tell me what it is, Tal. I'm here for ya."

She pulled her chin away from his hand and rested her head against his chest. With her free hand, she being idley playing with the buttons on his cover alls, "I-I'm just really confused."

"About what?"

"About whether or not I really want to go back to being a guy again."

Fred's heart skipped a beat, "Really? What's making you change your mind?"

"I dunno. I guess... I guess it's because I'm scared of losing all of my friends' and scared of going back to being Mystique's whipping boy again and going unnoticed. For once in my life an adult gives a damn about me, even though it's not exactly a pure reason, but still... I've never had a mom or dad, Freddy. My folks just gave me up as soon as they could. I've always had to rely on myself for survival because no one wanted me. Mystique and Magneto were the only ones' who've ever shown me any genuine interest, but... I-It still felt like I had to rely on myself and like I was all alone. But since everything has happened to me and I'm being treated differently... I kinda wanna stay the way that I am now. I know that if I go back to being my old self, I'll start trying to persue Wanda again, despite how much she loaths my exsistance. But in some way... I did like my old self as weird as that sounds. And it's only natural to want to return to what I am familiar with, right?"

"But you're life is so much better the way that it is now. Why throw all of it away just to go back to being disrespected by others and miserable?"

She clutched his cover all strap tightly in her hand and gulped, "Because... If I were to lose everything... I'd want to lose it by my own choice." he looked down at her in confusion, "If everyone found out who I really was right now... They'd all leave me and hate me. They wouldn't see me as the Talia that I've been turning into and trying to be... They'd only see me as the diguesting Toad that they've always known me as."

"You don't know that."

"It happens all of the time to people who are trying to change who they are for the better. They try hiding their dirty little secrets for as long as they can, but eventually... Something or someone comes along and ruins it all. I want to get out before someone or something ruins it for me too."

He felt her shudder as she tried to fight back her tears and he hugged her closer to his body, trying to keep her warm and show her that he was there to protect her, "Even if that happens and everyone bales on ya, Talia, you'll still have me. I promise ya, no matter what happens, I'm gonna stay with ya."

"Freddy..." she burried her face into his chest and sniffed, "But what if the others-"

"Fuck the others! If they can't handle the truth and see how great of person really are, then they don't deserve your friendship." he pulled her away, so that he could look at her better. He then put a hand on her chest, "It's what's in here that matters, Talia. Who you look like on the outside is merely a protective shell."

"A protective shell? Don't you mean a something like a mirror reflection or-"

"No. I mean it's a protective shell. It keeps the good things inside of you safe from the bad things in this world. Everyone has a shell of their own that protects them. Even me."

"Freddy..."

"Whatever decision you decide to make in the long run. Just remember, I will always be by your side, and I will never abandon you." she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as though he was about to dissapear, "I care about Tal. Too much to abandon you over something as stupid a magical sex change."

She laughed at his little joke and nuzzled his neck, "Thank you, Freddy. Your words mean a lot to me."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly, "I know. An' I'll keep sayin' them however many times ya need me to."

They hugged each other for several more minutes, before they finally broke the embrace.

Talia shifted the flower crown on her head slightly, "So... Are you really going to treat me like a princess?"

"Hmph Only if ya want me to."

"Hm" she tapped her chin, thinking, "Every now and then would be fine. But I'd really like you to continue treating me as you have been. Except for the shaking me out of trees part. That's a no bueno moment."

"I'll remember that." he chuckled.

They spent the rest of the day in the woods together. During that time, Fred tried to teach her how to make flower crowns which she succeeded in doing after a few lessons. Then they laid on the grass and stared up at the clouds, trying to figure out which ones looked like what animals. By dinner time they headed back. Mystique was still mad at Fred, but Talia went inside and grabbed both him and her a plate, and they ate it outside while watching fire flies. By bedtime, Mystique was through being angry with Fred and had stepped out to let him know, but found both him and Talia passed out on the grass outside.

She sighed and walked over towards Talia. Gently she picked the young girl up, careful not to disturb her, and carried her up to her room to tuck her in for the night. She went back outside to Fred's side, who she was not quite so kind to. She held a glass of water above his head and poured freezing cold water upon his face.

He sputter and swung violently, "P-Pietro! I'm gonna-" as soon as he saw Myistique, he quickly dropped his fists, "My-Mysti-"

"I wanted to let you know that I am no longer cross with you. You may come back inside whenever you are ready."

"Where's Talia?"

"I've already put her to bed. Now, unless you have something important to say, I will be turning in as well. Good-night, Freddrick."

"Uh.. G'night, Mystique."

Fred scratched his head, unsure as to how to take Mystique's random mood swings. Not wanting to think too much on the subject, he went back up to his room for the rest of the night.

During the rest of the week, things were quite quiet for Talia.

Mystique had went back to her motherly ways towards Talia, which made her rather happy. Mystique still continued to keep Talia on her toes on playing her roll as a young lady. She wanted Talia to have a hobby that didn't revolve around watching tv or sleeping. So she took her to several different classes and different places that might peek Talia's feminem interest. The classes ranged from music, to theatre, to dance, gardening, yoga, hair styling, and even debutaunt sessions. In the end, Talia seemed to enjoy and have the most talent in gardening, hair styling, and a bit of flower arranging. She and Mystique made a garden together along the outer edges of the Brotherhood house, while the carpenters whom Mystique had made an appointment for, came and did repairs on the house.

Things were going wonderfully with the garden, until Talia uprooted some worms and miscellanious bugs that lived beneath dampened areas of the earth. She let out a shriek and tried to scurry away. Mystique, who was sitting right next to her at the time, saw this, and could not help but fall over in fits of laughter.

"That's not funny!" Talia stamped her foot, her face was burning bright red from embarassment.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I can't help myself. Ha Ha" Mystique finally sat up and regained her composure, "I'm so use to your old habits of devouring every bug with in your midst that I now find it very amusing that you don't want to be within touching distance of them."

She folded her arms and sulked, "Well, if they were pre-killed and dipped in chocolate I might think otherwise."

Mystique chuckled and held her arm out to the young girl, "Come, come, Talia. Let us finish our garden. I promise I will stop laughing at your expense."

"Alright. Fine. As long as you keep your promise." she knelt down by Mystique on the opposite side she originally was on, "And as long as you keep those disgusting things away from me."

"I will do my best, dear."

Together they had planted a variety of flowers by the end of the day. Some of which they had bought pre-grown and then there were the seeds and bulbs that they had bought to grow themselves.

Talia looked at the flower bed with pride, "I may not act as manly as I use to, but I'm certainly not too girly to play in the dirt. How come I'm able to appreciate the colors and smells of flowers now than was before?"

"I believe your hygene had much to do with it. But aside from that, I believe it's because normally boys don't invest much in detail and pretty things, unless they wish to fornicate with them."

"Oh. Hm. I guess I can see your point. The only time I tried looking for something pretty was when I wanted to give a gift to Wanda. Speaking of which, how goes her research?"

"Agatha says that Wanda's doing quite well. Though, she did advise me to let Wanda take a break for a while. Apparently there is such as thing as too much studying."

"Oh? Where is she now?"

"Hm... I believe she went out on a date."

Talia's jaw dropped, "What? With whom?"

"No need to get upset, dear. It's just with one of the Acolytes, is all."

"Which one?"

"Pyro I believe." Mystique noticed Talia's expression start to grow sad, "I thought that while you were in this form, you were attracted only to men?"

"That may be the case, but... It doesn't change any of my old feelings towards the people around me. Deep down inside I'm still... in love with her."

"Not to sound cruel, dear, but you do realize that she does not feel the same way towards you whether you be boy or a girl?"

"Yes... But that doesn't stop me from feeling the way that I do, Mystique. There are a million girls' in this world and my male heart is set on her."

Mystique sighed and pulled the young girl into a motherly embrace, "Oh, Talia." she petted the girl's hair, "Eventually you'll find another to fond over and love. What you're feeling for Wanda is simply puppy love. Sure it's pure, innocent, and fun, but it never lasts long. I'm sure after you test the waters a few times, you'll eventually come across Mrs. Right."

"It sure doesn't feel that way."

"I know, dear. It's going to feel that way for quite some time, but when your heart is ready to let go, then you can move on, and find real love."

"Have you ever loved anyone like I love Wanda, Mystique?"

"Once. He was a very handsome man and he promised me many things. But I didn't care about the promises that he made. No. I had fallen madly in love with him just soon as I set my eyes upon him. We made love practically on our first meeting in a church of all things."

"Are you going to hell for that?"

"My dear, I've had a plain ticket to hell long before you or any of my children were born."

"Oh. So... What happened to the man that you were in love with?"

"He dissapeared shortly after that. I never saw him again."

"That sucks!"

"Yes. Indeed. I wept for days upon end because my heart was that broken. But in the end... He didn't leave without giving me a precious gift."

"What's that?"

"A son. Kurt." Mystique smiled as she recalled the day her son was born, "I have had many children in my past, Talia. And I have failed each and every single one of them whether it be intentional or not. When I was carrying Kurt in my belly, I made a sworn promise that I would do right by him, and not repeat my past mistakes like I did with the others'. Unfortunately, fate felt the need to take that right away from me. Magneto did something to my son to turn him from a normal baby and into the little blue demon that he is now. I was so angry with what Magneto did and I tried to save my baby from his mad experiments, but I failed to do that as well. Now, my son is grown and I have missed so much in his life. I saw the people whom were raising him and I left him alone with them, because I thought that they could do better by him that I ever would."

"So, how come you've been trying to approach him instead of leaving him alone?"

"It was he who approached me, dear. When Rogue touched me, she was able to see into my past, and she told him his connection to me. I tried to push him away, but... I felt that he deserved to know the truth and when I tried to tell him..."

"Magneto sent us to stop you."

"Yes."

Talia hugged onto Mystique, "I'm sorry for what we did."

Mystique returned the hug and sighed, "I know you are, Talia."

"Will you go back and try again?"

The woman shook her head slowly, "No. I've burnt that bridge too many times. It's beyond repair."

"Only if you stop trying, Mystique. I'm sure Kurt will-"

Mystique held up her hand to silence Talia, "No, dear. Nothing that I do will make right what I've done wrong by my children. I know this, because despite how many times I try, I cannot change who I am inside. I am a woman with dark intension and one that is not above sacrificing my own children to save my own neck. It's best to leave things the way that they are now."

Talia stayed in Mystique's embrace for a very long time. She didn't pull away or complain. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the older woman's body. Though she had never felt the love and affection of a mother, she imaged that this is probably the closest feeling that she will ever get.

After a while, Mystique pulled away from Talia, she smiled down at her, and caressed her cheek with the knuckle of her index finger, "I need to run to the store for a bit. Will you help Freddrick make dinner tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. I will be back by the time dinner is ready."

"Okay."

Talia watched Mystique, until she left, then she went inside.

After some time had passed, Mystique returned, and brought home some gifts' for Talia. She went up into Talia's room and handed her a few bags.

Talia took the bags and looked at her with confusion, "What's this for?"

"For your slumber party this weekend. I thought that you might need a few things to make the night quite memorable."

Talia reached into the bags and pulled out the items inside. There was a pair of blue pajammas with little with flower blossoms on them, an expensive digital camera, an empty photoalbum, a baby blue sleeping back with matching pillow, and some snacks.

"Wow... This-This is all for me?"

Mystique nodded and smiled, "Yes. I want you to have a good time while you're over there. And before you ask, the answer is no, I didn't buy the camera for you to take pictures to spy for me." she chuckled as Talia let out a sigh of relief, then she reached into her pocket, and handed her an MP3 player, "Here. This is in case everyone goes to sleep and you're bored."

"T-Thank you!"

"You're welcome, dear." then Mystique did something, that Talia had not been expecting. She leaned forward and gave Talia a kiss on her forhead, "I'm very proud of you for being able to keep up your roll as a young lady."

Talia sat there with a shocked expression. Never before had she ever heard such praise come from Mystique's lips. She stared speechlessly up at Mystique, until the older woman left her room to go downstairs for dinner.

Fred then came by her room, "Hey, Tal. Dinner's gettin' cold. Come on."

"Uh... I'm coming!" she set her gifts' off to the side and hurried downstairs with the others.

The next morning, the day before the slumber party, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Amara, Tabitha, and Talia were sitting at a lunch table outside. They were discussing what all they should do for the slumber party tomorrow. Kitty and Amara sugested staying up all night, eating popcorn, and watching romance movies. Rogue and Tabitha made faces at that and said that a horror marathon was in order. Jean and Talia thought that maybe a small little bon fire and camp out outside the mansion would be nice. But the others groaned and expressed their distaste of the idea.

"Not happin' gal." said Rogue, "We get enough of that out doorzy shit with Logan around. I wanna stay inside and be lazy for once."

"Yeah, no kiddin'." said Tabitha, "Besides. Who wants to lay on the cold hard ground and get bit by mystiquitos when you've got a bunch of hunky boys to look at inside?"

Kitty and Amara giggled and nodded at Tabitha's remark.

Jean rolled her eyes, "We live with them everyday, Tabs. I just thought that maybe it would be a nice break from them and that maybe we could have a little privacy for once."

Rogue scoffed, "If ya want privacy, there's somethin' called a lock on the bathroom door. I don't know how far away from the mansion you're wantin' ta go, but I certainly ain't goin' more than ten away from the nearest toilet."

"Come on, girls. Bon fires are fun! Really."

"No!" shouted the four of them at once.

Jean sighed and looked at Talia, "I"m sorry, Tal. It looks like we've been out voted."

"It's okay. Maybe we can do it next time."

"Yeah." Jean looked at their list and crossed off the camping sugestion. "Hm." she tapped her pen upon the paper, thinking intently, "Well, is there anything else you'd like to do, Tal?"

Talia thought for a bit, "Well, I wouldn't mind playing a few games outdoors and indoors before we start our movie marathon."

"Like what kind of games?"

"Well... Back at my old school, I watched some of the other girls play some night games outside like flash light tag and hide and seek. Then while they were inside they did scavenger hunts and sometimes they'd play pranks on the other girls."

"I like those ideas better." smiled Tabitha, "Only, instead of playing pranks on eachother, let's do it to the boys."

"Totally!" Kitty chimed in, "I definately want to get back at Kurt for not cleaning his fu- Uh, I mean hair out of the bathroom shower's drain."

Rogue giggled, "I wouldn't mind at getting back at Scott for being an asshole during our trainin' sessions."

"So, then is it agreed? That we do fun games before our movie night?" Jean asked. They all nodded, "Good. And as for the movies, we'll alternate between them, that way we won't get tired of the same thing over and over again."

Just then, Kurt and Lance showed up.

Lance walked over to Kitty and sat down next to her, pushing Rogue out of the way, "So, is this a girls' only thing or can anybody join?"

"Girls' only, loser!" Rogue sneered.

Lance ignored her and continued to talk to Kitty, "So, what's goin' on? Normally I see you guys sittin' with the other X-G-"

"Ahem" Kitty cleared her throat, shifting her eyes between Lance and Talia.

"I mean... Uh, with the other guys from your academy and normally Talia is sitting with Duncan and his crew. You guys plannin' on another girls night out I take it? You need me and my boys' to be your escorts again."

"Not time, Lance. We're just making plans for, like our girls slumber party tomorrow."

Lance looked around at the group with a reall wide smile, "Oh, really?"

Kurt suddenly got real interested and came up from behind Talia, wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace, "Really? You mean, Talia vill be attending the party as vell?"

"Yep." Kitty laughed as Talia grew two shades of red.

Kurt practically jumped for joy, "Talia, von't this be awesome? You'll get to spend time vith all of us tomorrow!"

Tabitha snatched Talia away from Kurt and held her close, "Not so fast, blue. She's all ours tomorrow." she then winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Vhat? But I vanna spend time with her too!"

Amara joined in the hug as well, "Nope. Friday is going to be strickly a girl party only. If you want to see her, then you're going to have to wait till the next morning. Hee"

"Awwww" Kurt kicked a small rock and stuck his hands down his front pockets, "That not fair!"

The girls' giggled and pulled Talia further and further away from him.

"So, Kitty." said Lance, "Will there be by chance any sweaty pillow fights and if there is, can you send me pics?"

"Lance, you're such a perv!" she slapped him in the chest.

"Hey, I'm a guy. We're born this way." he then turned his attention on Kurt, "So, you know that thingy you can do, right? Thing you can" he makes a sort of quick whistling sound, "in and out real quick to get me some pics?"

All of the girls snapped their necks around and gave Kurt the evil eye.

Kurt gulped, "I think I vould rather pick a fight vith Logan than tempt fate, mein friend."

Just then the bell for next period rang.

Lance sighed, "Oh, well. I'll just let my imagination do the work for me."

"Ew! Gross!" Rogue then pushed him and he fell backwards off of the lunch bench with a loud thud.

Kitty tried to help him up, while the others were walking away to their next class.

Talia was a ways back from the other girls' and Kurt quickly took advantage of this. He jogged up to her and took a hold of her hand. She looked down and started to say something, but he put his figure on her mouth, and motioned with his head that he wanted her to come with him. She looked around nervously for all of the girls' and saw that none of them were paying any attention them. With much reluctance, she allowed Kurt to lead her to away from them. He took her down into the school's nature walk and stopped halfway across the bridge that hovered over the creek.

He let go of her hand and leaned forward against the bridges railing with his arms crossed. He looked down at the water's flow for a moment, then he looked up at Talia with a smile, "I vanted to talk to you vithout any interruptions."

"I kinda figured that much." she said, standing a ways away from him with her hands behind her back, "So, why'd you pick this place?"

"Because it is very recluse and I know that there isn't going to be another class out here for a vhile."

"Speaking of class, we're going to be late-"

"It's alright to be a little late, frauline. You have good attendence and are a good student. The teacher vill be very lenient on you."

"And what about you? Will they be lenient with you as well?"

"Heh I'm good enough to get by. Come. Join me. The view over her is much more prettier than from vhere you are standing." he offered his hand to her. She stared down at his hand for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and taking it. He gently pulled her closer to him, until her arms could touch the railing, "There. Much better, ja?"

"Um... I guess." she fiddled with her barrett nervously.

"You don't have to be nervous, frualine. I'm not going to bite."

"I'm not nervous! I'm just... um..."

Kurt chuckled and put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze, "You're nervous."

"Um... I guess I am." she stared down at the arm that was around her and blushed, "Um... W-What did you want to talk about?"

He removed his arm from her, so that he could face her, "Us."

"Us?" she blinked and her heart began beating rapidly.

"Ja." he reached up and broke off a branch with some white flower blossoms and gave it to her, "I like you, Talia. A lot. Especially since now I know I can be my real self around you vithout having any fear."

"Kurt, I-"

"Please, let me finish. I vant you to know how I feel. I'm crazy about you, Talia. I have been for quite some time. You're smart, caring, fun, and pretty."

"I-I'm not pretty, Kurt."

"Yes you are." he touched her cheek with his hand, "You're skin is soft and has a unique color that catches my eye. Your eyes are bright and are as golden as the sun on a bright sunny day." he moved his hand to her hair and played with a lock, "Your hair... Is the perfect shade of brown. It's as brown as milk chocolate."

"You make it sound like you're going to eat me."

He chuckled and moved in closer, "An' if I did... It vould be the best tasting chocolate I had ever had the privilage of sampling."

Talia tried to take a step back, "Kurt... You're getting awefully close. Um... Please, could you-"

"But I vant to be close to you, Talia. Don't you vant to be close to me as vell?" he stared into her gold orbs a bit longer, before he closed his eyes, and began to move in for a kiss.

Talia paniced and fell back, but instead of making contact with the hard wood of the bridge, her back landed against something much softer. She looked up to see Fred standing right behind her. His expression looked to be somewhere between calm and angry, but from her angle it was difficult to see.

Kurt opened his eyes when he felt Talia falling back. He tried to catch her, but then he saw that someone else was there to save her. He was shocked to see that it was Fred and at the same time he was annoyed.

"Vhat are you doing here, Blob?"

"Hmph Just goin' for a walk. I'd ask the same thing about you, since normally you losers don't usually skip class."

"I vas having a private conversation, until you came along. Now if you don't mind." he started reaching for Talia's hand, "I vould like to continue that conversation vithout you here."

Fred glowered down at Kurt's hand and quickly moved his own to pick up Talia and move her behind him, "It's a free country. I'll go where I wanna go."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and gritted his teeth in a snarl, "Touch her again, Blob, an' you'll regret it!"

"Oooh! I'm soooo scared. Whatcha gonna do to me, pipsqueak? Hurt my feelings with your tiny fists?"

Kurt and Fred were getting ready to fight, but Talia got in between them and held them each at bay with her hands, "Stop it, you two! Look at where you're at! If you guys fought and something happened, one of you could go flying over the edge, and bust your heads or worse!" they both looked down at her and saw that she was equally mad at the both of them, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but I won't have it!"

"But he-" they said in unison.

"I don't care! Kurt you're my friend and Fred, I know we've only hung out once, but I can tell that you're not that bad of a guy. But if you two decide to act like children and continue this fight, I will never speak to either one of you again! Got it?"

"But, frauline!" Talia shot him a death glare and for a moment, Kurt thought he saw her eyes and turned from golden yellow to blood red.

"Tal, he-" she snapped her head around to give Fred the same red eyed glare. Fred sighed and backed off, "I'm sorry." he said with much reluctance, but it was more for Talia than for Kurt. "I'll go somewhere else, so you two can be alone..." he started to turn and walk away, but Talia's voice made him stop.

"It's alright, Fred. You can walk here if you want." she looked back at Kurt with an unreadable expression, "I need to be getting to class anyways."

"Talia, vait!" he grabbed her hand, but she yanked hers away.

"I don't want to talk to you, Kurt! Not now at least."

"But, Talia!"

Talia would not wait to hear what he had to say and was walking back towards the school.

Kurt's heart sank as he watched her leave. "Man!" he noticed the flower branch laying on the bridge and he picked it up, "I vas so close..."

Fred wanted to say something really mean right now, but he knew nothing good would come of it. It would probably start another fight and that would make Talia even madder. He sighed with frustration, as he bumped Kurt's shoulder to continue down his path.

"Hey! Vatch it!" Kurt yelled, rubbing his shoulder. "Vell... I guess there's nothing left to do but to go to class now." he tossed the little flower branch off to the side and made his way back up to the school, cursing to himself for making Talia mad.

When Talia finally reached her class, she explained to her teacher that had stopped to help a fellow student. The teacher believed the excuse and told her to be on time for class next time. As Talia attend the last of her classes for the day, her thoughts began to stray from her subjects to more personal matters. She was angry with Fred and Kurt with how they had behaved, then there was that feeling of uneasiness when Kurt had nearly kissed her, and then there was a feeling of guilt, because of the secrets' she had to keep in order to keep her friends. She hated these feelings' that she was having and wished that she could make things simplier without making them worse.

When the last bell for the day rang, she went straight to her locker, and put her books away. She turned just in time to see Kitty running down the hall up to her.

"Talia!" she stopped by a few feet short of Talia's locker, doubled over with her hands on her knees; panting. "I-I need your help with a school prodject. Do you-Do you have time?"

"Uh... Sure, Kitty. What kind of a prodject is it?"

"The school's committee has put me in charge with decorating the gymnasium for the high school prom and apparently I'm the only one doing it today." she straighened herself up, "Everyone else who volunteered baled on me and those who were assigned to do it are all gone on away games."

"Oh, wow! You do need some help. Okay. Let me just call my mother and I'll meet you in the gymnasium. Okay?"

"Thank you, Tal!" Kitty flung herself at Talia and wrapped her arms around her, "You're the best!"

"Kitty! Ack! C-Can't breath!"

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry!" she quickly let go, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just go, before I change my mind."

"Eeeee!" Kitty bounced with excitement and left for the gym.

Shortly after Kitty had left, Talia made her phone call, and met up with Kitty, who was sitting in the middle of a tangle of streamers. She sat down next to her and stared at the tangled mess, "What on earth happened here?"

Kitty blew a lock of hair out of her face, "This is what happens when I'm left alone to do things by myself. It was up there, but somehow it ended up down here."

"How much time do you have before they kick you out?"

"About a couple of hours or so. It depends on what time Principal Kelly feels like closing down the school for the night."

"Ah." Talia picked up the end of one of the streamers and began untangling the mess, "I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you again, Tal. I'll owe you one. Big time!"

"It's alright. Let's see here. Um... Why don't we start with something a little more easier than this. You know. Get the easy stuff out of the way first, then work our way up to the harder ones later."

"Right."

They set to work on blowing up balloons, which were the colors of blue and white. Then they moved onto painting cardboard stars that had been already cut out, they even sprinkled the stairs with glitter while they were still wet. There wasn't much time after that, they only had about 10 minutes left to cut out some material to make as see through drapes. Even though this was all hard work, the two of them were able to get a decent amount of work down, and were having fun.

Talia really did enjoy spending time with Kitty, but the guilt in her heart resurfaced again, and she didn't think she could bare lying to her friend much longer.

"Kitty?"

"Yeah, Tal?"

"Um... Do you remember how I wanted to tell you something last week, but I was really scared to because I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore?"

Kitty turned her body to face Talia and gave her her full attention, "Are you ready to talk about it now?"

Talia took a deep breath and clutched the material of her dress tightly in her fists, "Kitty... I-I'm... I'm not exactly who you think I am."

"What do you mean, Tal?"

"I'm... I'm..."

Before Talia could make her confession, Pietro popped up behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders, "Hey, girls! How you guys doing?"

They both jumped in surprise at his presence.

"God, Pietro! You nearly scared us half to death!" Kitty gasped, clutching her chest, "What are you still doing here? I thought that you'd be home by now?"

"Eh. Home's kinda boring right now. Anywho, I'm 'much more interested in finding out what Fred did to make Talia here so mad earlier." he sat down next to Talia and draped his arm around her shoulder.

Kitty glared at him, "We're you ease dropping again, Pietro."

"Noooooo. I wouldn't do such a thing. Though, I did over hear Fred tell Lance that he felt bad for making Talia here mad. The big lug looked a little crushed. I think he likes her or something."

"Creepy."

Talia rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "He's not the only one I'm mad at. I'm mad at Kurt too."

"Oh, no! What did Kurt do, Tal?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, he and Fred got mad at Fred for interrupting our conversation, then the two almost had it out on the bridge at the nature walk. I got mad, because they were butting heads over something so stupid, and the fact that they weren't taking into account of the dangers of fighting on that bridge. I told them that if the continued fighting that I wouldn't talk to either one of them ever again."

"Ouch. Way to put their balls in a vice, Tal. Go girl power!" he held up his hand for a high five, but neither girl complied, so he put his hand back down, "Sheesh. You guys' are no fun at all."

Kitty shook her head and turned her attention back to Talia, "So, how long are you going to stay mad at them?"

"I don't know. Probably until tomorrow morning, if they're not still being idiots that is."

Kitty nodded, "I see. Well, I hope that you don't stay mad at them for too long. Especially Kurt. He's kinda sweet on you after all."

"Yes... I know." she sighed and stood up, "Well, I better go. I promised mother I would be home by dinner time."

"Okay. W-Wait! What about that thing you were trying to tell me? Don't you want to finish it?"

Talia glance over a Pietro, who gave her a look that made her think otherwise, "Maybe next time. I'm not much in the mood for talking anymore today."

"Alright, then. See you tomorrow, Tal."

"Bye, Kitty."

Pietro waited for her to leave their sights before standing up himself. He pretended to stretch and yawned, "Well, I guess I'll get going as well. My entertainment just walked out the door and I doubt that you have anything worthwhile to talk about."

"You're such a jerk, Pietro!" she hit him in the side with a roll of duck tape.

"Ow! Why does everybody keep saying that? Honestly, I'm not that bad of a guy."

"Whatever! Get out before I decide to phase your face half way into a septic tank."

"Ha! You'd have to catch me first." he sped away just before Kitty could grab him. He ran until he had caught up with Talia. He walked right next to her with his arms behind his head, "Sooooo, Tal. Talia. Tali."

"Ugh! What do you want, Pietro?"

"Not much. Just wondering why you nearly spilled the beans back there to the little X-Men is all. I thought Mysitque made it clear that she wanted you to keep your identity a secret from everyone."

"I know. I know. But I feel bad for having to lie to their faces all the time. Especially Kitty and Kurt."

"Aren't you afraid that things will go badly if you tell them?"

"... Yes. That's why I haven't said anything to them so far."

"But you just tried to tell Kitty-"

"Yes, I know. But... It's because Kitty's practically my best friend and I feel like I can tell her anything. If anyone would be understanding about my situation, it would be her."

"And let's just say for theories sake she isn't and she goes and tells the other X-Men. What will you do then when everyone turns against you?"

"I don't know. I've tried picturing it in my head, but I'm always too scared to think about it." she began chewing on the tip of her gloved thumb, "I just... I want to tell somebody, before I explode. I feel so guilty having to lie to my friends' all the time!"

Pietro stepped in front of her to make her stop, he stared down at her, and searched her eyes for some answer to an unknown question.

"Pietro?"

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be straight with me. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Do you like the X-Men more as your friends' than us?"

"... A little bit. Only because they're so nice to me and treat me with a great deal more respect than you guys' have."

"We respect you!"

Talia shook her head, "I know Fred respects me. Maybe even Lance, but not much by much. You and Wanda... It seems like you could give a shit less about me. You only want me around when it's convenient and Wanda... Wanda wants nothing to do with me period. As for Mystique, well... Right now this is the most respect I've gotten out of her in a long time. I know that when I change back, things will go back to being as they were before. I can accept that, because I'm prepared for it."

"Toad." he put his hand on top of her head, "You shouldn't be that accepting of something bad that is coming."

She smirked and removed his hand from her head, "You don't have to pretend like you care, Silver."

"Hey. You're my teammate and housemate. I'm also you're team leader. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't try so hard to annoy you, or try so hard to keep you alive on the battle field."

"Gee I feel so loved."

"In some strange way you are, Toad. Just remember. The X-Men aren't you're only friends'. You still have us at the Brotherhood house."

"Yeah..."

He smirked again and ruffled up her hair, "Don't sound so excited about it."

"Hey! Hey! You're messing up my hair!"

"You're such a girl."

"That's cause I am!" she finally pushed his hand away and tried to fix her hair, "Maaaan! Do you know what hell I have to go through to keep it nice looking?"

"Just as much to keep yourself from smelling like a dirty, old, gym sock. Ha Ha"

"Don't make me spit on you."

"Now that wouldn't be lady like, Toad dear."

"Ooh!" she swung at him and missed, "I'll show you lady like! Stand still so I can claw your eyes out!"

"Hell no! My eyes are my best feature. It's how I get the ladies."

"And here I thought it was because you were such a great lay. I guess that means your good looks over compensate for your small penis."

"What? Oh, you are so dead!"

"Eek!" she took off running back towards the direction of the school. Pietro wasn't even going to waste his super speed to catch her. Talia saw Kitty walking in their direction and she quickly hid right behind her, "Save me, Kitty!"

"W-What?" Kitty looked behind her, then looked back to see what Talia was talking about. She glared down Pietro till he stopped dead in his tracks, "Why are you picking on my friend, Pietro?"

"I'm not picking on her! She-"

Talia pretended to cry and hid her face in Kitty's back, "He touched my breast!"

"WHAT?" Pietro's mouth dropped, "There is no way in fucking hell I would ever touch her boobs!"

Kitty took a menacing step forward, "You have 10 seconds to start running before I make good on my threat."

"Grrrr Fine! I have better things to do anyways." he then turned back around and stormed off back towards the Brotherhood house.

When he was out of sight, Kitty turned to face Talia, "Are you okay? I know Pietro's a major perv and man slut, but I never expected him to be a molester."

"Me neither." Talia said innocently, "But I'm glad that he's gone now."

"Do you want to hitch a ride with me just in case?"

"No. I think I'll be fine. I think he's more scared of you than I am of him."

"Hey. If I can keep Lance in line, then I sure as heck keep motor mouth in check." Kitty and Talia giggled, then Kitty gave Talia a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow, Tal. Be safe."

"I will."

Talia went home just in time for dinner. She was filled with excitement as she thought about the sleep over. Everything was going fine, until Fred made mention at the dinner table that Kurt had tried to put the moves on her. Which caught Mystique's full and undivided attention.

"You tried to kiss my son?"

Talia choked on her water and was pounding on her chest.

Fred realised that he had probably said something that he shouldn't have and quickly tried to fix it, "Uh... He was trying to kiss her, Mystique. Not the other way around." she shot him a death glare that made him wince, "It's the truth! Honest!"

Lance looked at the three nervously and tried to excuse himself from the table.

"Sit back down, Lance, and finish your dinner!"

Lance gulped and obeyed.

Pietro leaned forward with his elbows on the table and his chin resting upon his interlocked hands. He seemed to be very interested in the conversation and very eager to see what was going to happen next.

Finally being able to breath again, Talia tried to defend herself, "Freddy's telling the truth, ma'am! I thought Kurt had brought me down to the nature trail just to talk to me. I didn't know that he wanted to do more than just that!" Mystique's glare made Talia shift nervously in her chair, "I swear! When I realized that he was going to try and kiss me, I tried backing away. If Freddy hadn't showed up when he did, I would have tripped over my own feet, fall back, and bust my head on the bridge." she waited for Mystique to say something, but she got no response, "Y-You do believe me, don't you, Mystique?"

All eyes' were on Mystique, who looked as though her head was about to explode.

Mysitque calmly took a bite of her meal and gently dabbed her lips with her napkin. She then picked up her water and simply held it in her hand and said, "Just make sure that it doesn't happen again. As I've told you before, I will not permit you to date my son."

Talia gulped and nodded, "Y-Yes, ma'am. Um... May I please be excused?"

"You may."

The young girl slowly stood up and placed her plate in the kitchen sink. Then she made her way up the stairs and headed towards her room. Talia felt as though she was going to pass out from fear. Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could hear it in her ears. She was almost to her room when she heard Wanda giggling, followed by a male chuckling. Wanda's bedroom door was slightly cracked open, just enough for Talia to take a peek inside.

Wanda was laying down on her bed with Pyro laying on top of her. They were making out and rubbing their hands' on one another very passionately. Pyro moved his hand under Wanda's shirt and was massaging her breast tenderly.

"You like that, luv?" he asked in his thick australian accent.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed his lips, gently biting down on his lower lip before speaking, "Like it? I love it!"

"Yeah?" he chuckled and began trailing kisses along her jawline, "Well, then, sheela, ol' John here has a lot more tricks up his sleeve that you just might like as well." out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Talia watching them from the small crack. When Wanda wasn't looking, he gave Talia a snarky smile and a wink, then he grabbed the bed covers and threw it over the two of them, so that Talia could see no more.

Wanda let out a small squeal of pleasure, "Oh, John! Ooh!"

After a few moments, Talia continued on to her bedroom and closed the door. She felt a small sharp pain in her heart as the boy in her cried out in rage and sadness at seeing what she had seen. She shook her head, wishing that she hadn't decided to be nosey, and spy on Wanda. With a heavy sigh, she tried keeping herself busy so that she wouldn't keep thinking about Wanda in John's arms. She began packing for tomorrow's slumber party and was nearly done, when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around to see Fred poking his head out from behind her door.

"Uh can I come in, Tal?"

"Sure, Freddy. You know my door's alway open to you."

He stepped inside her room, in his hands were a couple of plates with cherry pie on them, "I'm sorry about spillin' the beans to Mystique, Tal. I wasn't really thinkin'."

"It's alright. I'm sure that if you didn't, Pietro probably would have just to start some drama for his own twisted amusement."

"That's an understatement." he chuckled and handed her a plate. He looked down at her bed and saw what she was packing, "So, you're really siked about the slumber party tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "Actually, I am. This will be my first slumber part that I have ever been invited to. We're going to play games, have a movie marathon, eat some junk food, and the best part is that it'll be girls only. So I won't have to worry about Kurt trying to cling to me ever 5 seconds."

"Yeah, about Kurt. Um... I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. Are you still mad at me for that?"

"Mmmm Not anymore. Just as long as you promise not to start a fight with him again. The same goes for him as well. You guys are my friends'. If you two started fighting and one of you got hurt, that would put me in an awkward spot. Making me have to choose which friend I decide to console or which one to side with, I don't want to do that."

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time not to lose my temper."

"Thank you, Freddy."

"Um... Tal?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"Um..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Do you um... Do you like..."

"Like what, Freddy?"

"Uh" he swallowed really hard, "Do you like..." he tried to summon up the courage to ask her if she liked Kurt or him, but as he stared into her yellow orbs, his heart began to pound, and he had lost his nerve, "Do you like pie?"

"Uh?" she looked down at her half eat pie, then back up at him with confusion, "Y-eah? Why?"

"Just makin' sure. Ya know. Not a lot people out there like pie. Some just eat it to be polite or eat it just because there's nothin' else to eat. But now that I know you like pie, I'm gonna try really hard to make ya the best damn pie for desert on Sunday the world has ever known." she looked at him with even more confusion, which made him feel much more uncomfortable than he already was. "Wow! Look at the time!" he quickly looked at his naked wrist, "I think I need to get to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Tal." he turned around to exit the room.

"Uh... Night, Freddy."

Fred had put his hand on the door knob to turn, but was surprised to find the door was not even closed, "What the-" he looked down and spotted Pietro sitting on the floor, holding a box of popcorn from the local movie theatre, with a piece just barely touching his lips, "Pietro!"

"Uh..." his eyes shifted nervously, "Do you like pie?"

"Grrrrr" Freddy threw his hand down to snatch the boy up, but Pietro was already gone, and alls that was remaining was his popcorn box flying in the air. Fred took off after Pietro, even though he knew that he would never really catch him.

Talia stood in her room with a bewildered look, "What the- Okay. That was weird."

After a few moments, she went back to packing her things, and stayed in her room for the rest of the night.


	12. The Slumber Party

Chapter 12

The Slumber Party

The next day, Talia was up bright and early. She was very excited about going to the sleep over today that she had tried to skip breakfast and take off for school before everyone else. Mystique, however, pulled her back inside and sat her down at the breakfast table.

"Mystique!" Talia whined, "I wanna go to school!"

"Well, you're not going until you eat a decent breakfast. If I remember correctly, you have a big test today. If you leave home with an empty stomach your test score will not be as good."

"You don't know that!"

"You're stomach will growl and be in pain, which will be a distraction from your test. Now eat. Or else I will not permit you to go to your slumber party this evening." Talia gasped and shoveled her food into her mouth as quick as she could, "Slow down! You're going to make yourself sick."

The food was gone within seconds, "Done!" she quickly disguarded her plate into the kitchen sink and darted for the door again. Only to be pulled back once again. "Mystiiiiiique! I want to go to school!"

"Not when you look like you just hopped out of a pig trough you won't. Now go upstairs and wash you face. Oh, Talia! You got egg on the front of your dress!"

Talia looked down at her chest, then looked back up sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

"Upstairs now!" she swatted Talia on her behind to make her go forward, "And change your clothes."

"But-"

Mystique gave her a warning look and pointed to the stairs, "School can wait. You have at least an hour before it starts. Now go!"

Talia sighed in defeat and went upstairs, "Yes, ma'am." she cleaned her face, changed her clothes, and went back downstairs to be inspected by Mystique, "May I go now?"

"Hmmm" the older woman made a face as she looked Talia up and down, "I'm not sure if I want you to wear that color today."

"Mystiiiiiiiiiiique!"

"Oh, stop your wining. I'm only teasing. Now go and have fun today."

Talia did not need to be told twice, she was out the door, and running down the driveway with a huge smile on her face.

"TALIA!"

"Ugh! What now?" she turned around to see Mystique standing in the doorway, holding her sleeping bag. "Oops!" she doubled back and took it, "Thank you! Bye!" then down the driveway she went. Her mind was focused on getting to school a quick as possible so that she could get the day done. Nothing else seemed to interest her, not even Kurt who was waiting for her by the crosswalk. She ran right passed him at full speed and was dissapearing quickly from his sights.

"Gah! Talia! Vait up!" he tried to cross the crosswalk, but cars' immediately started passing in front of him, "Man!" he looked around for an abandoned alley, once he found one, he began teleporting, until he was finally able to catch up with her. "Talia!" she didn't respond, so he took a risk and teleported in front of her, making her collide into him, and knocking them both to the ground, "Oof!"

"Ow!"

As they fell and hit the ground, Kurt grabbed a hold of Talia, and held her protectively against him so that she wouldn't be hurt by the fall. He landed on his back and she was lying on top of him. He groaned under the extra added weight, "Oh, frauline... Did you put on a little veight since yesterday?"

She propped herself up on one arm and held her head, "Ooh! Why did you teleport infront of me, Kurt? Couldn't you have just asked me to stop instead?"

"I tried that, but you vere running like a mad man and veren't listening. I just had to get your attention, so I resorted to my last restort." he pulled himself out from underneath her and helped her up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. But I think you're the one who took the most damage out of the two of us." she smoothed out the creases in her dress and began picking up her belongings, "What was so importaint that you felt the need to throw yourself in harms way?"

"I vanted to appaulogize for my behavior yesterday. I shouldn't have acted the vay that I did towards Blob vith you there."

"He has a name, Kurt. A real name. Not just the cruel nickname that everyone seems to like calling him."

"Sorry. It's just... Vell. If you'd have known vhat he vas like vhen he first moved here, then you vould understand vhy hardly anybody here trusts him."

"Do you know that from personal experience or are you going off of what you've been hearing from everybody else?" she reached for her back pack, but Kurt grabbed it before she did.

"Here. Let me carry that for you." he shouldered her bag, "Frauline... I'm speaking from personal experience. He's a bully vith a bad temper an' is very dangerous. I should know, because ve've fought many a time. Jean even tried being his friend, but he vant Jean all to himself, and didn't vant her to have any other friends besides himself."

"Did you ever take into consideration that maybe he was a lonely guy that grew up never having a single friend in his life? Maybe the reason that he acted the way that he did was because he was afraid that people would turn Jean against him and she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore."

"Maybe, but it vas his own doing that made Jean turn against him. He kidnapped her and nearly got her killed. Talia... He's dangerous an' he's a mutant, just like me."

Talia had heard Fred speak of Jean before and she remembered the exact details of his story. They practically matched Kurt's words, but she had the advantage of getting to know Fred, she understood him, and could relate to him about being socially rejected. It made her sad knowing how many people felt the same way as Kurt, but she couldn't blame them. The Brotherhood all have bad reputations and flaws that made them stand out as social outcasts amongst their peers.

She looked up at Kurt with calm and sincere eyes, "I know you're trying to look out for me, Kurt, and I'm grateful that you care so much. But I'm not going to judge Fred by what others say. He was very nice to me when we hung out with Kitty and the others'. If he does something that I do not like, I will let him know, and tell him why. I think he's a little more understand than you say he is."

"But-"

"Just trust me, Kurt. Please?"

"Alright." he sighed, "But if he hurts you in any vay, then I von't hold back on him."

"Thank you, Kurt." she picked up her sleeping bag and walked with Kurt the rest of the way to school.

Kitty was already at Talia's locker, when she saw the two of them walk into view. She bounced with joy and ran up to give Talia a hug, "Oh, my god, Tal! I'm so excited about the sleep over! Aren't you?"

"It's all that I've been thinking about all week. I would have been here sooner, but my mother made me sit down, and eat breakfast."

"Ah, well. All's that matters is that you're here now. Ooh! I wish the Professor would allow us to skip school today. Just this once."

"You know he vouldn't allow that, Kitty. Not unless it vas an emergency."

"I know. I know. It's just the weather today is like soooo perfect and it's too nice to stay inside studying."

"Ja, I know vhat you mean. I vouldn't mind getting out of class a little early myself. So um... Vhat all vill you girls' be doing tonight?"

"Girl things." Kitty and Talia giggled.

"Uh... Could you be a little more specific, please?"

They had an expression that looked as though they were thinking about it, they smiled, and said, "Nope."

"Vhaaaaaat? Oh, come on!"

Kitty giggled and threw her arms around Talia, "We're not telling!"

"That's right!" Talia returned the embrace and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please! Please, tell me?"

The girls' looked at once another thoughtfully, then Kitty asked, "What will you give us in return?"

"Vhatever you vant! Just tell me!" Kitty and Talia both smiled evily, which made Kurt realize he had just made his biggest mistake, "Vhy are you guys smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, you'll find out why." said Talia.

"Right after school." Kitty teased.

"But-" the sound of the bell for class to start cut him off. He groaned and sighed, "Fine. I vill vait. I'll see you guys' in fourth period."

The girls' giggled as they watched him walk away.

By lunch time, Kitty and Talia pulled Jean, Tabitha, Rogue, and Amara away from their lunch table and took them off to the side to whisper something to them.

Kurt and the rest of the male X-Men were looking on at them with a great deal of interest. After a few short minutes, they saw all of the girls' turn their heads, look straight at Kurt, and laugh. Scott and the others' turned their heads and looked at their friend with confusion.

"What's that all about?" asked Scott.

Kurt put his head in his hands, his fingers shifted his hair in an untamed manor, "I have a feeling I know vhat they are laughing about."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Even if you don't, I'm sure you'll find out anyvays after school."

Scott arched his eyebrow and looked back at the group of giggling girls, "Does it have anything to do with the slumber party?"

"Ja. An' my big mouth."

"Huh?"

"Just-Just pass the salt! I vant to enjoy my last meal before I die of embarrassment tonight."

"You gonna be alright, man?" Even asked, "You don't look so good."

Kurt silently shook his head and tried his best finish his meal. Every now and then he would look up in hopes that he would be able to hear the girls' conversation, but they were so far away, and he could not read lips. When the girls' finally came back to their table, they all had big grins on their faces. Kurt looked to Talia in hopes that she would have mercy on him and tell him what they had been talking about, but she went straight for Duncan's table before he could even open his mouth. He stared after her like a puppy who was being left alone to fend for himself.

Rogue patted his hand and smiled at him, "Just relax, Kurt. What we have planned for ya ain't gonna be so bad."

"Really?"

"Mmmm" Rogue tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Now that I think about it... Yeah, it's gonna be pretty bad."

"Maaaaaaan!" he turned to the other males' in his party for help.

Even and Bobby held their hands up and shook their heads rapidly, "Don't look at us for help!" the said in unison.

Scott patted him on the back, "Sorry, man. I honestly do feel for you. If this was an up coming battle that you needed back up for I'd help you. But I'm not about to throw my life on the line to help you weasle out of something you've gotten youreself into." he then paused and nervously looked over at Jean, "You're not going to sacrifice him or anything, right?"

"Oh, he'll be fine, Scott." she smiled sweetly, "We're just going to have a little fun with him is all. But if you're really curious about what we're going to do with him, you could always join him."

"I'm so far past good."

Jean laughed and latched onto his arm, she looked up at him with dreamy eyes, and stuffed a folded piece of paper into his hand, "Well, then, would you be a dear and pick up a few things for us for tonight after school?"

"Uh... Sure. I guess." he started unfolding the paper to look at it.

Jean quickly turned his hand away, so that Kurt could not read it. "It's for your eyes alone and no one elses."

His eyes skimmed the paper nervoulsy, "I don't think I want to do this anymore."

"Too late, Scott my dear. You've already said you would."

"But-"

"You wouldn't want me to find you unreliable now would you, Scott? Cause if you turn down this one little favor, even though you said you would do it, then it'll put quite a bit of doubt in my mind about you. About us."

Scott looked at the list, then up at Kurt. If Kurt could see Scott's eyes through his shades, then he would know that what was on that piece of paper was not good.

Scott shrugged and made a face, "I'm sorry, man."

"Ooooh Vhy do you guys' hate me?"

The rest of the day passed by very slowly for Kurt. He was so worried about what it was that the girls' had in store for him that he could not focus on any of his studies. During his last class, he was staring at the classroom's clock so intently that he had not heard his teacher call on him. After about three more tries, the teacher finally got fed up, and threw an eraser at Kurt's head. The impact made Kurt fall out of his seat and cough violently as chalk filled the air. When his coughing ceased, he looked around to see that the entire class was laughing at him, then he looked up at his teacher sheepishly.

"Mr. Wanger, does my lecture bore you?" asked Mr. Owens, glaring down at him through his bi-focals.

"N-No, sir! I vas just a little distracted is all." he quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off, taking a quick glance at the clock.

Mr. Owens looked at the clock, then back at him, "Is there somewhere else that you would like to be, Mr. Wanger?"

"N-No, sir! In fact, I'm actually dreading on having to leave school today?"

"Oh? And do tell us, Mr. Wanger, why is that?"

"Because the girls' at my academy are planning on doing something to me and von't tell me."

"Oh..." Mr. Owens shifted his glasses nervously, "Ahem Carry on then. Class, if you would, please turn your text books to page 180. We'll be learning about mid-evil torture devices that were used during the crusades."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt muttered under his breath.

Once class was over, Kurt went straight to Talia's locker in hopes that he would be able to talk her into letting him off of the hook. Unfortunately, she was not alone. All of the girls' were standing there with her, waiting for him.

"Hi, Kurt." they all said with wide smiles.

"Please, don't smile at me like that. It makes me think that you all are going to eat me."

Tabitha and Rogue walked over to him, each taking one of his arms into their own.

"Vhat are you doing?"

"Making sure that you don't run away, Blu." said Tabitha.

"I-I'm not going to run away!"

"You say tht now, but once you get to the house, I bet ya 20 that you're gonna bolt."

"I vill not!"

"Uh huh But unfortunately for you, we're not quite sure we can trust you right now. "

They all giggled as the swarmed around him and herded him towards the X-Van. Many of the students' stopped and stared at the strange scene. Kurt's face burned as he felt their eyes upon him. He thought about teleporting away, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it without taking a few of the girls' with him, nor without making an even bigger scene. Once they had reached the van, they all shoved him in the back like a kidnap victim, and got in themselves.

Kurt took his seat in the very back and looked out the window mournfully.

Tabitha sat in the seat in front of him, she turned around to face him, "No need to be so down, blu. It ain't like we're gonna torture ya for the rest of your life. Just for tonight."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Gee. That makes me feel soooo much better."

She laughed at him and ruffled his hair, "Cheer up! Tonight's not all gonna be so bad."

"Really?" he asked her with an annoyed tone.

"Really." she pointed off to the side of him.

He turned to look at where she was pointing. Talia was sitting there right beside him. He straightened up, temporarely forgetting about his predicament, "Um... Hey."

"Hi." she smiled sweetly at him.

"Um... Any vay I can convice you in letting me off of the hook?"

"Not a chance."

"But-" he caught several eyes watching him and gave them all a dirty look, until they turned away. He scooted closer to her, lowing his voice a bit, so that only she could hear him, "The only reason I vanted to know vhat you girls' vere doing tonight so badly vas because I vanted to have a chance to spend some time alone vith you."

"Why, Mr. Wanger! What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just-"

"I know what you meant, Kurt." she giggled; patting his hand, "But tonight is a girls' night. If there is time, then we can hang out a bit. Okay?"

"Okay."

His worries seemed to be a million miles away as he stared into her yellow orbs. Even though Talia was talking mostly to the other girls during their trip to the mansion, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. The way she laughed, her smile, and the way she tucked her hair behind her ear made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He was so focused on her that he didn't notice that the van had stopped nor did he hear the sound of the van doors being thrown open. The X-Girls' grabbed Kurt, dragged him inside the mansion, they took him upstairs to his room, and waited for Scott to show up.

It would be about 30 minutes before Scott finally came up the stairs with a brown paper bag in hand.

Jean walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, baby. I knew I could rely on you." she took the bag from his hands and put it in Kurt's, "Here. I believe that once you see what's inside you'll know what to do."

Kurt opened up the bag and looked inside, his eyes went wide, "Vhat the hell?" he looked back up at Jean, who then handed him a piece of paper, "Vhat's this for?"

"Read it."

His eyes skimmed the paper and his jaw dropped, "You can't be serious. Is all of this really that necissary? I mean, come on?"

"If you want to know what we girls' are up to tonight, then you have to do everything that is on that list, and do whatever we say."

"There's no vay I'm doing all of this!"

Jean looked at him thoughtfully, then she looked at the others', whom she was communicating with telepathically, except for Talia. "If you're a good boy and do everything we tell you to do, then we will let you have 30 minutes alone with Tal tonight."

"Only 30 minutes? Vhy only 30?"

"Our rules. If you don't comply, then you won't get to see Tal again, until Monday morning."

"Grrrr Vhy are you blackmailing me? You're suppose to be my friend and a roll model to everyone here! Not... Not... Not pure evil!"

"Think of this as a training session in psychological warfare, Kurt. When the enemy wants something that you have and will do anything to get it, do whatever it takes to get the enemy to bend to your will, so that you can win the war." she smirked at Kurt's frustrated expression, "So, what's you're decision?"

"Grrrr Fine! But you're all going to have to leave. I'm not changing vith all of you here."

"We'll be down by the pool, Kurt. Make sure you bring us some refreshments and are wearing a smile on your face."

"No gaurantees on the smile, Jean."

"Then there'll be no gaurantees on that 30 minutes of only time with Talia. Hmmm It may end up being 15 minutes or maybe even 10."

"Alright! Alright! You'll get your demands."

"Come on, girls'. Let's give, Mr. Wanger some privacy."

One by one the girls' all followed Jean out of Kurt's room, laughing, and giggling. Leaving Scott and Kurt the only ones left in the room.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry about all of this, Kurt."

"It's not your fault." Kurt sighed, "I vas the one who got myself into this. Now... I must see this through to the end."

"You could always back out and wait till Monday to see her."

"True, but I only get to see her in my fourth period class and sometimes a few minutes in between classes. Since she's here, I'll be able to spend a lot more time vith her. Even if I have to do something as stupid as this." he held up the bag to emphasize what he meant, "Sounds crazy, huh?"

"Completely. But we've all done crazy stuff for the girls we like, Kurt." Scott put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and smiled, "I'll see what I can do to help you get more alone time with Talia."

"You vill?"

"Yeah, but you'll be owing me one for this if Jean finds out I'm helping you."

"Thanks, man! You von't regret it."

"I believe you, buddy. Now... ahem... You better get into costume before the girls' start to wonder what's taking you so long."

Kurt took another look in the bag, "Are you sure that this is exactly what Jean sent you to get?"

"To a T, Kurt."

"Man... The things I vill do for love."

Meanwhile, the girls' were waiting for Kurt down in the Mansion's out door pool. Tabitha and Amara were sun tanning on the beach chairs, Jean was floating in the water on an inflatable lounge chair, and Rogue, Kitty, and Talia were swimming. Everything was very peaceful.

"Thanks for lending me one of your swim suits, Kitty." said Talia.

"You're welcome. I just wish I had a bigger top for you to wear."

"It's alright. Like I said. I'll make do with one of my large shirts. I really don't like showing of my body anyways."

"But you've got such a perfect body! Like, I would totally kill to have your... ahem... enhanced features."

"What?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "She means your boobs, gal."

"Rogue!" Kitty splashed her, "I was trying to be discrete about it!"

"There ain't nothin' discrete about boobs, gal. Especially when it comes to guys."

"Boobs aren't the only things on their minds, Rogue! They think about other things too."

"Yeah. Like sex." Talia chimed in.

"Tal! Not you too?"

"What? That's what my mother told me. She said that when their listening to you, they're not really listening; they're just picturing you naked."

"You're mom's a smart woman."

"Ooh! I can't believe the two of you. Not all guys are like that!"

Rogue looked past her, "If that's so. Then how do you explain that?" she pointed behind them. They turned to see Kurt walking out, carrying a stray of drinks. He was wearing nothing but a red bow tie and a very tight pair of red swimming trunks that strongly resembled speedos, only without the thonged back side, "You really think that he's doing all of this for fun and not expecting a quicky in return?"

"How can you say such things about your own brother, Rogue?"

"Very easy actually."

Before Rogue and Kitty could further the arguement, Jean snapped her fingers, "Oh, cabanna boy. I require some refreshment, please."

Kurt sighed and walked over to the edge of the pool where Jean was floating; he held the tray out to her. "Vill there be anything else that you require, madam?

"Just make sure that my girls' don't go thirsty or hungry."

"Yes, madam."

He walked around, serving each girl a glass of either water, juice, or soda in what looked like fine wine glasses. He kept a fake smile on his lips, even when he wanted to die of embarrassment when some of the X-Boys' walked by, and stop to stared. Even Logan happened to walk by and couldn't believe his eyes. After a while, Kurt went inside the mansion, and came back out with a bowl of fruit and a platter of pastries.

"Cabanna boy." he turned to see Talia laying in one of the beach chairs, "Grape me, please?"

"Yes, madam." he walked over to her; handing her a thing of grapes.

"No. No." she waved, "I want you to feed me." she tucked her arms behind her head and smiled.

"You're wish is my command, madam." one by one he plucked each grape off of their stem and dropped them into her mouth.

The others' looked at one another and giggled as they watched Kurt served Talia. Tabitha even pulled out Talia's camera and clicked a few pictures for her.

As he fed her, his eyes focused upon her lips. The way that they parted open slightly to take each grape excited him. She was so relaxed and content that she closed her eyes as he continued to feed her. Kurt couldn't resist it any longer. He stopped feeding her and was slowly leaning down to give her a kiss. When the next grape had not come, Talia opened her eyes to see Kurt's lips inches away from hers again.

She gasped, quickly she plucked a grape, and stuffed it into his mouth, "I said grape me, not kiss me!"

He swallowed the grape and looked at her sheepishly, "S-Sorry, Talia."

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled softly, "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about sending him this way with those grapes?" Tabitha called, "Watching you two made me hungry."

5 o'clock rolled around and Jean approached Kurt again, she put some money in his hand, "We've made some orders that we need you to pick up for us. Go to the local pizza joint and the chinese hut that we normally go to and pick them up."

"Um... Alright. But, uh... May I change first?"

"You may. Now go. My girls' and I are hungry."

"Oh, all right."

Once he was out of sight, Jean turned her attention to the others', "Alright! Now that he's going to be busy for a while, let the real party begin! Time for some hide and seek and flash light tag!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

"Rogue, you be it first."

"Huh? Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you're the best when it comes to tracking people."

"You must be confusin' me with Logan."

"If Rogue doesn't want to go first, I'll go." said Talia.

"But you've never been in our woods before, Tal. You could easily get lost."

"That's alright. I've got a pretty good sense of direction. If anything, one of you guys can lend me a cell phone, and if I get lost, I can give one of you a call."

"Well. I guess that should be alright. Tabitha, would it be alright if she borrowed your cell?"

"Yeah. Should be fine." Tabitha handed her her cell phone, "So are we playin' or what?"

The girls' all ran away and hid in various spots in the woods and around the mansion, while Talia counted down to 20. When she was done, she immediately started searching for them. It was difficult at first, but she slowly found each one of them one by one.

'It's a good thing I'm somewhat familiar with the mansion's grounds.' she said to herself mentally, 'Otherwise finding all of them would have been a real pain.' out of the corner of her eye she notice Jean looking at her, 'Oh, crap! I really gotta watch what I'm thinking. Jean's a telepath and even though she's very respectful to other people's privacy, she doesn't really have complete control over her powers. I'll have to watch myself. Especially since Professor Xavier lives here too.'

"Something the matter, Talia?" Jean asked.

"N-No. I just kinda got lost in thought. That's all."

"Oh, okay." Jean smiled at her softly, "You did an excellent job at finding everyone. I'm surprised that you didn't get lost once."

Talia scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously, "Ha Ha I told you that I have a very good sense of direction."

"Yeah. You sure do. Alright, then. Now it's your turn to hide, while Amara counts."

Talia nodded and head straight into the woods with the others. She moved a ways away from the others' and into a small clearing. "There's got to be a good hiding spot around here somewhere."

"There's plenty o' spots to hide, squirt." she froze at the sound of the very familiar gruff voice, "Ya just gotta open your eyes ta see em'."

She slowly turned around to face Logan, a small bead of sweat dripped slowly formed on her temple, "Ha Ha I guess you're right, mister." closed her eyes and smiled, "I just want to find a spot that no one else has hid in yet. You know, to make the game a bit more challenging."

"Challengin' huh?" he sniffed the air and eyed her suspiciously, "Is that all or are ya wantin' to throw a little somethin' extra into this lil' game o' yours?" He walked up to her, sniffed her again, and let out a low growl, "Somethin' about you just don't set right with me."

"Uuuuuuh I'm not quite sure what you mean by that, mister?" she took a nervous step backwards, "Um... Not to sound rude or anything, but could you please not stand so close to me like that? It makes me a little nervous."

"Nervous? Or scared?"

"A-A little of both. I'm not really use to being around men."

She tried to back further away from him, but he grabbed her around her wrist, and jerked roughly, "Let me give ya some advice, kid. Don't lie ta me. It only pisses me off."

"I-I'm sorry?" she tried to pull away, but he had a firm grip on her wrist, "Ow! P-Please, let go of me? It hurts!"

"You reak of male musk, girl. Particularly the musk of 3 boys, whom I don't like."

"Mister, please! I go to school with multiple boys. I don't know who-"

"Normally I would believe something like that, but you have another scent on you. One that I hate more than them." She shook with fear as he pulled her closer to him, "Tell me the truth. Did Mystique send you here to spy on us?"

She lowered her eyes to the ground; tears of fear threatened to flow from her eyes, "My mother sent me here. Not the woman, whom you speak of." she summoned up the courage to look him in the eye and tried to lie, "My mother has many female friends' that she likes to visit and that visit her. I don't know who they all are. I just know... I just know that they are people that I have to be polite to, so not to embarrass her. Now, please... Let me go." He looked her up and down, unsure whether to believe her or not, "Please?"

He let her go, "Alright. I'll believe you for now, but I still don't trust you. There's still somethin' about you that I don't like. If I find out what it is and still don't like it, I can promise you that things won't be pretty. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go play. The others' are waitin'."

Without hesitation she took off in the opposite direction of Logan and ran until she came upon a large set of boulders. She ducked behind them, pressed her back against the wall, and slid down. The memory of Logan's angry eyes and words made her shudder. She hugged herself tightly and pulled out Tabitha's phone, flipping it open. She stared at it's glowing screne for a long while. 'Coming here was a bad idea. Maybe I should call Mystique and have her come pick me up. I was so excited about the slumber party that I completely forgot about Logan. But if I leave now... Then Logan will definately know that something is up and start to get nosey." she flipped the phone close and clutched it tightly, "And knowing Logan... It won't take him long to figure things out and blab my real identity to the other X-Men. I might as well stay for the entire slumber party and try to have some fun. As long as I don't fuck up I should be fine.'

Suddenly Kitty jumped down from on top of the boulders; landing in front of Talia. She turned around and laughed, "Ha Ha Found you!"

"Gah! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, Tal. I couldn't resist giving you a good scare. Hey, are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Huh? Oh! I just stubbed my toe on a really big rock."

"You want me to take a look at it?"

"No. I'm fine now. I think I hurt the rock more than my toe. Heh Heh"

"Okay. Oh, hey! I almost forgot. Kurt called and said that he's on his way back now. So our food will be here any moment now."

"Oh, good! I'm starving."

"Ha Ha Come on. Let's head back. I'm sure Kurt will be waiting for us once we reach the mansion."

"Kay."

They left to go meet up with others'. Once they were all together again, they stopped their game, and headed back just in time to see Kurt pull into the driveway. He hadn't even taken one step out of his vehical when he found himself bombarded by the group of girls'. They snatched all of their food away from him and ran inside the mansion. Kurt layed in a disheveled heap, half way haning out of his vehical; with messed up hair.

"At least now I can finally rest." He let out a sigh and slid the rest of the way out of the car. Suddenly he felt himself no longer touching the ground and began to panic, "Vha-Vha-Vhat is going on?"

"You don't think that you're getting off that easily, do you, Kurt?" Jean chuckled, using her telekenesis to pull Kurt into the mansion with the rest of them.

"But! But! But! But!"

"There's still much more that we have for you to do."

"But! But! But! But!"

"Hmmmm Maybe I should extend your time with Talia, since you've been doing such a great job for us already."

"Huh? Really?"

"Mm Hm Maybe I'll let you spend 45 minutes with her, instead of 30."

If he was touching the ground, he would have face planted into it, "Ugh! Vell... I guess it's a lot better than nothing."

"That's the spirit, Kurt!" she set him down once they reached the rec room where all of the girls' were lounging around; eating their food, "Now, do you still have that list?"

"Ja..."

"So you know what to do next?"

"Ja..." he walked over to each one of their girls' and gave them all massages, foot rubs, and peticures while they ate. This went on for a very long time, until they were ready to go outside and play flash light tag. He was thankful for when they told him he could have a break and let him have some of their food while they played. After a while, he felt his eyes start to grow heavy. He fought to stay awake, but in the end he nodded off to sleep. He didn't know how much time had passed, but when he finally awoke he saw all of the girls' sitting around him; dressed in their pajammas. He immediately sat straight up, "Agh! Ah Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep. Honest!"

"No worries, blue." Tabitha smiled, "We found a way to make some use of you while you were asleep."

"Huh? Vhat do you-" Tabitha held up a hand held mirror for him to see, "VHAT THE HELL!" he snatched the mirror out of her hands and looked closer. His reflection showed him that the girls' had curled his hair and dressed it in a strange array of colorful ribbons, bows, and flowers. They would have applied make up to his face and nails, but the image inducer would of hid their efforts. So instead, they simply dressed him in an pink dress with ruffles, high heels, and an assortment of gaudy jewelry, "Oh, that is it! I am out of here! I vill vait till Monday to spend time with Talia!" he teleported out of the room.

All of the X-Girls' gasped, when he did this, and turned their heads towards Talia.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that? I knew he could teleport. I also know that he's blue." she said.

Their jaws dropped and immediately they bombarded her with all of their questions all at once.

"You knew? For how long?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"You know Kurt's a mutant and you're cool with it? This is like, so totally awsome!"

"Did you freak out when you first found out?"

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Slow down! I can only answer one question at a time. Yes, I knew his was a mutant for quite some time. I didn't say anything, because it never really crossed my mind. And yes, I freaked a little bit, but because I knew it was Kurt under all of that blue fur I knew that I wasn't in any danger." they all looked at her in awe, then they became slightly confused when she picked up her digital camera.

"Where are you going, Tal?" Kitty asked.

"I know that we had a set time limit on him spending time with me, but I honestly think we pushed it too far. So I'm going to go appaulogize to him and try to cheer him up."

"You want us to come with you?"

"No thank you. This is something that I want to do by myself. I'll be back after a while to do our movie marathon." she left the rec room and searched for Kurt. She eventually found him sitting by the fire place in the living room, with only the fire for his source of light. Her heart sank, when she saw how sad he looked sitting by the fire, but she didn't let that stop her from sitting down next to him, "Hey."

"Hey..." he replied softly, not really fazed by her presence.

She tilted her head, looking at him sideways, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Of course, I guess I wouldn't feel too happy either if I was being blackmailed and tortured by the people whom I thought were my friends."

"Please... Don't remind me." he then noticed the camera in her hands, "What's the camera for?"

She scooted closer to him, so that she could show him what was on it, "A little something to cheer you up and to show you that you weren't the only victim in our shananagens."

When the camera's screne glowed Kurt turned his attention towards it. He saw images of the girls' smiling and laughing as they posed for the camera, pillow fights, make up sessions, and just random pics of them doing something silly when they didn't know the camera was on.

"I don't see how this is suppose to make me feel better."

"Just give me a sec. Okay! Here they are."

He looked on with less enthusiasm than her, until he saw the first with pictures. Apparently the girls' had gotten very bored, because their pranks on the other boys' were much more worse than what they had done to Kurt while he was asleep. The camera showed Tabitha and Rogue standing in front of the boys' shower room, holding some stink bombs in their hands; then the next picture showed an over flow of naked boys gasping for air as they tried to escape a yellow cloud. Then there was one where they were all standing behind Even who was sleeping on the living room couch, holding rolls of duck tape in their hands. The next picture showed Even sticking to the wall, with massive amounts of duck tape holding him in place, while he was still fast asleep. They even somehow managed to get Bobby and Jamie tied upside down and were applying make up to their faces. The next two made Kurt's eyes buldge and his mind race as he tried to figure out how they were able to tie up Scott and make him watch in horror as they took turns driving his car around the driveway at high speeds and how they somehow got away with switching out Logan's cigars with exploding ones. The sight of Logan's blackened face and his shocked expression made Kurt roll around with laughter.

Talia smiled down at him and clicked the camera off, "Feel better?"

"How vere you able to pull one over on Logan? No one has ever been able to do that before!"

"Let's just say, I think he has a bit of a crush on a certain red head."

"An' you all lived after that little fiasco?"

"Just barely. We hid behind Orroro when he nearly caught us. Luckily she found the prank so amusing that she wouldn't let Logan punish us for it."

"That is awesome! I vish I vas awake to see that."

"Trust me, you're lucky that you weren't there. I think I heard him mutter something about extending their training session 3 extra hours for the next week or so."

"Okay, maybe I am glad that I vasn't there." he sat back up and smiled at her, "Sorry about blowing up back there."

"It's okay. You had every right to be angry. I told the girls' that I was going to spend a little bit of time with you before we start our movie marathon to make it up to you."

"Really? For how long?"

"I dunno... But it's definately going to be longer than 45 minutes."

"Awesome! Vhat shall ve do together?"

"I dunno. I was going to let you be the decision maker on this one, since I kinda took advantage of you earlier."

He thought for a moment, "Hmmm You vant to go out an' get a bite to eat?"

"It's almost midnight, Kurt. I don't think many resturaunts are open this late."

"Vhat about that one place that your mother took us to last time?"

"Are you kidding me? Do you even remember how much they charged for a single glass of water?"

"Oh, ja. I forgot."

"Besides. I've already changed into my pajamas. I don't think a fancy resturaunt like that would even twice think about letting me in."

"I guess you're." he folded his arms and made several faces as he tried to think up another idea, "Vell... I know that you have plans to do a movie marathon vith the girls' tonight, but vould you like to vatch a movie vith me, an' have some popcorn? There's a tv here in the living room, so ve don't have to go far."

"That sounds like an alright idea."

"Vounda-bah! I vill go make some popcorn for us an' get drinks. You go ahead an' pick out a movie for us to vatch." he teleported into the kitchen, making more noise than was necessary. When he teleported back, Talia was laying on her stomach on the floor, and had the movie on pause as she waited for him, "Vhich one did you pick out?"

"Scott Pilgram vs the World."

"Ooh! I've been vanting to vatch that one, but the others' always beat me to the tv!"

"But you guys' have tons of televisions'. Surely there's at least one that doesn't get used."

"If only it vas that easy. The Professor vants us to learn how to share an' take turns. Vhich is very hard, vhen you have some hard core sports fans and soap opera fans living under one roof."

"Ah Well, if it makes you feel better, I haven't seen this movie before either. So it'll be new for the both of us. "

Kurt set the popcorn and drinks down, then joined her on the floor; smiling happily, "Okay. I'm ready now."

They watched the movie very intently. They laughed at all of the funny parts and when things got exciting they switched from laying on their stomachs, to practically sitting on their toes. Nothing in the outside world could pull them away from their movie. They didn't even notice when Logan walked into the room and picked up their empty popcorn bowls and soda cans.

Once the movie was over, they stretched their backs, and attempted to clean up.

"Hey. Vhere did everything go?"

Talia looked around and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. They were right there. Maybe one of the adults' came in and picked them up, while we were watching the movie."

"Hm Yean. You're probably right. More than likely it vas either Hank or Orroro that picked it up. They do nice things like that for us, vhen ve're not looking. So um... I guess you should be getting back vith the others, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they're starting to think that I'm never coming back now."

"Vell... If that's true, then you can spend the rest of the night vith me." he blushed.

She smirked at him, "Nice try, but I don't think standing them up will earn either of us brownie points for another potential sleep over. I better get back. I'm glad we got to watch that movie together."

"Same here. Um... Hey! May I walk you back to the rec room? I still vant to spend a little bit more time with you, even if it's just 20 more seconds or so."

"Sure." Together they walked up the stairs and down the hallway, heading in the direction of the rec room. About halfway there, Kurt took Talia's hand, and stopped her. She turned to face him, "Kurt?"

"I just remembered something. I didn't get to finish our little conversation back on the nature trail at school."

Her eyes went wide and her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest, "Um... Uh... Kurt, I don't think-"

He gently pulled her closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just vant to show you how I feel about you." he moved his head closer to hers.

Talia began to panic, "Kurt, I-I don't think I can do this." she pressed her hands against his chest, keeping him at bay, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" he chuckled, "How can you hurt me, frauline?"

"I just don't want you to get that attatched to me." he looked at her with much confusion. "Kurt... I-I won't be living in Bayville much longer."

"Vhat?"

"M-My mother and I will be moving again soon."

"Vhy? You just barely got here!"

"I know, Kurt. I know. But... It's something that I can't control."

"How far away will you go?"

"I don't honestly know. All that I know for certain is that I'll never be back." his expression greatly saddened, "Kurt... You are a wonderful guy and an awesome friend. That's why I don't think that we should do this. I don't want you to give me your heart, so that I can break it later on."

"But don't you know, frauline... You're already breaking it." he said, managing a small smile.

"Kurt..." she felt bad for what she was doing, but she knew that it had to be done, "Please, don't-"

He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared down at her with eyes that she could not read, "I just vant to steal one kiss from the fair madien. Just one. So that I can have the satisfaction in knowing that she knows how I feel about her."

"Kurt! I-I can't... I-"

"Just one kiss is all I ask."

The pain in his eyes was just almost too much for her to bare, "I-I've never kiss a boy before."

"Then vhy not let your first kiss be given to you by someone who truly cares for you?"

"This is totally peer pressure, you know that right?"

"Is it vorking?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately. But if I let you kiss me, will it change anything between us?"

"Maybe. I dunno really. But I promise you that it von't stop us from being friends."

"A-Alright. Just one. Okay?"

"Thank you, frauline. This means the vorld to me." he closed his eyes and leaned in.

'Man... If Mystique finds out about this, she is so going to kill me!' she closed her eyes and held her breath.

For the first time in her female life, Talia recieved her first kiss. It felt like any normal kiss to her, only longer, and more heart felt than any other she had ever felt when she was a boy. She was about to pull away, but Kurt held her in place, and was kissing her with a little bit more passion. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, she let him kiss her, until it was out of his system. Then suddenly, she felt his lips no longer touching hers, and their embrace was forcefully broken. She opened her eyes to see a furious Logan standing right in front of her. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her by the throat, and forcefully pinned her up on the hallway wall.

"Ack! W-What are you doing?" she gasped, trying to pull his hand away from her throat.

Logan popped out his claws and stabbed the wall inches away from her right temple, "I told ya if I found that you were lyin' ta me that things wouldn't be pretty! Now you're gonna suffer the consequences!" Logan pulled out his claws from the wall and raised them high over his head.

"LOGAN, STOP IT!" Kurt teleport up to Logan's raised arm, he grabbed a hold of it; then kicked Logan as hard as he could in the side of his face. Logan release his hold on Talia and stumbled sideways a few feet, "Vhat the hell are you doing! Are you crazy!" he pulled Talia up and stood in front of her protectively.

Logan shook his head to regain his barings and growled, "She ain't who she says she is, elf! An' I don't like the game that she is playin'."

"Vhat are you talking about, Logan?"

Logan walked over to the two of them, he pushed Kurt aside, grabbed Talia forcefully by the wrist, and removed her glove, revealing to Kurt her webbed fingers, "Talia is Toad, Kurt!"

"Vhat! Impossible!" by now the mansion's residents' came pouring into the hallway, curious as to why there was such a loud disturbance going on, "Talia can't be Toad! She's a girl! I know it! Because there is no vay she could fake a real period."

"Believe it or not, Kurt. Talia is Toad. I got a whiff of her scent earlier, only reason it took me a while to figure out it all out was because of that perfume she wore and how clean she smelled. An' just to be sure, I took your all's empty soda cans and had Hank do a finger print and DNA test on em'. The results all identified her as Toad." Kurt glared at him, still disbelieving, "You want more proof? Fine! Chuck?"

The Professor rolled his chair forward and looked at Kurt with an emotionless expression, "What Logan says is true, Kurt. Toad and Talia are one and the same. As much as I didn't want to, I looked into her mind and saw the truth."

"No. No! This can't be true!" he turned to Talia and put both hands on her shoulders, "Tell them Talia! Tell them that you are not Toad!"

Talia looked on at Kurt and the others' with fear. Her worst nightmare was coming true. She wanted to lie and telling him what he wanted to hear, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to with Logan and the Professor standing right their. Unable to summon the words, she simply looked away.

Kurt let go of her shoulders and stepped backwards, "No... No! Y-You mean, you've been lying to me? To all of us!" she didn't say anything. Kurt's mind began to race, his emotions quickly turned to anger, "The truth vas right in front of me an' I didn't have the eyes to see it!"

"Kurt... I-"

"It vas all so obvious! The vay that you acted vhen you first came to school. How you didn't freak out when you saw me in my true form. Vhen you said that your mother vas a shape shifter. An' how you got all defensive about Blob. All of the signs vere there! An' I didn't see them."

"Kurt, please..." she finally got the courage to look back, her eyes were on the brink of tears, "I just-"

"Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me!" he was practically yelling by now, "You decieved me! You decieved us all!"

Talia looked on at the others', everyone had either angry expressions on their faces or were too shocked to even show any emotion. She felt like she was going to be sick, when she saw her good friends' turn their eyes away from her in disgust. She even looked to Kitty, who could only stand there with her hand over her mouth in shock.

Logan put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, "Calm down, kid. No need to exert yourself on a piece of scum such as him." he walked back over to Talia and snatched her up by the front of her pajammas, "So what's Mystique's game, Toad? What sort of sick twisted mission did she send you on that you had to have a magical sex change?"

"S-She didn't send me on any mission! I swear! Wanda accidently turned me into a girl and Mystique had me change my identity until Wanda can figure out how to turn me back." he growled furiously and slammed her up against the wall, "I SWEAR! I'm not here on any kind of mission. I'm just here, because I was invited by my friends'."

"Friends'? You ain't got no friends', Toad." he threw her to the ground in front of the others', "Brotherhood filth like you are don't even know how to make real friends'. Ya just latch on ta whoever has power or anyone who has something that ya want, an' ya try ta get close enough ta it. Now tell us the truth!"

"That's enough, Logan." commanded the Professor, "Toad is telling the truth." Talia looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "I think that it would be best that you leave right now, Mr. Tolenski. Before anyone else gets hurt by your little charade. Jean. Would you, please collect Toad's belongings."

"Yes, Professor." Jean left to fetch Talia's things and came back. She handed them to Talia.

"Jean, I'm-"

"I think it's best that you go."

"But-"

"You've done enough damage already. Please, go."

Talia clutched her belongings tightly to her chest, "I understand." she turned and walked away, but before she could make it past Logan, he snatched her camera out of her hand.

"I'll be confiscating this in case ya took some pictures of things ya shouldn't have."

She would have protested, but with the way that everyone had turned against her, she knew it would be pointless. Before she took her first step down the stairs, she took one last look at the group. All of them had hate in their eyes, except for Kitty. Who looked as though she wanted to go with her, but was too scared to do so. When she looked at Kurt, he simply turned his back towards her, and stormed away. With a heavy heart, Talia walked down the stairs, out the front door, and off of the mansion's grounds.

As soon as she made it out the gate, she pressed her back against the brick wall, and looked up, "Can things get any worse than this?" suddenly it started to rain, "Thanks God. Thanks." she walked home in the rain. She would have called someone from the Brotherhood house to pick her up, but she was feelin so down and miserable, that she didn't have the stomach to give them a call. It was about an hour before she finally made it home. All of her belongings and her clothes were soaking wet.

"Talia?" Mystique's voice called from at the top of the stairs. When she noticed how wet Talia was, she came bounding down the stairs, "Talia? What happened? Why are you so wet?"

"The slumber party ended kinda early, so I had to come home. I just wasn't expecting it to rain."

"It's 3:30 a.m. Surely they wouldn't have sent you home in the middle of night and in your pajammas of all things?"

"I guess the X-Geeks got called away on an emergency mission. You know how they are. Missions first, play later Ha Ha."

Mystique eyed her suspiciously, "What happened, sweetie?"

Talia smiled, but her eyes gave her away, "Like I said. The party ended early and I had to leave."

"You could called the house. One of us would have picked you up."

"I didn't want to be a bother. AH-AHCHOO! Sorry..."

"Talia." Mystique sighed, deciding it best to drop the subject for now, "Well. You're home safe and sound. That's all that matters. Put your things down and come upstairs. I'll draw you a hot bath and make you some tea."

"Thank you, Mystique."

After Talia had had her bath, Mystique gave her a bathrobe, and took her to her room. Once Talia sat down on her bed, Mystique brought over a tray with a hot pot of tea, two tea cups, and a plate of sugar cookies. She set the tray down on the table stand and gave the young girl a cup. As Mystique sat by Talia's side, she took carefully notes of the young girl as she watched Talia sip her tea and nibbled the cookies, while stared off into space. After a long silence, Mystique decided to try and break it.

"I was thinking about taking everyone out of town tomorrow for a little feild trip. If it's not still raining by morning, we might go to a botanical garden or some sort of camping ground and spend the weekend there. But if it's still raining, perhaps we could all go see a movie or do a little shopping. Would you like that, dear?" Talia nodded, even though she honestly didn't feel like doing anything for the remainder of the weekend, "Good. I'll make us all a special breakfast when we all wake up. Are you done with your tea, dear?" Talia nodded again. Mystique took the cup and set it back down on the the tray, then she tucked Talia in, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forhead, "Good-night, dear."

"Night." Talia said in a small voice.

Mystique walked over to the light switch and turned just before she turned the lights off, "I'm really sorry that things didn't turn out as planned for your party, Talia. Maybe next time, you'll get to stay a little longer."

"Yeah... Maybe."

Mystique flipped the lights off and closed the door behind her, then she went back downstairs to unpack all of Talia's belongings. She set them out to dry in the utility room, then noticed that Talia's camera wasn't amongst them. She searched the bag one last time and sighed, "Why do I get the feeling things turned out worse that what that girl's letting on?"


	13. Talia's Aching Heart

Chapter 13

Talia's Aching Heart

The next morning, Mystique went to Talia's room to wake her for breakfast. As she tried to wake her, she noticed that the blankets were somewhat damp, and Talia's body temperature was rather warm. When she put her hand to Talia's forehead, she immediately became worried, and went to fetch a thermomitor.

Fred had just popped out of his room when he saw Mystique make a mad dash from the bathroom to Talia's bedroom.

"What's goin' on, Mystique?" he yawned, as he walked into Talia's room.

"I'm checking to see if Talia has a temperature." she replied sticking the thermomitor under Talia's tongue.

"What?" he looked at her slightly confused, "Isn't she suppose to be at the slumber party over at Xavier's?"

"She was, but she came home some time around 3 this morning. Silly girl walked all the way from his mansion in the rain and in her pajammas of all things."

"You're kiddin' me, right?" she ignored him as she pulled out the thermomitor and frowned, "102 degrees. I was hoping that hot bath and tea would keep her from getting sick, but I guess that was just too much to hope for. Freddrick?"

"Yes, Mystique?"

"Do me a favor and keep an on Talia. I'm going to run into town and fetch some medicine and ingrediants to make some broth for her. Just make sure that she gets plenty of water while I'm away. If it seems like she's getting worse call me immediately."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Freddrick. I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll have a doctor with me."

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, you've been pretty addiment about not wanting people to know that Talia lives here."

"It will be a doctor that I personally know. I'm sure that when he takes one look at her, he won't care who she's living with. He always puts his patients' first and biggotry last."

"Well, that's good."

"I'm heading out now. Take care of her."

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen to her."

After Mystique had left the room, Fred put all of his attention on Talia. He noticed how damp her blanket was and fetched her a new one. When he pulled the damp one off of her, she began to shivered and whimperer. Quickly he tried to put the dry one on her and tuck it tight around her body.

"It's okay. It's okay." he said, trying to calm her, "I was just switchin' out your blankets."

She whimpered some more and looked as though she was about to cry, "Freddy..."

He pulled over a chair next to her and sat down, "I'm right here, Tal."

"I don't feel so good."

"I know, Tal." he reached over and began petting her hair, "Mystique's gone into town to fetch ya somethings to make ya all better. I'm gonna look after ya, until she gets back."

"Freddy?" she shifted her body, so that she was lying on her side; facing him.

"Yeah, Tal?"

"After I turn back into a boy, we're still going to be friends, right?"

"You know we will, Tal. I told ya before that I ain't ever abandoning you. You're stuck with me for life." he noticed a single tear roll down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb, "What's wrong, Talia?"

"Nothing... When I get sick, I tend to say silly things. Ooooooh..." she curled up into a tight ball as her stomach churn. "This really sucks!"

He knew she was hiding something, but since she wasn't feeling well, he decided not to press her for the truth, "Try not to curl up into a ball. Believe it or not, but laying stretched out is a lot better on your tummy."

She tried stretching her body out, she moaned with every movement, "It sure doesn't feel like it."

He chuckled at her and scooted his chair closer, "Trust me. After a while, the pain won't be as bad. Ya want me to get ya anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

"Okay. Don't go no where." he said jokingly, as he got up, and walked out the door.

"Where could I possibly run off to?" she rolled onto her back and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of Fred's fading footsteps and to the sound of her stomach churning. Before too long, she flopped out of her bed, made a mad, wobbley dash to the bathroom, and began to purge into the toilet. "This fucking sucks balls... Mmmmm" she coughed and spit a few times, then suddenly felt two massive hands pick her up off of the floor, and cradle her, "Uuuugh! Freddy, no offense buddy, but you're making me air sick right now."

"Sorry. Just bare with me, until we get to your room. 'Kay?"

"I don't know... Ooh... If I can hold it that long."

"Just a lil' farther, Tal." he entered her room and laid down on her bed, "There." he moved a large trash can next to her head and handed her some water, "Here. Drink this slowly."

"Ew! It's luke warm."

"Sorry, but that's all you're gonna get for now, until you're stomach settles down some."

"Oh, alright." she sipped the water and laided back down, subconsciously reaching for the stuff frog that Fred had given her, and cuddled with it.

He smirked at her, "You really like that frog, huh?"

She nuzzled it and yawned, feeling slightly sleepy, "Mm hmm He's really soft and is special to me."

"Special?"

She yawned again and began to doze off, "He's the first real gift that anyone has ever given me in a... long... time."

Her words made him smile. He kept a protective watch over her until Mystique had finally showed up. He moved out of the way, when doctor approached Talia's bed.

The doctor sat in Fred's chair and began examining her.

Mystique sat on the edge of Talia's bed, watching with such an intense concern that Fred had never seen before. She sat there quietly, watching the doctor listen to Talia's chest, he took her blood pressure, and then took her temperature. Once he was done, hestood up, and put his equipment away.

"Well, Raven, the good news is that the child doesn't have nemonia." said the doctor, noting Mystique's sigh of relief, "Unfortunately however she's caught a very bad case of the flu. So she will not be attending school for quite some time. I know that people get sick with the changing of the seasons, but I've never seen anybody catch the flu as severe as this in the middle of spring. Might I inquire how she got this ill so quickly?"

"She was walking home in the rain around 3 this morning."

He arched an eyebrow at her, "From where?"

"From the other side of town. From Xavier's mansion."

His eyes widened and his expression grew angry, "What the hell was she doing out so late at night and so far away from home?"

Mystique narrowed her eyes at the doctor, but remained calm, "Talia was suppose to be attending a slumber party over at Xaviers. We did not know that Talia had left the party so early, until she came home. If we had known, one of us would have gone to pick her up."

"A likely story."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nevermind. Just make sure that she doesn't die in your care." he grabbed his medical bag and started to walk out the door, but Fred stepped in his way. "Can I help you, young man?"

"I don't like your attitude."

"Get in line. There's a lot of people who don't like me, but I still treat them."

"Raven is a good woman. She honestly cares about Talia."

"And your point being is?"

"The fact that you're accusing her of otherwise is really pissin' me off!"

"Young man, I am a doctor, who only cares about the well being of my patients. If you are not sick or not injured, then I have no obligations in being nice towards you or your guardian. The fact of the matter is is that I've more than likely known Raven a lot longer than you, boy. She will act sweet and treat you with respect while you have something that she wants. Once she gets it, you are of no interest to her any longer."

"That's not true!"

"Then explain to me why this is my first visit to this house to treat a patient who isn't anyone other than herself?" Fred tried to say somthing, but no words came out, "I've been here several times, when you all were not looking, and I've seen the neglect and abuse that all of you have undergone under her care."

"If that's true, then why didn't you call D.H.S. or try to help us as you were passing through?"

"D.H.S. wouldn't care. You children have a roof over your head, food in the fridge for what little there actually is, and you all attend school. That's all that matters to them. As for your other question, I have helped you all, when you were sick or injured. You've just never seen me."

"Oh, ya? Prove it!" the doctor smirked and dissapeared from his sights. Fred gasped and began frantically looking around for him, "Where'd you go?" suddenly the bedroom door slammed behind him, making him jumped, and turn around, "That sneaky son of a bitch!"

"Let him go, Freddrick. He helped Talia, that's all that matters."

"But he didn't even tell us how we could make her better!"

"Don't worry, Freddrick, I know what Talia needs. As long as her flu doesn't get any worse, then making her better shouldn't be any problem."

"Okay. Well... Is there anything I can do?"

"Just keep her company from time to time and take care of her when I'm not around. Now." she stood up, looked Talia over one last time, then stepped out of the room, "I'm going to go make her that broth. You are free to do whatever you please."

With that, Mystique left the room and set to work on making Talia her broth.

Fred continued to stay with Talia and keep watch over her. Eventually he got bored and decided to steal the downstair's tv and put it Talia's room when no one was looking. He watched some of his favorite shows for a while, until Talia woke up, then he let her take control of the remote. She surfed the channels, until she landed on the soap opera channel.

"Soap operas? Really? Have you really turned that much into a girl?"

"For you information, I've been watching soap operas long before I moved into this house."

"How come I've never seen you watch them before?"

"I always wait for you guys to go to bed, that way none of you give me shit for it later on."

"Well, guess what. You're secrets out. Heh heh"

"Shit... Don't tell the others', Freddy. Please?"

"I dunno. This is almost too good to keep as a secret. What do I get if I do?"

"Seriously? You're black mailing a sick girl on her death bed?"

"You only have the flu, Tal. You ain't dyin'."

"But I could be. You know, people have died from the flu before."

He chuckled at her and ruffled her hair, "Trust me, Tal, you ain't gonna die. Not on my watch at least. Tell ya what. I'll keep your dirty little secret as long as you don't call me Freddy Bear the Teddy Bear again."

"Awww, but that was such a cute name!"

"Well, then I guess I'm gonna go start blabbin'. Hey, Pietro!"

"Gagh! You win! You win! I swear I won't call you Freddy Bear ever again!"

"Heh Heh I thought so. Alright, now tell me what exactly is this show about?"

She explained the show to him as best as she could, but he was still unable to follow, until he actually started watching it. Every now and then he would ask about a particular character and ask why they're acting the way that they were. He seemed to understand the more he watched and got hooked on it. When things started to get interesting in the show and had him on the edge of his seat, it would end ubruptly, and he would hollar is displeasure. Talia couldn't help but laugh at him and would reassure him that it would be on again the next day.

Shortly after the next show had begun, Mystique walked in, carrying a tv tray with a bowl of broth, a glass of water, and some saltine crackers on it. Talia sat up, so that she could set it down on her lap. After Mystique set the tray down, she put her hand on Talia's forehead.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like someone is trying to force my face into a fire pit."

"That's too be expected when you have a fever over a 100 degrees. I want you to eat this slowly. After you're done, I will give you some medicine, which should help break the fever. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, I'll be downstairs if you need anything-" Mystique paused when she noticed the tv, "Is that the living room tv?"

"Uh... Yeah. Sorry about that." Fred chuckled nervously, "I got really bored, so I brought it up here to watch."

"Why didn't you just simply watch it from downstairs?"

"Cause I didn't really wanna leave Tal's side." Mystique gave him a look that made him shrink a bit, "An' I also thought that it might be nice to give Tal some entertainment while she's being quarantined to her room. Ya know?"

She stared at him silently, tapping her finger on her arm impatiently; making him feel even more uncomfortable.

Talia grabbed ahold of Mystique's hand, pulling the woman's attention on to her, "Mystique, please, don't be mad at Freddy? He was only trying to help."

Mystique's expression soften as she looked down into the girl's pleading eyes, "Alright. I'll allow the tv to stay in here, until you are well enough to move around on your own." she turned back to Fred, giving him a stern look, "But next time, ask my permission before you take anything."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

She tucked the covers tighter around Talia and then left the room.

Fred let out a sigh of relief and slumped down into his chair, "Phew! I thought for sure she was gonna let me have it."

"Good thing I'm sick, huh?"

"That's not something that I'm thankful for, but I'll admit, it is a good distraction. Now, when's the next time that that soap opera is gonna be back on?" Talia giggled and flipped through the cable guide to find the next showing.

Later on that day, Mystique kicked Fred out of the room, so that Talia could get some more rest. Every now and then she would check her temperature, made sure that she had dry blankets, and fresh food and water. By night time, when she went to check on Talia one last time before going to bed herself. She was surprised to find the girl crying in her sleep.

"Talia?" she sat down on the edge of the bed, gently touching the girl's shoulder, "Talia dear,wake up."

Talia's eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily, "M-Mystique?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, dear. You were crying in your sleep and I became worried. Did you have a bad dream?" Talia nodded. "Would you like to talk about it?" She shook her head and pulled the cover tight under her chin. Mystique sighed and petted her hair, "Alright, then. Is there anything else that you need before I go to bed?"

Talia reached for Mystique's hand and gently gripped it in her hand, "Will you stay with me, until I fall asleep?"

The older woman noticed that there was something different in Talia's body language and that there was a pitch of sadness in her voice. Normally she would say no, but the look in Talia's made her say yes. She sat in the bed with her, letting Talia wrap her arms around her middle, and use her stomach as a place to rest her head. Mystique turned the tv on to a random channel and watched it, until she felt Talia finally fall fast asleep. Carefully she pulled herself out of Talia's arms and then quietly slipped away.

On her way to her room, she bumped into Fred. She approached him and said, "Freddrick, by chance has Talia mentioned anything strange to you today?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"She was crying in her sleep. Since you two are so close, I thought that you might know why."

"No. She hasn't really said anything today. We made some small talk while watching tv, but that's about it."

"Hmmm Well, I suppose she was simply having a bad dream. I'll see you in the morning, Freddrick. Good-night."

"G'night, Mystique."

For the next few days, Talia stayed in bed and tried to recover. When she seemed to be getting better, Mystique went to her school and fetched her homework for her. Fred eventually had to take the television back downstairs, but he didn't mind, since it meant that Talia was well enough to move around on her own again.

By the Wensday, Talia was well enough to go back to school. However, she wasn't exactly ready to go back. The turn of events at the past weekends slumber party were still fresh in her mind and she didn't know if she could summon up the courage needed to try and confront the X-Men. She had just stepped on the school grounds, when she caught a glimsp of them walking towards the double doors of the school.

"Well... It's now or never." she took a deep breath and attempted to approach them before they went inside. She stopped short of them, they still had not noticed that she was right behind them, "Um... Hey, guys. Can we talk? Please?"

They all turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want, Toad?" asked Scott in an annoyed tone.

"Um... I-I want to appaulogize for keeping who I really was a secret and I would really like it if we could all still remain friends."

They all looked unmoved by her words, except for Kitty and Tabitha.

She swallowed really hard and wrung her hands together, "Can you guys find it in your hearts to forgive me? I was only keeping this secret to protect myself."

"Yeah, I bet you were." snorted Even, "Though, I will admit. It was a pretty ingenious plan for Mystique to have Wanda turn you into a girl and then have you get close enough to us, so that you can sneak in, and spy on us. Or was she trying to have you steal cerbro for her?"

"No! It wasn't like that at all! Please... You have to believe me."

"Like hell we do!"

"Even." Scott put his hand on Even's shoulder, giving him a look that told the boy to calm down, then he turned back to Talia, "Look, Toad. As much as we'd like to believe you, we just can't. You and the Brotherhood have done a lot of stupid stuff in the past and have hurt a lot of innocent people. I don't think a simple appaulogy is going to be enough to earn our trust. Just do us a favor and stick with your own kind and quit playing mind games with us."

"But-"

"Come on, guys. The final bell is about to ring."

Everyone turned away from her and headed inside. Kitty and Tabitha hesitated at first, but the others' pulled them along with them.

Talia stood outside the doors, looking down at the ground, as she tried to fight back the tears that were threatening her eyes. Talking to them didn't seem to get her anywhere, but she wasn't about to give up. She rubbbed her eyes and held her head up high as she walked through the double doors.

The first three classes went by very slowly for her and she was unable to concentrate on her studies.

By the time the bell rang for her fourth period, she felt a giant pain in her chest, and she became very anxious. She stood in front of the biology room's door and looked in through the small window. Kurt and Kitty were already in the room, sitting at their desks. Talia bit her lower lip as she tried thinking of many ways that she could approach them, without making a scene or without them turning away from her.

'Maaaaan! This really fucking sucks!' she thought, 'There's a million ways I can do this and yet none of them seem to work out right in my head. I know I should try to be optomistic about the situation, but for some reason I can't get the image of Kurt teleporting me over a cliff and dropping me or the thought of Kitty phasing me half way into a burning furnace out of my head. I know that none of the X-Men would do that. Well... Except maybe Logan. Everyone knows that he can be a loose cannon sometimes.' suddenly the warning bell rang, making her jump, "Gah! They really need to find a better way of letting people know it's class time."

With a heavy sigh, she went into the class room and sat at her desk. She attempt to speak to both Kurt and Kitty, but Kurt was pretending that she wasn't there, and he wasn't about to let Kitty talk to her either.

"Say, Kitty. Can you help me vith my homework real quick? I only have one question left to answer and I can't find it anywhere in the book."

"Um..." Kitty looked over at Talia with a sad expression. She looked as though she wanted to speak to her, but she was scared to, so she focused her attention on Kurt and his question, "O-Okay. Which question is it?"

"This one." he pointed at the question number at the bottom of the page.

"Oh! I'm having trouble with that one too. I was hoping to get the answer from you."

"Vell, this certainly sucks!"

Talia shifted to peer at the question, "Um... I know the answer."

Kurt shot her a dirty look, "Ve can find the answer just fine vithout you. Ve are not liars or cheaters!"

Talia's heart sank and she felt extremely embarrassed as most of the students' around them stared upon them with confusion. "I was just trying to help..." when Kurt and Kitty didn't respond to her, she faced forward in her desk, and tried to put all of her focus into today's assignment. Every now and then, she would peer over at them in hopes that they might forgive her and that they could all go back to being friends' again. When that didn't work, she tried writing them notes, and placing them on their desks. Kurt simply crumpled his up and threw it to the floor, but Kitty actually opened hers up and read it.

The note read: **Please, forgive me? I really want us to still stay friends. I didn't mean to hurt any of you by keeping my identity a secret. Mystique told me not to tell anyone for my own safety. Also, when we became friends, I was scared to tell you all because I thought none of you would want to be my friend anymore. I'm really sorry.**

Kitty re-read the note several times before finally looking back up at Talia. Both girls' had sad eyes that looked as though they were about to burst into tears. Kitty quietly tore out a piece of note book paper and quickly scribbled something on it. She folded it a couple of times and looked around before slipping it onto Talia's desk.

Talia opened it up and read: **I really want us to stay friends too and hang out and stuff. But the Professor gave a direct order for all of us to stay away from you. He won't even let me see Lance anymore, until you turn back to normal. **

A couple of tear dropplets dripped onto the note. Talia wiped her eyes and then wrote one last note: **I understand. I'm sorry for causing a rift between you and Lance. I'll see if I can get Wanda to hurry up with that spell, so you guys can be together again. I'm glad that I got to have you as a friend. Even if it was for a short while.**

Talia then picked up her belongings and walked up to the teacher's desk, "Excuse me, sir? May I please be excused? I'm not feeling very well."

"As long as you don't make anymore scenes in my classroom, I don't care what you do." he waved her off dismissavely.

"Thank you, sir." she left the classroom, put her books inside her locker, and quickly made her way out the double doors. Once she was outside, a surge of energy built up inside of her, and she took off running in the direction of the nature trail. She finally stopped running when she reached the bridge. She crossed about half way, leaned over the bridge's railing, and wept. "Fucking douche bags! I should of known better than to be friends' with them."

"Friend's with who, Tal?" asked a familiar deep voice.

Talia gasped and turned around to see Fred approaching her, "Freddy... W-What are you doing here?"

"Skippin' class. Hey, are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" she rubbed her eyes furiously, trying to get the tears to stop, "I just have something in my fucking eye." she turned away from him, when she realized that the tears would not stop.

He approached her from behind and put his hands upon her shoulders, "Talia-"

She jerked away from him and took a couple steps forward, hugging her sides, "Just... Just mind your own business and leave me alone! I don't feel like talking to anybody right now."

"I ain't gonna do that, Tal." he approached her again, this time he pulled her against him, and hugged her from behind, "You're in pain an' I wanna help ya." she tried to pull away from him again, but he had a firm grip on her, "Tal. Just let me help you."

"I don't want any help! I just want Wanda to hurry the hell up so I can be a boy again! I'm sick and tired of being a stupid girl!" she yanked herself this way and that way, trying to escape Fred's grasp.

"T-Talia! Calm down! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down."

"Ooh!" out of sheer frustration she slammed her heel on top of Fred's foot.

"OW! What the hell, Talia?" he fell back on his rear, holding his foot.

Talia felt bad for hurting her best friend, but her need to be alone was a lot stronger than her desire to check on Fred's injury. She ran away from him and ran into town, skipping the rest of her classes for the day. By the time 3:30 rolled around, she went home to find a very angry Mystique waiting for her.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Uuuum... What do you mean, Mystique? It's only 3:30."

"You know damn well what I mean, Talia. I recieved a call from Principal Kelly and he said that you didn't show up for any of your classes from fourth period on. Care to explain?"

"Um... Not really."

"Is that so? Well... Consider yourself grounded, young lady!"

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh, yes I can. While you are still a girl, I will continue the charade of a dedicated mother. Which includes punishing you when you have done something wrong."

"But-"

"You will come straight home from school, everyday. You will not be permitted to hang out with any of your friends, until I feel that I can trust you again otherwise. No tv for a week and you will go straight to your room after dinner."

"This is fucking bull shit!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady, or else I will add a sore bottom to your punishment."

"Grrrrr!"

"Now go to your room, until I call you down for dinner." Talia pushed past her and stomped her way up the stairs, "And knock off that attitude! I will not tolerate it in my house!"

"Oooh! I hate you!"

"Well, I'm not too particularly found of you right now either!" Mystique cringed as she heard Talia slam her bedroom door shut, "Ooh! I could just ring that girl's neck." she turned around to see all of the Brotherhood staring at her from the living room. She glared at them all, "Do any of you have anything to do with Talia's drastic change in behavior?" they all shook their heads vigoriously, "If I find out otherwise, it will be your heads!" she then dissapeared into the kitchen.

Pietro peered over at the kitchen door, the spoke to everyone in the living room in a hushed voice, "What the hell was that all about? I've never seen Toad act like that before. Not even when she was a guy."

"No kidding." piped Lance, "Fred, you know anything?"

"No. Whatever it is that's upsettin' her, it must've happened back at school. I think it has to do with some people that she was friends' with."

"Any clue who?"

Fred shook his head, "I dunno. All's I heard her say was that they were douche bags and that she should have known better than to be friends with them."

They all sat in silence as they tried to think of anyone who Talia was referring to.

Wanda however rolled her eyes and stood up, "This is ridiculous! Why are we worrying about that little wart anyways? Once she goes back to being a boy she won't be able to keep any of the friends' that she's made."

Fred glowered at her, "Because she's our friend and we help our friends', Wanda."

"Well, she's certainly not my friend. If you guys want to waste your time helping her that's fine with me, but leave me out of it." she walked out of the room and out of their sights.

"Your sister really burns me up, Pietro." said Fred through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, well... It's Wanda. What else did you expect her to do?" said Pietro lazily.

"She could at least offer to help. It is her fault for Toad bein' a girl after all."

"The day that she helps Toad of her own free will is the day God let's Mystique into Heaven. My sister is doing the research on that reversal spell. I'd say she's already doing her part in helping Toad. So just leaver her be. Okay?"

"Fine... Just make sure your sister doesn't do anythin' to make Talia cry. That's all I'm askin'."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though. You know my sister after all."

Meanwhile, Talia was up in her room; crying into her pillow. She knew that she was out of line with Mystique earlier and that she could have handled the situation better. However, all of her pent up emotions had gotten the best of her, and now she was suffering the consquences of her actions.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something tapping on her bedroom widow. She looked up and gasped when she saw the Acolyte called Gambit sitting in the tree across from her window. He smiled one of his award winning charming smiles at her and motioned for her to approach him.

Instincts told her to stay put and call Mystique, but her curiousity had gotten the best of her. She approached the window and opened it.

"Evening, petite."

"Evening." she replied cautiously, "What are you doing outside of my bedroom window?"

"Dis here spot has one of the best views of Bayville. I climb up dis tree from time to time when I feel like lookin' at the beautiful scenary." his smile grew wider as she stared into Talia's big yellow eyes.

She blushed and looked away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Please, don't lie to me. I know that there is nothing beautiful to look at from that particular view. Why are you really in my tree?"

"You really want to know, petite?"

She looked back at him, "Yes."

He stood up in the tree, held onto a branch, and leaned forward till they were merely inches apart, "Den invite me in. An' Gambit will tell all."

She took a step back and gulped, which made him smile even more, "The truth?"

"Nothin' but, petite. You have Gambit's word." she looked at him with uncertanty, "If you can't trust dat, den what can you trust?"

"A-Alright. But just for a little bit. If Mystique finds out that I have someone in my room she'll-"

"She'll never know dat I was ever here. Trust Gambit." he jumped in, he took her hand, and pressed it to his lips, "I would never let a pretty young woman be punished for my own actions."

She gasped, pulling back her hand, she held it, and backed away from him, "Please, don't do that. I-It's very inappropriate."

"Ah You are a refined lady I see. Very well, den. Gambit will keep himself at bay, so not to make you feel uncomfortable."

"T-Thank you." she folded her arms and hugged herself, still feeling uneasy about letting the young man in, "So, why were you really up in that tree?"

"Plain curiousity. I was suppose to come here to pick up a friend, but when I saw a pretty young lady enter dis house I decided to find out why. I've never seen you here before and the fact that you've taken up residence in Toad's old room has certainly peeked my interest. Speaking of which... Where is the little frog? I haven't seen or smelled him in a long while." she turned away from him and walked over to her vanity dresser, "Petite?"

She stared at herself in the oval mirror, touching the glass lightly with her finger tips, and sighed, "Toad hasn't gone anywhere, Gambit. In fact he is right here in this very room."

Gambit looked around, then back at her, "I don't see him."

She turned back around, looking at him with glazed eyes, "That's because you're not looking in the right place."

It took him only a few seconds to put two and two together, "Oh. I knew dat there was something familiar about you." he chuckled and moved closer to her, "Forgive me for saying dis, but it is most certainly an improvement."

She rolled her eyes at him, "If you're going to make fun of me, then you can just turn around, and head right back out that window. I've already got enough people making fun of me as it is."

"You are mistaken, petite. Gambit was not insulting you, merely complimenting you."

"You're complimenting could sure use some fine tuning."

"Indeed." he walked over to her bed and laid acrossed it, propping himself up on his elbow, "Care to instruct me?"

Her eyes buldged and her jaw dropped, "What the hell? Are you insane? I'm not-"

Gamibt held his hands up in defense and chuckled, "Gambit was merely playing, petite. I meant nothing by it."

"You better not have!" she turned several shades of red as she tried to regain her composure. However, her eyes trailed down his muscular, lean body, she lost control, and quickly covered her eyes, "Gah! Would you, please not lay like that? It's rather distracting."

"As you wish, petite." he moved to where he was leaning against the back board of the bed and put his hands behind his head, "Is dis better?"

She peeked through her fingers, then pulled her hand away, "Not by much, but it will do I guess." he threw his head back and laughed, "SHHHH! You're making too mch noise!"

"You really need to relax more. Stress causes wrinkles you know."

"Well, when I go back to being a boy, I won't have worry about stupid shit like that anymore."

He arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Forgive me for saying dis, petite, but you don't exactly sound all dat thrilled about turning back."

"Well, jokes on you, cause I can't wait to go back to normal. At least then I won't have worry about keeping anymore secrets and getting hurt in the process." Talia felt herself falling apart again and she quickly turned away from him, so he wouldn't see the tears that she could not control. "I'll get to be with my real friends and hang out with them again. I won't have to put on a show for anybody anymore."

Gambit stared at her for a while before he moved from her bed to right behind her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Even if you do go back, dere will always be at least one person whom you'd be putting on a show for, petite."

She turned her face slightly towards him and sniffed, "Who?"

"You."

She spun around to yell at him, but he was no longer standing behind her. She spotted him outside her window, standing right back in the tree. He smiled at her, gave her a salute, then he jumped down from the tree, and was gone before she even reached her window.

"Oooh! Get back here! I wasn't done talking to you!"

"Talking to who, dear?"

Talia jumped when she heard Mystique's voice and quickly turned around, "Um... There was a squirrel in that tree. I was talking to it and it took off."

"For some reason I find that hard to believe, but then again, you haven't exactly been open with me today."

"I'm sorry..."

"Well, until you do, you're still grounded. Now, dinner's on the table. Come downstairs and eat before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am."

Everyone was quiet during dinner. Lance, Pietro, and Fred were afraid to say anything for fear that Mystique might lash out at them. Wanda could care less and was more interested in hurrying back to her room with John, who seemed just as eager.

Mystique looked over and noticed that Talia had not touched her dinner and was simply playing with it, "Don't play with your food, Talia. Eat."

"I'm not feeling really hungry right now. May I please be excused?"

"Not until I've seen you take at least a couple bites of your food, dear."

Talia sighed and ate a couple spoon fulls of mash potatos, "May I go to my room now?"

Mystique shook her head with frustration, but she let Talia leave.

Shortly afterwards, Wanda and John excused themselves from the table, and went to Wanda's room. Wanda playfully pushed John into her room first, then started to follow, but she was stopped by Talia's hand grabbing her own.

"Ugh! What do you want now, Toad?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Uh, I'm a little busy right now. Can you come back later?"

"Um... No. Please, I just have one question to ask you is all."

"Is it about the stupid spell?"

"... Yes."

"For the love of God, Toad! It's still going to take me a while to perfect it. Now why don't you do us both a favor and leave me a lone."

Talia peered behind Wanda to look at John, who was smirking at her. She then looked back at Wanda, "Why do you like him, Wanda? What's he got that I can't give you?"

"You really want to know?" Wanda asked, leaning against her door frame with her arms folded.

"Yes..."

"For starters, he's got looks and a good hygene. Something that you've never had. He makes me laugh and makes me feel special. Not to mention that he works for my dad, so he has a good job and a steady income to boot."

"Is... Is that all?"

"Oh, and one more thing. He doesn't annoy the hell out of me with stupid questions. No go away!" she stepped back and slammed the door in Talia's face.

Talia stood outside Wanda's door, listening to the muffled voices on the other side.

"What was that all about, luv?"

"Oh! It was just Toad being annoying as usual."

"You want me to set the sheala on fire, luv?"

"Thanks, but no. She reeks enough without the scent of burning flesh to add to it. Anyways..." Wanda giggled and there was a loud thump, "There's someone in this room who is burning with desire for you."

"Oh? Oh, I think I like this a lot!"

The sounds of their giggling, laughter; followed by moaning made Talia's heart sink. She touched the door lightly with her finger tips and muttered under her breath, "But could he ever love you the way that I do?" she listened a bit more before going back to her room and turning in for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Talia left for school before everyone else woke up. She walked down to the crosswalk where she normally met up with Kurt and waited. It would be about an hour before she would finally see him walking towards the crosswalk. When he saw her stand up he teleported to the other side of the street without a second thought.

"Kurt!" she yelled, grabbing her belongings and racing across the road without looking. Cars' came to a screeching hault and drivers' cursed at her as she ran by. "Kurt! Please! I just want to talk to you." She saw that he was getting ready to teleport again, she quickened her speed, and grabbed ahold of his hand just before he teleported away.

They popped out in a vacant alley just a few yards shy of the school. When Kurt realised that Talia was holding onto his hand he tried to force her to let him go.

"Let me go, Toad!" he snarled.

"No! Not until we talk!"

"Ve have nothing to talk about. I don't listen to liars and I definately von't listen to Brotherhood scum!"

"Please, just talk to me for a few minutes? If you still feel the way that you do, then I'll leave you alone for the remainder of the school year. Okay?"

"You swear?"

"You have my word."

His eyes searched hers, finally he made a decision, "Fine. So, talk."

She let go of his hand and took a step back, "Thank you, Kurt." she began to wring her hands nervously, "You know, I feel really bad for how the weekend went."

"Vhy? Because you got found out?"

She winced at his tone, "A little bit. But... It also because of how much it hurt you guys. I never wanted to do that."

"Then vhy did you let it go so far? Vhy didn't you just simply blow us off at the beginning and play pretend vith somebody else."

"Well, I did try at the beginning, but you were so persistant that it made things kind of hard."

"So this is my fault now, huh? Is that it?"

"No! No, Kurt! I didn't mean it like that! Oooh!" she covered her face with her hands and paced around, "I'm trying my best to explain things to you, Kurt, but it's diffifult." she removed her hands from her face and looked at him again with pleading eyes, "I just... I just really wanted a friend. Mystique forbids me to hang with the rest of the Brotherhood, so I had to try to make new friends all over again. Do you know how nerve wracking that is for a person like me? Especially since I have to start over as a girl?"

"Are you trying to convince me or get me to pity you?"

"Kurt... I just want us to remain friends." he turned his head away and said nothing. She then took a step forward, "Kurt? Do you not want to forgive me because we kissed?"

He turned his head back to her and anger shot through his eyes, "How many people have you told?"

"I've told no one, Kurt. I didn't even tell Mystique or the others' why I left the slumber party so early."

He calmed down a little bit, but the anger still resided in his eyes, "Make sure that it remains that vay."

"... I did try not to let anything like that happen, Kurt. If there's anybody that I never wanted to hurt more in my female life it was you."

"Vell, I guess you failed on that part."

Tears started to form in her eyes, "Please, Kurt... I know you hate me right now, but... Can you at least find it in your heart to forgive me? I really don't want to lose you as a friend."

He stared at her for a long while, then said, "I'm sorry. I can't be friends vith you. Not as long sd I know that you are really Toad and that you are going to go back to normal soon. I do not vant to be friends vith someone whom I vill be fighting on the battlefield all of the time."

"Kurt!" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." he walked passed her and continued on his path towards the school.

Talia was at a loss. She didn't know what else to do, so she simply went to her classes. She skipped her fourth period class and studied in the library, until lunch time. Her heart lifted a bit, when she realized that she still had Duncan as a friend. But her when she got there, she found that he was not sitting at their usual lunch table.

She approached the table and spoke to one of the jocks, "Where's Duncan?"

The jocked looked at her with a confusion, "You don't know?"

"No. I've been sick with the flu and didn't get back till yesterday, but I didn't come to lunch. Is something wrong?"

"Well... No, not really. His old man came to school on Monday and took him away."

"To where?"

"Not really sure. I think he's on some kind of family road trip to go scout out some colleges for a football scholarship."

"Oh... Well, do you know when he's going to be back?"

The jock shrugged his shoulders, "I don't honestly know. His only man is really unpredictable. Sometimes he takes him for a day or week, but if he really feels uppity, then he tends to keep Duncan a little longer."

"Oh..."

The jock noticed that something was wrong, "Hey. You okay?"

"Huh? Um... Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little down today is all."

"Oh. Well, you're more than welcome to still eat with us if you want."

"Thank you, I-"

Suddenly Tina pulled the chair out of Talia's reach, "Sorry, but there's no room at this particular table."

"Tina! Don't be such a bitch!"

"Do I need to pull rank on you? When Duncan's gone, I'm head hancho in the popularity club. She can come and sit with us when Duncan gets back."

"Duncan ain't gonna like it when he finds out that you're picking on her again."

"And he isn't going to find out." the jock opened his mouth, but Tina cut him off, "Unless you honestly feel gutsy and want to risk me blabbing to everybody your dirty little secret to about you and your girlfriend." she smile when he had nothing to say back to her and she waved Talia away, "Now. Be a good little girl and shoo."

"Well... Thank you for the invite." she said to the jock, "But I have a test that I need to study for anyways. I hope you all have a good day."

She left the cafiteria without eating a bite, then she went to sit outside, until her next class.

For the first time in a very long time, she felt completely alone.

Later that day, Talia was slowly walking home after school had let out. She was just a few blocks away from her house, when something or someone jumped down from a tree in front of her.

She let out a squeal and jumped back, "What the fuck?"

Gambit chuckled and slowly stood up, "Easy, petite. It's just me."

"What is it with you and trees? Can't you approach me like a normal person would?"

"Ah, but dat's what makes Gambit Gambit, petite. It separates me from the rest of the flock and makes more memorible in the eyes of beautiful women." he smirked at her and took a step closer.

She took a nervous step back, "Are you flirting with me again, Gambit?"

"Maybe."

"You do remember that I am Toad, right? A guy or at least going to be once that spell is ready?"

"Wee, petite. I know, but for now you are a pretty lady. An' Gambit can't help himself when he is around the ladies." she tried to take another step back, but he quickly moved in and put his arm around her, "Come, let's take a walk."

"I can't. If I don't go straight home Mystique will be mad."

"Is home where you honestly want to be right now, petite?" she opened her mouth, but nothing came out, "Den come with Gambit for a little bit."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Wherever fate takes us, petite." she wanted to argue, but when he started walking, she ended up walking along with him. He lead her in the opposite direction of the Brotherhood house and towards the local park. Once there, he took her deep into the wooded area, and stopped when they reached a small creek, "Dere. Now isn't dis a much more lovelier spot to be dan at dat broken down shack?"

She looked around and took in her surroundings. There was an overgrowth of trees, some of which had vines hanging down from them. Berry bushes were scattered about with an array of colorful birds that were picking at the berries. The soft sounds of the creek flowing with miniture waterfalls were very soothing to Talia's ears. When she saw the water, she couldn't resist taking off her shoes and dipping her feet into the creeks cool current.

Gambit smiled at her, he moved himself over to a nearby rock, and sat down, "How's the water?"

"Brisk, but good." she smiled over at him.

"I thought dat dis place might cheer you up."

Her smile faded and she looked away from him, "What made you think that I needed cheering up?"

"Gambit was trained and raised to be a t'ief, petite. One of the first things my instructors taught me was to be able to read people. An' let's just say dat it doesn't a well trained t'ief to be able figure out dat something is weighing you down. Now... Tell Gambit what has broken your heart?"

She looked back at him and searched his eyes, "I-I don't know if I can."

"Is it dat painful or dat embarrassing?"

"... Both."

"Gambit promises dat he will listen an' not make fun of you, petite. If I break my promise den I will cut out my own tounge."

"But I've never confided any of this to anyone. Not even my best friend Freddy. If I told you and not him... I'd feel like I would be betraying him."

"Sometimes the best people to confide in is a total stranger. Someone who can give you their opinion dat will not feel obligated to coddle you or be afraid to hurt your feelings."

"Yeah... But I do know you."

"You only know what you've seen of me on the outside. On the inside, Gambit rarely lets anyone in. When you are a t'ief, it is necissary to keep secrets locked away so dat dey can't be used against you later on."

"If I told you my secrets... Would you use them against me later on?"

"No, petite. Dis is one of the few times dat Gambit is willing to be a secret keeper. An' trust me. Dat is a very rare and honorable gift."

"Honorable? I thought there was a saying called, "No honor amongst thieves?"

"Dat is true. But some of us do have a bit of honor. Would you do me the honor by giving me your trust?"

Talia wasn't sure she should trust the thief, but at the same time, she really wanted to vent to someone. She walked over to him and sat down on the ground in front of him. Gambit smiled at her gently and reassured her that he could keep her secret. When she felt satisfied, she took a deep breath, and opened her mouth.

"Well... The thing that's been bothering me is-"

"Talia!"

Both Talia and Gambit jumped when they heard the angry yell. They turned to see Mystique walking towards them with fury in her eyes.

"Uh oh." Talia gulped.

"What do you think you are doing? You were suppose to be home an hour ago!" she spotted Gambit and her eyes narrowed, "And what are you doing with him!"

"Um... I-I-"

"Gambit was merely talking to the petite, Raven. No need to get upset."

"There is plenty of need." she walked over to Talia and yanked her up off of the ground by her arm, "I don't know what has gotten into you lately, young lady, but you are pushing your luck!"

Gambit stepped in between the two of them and took a firm hold on Mystique's wrist, he looked her dead in the eyes, "Dere is no need for dis kind of force, Raven. The petite already knows how angry you are."

Mystique looked down at his hand, then glared back into his eyes, "You better remove that hand, swamp rat, or else you're going to lose it."

"Gambit isn't the one who has to worry about losing a hand, Raven." his hand glowed threateningly around her wrist.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"As long as you are alive, what does Magneto care if his loyal servant is missing one hand." She growled at him and released her grip on Talia. He then released his own grip. "Dere now. If you let Gambit so kindly explain, the petite was on her way home from school as instructed, but I made her take a detour."

"For what purpose?"

"Dat is top secret. " he grinned at the woman's fury, "All's dat you need to know, is dat it was a necissary detour an' dat she was going to go straight home right after our little chat. So in all respect, Raven, her being late is not her fault, but my own."

"At this point, Gambit, I don't care who's fault it is. I'm simply furious because no one decided to notify me of Talia's tardiness."

"But, den it would not be a secret."

"Talia?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Have you finished your business with this, swamp rat?"

"Um..." she looked over at him, then back at her nervously, "Um... Yes."

"Good. We're going home then." she put her arm around Talia's shoulder and steer her back in the direction of the house.

Talia looked behind her to mouth her appaulogies to Gambit, but he was no longer there.

"You don't need to be consorting with his kind, Talia." said Mystique, "No good will ever come of that boy."

"I'm sorry that I didn't notify you, Mystique."

"Well... As he said, it wasn't your fault."

"You actually believe him?"

"No, but I'm sure he was telling the truth for once in his miserable life. Just don't start making a habit of walking off with strange boys. I may not be there to rescue you next time."

"Yes, ma'am."

Once they were back at the Brotherhood house, Mystique set to work on dinner, and Talia went straight to her room to get changed. As she was untying the back of her dress, she noticed something fell to the ground. It was a playing card. She picked up and turned it over to see it was the Jack of Diamonds. Curious, she walked over to her window, opened it up, and looked outside, expecting Gambit to already be out there. She saw no one.

Pietro entered her room and was looking over her shoulder at the playing card, "What's with the playing card?"

She jumped with a start, but quickly calmed down, "Um I found this on the school floor. Someone that I know dropped it and I was planning on giving it back to them, but they already went home."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

She handed it to him and he examined the card, "Huh? I've only see one other person play with this particular type of playing card before and normally they don't last long enough to play a second game." he noticed Talia's discomfort when he handed it back to her, "Oooooh? So the swamp rat has set his sights on someone else now."

"Shut up, Pietro! It's nothing like that." she snatched the card away from him.

"I can just see it it now. It's a perfect match! A rat and a toad bound by destiny. Oh, what fun!"

"Pietro, I swear if you don't stop, I'm gonna kick you in the balls with all of the superhuman strength that is in my legs!"

"Geez you touchy! I was just joking."

"Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to talk to anybody right now."

"So I've noticed. Care to share?"

"When I'm ready I will, but for now I don't. Now, please, leave so that I can get changed."

"You're no fun."

"Out!"

"Okay, but if I go, you won't have anybody interesting to talk to for a long while."

"Oooh! Mystique!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going! Sheesh!"

Once he sped out of there, Talia shut her door, and locked it so that he couldn't sneak back in.

"I could just strangle that morron."

"I take offense to that!" cried Pietro from the other side of the door, "Hey, Fred. How's it going? Hey! What are doing? Ack! Put me down! Put me down!"

"Dinners almost ready, Tal. I'll see you downstairs."

"Thanks, Freddy." with that, she finshed changing and joined the others downstairs for dinner.


	14. Trouble with Sugar Daddies

Chapter 14

Trouble with Sugar Daddies

When Saturday afternoon came, Talia tried to stay mostly up in her room. Since Mystique had banned her from watching television for a week and would not let her go into town for any kind of fun, Talia decided to try to sleep the weekend away. Unfortunately for her, Mystique was not so keen on the idea and decided to put Talia to work. From noon on, Mystique had Talia do everyone's laundry, clean the entire house, do the dishes, and help prepare the evening meal.

Talia sat miserably in a kitchen chair as she peeled her 10th potato by hand, "Ow!" she knicked her thumb and sucked it, "This sucks!"

Mystique looked over and saw how Talia was holding the carving knife, "Cut away from yourself, dear. You'll have less accidents that way."

"Ugh! How many more of these stupid potatos' do I have left to peel?"

"About 10 more. You know how much Freddrick loves his potatos'."

"Can't we just buy potato flakes? Those don't require peeling."

"That may be true, but they are a little more costly than regular potatos. I personally don't find them quite as satisfying as the real thing, so I don't normally buy them."

Talia nodded, understanding what the older women meant. Then moved on to her 11th potato. "Ow! Damnit!"

Mystique stared at Talia for a little bit, then said with a smile, "Why don't you go outside for a little while. I'll call you when it's dinner time."

"Huh? What about the potatos'?"

"I'll finish them up."

Talia looked from Mystique, to the potato in her hand, then back up at her again, "Are you sure, Mystique?"

"Yes, Talia. I'm absolutely positive. Now go outside and enjoy what's left of today. Just don't stray away from the property."

"Thank you, Mystique." she put the potato back with the others and quietly left the room. Once the kitchen door closed behind her, she bolted for the front door, and ran outside, "I'm free! Woo-hoo!" she leapt for joy and did a few cart wheels in the grass till she got dizzy, and fell to the ground with a smile on her face.

"Well, you certainly look like you're in a good mood this evening." said Fred, who was standing over her and smiling.

She giggled, rolled onto her stomach, and sat up on her knees, "Mystique is finally letting me have a break from K.P. Duty."

"K.P.? Have you been watching M.A.S.H. again?"

"Not since Mystique grounded me. But... I'm not really going to complain. I have been acting up pretty bad lately."

His smile shrunk down to a smaller one and he held his hand out to her, "So, I've noticed." she took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet, "But I don't think it's the actin' up part that got Mystique mad."

"You don't?"

"Nope. I think it's that fact that you don't trust her enough to tell her what's really botherin' ya that's got her goat."

"Oh." her expression saddened a bit.

Fred, still smiling down at her; gave her hand a gentle tug, "Come on. Let's go for a little walk."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the property."

"Trust me. We ain't gonna go very far. Just over to your flower garden."

"Well... Okay then." she let him lead her over to her flower bed and they knelt down in front of it together. She looked up at him with curiousity, "Why did you chose my flower garden to take me?"

"Thought you'd might like to do a little gardening before dinner."

She arched an eyebrow at him and looked down at her flowers, "But there's not really anything more I can do. There are no weeds' to pull and no flowers' to preen." Fred then pulled something out of his pocket and put it into her hand, "What's this?"

"Something to add to your collection."

She turned her hand over and looked at the item in her hand. It was a seed packet, "Apple Blossems? I've never heard of this flower before."

"It's the state flower for Arkansas. I don't know how well it'll grow this far up north, but I thought that you'd might like it. The lady in the garden shop said that this particular breed of flower smells really nice."

She looked at the flower's picture and admired the vibrant colors of white and pink. Fred smiled when he saw her reach down and set to work on clearing some weeds for a new spot. He offered to help and she let him. He helped her dig up fresh dirt patches for planting and filled up her watering can for when they were ready to give the new seeds a drink.

Once they were down, Talia sat back, and smiled at their hard work, "They should start sprouting within the week and in a couple more they should bloom."

"You really like flowers, huh?"

"Yes." she smiled up at him, then leaned forward to gently touch the petals of one of the blue bells, "They're one of the most beautiful things on this planet that don't say nasty things to you to make them feel good about themselves. Their words are expressed through their bright petals and fragrent scents." she leaned in and sniffed the little flower, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Fred blushed as he caught himself staring, he cleared his throat, and moved a little closer to her, "Well... There are other things on this planet that are just as beautiful that don't say mean things."

She sat up and looked at him with great curiosity, "Such as?"

Fred opened his mouth to answer, but a very familiar cajun voice beat him to it, "Such as the sweet lil' petite that is sitting before me." They both turned to see a smiling Gambit, who was using his staff to lean on, "Evenin', petite. Miss me?"

Fred quickly jumped to his feet and got into fighting stance, "What the hell are ya doin' here, swamp rat? Haven't ya caused Talia enough trouble already?"

"Non, mon ami." Gambit chuckled lightly, "The funs just barely begun." he pushed himself off of us staff and walked over to Talia, but Fred stepped in the cajun's way, "Do ya mind movin', mon ami? I wish to speak with the pretty lady."

"Whatever you got to say to Talia, you can say in front of me!"

She quietly stood up and gently touched Fred's arm, "Freddy. It's alright. I know what it is he wants to talk about."

"But, Tal, it's almost dinner time. If Mystique finds out that you-"

"Den Gamit will wait till the petite has had her fill. If dere's anyting dat Gambit is good at, it's being patient. Oh, an' here." he reached inside his trench coats inner pocked and pulled out a very bright and beatiful rose. He handed it to Talia.

She took it and stared at it as though she was mesermized by it's beauty, "What's this for?"

"A gift. One dat should be given to all the pretty ladies in dis world." he smiled as she blushed several shades of red, "Gambit will be waiting in the spot where he can see the beauty of the scenary." he winked at her, then turned, and walked away.

Talia bit her thumb nail as she gazed upon the flower. She was completely oblivious to Fred and his angry expression.

"Tal." he said, but she didn't respond, she simply turned and walked back inside the house, holding her gift protectively in her hands. Fred felt his face burn with anger and with another emotion that he had not felt for a very long time. Jealousy. He pulled his attention away from Talia and stormed after Gamibt. "Hey you! I got somethin' I wanna say to you!" he grabbed Gambit by the shoulder and spun him around so that they were face to face.

Before Fred knew it, Gambit had placed a charged playing card on his chest, and was holding it up with his index finger, "No need for the hostilities, mon ami. Gambit is not deaf."

Fred looked down at the playing card, then locked eyes with Gambit. With a huff he backed off and stood about a foot apart from the young man with clenched fists, "Fine."

Gambit chuckled and defused the card, stuffing it back inside his inner coat pocket, "Now den. You wish to speak with Gambit? Oui?"

"Yeah. I'm only gonna warn ya once. Stay the hell away from Talia!"

"An' why should Gambit do dat? Hmm?"

"Cause I know you an' I know what you're after. Tal ain't one of your floosies that you can mess around with and leave the next mornin'."

"No offense, mon ami, but you don't know me nor do you know what I am after."

"Then what are you after?"

"Dat is my business and mine alone."

"If it has anything to do with Tal, I wanna know."

"My, my. You are certainly very protective of the petite. Is it because you have feelings for her?"

Fred was taken back by Gambit's words, but he suddenly became very serious, and spoke very calmly, "Yeah. I do."

"Well, den. T'ings are about to get more interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, the petite tickles my fancy. She might even be the one to make dis ol' swamp rat settle down and have a small family." he grinned from ear to ear as he watched Fred's face contort with anger.

"It'll be a cold day in Hell if ya think I'm gonna let you take Talia away from me, swamp rat!"

"Well, den, I suggest dat you better step up your game, mon ami. It seems to Gambit dat suttlity does not work on the petite very well. From what Gambit has seen, the petite is completely oblivious to your affections. Which should make winning the petite's heart all the more easier for Gambit."

"I swear, if Talia wasn't within hearing range, I would tear you limb from fuckin' limb right now."

Gambit chuckled and playfully twirled his quarter staff around, "Den Gambit will try to always keep the petite close by so not to let dat happen."

Fred opened his mouth, but he was cut off by the sound of Talia's voice calling to him, "Freddy! Dinner's ready!"

"I believe you are being called, mon ami."

Fred glowered at him, taking a few steps back, "This ain't over, swamp rat. I ain't ever lettin' Tal fall for a scum bag like you."

"Actions speak louder dan words, mon ami. An' right now, words are all dat Gambit hears." he chuckled some more before taking a few steps back himself, then he turned around, and disapeared in the woods. When he saw Fred's massive form enter the house, he then moved around to the other side of the house where he would climb up the tree outside Talia's room, and wait.

Dinner was rather quiet that evening. The only person who talked the most was Pietro and that was mostly to brag about himself. Lance eventually got tired of hearing Pietro's voice and shoved a hot roll into the speedster's mouth.

Talia giggled at the scene, then turned her attention to Fred, who didn't seem quite as interested in his food as he normally would be.

"You okay, Freddy?"

He looked up, "Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Oh, um..." he tried to think of an answer, but none came to mind.

Just then Pietro pulled the roll out of his mouth and said, "Oh, it's nothing. Fred's just a little love sick. That's all." Fred's face suddenly turned red and he kicked Pietro under the table, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Could ya have a bigger mouth, Pietro?"

"What? I was just telling the truth." Pietro said innocently.

"Not everybody here needs to know my business."

"You have a love interest, Freddrick?" asked Mystique, "Whom may I ask is the ahem... Lucky girl?"

"Uh..."

"It ain't that Jean chick again is it?" asked Lance in an annoyed tone, "Cause the last thing we need is Logan bangin' on our front door."

Talia flinched at the mention of Logan's name, which went unnoticed except by Mystique and Fred.

"Something wrong, dear?"

Talia shook her head, "N-No. Just the thought of that creepy old guy coming here makes me a bit nervous."

"Oh." said Mystique, buying the excuse, "Well, you don't have to worry about him showing up here anytime soon. That dreadful man never makes it a point to show up anywhere, unless something or someone has mad him angry enough to do so."

Talia's face suddenly went pale, "H-How angry does he have to be?"

"Angry enough to want to kill somebody. It doesn't take much to put that man in that kind of rage. Why do you ask, dear?"

"No reason. I think being turned into a girl has upped my fear in the opposite sex is all. You know how decieving and uppredictable men can be."

"Ah, quite true."

"HEY!" yelled all of the boys' in unison.

"What the hell are you sayin', Toad!" snarled Lance, "You're talkin' as though you were never a guy."

"Sorry..." she shrunk down, smiling nervously, "I guess I've just been a girl for so long that I kinda forgot."

"Forgot? How the hell do you forget something like that?"

"Yeah! Especially since turning back into a guy is all that you can talk about lately." piped Fred.

Mystique raised her hand to silence the boys' before things got out of hand, "Now. Now, boys'. Don't be so harsh on, Talia. She's simply becoming more in tune with her feminine side."

"Feminine side my ass!" yelled Pietro.

"Um... Mystique? May I, please be excused before the kitchen ware starts flying?"

"Yes, dear. For your own safety I'll allow you to leave the dinner table early."

"Thank you." Talia quickly grabbed her plate of food and left the table, taking her plate up to her room with her, "Jeezus! They act as though I'm joining the X-Men." she said as she entered her room and locked the door behind her. After she set her plate down on her bed, she looked to her bedroom window, and smiled as she saw Gambit waiting patiently in her tree. She walked over to her window and opened it, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright, petite. Gambit didn't mind the wait. May I come in?"

"Of course. That's why I opened the window for you after all."

"Ah, oui, but Gambit still like's to ask a ladies permission before entering her room." he stepped in through the window and stood in front of Talia, taking her hand in his, he bent down, and kissed the top of it. He chuckled as she pulled her hand away and blushed again, "You still dat shy, petite?"

"I'm sorry. I'm... I'm just not use to this sort of stuff is all. The last one to-to kiss me well... Let's just say things didn't go well after that." she looked down at the floor with sad eyes.

"Oh?" he placed a knuckle under her chin and gently tilted her head so that their eyes could meet, "Would you like to talk about it, petite?" Talia hesitated with her answer, "Gambit promise dat dis conversation never leaves dis room."

"O-Okay." she nodded, then made her way over to her bed and sat down. He followed her and sat down next to her. She picked up her stuffed frog that Freddy had given her and played with the material idlely as she began telling him her tale, "Things have gotten really complicated these last few weeks I've lived as a girl. To keep my true identity a secret, I've had to change everything about me. From the way that I speak, how I carry myself, and... the people I hang around with. I'm not allowed to be with the other Brotherhood members' at school. Mystique thinks that I'll get picked on because of them and that my chances of adapting to a new life would be ruined."

"Ah, Gambit can understand where the woman is coming from. Sometimes Gambit has to pretend dat he don't know some of the Acolytes when he does special undercover missions for Magneto."

Talia shook her head, "But that's a mission. It's not the same as having to completely change everything and living a lye all because of a stupid spell. I miss hanging out with my friends' at school. Especially now."

"Why so?"

"Recently I had made friends' with the X-Men. Mystique wasn't happy about it at first, but since I promised to keep up the act as the new girl Talia, she let me keep them. But... Things got complicated. Her son, Kurt... Well... He started to fall for me and wouldn't leave me alone. I tried keeping our friendship platonic like Mystique wants it to be, but..."

"But you fell in love with the blue devil, oui?"

"No. I'm not the one who fell in love. Kurt did and I did let him kiss me." Gambit looked very confused at the moment, "It was the only way to get him to leave me alone about going out with him."

"Gambit don't quite understand, petite. How would kissing him deture him from wanting to be with you?"

She sighed and hugged the frog closer to herself, "He said that he would leave me alone if I allowed him to be the first to ever give me a kiss. He wanted my first kiss to be given to me by somebody who cared about me."

"An' how was it? If you don't mind my asking."

"Just felt like any normal kiss, but it was gentle, and there was feeling behind it. I'm sure I would have enjoyed it if I was actually into him."

"So... What happend after dat?"

"Logan happened."

"Logan?" his eyebrow arched, "I take it he found you out?"

She nodded and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Y-Yeah... He exposed my secret to the entire household of the mansion. This all happened at the slumber party the girls' had invited me to." she felt more tears start to pour, "They all hate me now... None of the X-Men will listen to me or forgive me. They just see me as the disgusting Toad that I am." Gambit put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "I don't know why I'm letting something as stupid as this get to me. I knew that they would react this way if they had ever found out. And yet... And yet..." she then lost all control of her emotions and began to weep uncontrolably into Gambit's chest.

Gambit stroked her a hair and spoke to her in a soothing voice, "It's alright, petite. Let it out. Gambit will give you his shoulder to cry on for as long as you need it."

She sniffed a couple of times and heaved a heavy sigh, "I just... I just feel so lonely now. More than ever. Especially since I found out that Kitty still wants to be my friend, but stupid cue ball Xavier won't allow any of them to come near me, until I turn back. Duncan's dad pulled him out of school to do some stupid college scouting. And I'm not even allowed to eat with his friends, because some stupid popular bitch has the entire football team by the fucking balls!"

"I'm sorry to hear dat, petite. Gambit didn't realize how rough you've been having it lately."

"Yeah... Well... Nobody does. I don't let anybody in. Not even my close friends'. Hell, when Freddy tried to get me to talk about it, I stomped on his foot, and ran away. And because I skipped the rest of my classes after lunch and won't say why, I got myself grounded."

"Why don't you tell Mystique the truth? I'm sure she'll understand."

"Oh, right. Like she's going to understand that I got found out by the X-Men right after I kissed her son when she specifically forbid me to do anything of the sort in the first place. Yep, I can see that going well. Not!"

"You won't know until you try. I'm sure she's more understanding dan you t'ink."

She sighed, pulled herself away from him, and she shook her head, "No... There's no point in telling her now. Not since Wanda's so close to figuring out a way to reverse that spell."

He studied her for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you want to go back to dat life, petite?"

"It's what I know and who I am. Yeah... I'll still have romantic feelings for a girl that doesn't give a shit about me and I'll have friends' who treat me like crap, but... At least it'll be reality. Not" she waved her hand around, making a wide gesture, "this disturbed fantisy. Mystique only likes me right now because she sees me as a temporary replacement for her own two children. She get's to play dress up and house, while I'm in this form. When I go back, she's more than likely going to drop the act, and start hating me again like she did in the beginning. When it all comes down to it, Gambit... I'd rather live life knowing the real truth and accept the reality of things."

"It sounds more like you're just giving up den taking advantage of a golden opertunity."

"I just... I just don't want to get let down anymore or more hurt than I already am."

Gambit sighed and stood up, "The only person dat is letting you down, petite, is you."

"What do you-"

"Dere's an old saying, petite. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade."

"I'm not sure what you mean. How's making lemonade suppose to make me feel better?"

"You'll figure it out eventually."

"Why don't you just tell me, instead of playing these stupid mind games with me?"

"Cause den it would not be a life leason, petite." he smirked and walked back towards the window.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to base. Gambit still has many errons he must do for Magneto. But don't worry. Gambit will be back again sometime to check up on you. I hope the next time we meet, you will be a bit more cheerful, an' have decided to take advantage of the opertunities that life has set before you. Till next time, petite." he gave her a small bow and disappeared out her bedroom window.

"That is one frustrating man." she layed back on her bed and held up her frog, so that she was looking at it's face, "Should I really stay a girl if it gives me a better life, even though I know it's all going to be a fake one? Would I be betraying myself if I did?" she dropped her arms down and rolled onto her stomach, "Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?"

Earlier, Fred felt so bad for going off on Talia at the dinner table that he had decided to go upstairs and appaulogize. As he was about to knock on her bedroom door, he heard the distinct sounds of a conversation going on. He pressed his ear against her door and realized that Talia was talking to Gambit. He wanted to break down the door and throw the young man out, but when he heard Talia say that she was going to confess what was bothering her, he decided to listen instead. There was a mixture of emotions growing inside of him. He was over joyed that he was finally able to find out what has been bothering her, but at the same time he was saddened that she did not trust him enough to share this information with him. Then he felt rage, because the person she did trust was someone that nobody in the house hold liked and was now his main competition for her heart. Then lastly, he felt pity for her, as he realized how much pain she was in and how torn she was with a decision that could very well change her life for either the best or the worst.

He stood there for a very long time in silence, then suddenly Pietro popped up by his side, and spoke.

"You know just standing there isn't going to get that door to open any time soon, Fred."

Fred looked down at the speedster and frowned, "What do ya want, Pietro? Don't you got somethin' better to do than to just mock me?"

"Don't you know? Mocking you is my new hobby now."

"Oh, lucky me." he said sarcastically and rolled his eyes, "Well, ya better go find a new hobby. I ain't in the mood for any of your bull shit tonight."

"Still mad about what I said at the dinner table?"

"Shhh!" he covered Pietro's mouth, "Will ya keep it down? Talia will hear."

Pietro reached up and pulled Fred's hand away, "Oh, calm down already. I'm sure that if Toad could hear us right now, she'd pop out her door and say 'Shut the fuck up' by now."

Just then the bedroom door opened and there stood a very irratated Talia, "Will you guys shut the fuck up or at least take your conversation else where, please?"

"Uh... Sorry, Tal." said Fred, "I was wantin' to talk to ya, but Mr. Loud Mouth over here got me distracted."

"What? Why the hell does everybody feel the need to blame me for when you all get distracted? Seriously, I'm not that hard to ignore, people! Lance does it all the time." They both gave Pietro a disbelieving look, "Well... Most of the time. But seriously!"

"Anywho." Talia turned her eyes on Fred, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about, before Mr. Distraction showed up?"

"Um... I uh... I wanted to appaulogize to ya for my behavior at the dinner table. I shouldn't have snapped at ya like that."

"It's okay. I'm sure I would have reacted the same way if I were still a guy."

"So um... Tal? Uh..." Fred swallowed the lump that he felt in his throat, "Um... Is there anything in particular that you'd like to talk about?"

She arched her eyebrow at him suspiciously, "No. Why?"

"Oh, um... No reason. Just thought that maybe if you'd have anything you'd like to get off of your chest you could always come talk to me about it. You know I'm here for ya. Right?"

"Um... Sure, Freddy?" she eyed him a bit longer, noticing the nervous look upon his face, "You okay? You seem a bit on the fidgity side?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Couldn't be better."

"Yeah. He's definately fine, Toad." Pietro smiled, "He's just still thinking about that girl that he likes."

"Yeah, just like what Pietro said. I'm just- Wait! What?" he snapped his gaze back down at Pietro and started to reach out for him, "Pietro, I'm gonna kill you!"

Pietro ducked and zipped down to the top of the stairs, "Not when you're as slow as an ox, Fred! Heh Heh" before he knew it, Fred had pick up a random ball off of the floor, and threw it him, catching him off guard, "Oof! Oh, shit!" he looked behind him and realized that he was not going to be able to save himself this time, "Shit! Shit! Shiiiiiit! Agh! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oof!" he tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a loud crash, "Uh-Oh!"

"Pietro Maximoff!"

Both Talia and Fred winced at the sound of Mystique's angry roar.

"Wait! Mystique! It was an accident! Agh!"

"I'll show you an accident, you overly hyper active brat!"

There were more sounds of items' breaking and more screaming. The screams mostly came from Mystique, who was more furious than ever.

Talia took Fred by the hand and gently pulled him into her room, "I think you better hide in here for a bit before Mystique comes up here and sets her sights on you."

"Good idea." he followed her into her room and closed the door behind them.

Fred had wanted to confront her about her private conversation with Gambit, but he was worried that she would be mad at him for ease dropping. So he simply hung out with her in her room, until everything went silent downstairs.

Talia looked up from the book that she was reading and looked over to her door, "Sounds like Pietro got away."

"Or Mystique killed him."

"Hmph I doubt it. She may have rendered him unconscious, but I highly doubt she would kill the son of her main source of income."

"Ya got a point there." he looked over at the clock and saw that it was nearly 11 p.m., "Damn! It's eleven o'clock already?"

She looked over at the clock, then back at Fred, "Looks like it. I guess I better get to bed. Who knows what other kinds of chores that Mystique will come up with for me to do tomorrow."

"Okay. I guess I'll head on to bed too. Sleep well, Tal."

"You too, Freddy. Good night."

"G'night."

When Fred went into his room, he sat down on his bed, and leaned back against the head board. He sat there for a long while, staring off into space, until something had caught his eye. He looked over to the mirror that was mounted on his wall and saw something sticking out of the frame.

"Huh? I wonder what that is?" he got up, walked over to his mirror, and growled when he realized that it was one of Gambit's playing cards. What made him even madder was the fact that it was the Joker card. He yanked the card out of the frame and crushed it in his hand, "So... He thinks I'm just a fool, huh? Well, he's gonna learn that this is one fool you don't mess with!" he tossed the crumpled card into his garbage can and looked at his own reflection, "Maybe I am a fool, but I sure as hell don't wanna see her fallin' for that creep, an' gettin' hurt. But what chance does a guy like me have against a pretty boy like Gambit?"

He stared at his reflection a while longer. His mind was racing for an answer to his question, but none seem to come to mind. With a heavy sigh, he gave up for the night and went to bed.

The next day was similar to yesterday. Mystique had Talia doing chores here and there, but she was less demanding about them this time around. As much as the woman wanted to be furious with the young girl, she couldn't seem to stay mad at her for very long. By the end of the night, she decided to have mercy on Talia and treat her to a movie of her choice. Talia picked the new Transformers movie, which Mystique was very suprised to find that she enjoyed it very much.

After the movie was finished they went home.

Mystique went to her room to do some late night reading and Talia decided to sit on the front porch for a little bit to look at the stars.

After a while, Fred stepped out, "Hey, Tal."

"Hey, Freddy. What's up?"

"Not much. Just decided to step out for some fresh air is all." he moved over to where she was and sat down next to her, then looked up, "The stars are sure pretty tonight."

"Yeah. Aren't they?" she gazed up at the stars and smiled, "That's the one thing that I love most about the Brotherhood house. It's far away enough from the town that you can actually see the stars more brightly. You know... When I was living at the orphanage when I was little, I asked one of the care takers what stars actually were. They told me that they were little bright houses' filled with large families made for little orphans' who's lives had expired before their time."

"Wow. An' ya believed them?"

"Not really, but it was a nice thought. I guess it was the care takers way trying to put light on a dark situation."

"Which was?"

"I guess... It was the fact that they knew that I would never get adopted."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." she smiled up at him, "I'm not."

"Huh?"

"If I had ever gotten adopted, that would mean I would have never got to meet any of you guys. With the exception of Pietro and Wanda, living here... It's the closest thing to a real family that I have ever known."

Fred smiled down at her and pulled her into a one armed hug, "Awe. Thanks, Tal."

She giggled and wraped her arms around him to return the hug, "You're welcome."

They sat outside for a long while, until Mystique poked her head out the door, "Talia dear, it's bed time."

"Aw! But, Mystique-"

"You have school tomorrow, dear. You can look at the stars more tomorrow night when you get home. Now come inside, please."

"Yes, ma'am." Talia stood up and looked down at Fred, "Good-night, Freddy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Tal."

The next morning, Talia took her time getting ready for school, and spent as much time as she could with her fellow Brotherhood members'. She wasn't in any real hurry to get to school that morning. Especially after what happened with her and the X-Men members. Just the thought of bumping into them made Talia's stomach feel like she had butterflies floating around.

Eventually it came time for her to leave and it took Mystique to make her go.

"Talia dear, it's almost 7:45. You need to be leaving for school."

"But I want to help you with the dishes, Mystique."

"Thank you for the offer, dear, but I can manage them. Now get moving before they count you absent."

"Yes, ma'am." Talia sighed as she grabbed her book bag.

"And don't go skipping classes again! Or else I will start following you to all of your classes and sit right next to you as your teachers' are giving their lectures."

Talia's eyes widened, "You wouldn't really do that, would you?"

Mystique put her hand on her hip and smirked, "What do you think?"

"Uh... Nevermind. I guess I'll see you later, Mystique."

"Alright then. Be safe and be good."

The walk to school felt like torture to her. Every step felt heavier than the last. And every breath that she took seemed to get more shallow the closer she came to the school. Once she made it to the school's double doors, she froze, and stared at the door's handle bars for a very long time before she got herded in with the rest of the student body. With a heavy sigh, she went to her locker, and grabbed her text books for her first class.

Time went by normally in her beginning classes, but when she reached her fourth period class, that was when time seemed to slow down. Kurt was still angry with her and he made it a point to let her know how angry he was by moving to the otherside of the classroom and making Kitty go with him. Kitty didn't want to at first, but the angry look he shot her made her go along.

The strange division between the three friends' made the other students' whisper and gossip amongst themselves. Some of what they were saying was loud enough for Talia to hear.

"I wonder what's going on? Aren't those three suppose to be really good friends?"

"Yeah. I guess something happened between them sometime last week. It's so strange not to see them sitting together?"

"I heard it's because Kurt asked her out and she shot him down!"

"Really? I heard that they were going out and she cheated on him. I knew that there was no way a girl like her could be little miss perfect all of the time."

"Well, I heard it's because she is a back stabbing little bitch that lied to not only them, but to the entire group that they live with at their dormatory."

"I can believe that. I've seen Scott and the others' giving her the cold shoulder since Wensday. If even Jean is turning her nose up at her, she must've done somethin' really bad to piss in their kool-aid."

Just then the teacher stood up and opened up the text book that he was holding in his hand, "Alright, everyone. Settle down. The subject of the relationship between dilinquent trio is not on the syllubus for class today. Now, I want you all to turn to page 423. The topic of this chapter will be about how different animals' can work together and why some are typically alone."

'Why do I get the feeling he specifically picked this chapter to mock me?' Talia wondered as she opened her book. The first image that the book had to show her was a pack of wolves chasing a single member out. This image made her heart sink and she couldn't help but look over at Kurt and Kitty, who were both focusing on the chapter. She then looked back at her book and stared at the wolf who was singled out, 'I know just how you feel, buddy. But I bet that whatever you did to get yourself kicked out by your friends' wasn't nearly half as bad as what I did.'

After a while, she found herself unable to focus on her studies for the remainder of the class.

Lunch time came and she found that Duncan had not returned. Since Tina pretty much had the run of the lunch table, she had no other choice but to eat else where. She went outside with her lunch tray and sat under a nearby tree. Though her stomach was hungry for nourishment, her heart just wasn't into it, and it went to waste.

She became depressed and unfocused in her studies, but she attended her classes as Mystique advised her. Her depression however did not go unnoticed by three people: Fred, Kitty, and Principal Kelly.

At the end of the school day, Talia went straight home, and was heading into her room, when she suddenly felt Fred's hand clasp her own.

"Tal." he said in his gruff, but gentle voice, "Are you alright?"

"What do you mean, Freddy?"

"You've been down ever since last Wensday. Normally you get over stuff pretty quickly, but the way you've been actin' at school an' at home, well... It's got me really worried about you."

She smiled up at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry that I made you worry, but... This is something that... That I just want to work out on my own."

"You don't always have to do things on your own, Tal. I can help. I wanna help."

"Freddy..." she stared into his eyes, "I know you do. But I just want to do this one on my own." she tried to walk away, but he kept a tight hold on her hand, "Freddy, please..."

He shook his head slowly, "You walked away from me once before when I asked you what was wrong. I'm not gonna let ya walk away from me again."

"You know you can't make me talk if I don't want to."

"I know, but I can at least do somethin' to put a smile back your pretty face." she blushed deeply as he said those last words and was about to protest, but he was pulling her by the hand, and leading her back down stairs, "Come on. We're gonna do somethin' fun."

"Where are we going?"

"Into town."

"B-B-But I can't! I'm still grounded!"

"Hey, Mystique! I'm takin' Talia into town. We'll be back later."

"What? Oh, no you don't!" Mystique came running out of the living room and stood in front of the door with her arms up, blocking their way out, "Talia is still grounded! I will not permit you to go against my authority!"

"Look. I just wanna do somethin' in town and it requires Tal. Okay? I'll bring her back before 9 o'clock rolls around."

"No!"

"Oh, come on? Please?"

"I said no!"

"Freddy, Mystiuqe said no. Please, don't cause her anymore trouble than I already have." Talia said in a small voice, touching Freddy's arm, "I know you just want to cheer me up, but taking me into town is not necissary. We can do it another time. Okay?"

Mystique looked at Talia, when she saw the young girl's body language and the semi sad expression on her face; she became concerned.

"I don't want to wait till the end of the week to do this, Tal. I really wanna take you out tonight to cheer you up."

"Freddy, I'll-"

"Have her home by 9, Freddrick." Mystique said as she stepped out of the way. Both Fred and Talia were taken back by her words. "I'm only going to allow this just this once. If you are 1 second late, I will personally make sure that you do not get to eat dinner for the remainder of Talia's punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, Mystique."

"Good. Now go do whatever it is you plan to do and don't get the cops called on you. That's the last thing I need to come knocking at my door."

"Will do, Mystique. Later." he stepped outside, taking Talia with him.

Once they were about a block away from the property, Talia giggled, "Oh, my god! I can't believe you got her to let me go with you."

"Me neither. But I wasn't about to take no for an answer."

"So where are we going anyways?"

He grinned down at her, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay. I don't know whether to be excited or nervous with an answer like that."

He chuckled lightly, "Trust me. You're gonna like it."

They walked a ways towards the other side of town and headed in the direction of the beach where Duncan had thrown his beach party before. Off in the distance, Talia could hear the sounds of laughter and music, and smell the scent of funnel cakes. As they got closer to the sounds and smells, Talia finally figured out where her friend was taking her, and got very excited.

"Oh, wow! I completely forgot the spring time carnival was in town."

"Heh Heh I figured as much, that's why I chose this place to take ya."

Fred led her through the gates and walked over to the ticket booth where he bought the both of them wrist bands for unlimited rides.

"You didn't have to do that, Freddy." she said taking the wrist band that he had handed her.

"I know, but I wanted to. Come on, let's go check out the rides. I see a roller coaster with our names on it."

There were a variety of rides at the carnival. Most of which Fred could not ride or was allowed on because of his massive size. Even though he insisted that Talia go ahead and enjoy herself, she simply would not leave him behind to watch from the sidelines while she had fun. Fortunately there were some rides that he could ride. They rode those together many times and did not get tired of them once.

By the time it was 7 p.m., they decided to take a break and simply walk around the carnival to see else it had to offer.

They went inside some tents' to watch some free shows' of people dancing and singing. There was one tent that was a traveling freak show, which they couldn't resist going into. They wanted to listen to the crowd's comments and see if there were any potential mutants' inside. So far as they had seen, they were just ordinary people who have a lot of time on their hands. Eventually their little walk lead them in front of the house of mirrors.

"Wow... Can this place be any bigger?" asked Fred, looking up at the building.

"I think it could use another level." Talia said jokingly, then tugged on Fred's arm, "Let's go inside."

"Okay." he grinned at her and let her lead him inside.

Once inside, they immediately began to play around, making faces at their own reflections, and jumping in front of random mirrors that warped their images.

"Hey, Freddy!"

"What?" he turned around to look at her, when she suddenly slapped him on the arm.

"Tag! You're it." she laughed as ran down the hallway.

"What? Oh ho, not for long, Tal!" he ran after her, keeping an eye on the tail end of the material of her dress as she dissapeared around corners. A few minutes later, he ran out of breath, and lost track of her. "Tal?" he heard the sounds of her giggling off to his right. He walked towards the sounds of her giggles, until he caught sight of her, and smirked, "No place left to run, Tal. You're mine now!" he ran for her with his arms stretched out, but when he realized that she was not moving, and was simply smiling; he slowed down. "What the-" he stopped himself before he went through the glass wall and turned around to see several more reflections' of Talia decorating the mirrored walls, "Ha Ha Very funny, Tal."

"Come get me, Freddy Bear." she giggled and ran away again.

"Hey! I thought we talked about you not calling me that anymore!" he chased after again.

They ran by many people, who were inside the building, and nearly ran over a couple when Fred had nearly caught her. They were almost towards the exit of the building when Fred had finally gotten close enough to catch her in his arms.

"Gotcha!"

"Eek!" she squealed with shock and delight as he pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"Now that I got ya, I'm not exactly sure what I'm gonna do with ya. Hm Let's see..." he said smiling down at her, he then looked up, and saw their reflection looking back at them in the mirror across from them. His heart fluttered as he saw himself standing there, holding the girl that he cared for most in the entire world, and her letting him hold her.

Talia noticed that his attention had went elsewhere and she noticed their reflection in the mirror as well. The feelings that went through her as she stared at the glass wall made her nervous. But feeling the warmth of her friend's body and seeing the genuine caring look in his eyes somehow made her feel more relaxed.

"Am I makin' you nervous?" he finally asked.

"A-A little bit."

"I'm sorry." he said, but he didn't release his hold, and she didn't make any move to make him let her go. "Hey, Tal?"

"Hm?" she pulled her attention away from the mirror and looked back up at him again. She noticed that there was something different about his expression, "What is it, Freddy?"

"Um... Ah" his heart pounded fiercely in his ears as he struggled to find his words, "Um... There's somethin' I've been wantin' to talk to you about, but I've been kinda scared to?"

"Scared? Why?"

He took a deep breath and held it for a little bit before answering her, "Because I don't know how it would affect us."

She pulled herself out of his arms and turned her body fully towards him, "How bad is it?"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room for a bit before answering, "It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how you would feel once I've told ya."

She saw the fear in his eyes and how they seemed somewhat sad. She reached for his hand and held it sympathetically, "Freddy, you're my best friend. I'm sure that whatever it is that you have to say won't change the way that I feel about you."

"That's... That's what I'm afraid of as well." he saw the concern in her eyes and opened his mouth to say more, but the sound of Gambit's voice coming from down the hall cut him off. He turned and saw that the cajun was rounding the corner with John and Wanda, who were all out of uniform, "Damn it! Not now..."

Talia looked over and saw them. Her heart sank as her eyes dropped down to Wanda and John's embraced hands, "Terrific... Those two are the last things' I wanted to see tonight." she pulled on Fred's hand and motioned her head towards the exit, "Come on. Let's leave before they spot us."

They had just turned their backs, when Gambit had finally noticed them and called out, "Petite! Mon ami! Oy!"

They both froze in place, then with much reluctance they turned around.

"Oh, hey, Gamibt. I didn't know that you were going to be here." Talia said, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Neither did I, petite, but somehow Gambit got suckered into comin' here." he turned his head and shot John a dirty look.

John held up his hands in defense, "Hey! It's not my fault that my date has an over protective dad. Honestly, I'm surprised that you're the one that he picked to chaperone."

Gambit rolled his eyes and groaned with annoyance, "I would much rather be baby sittin' Sabertooth dan the two of you right now." he turned his attention back towards Talia and Fred, "Care to show dis t'ief a little mercy and give me some company while I watch over dese two?" Fred and Talia looked at Wanda and John, then a each other, then back to Gambit. He noted their discomfort and hesitance in giving him an answer. "I'll buy you all of the food you could want an' pay for all the game stands."

Fred pulled out his watch and looked at the time, "That's nice an' all, but I gotta get Tal here home before 9, otherwise I'll be goin' on a diet for a week."

Gambit looked over at the watch, "It's only 7:45, mon ami. No worries."

"Says the swamp rat who doesn't have Mystique for a boss."

Gambit smirked up at him and folded his arms in front of his chest, "Well, dis is somethin' I never expected to see. The Blob is actually afraid of someone who is physically weaker than himself. Dat woman must have some kind of strong vice grip on your balls to make you so scared."

"I ain't scared of nobody!"

Fred stepped forward, ready to fight the young man, but Talia stepped in between the two to protect Gambit, "Freddy, stop it!"

"But he-"

"I don't know what's going between you two and quite frankly I don't care to. You brought me here tonight to enjoy myself and cheer me up. If you start a fight in here right now, then the evening will be ruined, and Mystique will be furious." Fred looked at her with frustration, but he knew that she was right, "There's still some time left before we have to leave. Let's go ahead and enjoy it while we still can. Okay?"

"Okay." he sighed and looked back over at Gambit, "You said you'd pay for everythin', right?"

"Oui, mon ami."

"I hope ya brought a really big wallet, cause I'm gonna milk you for every penny that your worth, swamp rat."

"I'd like to see you try to make dis ol' cajun broke." Gambit chuckled, then spoke to everyone in the group, "Now den. Is everyone ready to move along an' have some fun or are we gonna stay in dis buildin' for the remainder of the evenin'?"

One by one, they walked out of the House of Mirrors and wondered around the fair grounds. John and Wanda went on all of the rides that they knew Fred wasn't allowed on just to spite him. Gambit didn't care to follow them, so he watched from the side lines, and played a few of the games while keeping an eye on them. He had just won a large teddy bear and brought it over to Talia.

"Here you go, petite. I t'ink dis will look better in your room dan mine."

"Whoa!" her eyes widened as she tried to wrap her arms around the massive bear, "I've never seen anybody win the big prizes before."

"Dat's cause dey don't have Gambit's talent or luck, petite. You like it?"

"Yeah. It's actually pretty cute." she turned her head away and blushed as Gambit flashed his charming smile at her, "Um... Thank you."

"You're quite welcome, petite. If you want, Gambit could win you another one to make a matching set."

"No, that isn't necissary, I-"

"You think you're hot stuff because you won one lousy bear?" Fred snarled, "You better cough up some of that cash now, swamp rat, cause Fred Dukes is gonna show ya how it's really done."

"Den by all means, mon ami. Show me." Gambit chuckled with delight and handed the game vender some cash so that the both of them could play.

"Yeah, that's right, keep laughin' like this is some kind of a joke. You won't be laughin' much longer, when your wallet is empty."

"As I said before, mon ami. I'd like to see you try."

Talia looked on at the two with utter confusion, "What the hell is going on between those two?" she stood by the stand with her teddy bear and watched them for quite a while as they won prize after prize. Within ten minutes she was surrounded by ten large stuffed animals and was feeling really embarrassed as a large crowd was starting to gather around, "Um... Guys. I think that's enough. I don't honestly think I could carry all of these home by myself." they gave her no response, "Guys?" still she got no response, except for them handing her two more large stuffed animals. She groaned with frustration as they went back to playing the game, "Am I invisible or something?"

The game vender leaned back against his wall and spoke to her as he counted his money happily, "You're one lucky girl, miss."

"Huh?"

"You have two guys fightin' over you and are willin' to make themselves broke just to win your affection. It's every girls' dream to have two sugar daddies like them around."

"Sugar daddies? What are you-"

"Psst! Talia!"

Talia pulled her attention away from the vendor and looked around.

"Behind you."

She turned her head and saw Kitty hiding behind the game stand, "Kitty!"

"Shh! Not so loud."

Talia abandoned her large pile of plushies and moved closer to Kitty, speaking in a low voice, "Why are you hiding back there?"

"Because I don't want to get caught by Scott and the others. They're all here right now."

"Oh... Terrific."

"Don't worry. They're all eating on the otherside of the carnival right now. I got Tabitha covering for me, so I could come over here to talk to you for a bit."

"Really?" Talia smiled widely, then looked back behind her, "Give me just one second."

"Okay."

She popped around the corner and called out to both Fred and Gambit, "Hey! I'll be right back, I'm going to the rest room. Would you two mind watching my stuffed animals for me?"

"Uh huh." they both said, not really paying any attention to her.

"Okay, thanks!" she walked back to where Kitty was and walked off with her, "I'm glad that you came when you did. At the rate those two are going, I would have drowned in stuffed animals. Seriously, what's with those two anyways?"

"Boys are weird like that. If they feel threatened by one another or don't like eachother, they'll compete until one of them drops. Trust me. I've watched Scott and Duncan do that type of stuff all of the time and it never ends well. Especially when Jean is involved."

They both giggled and sat down on a random hay bale in the back. For a while they were both quiet, unsure of what to say to one another. Eventually, Talia was the one to break the ice by reaching over, and pulling Kitty into a hug.

"Thank you for coming over to see me, Kitty."

Kitty smiled and returned the warm hug, "I'm glad too. I'm sorry that I'm letting the Professor and the others' stop me from hanging out with you. Even Tabitha's upset about not being able to hang."

"She is? Wow... I thought she hated me just like everyone else."

"No. She doesn't hate you. She was just mad that you didn't trust her enough to tell her who you really were, but when I told her what you told me she started to understand."

"I'm glad."

Kitty pulled herself out of their embrace, so that she could speak to Talia face to face, "I hate how I'm letting the others' control my social life."

"Kitty... It's alright."

"No, it's not! Pardon my French, but I think that this is all completely like bull shit! Ever since I arrived at the Institute, all that I have ever heard them talk about is like world peace and stuff, and tolerance of others. But when it really comes down to it, they're actually quite picky and are snobs in a way. I mean, look at how they all treat you and the Brotherhood."

"Well, we are the bad guys after all."

"Yeah, but..." Kitty sighed and closed her eyes, "But none of us have ever really tried to get to know any of you. The closest ones who've ever tried were me, Tabitha, Kurt, and Rogue, but even then... We've all turned our noses up at you or turned a blind eye when bad things were happening to you. To be honest." she opened her eyes and looked at Talia, "If I had of known who you really were in the beginning and hadn't gotten to know you the way that I did, I probably would have had nothing to do with you. And that... That makes me sad."

"Oh, Kitty. I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. I mean look at how I've lived my life. I'm a theif, a liar, and I hurt people for fun and because I'm told to."

Kitty shook her head, "No. You're not. You were only those things, because they were the first things taught to you and the only means you had to survive. No one ever really gave you a chance, until recently."

"What? Oh, you mean all the nice clothes that I'm wearing and how I've been pretending to be a lady to be accepted by my peers? That's all of Mystique's doing actually. She's just having fun using me as her own personal Barbie until I turn back into a boy."

"Mystique? Really?" Kitty looked Talia up and down and looked at her thoughtfully, "Talia?"

"Yes?"

"May I say something without you getting offended or mad?"

"Trust me. Nothing you can say will do either of those to me right now."

"I believe that being a girl has actually opened up two whole new doors to you and they both lead in good directions."

"Say what now?"

"Think about it. In all of the time that I've known you as Todd, I've never really seen you put so much effort into something that wasn't an order."

"Yeah, but this was for my own safety."

"Maybe, but normally after a while you tend to lose interest or go back to what you were originally doing in the first place. Since you've been a girl, you've change and adapted for the better. And from the looks of it, you're actually really happy."

Talia blushed, realizing that Kitty was somewhat right, "I guess so, but I haven't exactly been happy lately."

"I know and I'm sorry."

She noticed the sadness in Kitty's eyes and reached over to hold the young girl's hand, "So... What's the other door that's been opened?"

"The fact that Mystique has actually shown you what it's like to have a real mother."

These words made Talia's let go of Kitty's hand, "She doesn't love me. She just loves the game."

"Do you honestly think that or are you just scared to admit that there is someone out there who wants to be your parent?"

"Look at me, Kitty. Who in their right minds would ever want to have a child who is as ugly and disgusting as me? Nobody wanted me as a boy, why would anybody want me while I am a girl?" a tear rolled down her cheek and she shut her eyes tight to keep more from flowing, "I know when I'm being used and I know that nothing is ever going to change when I go back."

"Then don't go back. Even you admitted that you are more happy as a girl."

"But if I stay as I am, I'll be living a lie and lying to myself for the rest of my natural life. I don't want to live in a world of fantisy, no matter how wonderful it is. Eventually it's going to get taken away from me, then I'll end up back at square one. Unwanted and hated."

"Talia..." Kitty pulled her back into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "Even in fanities there are tragedies and sad endings. It's just up to the character's to chose which path to follow and to make the right decisions."

Talia hugged back, unable to stop her tears, "But I always make the wrong decisions. How will I know which ones are the right ones?"

"You'll know, because you're heart will tell you." After a few minutes of holding eachother, Kitty suddenly noticed someone was standing in front of them. She let go of Talia and glared up at her teammate Kurt, "You going to rat me out, Kurt?"

He glared at her, then moved his eyes down at Talia, who looked away, "Nien. Not this time at least. Come on. Scott and the others are looking for you."

He turned his back and started to walk away, but Kitty grabbed a hold of him by his tail and yanked him back, "How much longer are you going to stay mad at her, Kurt?"

He shot an angry glare at Kitty, "That's not of your business, Kitty. Now, let's go before I tell Scott vhere you really vere."

"You know if you keep up that snobbish attitude, Kurt, you're never going to get a girl."

"Shut up!" he stormed away, leaving the two alone.

"Bye, Kitty."

"Bye, Talia. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Talia waited for both Kurt and Kitty to leave her sights before she went back to the game stand. When she got back, her eyes widened at how much larger the pile of stuffed animals had gotten, "GAH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she looked over and saw that Fred and Gambit were still competing against one another, then she looked over at the game vender, "Why haven't you stopped them yet?"

"You're joking right? The amount that those two keep paying me is more than I normally make in three counties combined. This is a gold mind right now. I ain't stopping, until the big wigs throw them out."

Talia sighed and looked at the vendor's watch, "What time is it?"

"8:50"

"WHAT?" she rushed over to Fred and began pulling on him, "Freddy! Freddy! It's 8:50!"

"Hold on, Tal. I almost got this swamp rat beat."

"Ugh! Gambit, will you talk some sense into this knuckle head?"

"Not right now, petite. Gambit is busy."

"Grrr" she walked back over to the vendor, "Excuse me, sir, but could I trouble you for the use of your cell phone, please?"

"Sure. Since you're boyfriends' have spent quite a good deal of money here, I'll even let you call China if you really wanted to." he pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her.

"Thank you, sir." she walked over to Fred and Gambit, dialed Mystique's number, and spoke loud enough for them to hear, "Hello, Mother? Could you please come pick me up at the Spring Time Carnival. It looks as though my escort and his rival find competing against one another more important than getting me home on time." Both Fred and Gambit froze when they heard those words, "Thank you, Mother. Oh, um... Do we have a large truck by the way? Apparently they won me so many stuffed animals that I don't think they could hall fit into a normal car. Okay, I'll see what I can do." she shut the phone, glaring at the two of them as she handed the vendor his phone back, "Thank you for the use of your phone."

"Tal, um... Y-You really didn't call Mystique did you?"

"I told you it was 8:50, but you two ignored me. Mother said I needed to be home by 9. Unlike you, I can't afford to get into anymore trouble with her than I already am."

"Uh... I'm sorry, Talia."

"Sorry doesn't cut it right now, Freddrick." her voice turned to venom as she said his real name, which made him step back away from her, including Gambit. "Now, if you two are done with your little pissing contest, then I strongly suggest you help me carry all of these stuffed animals to the front gates."

They both turned to the pile and their eyes widened, "All of them?" she shot them a glare that made them jump and grab all of the stuffed animals in one scoop, "Yes, ma'am!"

On their way out, Talia spotted a few small children, who seemed to be crying because they weren't able to win any prizes. She made the boys' stop and gave the children a few of her stuffed animals. She giggled as she watched the little ones run away happy as they carried a prize that was three times their size.

"Dat was very nice of you, petite."

"Yeah, pretty cool of you."

She shot them another angry glare and growled at them.

They shrunk down and backed away out of fear, "Sorry! Sorry! We're very sorry!"

By the time they reached the front gates, they were down to fifteen stuffed animals, and saw Mystique disguised as Talia's mother standing in front of a large pick up truck. Her eyes widened when she saw the large amount of animals.

"What in the world?"

"I blame tweedle dee and tweedle dum, here." said Talia with a pitch of annoyance, "I was able to give away a little over half of them to some small children on the way out, but since we're the the last ones to leave, there's no one else we can really give these to."

"Well, in any case. Thank you, Talia for being responsible and calling me. As for the two of you!" they both jumped back as she marched forward and grabbed them both by their ears, yanking really hard, "Load up the truck now!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"W-W-Wait! Gambit has to watch John and Wanda."

"They ditched you the moment you started your little competition with Freddy, Gambit."

"What? Oh, no! Magneto is so going to have my hide!"

"I'll have more than just your hide if you don't hurry up with those stuff animals." Mystique growled, then her voice turned to honey as she spoke to Talia, "Talia, dear. Since you acted like an adult tonight and took responisbility, I hearby withdrawl my punishment for you."

"Thank you, Mother."

"As for you, Freddrick Dukes! You are grounded for the remainder of what was Talia's punishment."

"But-"

"Don't worry, you shall get dinner, you just won't have as many freedoms as she had while on punishment." she heard Gambit laughing and turned her angry glare on him, "Don't think you're off the hook because you work for my employeer, young man. I am going to have a long talk with Lord Magneto and make sure that you don't go unpunished for making my young charge late and for losing my other charge as well." Both boys grumbled to themselves as they loaded the last of the stuffed animals. They then began to climb into the back of the truck, but Mystique stopped them, "And what do you think you two are doing?"

"What do ya mean, Mystique? We need a ride home."

"Oui. I drove here, but the two I was watching took my car."

"That's not my problem. I think to make my point in how dissapointed I am in the two of you will be to make the both of you walk home."

"But-But-But-"

"You two are strong, young, and more than capable of taking care of yourselves. So you shouldn't have any trouble with any of the locals on your way back. Oh, and Freddrick. I want you up by 5 a.m. making breakfast for everyone in the house. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now come along, Talia dear. Ladies such as ourselves should not be out this late. It ruins our beauty sleep. But before we go home, let's stop by that local icecream parlor that I like so much."

"Yes, Mother."

Both women climbed into the truck and drove away, leaving the two rivals alone with one another.

Fred looked over at Gambit and growled furiously, "Grrrr This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who wanted to start dat little competition!"

"Yeah, well you're the one, who's tryin' to take Talia away from me!"

"Ha! The petite ain't even yours to keep. An' anyways, I don't even have to try. With the way you fumble with your words you're practically giving her to me."

"I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Oh, yeah, well-" Gambit instictually placed his hand in his inner coat pocket for his deck of cards, but then his eyes widened, "Oh, shit... Wrong coat. Whoa!" he ducked and dodged all of Fred's attacks and started to run away from him.

"Get back here!"

"Non, mon ami! Dat would not be good for Gambit's health!"

Fred chased Gambit for many miles, until he ran out of breath and lost sight of him. He was tired and exhausted, but lucky for him, home was only a few blocks away.

"The next time I see that little rat, I'm gonna beat the living shit outta him."


	15. I Need Help

Chapter 15

"I Need Help"

**Author's Note: **Hey, Everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating for a very long time. I had been working 12hr shifts and been really stressed out lately. I hope that this chapter will make up for the wait. I'll try to update chapter 16 as soon as possible. Thank you, everyone who has waited patiently and have been dedicated readers. I do hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

It would be almost 2 in the morning when Fred would finally find his way back home. He was sweaty and exhausted from his long treck. Once he saw the steps' leading to the front door he let out a sigh of relief and let himself slump down onto the top step of the porch.

"Finally! I'm fuckin' home." he leaned his head back against the railing's banister and closed his eyes tightly, "I thought I'd never make it."

"Neither did I." came Pietro's voice from somewhere nearby.

Fred's eye flashed open and he looked around frantically for the white haired speedster, "Pietro! Where are you?"

"Right in front of you, Fred." he said, suddenly appearing right in front of him, "What's wrong? You seem kinda tense."

"Just go away, Pietro. I don't feel like dealin' with your bull shit tonight."

"Awwwww" Pietro moved over to the opposite banister and leaned back against it, "Come on now, Fred. Don't be like that. What if I genuinely want to know what's bothering my dear friend?"

"Dear friend? HA! I hightly doubt that ya considered me your friend?"

"I do. Well... Whenever it's convienent for me." Pietro chuckled. Fred rolled his eyes and made an attempt to move away, but Pietro put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I was joking! I was joking! Well... Not completely, but I do actually consider you a friend. At least one that I can trust, especially since you never ask me for money, and I don't have to worry about you paying me back."

"Oh, gee. That makes me feel so much better." Fred slapped Pietro's hand away, he got up, and began walking away from the house.

"Where are you going? You're room is back this way." Pietro jerked his thumb back towards the door behind him.

"I don't feel like sleepin' right now. I'm afriad that going to bed right after talkin' to you is gonna give me nightmares." he turned his head away from Pietro to face forward as he took a few more steps away from the boy. Unfortunately he didn't get very far, because suddenly realized that Lance was standing right in front of hm; making him come to a complete hault.

"Then perhaps you should talk to a friend that won't give you nightmares." said Lance, looking into his friend's eyes with an expression that neither Fred nor Pietro could read.

"Lance? What are you doing out this late of night? I thought you'd be in bed by now." said Fred.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "I over heard Myistuqe's phone call from Toad. I figured with the way that she stormed out of the house and returned with just Toad in her truck that you were in some kind of toruble. So, I decided to stay awake to make sure you got home safely and were alright." he paused for a moment before he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Hmph Yeah..." Fred looked away from Lance's eyes, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Bull shit!" said Lance.

Fred's head snapped back forward, he was shocked at Lance's words, "What?"

"You heard me. I said that's bull shit."

Fred was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Sorry, man. Normally I wouldn't pry and would let you deal with your own shit, but I've been watching you quite some time, and I'm startin' to get worried."

"Worried? About me? Why?"

"You haven't been yourself lately. Some days your in a good mood, other days you just get in this funk that nobody has any clue how you got into it."

Fred felt a mixture of rising emotions deep within his chest and he didn't understand why. 'What the hell is up with him?' he thought to himself, 'Why the hell is Lance tryin' to get all up in my business? I know that he's my friend and is just worried about me, but damn! I just want to punch him for not mindin' his own business.' he shook his head as he thought of the idea, 'No! No! Punchin' Lance is a bad idea. He might shake open the Earth and have it swallow me whole for doin' somethin' like that. Maybe if I try to sound more convincing he'll leave me alone. Yeah. I'll try that.' Fred cleared his throat and said, "I'm glad that ya care enough to worry about me, but I mean it, bro. I'm alright."

"No you don't, Fred. If you did, you wouldn't have looked away from me when I ask you before. Fred. I am coming to you as your friend to let you vent and to tell me what you are afraid to tell anyone else. We have been friends long enough for you to know that I would never betray you." he stepped closer, "Even if whatever is bothering you I consider stupid and meaningless, I will never laugh at you or mock you. I'm not cruel like Pietro, Fred."

"Hey!"

Lance ignored Pietro and continued on, "So, please, trust me with your secret."

Fred looked down at the ground, he gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists', "What if I can't?"

"Then it will show me that our friendship is on the same level as yours is with Pietro and that I have just been wasting my time with you."

"That's not fair, Lance! You can't corner me an' just say somethin' like that!"

"You're the one who put yourself in that corner, Fred. Now, will you finally quit being stubborn an' fucking trust me?"

The two boys' stood in front of each other in a long silence, staring hard into one another's eyes; neither willing to give in.

Pietro looked on at them and sighed, "Fred. If there is anyone in this world you should trust with your secrets... It's Lance." Fred pulled his gaze away to look at Pietro, a look of disbelief was upon his face, "If you're looking for a friend to trust, it's him, man. I've steered you guys' wrong more times than I have right, but when he's done it, it normally is in our best interests."

Fred looked back at Lance, he searched his eyes, and studied his body langauge before finally saying, "Alright. I'll tell you."

"About fucking time!" Pietro muttered under his breath.

Fred moved back to the porch and sat down on the chair that was sitting next to the front door, Pietro zipped over to sit on the railing, and Lance stood across from Fred with his shoulder pressed against the side of the house and his hands' tucked into his front pockets. Pietro and Lance both waited patiently for their friend to get up the courage to open up to them.

Fred wrung his hands' together nervously and looked everywhere but at them. He was afraid that if he looked into their eyes now he would lose his nerve. "Well... You know how Pietro mentioned that I was having some girl trouble?"

"Yeah." answered Lance.

"Well... He was right. It's just... It's the girl that I like is the problem."

"Okay." Lance waited for Fred to continue, but he didn't, "Well? Who the fuck is it?"

He groaned and covered his face with his hands from embarrassment, "It's Talia."

"Ah It's, Talia." Lance then did a double take, "Talia?"

"Yeah."

"Talia?" he excalimed again, unable to say anything else.

Pietro rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yes, Lance. We've already achieved that Fred is madly in love with our little Miss Toad. Now let's move the fuck on."

"Sorry. It's just the thought of Toad actually being liked by someone astounds me and the fact that it's Fred-" he caught the dark look in Fred's eyes and nervously ran his fingers' over his mouth, "Uh The fact that it's Fred surprises me. Ahem Sooooo. Talia, huh?" he folded his arms nervously across his chest, "H-How- I mean... No offense, but... Why?"

Before Fred could answer, Pietro jumped down, and zipped over next to Fred, using him as a leaning post, "Why not? If you look at it, they're the perfect fairy tale couple."

Fred's eyes widened with surprise, "Huh?"

Lance's jaw dropped, "Uh... You wanna run that by me again?"

"If you think about it, they're two of societies most unwanted outcasts'. Niether of them who have a friend in the world meet up by fates chance, they become best friends', then one day they discover their feelings for one another, and fall madly in love." Pietro let out a girlie sigh and looked up at the sky with dreamy eyes.

Lance covered his eyes with one hand and shook his head out of disbelief, "J-Just shut, Pietro. You're making my head hurt."

"I'm serious, Lance!" he zipped over to Lance's side, "Just think about it! Who else to better fall in love with our little Toadie than her best friend?"

"You're forgetting one thing. Our little Toadie was once a guy and plans on returning to a guy. What's Fred suppose to do when that happens?"

"That's where we come in."

"We?"

"We."

"We?"

"Yes, we! Who else would be talking about?"

"And what exactly are we suppose to do?"

"Help Fred to convice Toad not to turn back into a guy."

"What? No! No way!" Lance waved his hands wildly and tried to walk away from Pietro.

Pietro used his powers to cut him off, "Oh, come! Why not?"

"Because you're talking about peer pressuring Toad into staying something that he himself is not and doesn't want to be!"

"We're not peer pressuring. We're just trying to help our friend Fred here to obtain his true love and to help Toad to find her true herself."

"In other words, peer pressure."

"Fine! It's peer pressure. Okay? But the point of the matter is, we're trying to get Toad to willingly want to be a girl."

"I don't know about his, Pietro..." Lance looked away as he thought about the idea.

"Come on, man. We'd be doing it for a just cause." Pietro stepped next to Lance's side, turned him around, and guided Lance's face with his hand to look at Fred, "We'd be doing it for love. Look at the poor guy. Can't you see how much in love he really is?"

Lance searched Fred's face as Pietro said those words and after a while, he sighed with defeat, "Alright. I'll help. But only because it's for Fred."

"Awesome! So. Fred. Tell us what all attempts' you have tried to do to woo Miss Toad?"

"Uuuuuuuuh..." Fred looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recall what all he had done, "Mmmm I've tried being a good friend and listen to all of her problems."

"Well, that's a start." said Lance.

Pietro made a hissing noise and a sour face.

Lance glared at him and said, "You find something wrong that?"

"Don't you know the standard rule in the book of love? Guys who play the good friend with the girl that they like tend to never get the girl."

Lance shook his head and looked back at Fred, who looked somewhat disheartened, "Ignore him, Fred. He's just being retarded. What else have you tried?"

"Mmmm I've tried taking her out to places."

"Like a date?" asked Pietro.

Fred tilted his head side to side, "Eeeeh More like to cheer you up kind of places."

Pietro slapped his own forehead, "You're killing me, smalls!"

"Sorry! When it comes to romancin' girls' I suck at it! Last girl I tried I had to tie her down with a metal bar and then I tried crushin' her with a broken generator for smacking me in the face with a filing cabinet."

"Now I understand why most dads' carry around a shot gun when their daughters' start dating."

Lance couldn't help but nod his head in agreement with Pietro's statement, "So true. I've actually thought about joining the track team back at my old school for how often I got shot at."

"Does Kitty know?" Pietro smirked.

Lance glared at Pietro and pulled some money out of his pocket, "Here's 50 bucks to keep your trap shut!"

Pietro chuckled as he took the money and pocketed it, "Anywho... Have you at least told Talia how you feel about her yet?"

"If I did, do you think I'd still be here talkin' to you guys' about it?"

"Why haven't you?" asked Lance.

Fred sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "Anytime I get close to tellin' her, I chicken out. I'm afraid that if I tell her she'll get weirded out and our friendship won't be the same anymore. But I almost did tell her when we were at the fair earlier. It's just..." he removed his hands from his face and sat up. He noticed that Lance was now standing by his right side and Pietro was standing by his left, "It's just Gambit showed up and he on keeps showin' up every time I get a chance to tell her. An' what really sucks is that he's taken an interest in Talia."

"Gambit?" Lance scoffed, "Why the hell would Gambit be interested in Toad?"

"Maybe he's tired of all the pretty girls laughing at the size of his penis, so he's now going for the uglier ones." Pietro chuckled.

"Pietro, I swear if you call Talia ugly again, I'm gonna throw you as hard as I can into the woods." snarled Fred.

Pietro held up his hands in defense and took a nervous step back, "Sorry! Sorry. I just can't help it. There's a reason we call Toad, Toad, and it isn't just because of his powers."

"You're just bein' a dick, Pietro. The only reason you keep callin' her ugly is because you're still thinkin' of her as a guy."

"That and he's stuck up." Lance snickered.

"Hey! Can you really blame me for having a little bit of taste when it comes to the ladies?"

"Considering what kind of girls' you go after, I'm surprise you don't have some sort of venarial disease."

"Shut up! At least I get laid every once in a while. I bet you haven't even gotten to first base with Little Miss Perfect Kitty."

Lance immediately got angry at the mention of his girlfriend and tried to throw himsef at the speedster and Pietro was egging him on to fight him, but Fred stood up, and held the two at bay.

"Will you guys stop it? Jeezus!" he held them at bay, until he was sure that they were both calm enough for him to put his arms' down, "An' you guys' say I have a temper. Anyways, aren't you two suppose to be helpin' me?"

"Sorry, Fred." said Lance.

"Yeah, sorry." Pietro moved back over to the railing and sat on it, "So, you're having troubles with the forever cock blocking Gambit, hm? Does Toad show any interest in him?"

"Yeah." Fred's eyes became very sad at that moment, "Whenever he talks to her she gets all weird an' stuff and she gets all blushy and girlie. He even gave her a rose and it was like nothing else mattered when she accepted it. Not even me..."

"Ouch." said the two boys.

Fred held his head in his hands' and tried to hold back the emotions that wanted to explode inside of him, "I have no chance in Hell of getting Talia to like me, not when I have someone like Gambit to compete with." Both Lance and Pietro looked at one another with worry for their friend, "Why would she want a broke, fat, disgusting blob like me when she could have a handsome guy like him that can buy her her hearts desire?"

Lance patted him on the shoulder, making Fred look up at him, "Talking like that ain't gonna help you to win her heart any faster, bud."

"I know. But, what else am I to do? I don't even think Talia has any idea as to how I feel about her?"

"Don't worry. Pietro and I are gonna help you. But instead of getting Toad to realize how you feel about her, we're going to go the other route, and try to get her to realize how she feels about you."

"An' how are you guys' gonna manage that? She may not even have any feelings towards me other than just wantin' to be my friend."

"Oh, believe me. She likes you." Pietro said as he jumped down from the railing, "I've seen how she acts whenever she's around you."

"Huh?"

"You mean you haven't even notice?" Fred shook his head, "Oh, my god! I am so glad I've been stalking you guys' to keep up on my favorite little soap opera. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how to help your ass."

Lance looked at him with a puzzled expression, "You've been stalking them?"

"Yes." Pietro said as a matter of factly.

"So you've known about Fred's feelings for Talia all of this time?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you been helping him from the start?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Sadly, yes."

"For me, it was like having all of the channels I could ever wish for that cable tv could offer, only my Dad put up a parental block on all of them just to be a dick. I just happen to figure out the code for one of those channels' and am enjoying it while I can before the dick figures it out and changes the code. In other words. I planned on enjoying it while it still lasts."

"That's just plain creepy, Pietro."

"I even stalk you and Kitty too."

"Okay, now you're fuckin' creepy and a fuckin' douche bag to top it all off."

"Speaking of which, I've noticed that you're spending a lot more time at home now. Did I already miss the Kitty and Lance break up scene?"

"No! Kitty and I are still together. Just right now the Professor is keeping her and everyone else on lock down at home. She won't say why, but-"

"It's because they found out Talia's real identity." Fred interrupted.

"What?" Lance and Pietro both looked at him with shocked expressions.

"Logan found her out and exposed her secret to everyone in the household. They threw her out immeditely. That's why she came home from the slumber party so early and got sick."

"Those fucking pricks!" Pietro snarled, "How could they? Especially when it was so late and raining?"

"Who knew that they could stoop as low as the Brotherhood. Why didn't Toad call any of us for a ride home?"

"Because she didn't want to bother us and more than likely she didn't want any questions asked. Especially by Mystique."

"Uh-oh. What did our little Toadie do that might call upon the wrath of our ruthless blue smurf?"

"Do we even wanna know is the real question."

"I sure as hell do! I need an update! Oh, if only I had the power of flash backs. Then life would be so grand!"

"If I tell you, will you have promise not to say a word to Mystique or anyone else for that matter?"

"Yes!"

"And will you promise not to make fun of Talia or use it against her for the rest of her life?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"And for the rest of Toad's life if she ever turns back?"

"Ye- Uuuuh" Pietro stopped to think for a moment, "Damn it! Fuck it! Yes! Yes, I will keep this secret to the fucking grave if I get to to hear it out. Now, spit it out already!"

"I'm gonna regret repeatin' this." Fred sighed, "She let Kurt kiss her."

Lance's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Pietro however, fell to floor, and began rolling around, laughing hysterially. His laughter was so loud that both Lance and Fred dove to the floor to try and muffle his laughter.

"SHHHHH! Are you fucking insane, man?" Lance hissed into Pietro's ear, "You'll wake up Mystique!"

"Yeah, an' Talia too! If she finds out that I told you, she'll fuckin' kill me for ease dropping on her conversation with Gambit!"

Just then a light from one of the upstairs' rooms clicked on and they saw Mystique's shadowed sillohette reflecting on the ground a few feet away from them.

"WHO THE HELL IS MAKING ALL OF THAT RACKET?"

They all flinched at sound of her angry voice.

"Uh... Sorry, Mystique!" Lance called out, quickly punching Pietro in the stomache to end the boy's muffled giggles, "I was working on my jeep and hurt my hand."

"You were what? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT TIME IT IS?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, ma'am. I meant to do it earlier, but I forgot. I just wanted to get it out of the way before morning came. I didn't want to make everyone late for school."

"I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES TILL 5 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL IS OVER! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU ROB ME OF ANYMORE OF MY PRECIOUS SLEEP! NOW GET YOUR ASS INSIDE BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG IT IN MYSELF!"

"Yes, ma'am! Sorry, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!"

"AND STOP CALLING ME MA'AM!" she then slammed the window shut and turned the light out.

They all stayed quiet and still for a few moments before finally risking to speak again. As much as Fred and Lance didn't want to, they took their hands' away from Pietro's mouth. Pietro let out a loud gasp for air and shortly got up off of the floor with the others'. When they were finally up on their feet, both Fred and Lance punched Pietro in both of his shoulders' really hard. They soon realized their mistake when he started to voice his pain and quicly threw their hands' back over his mouth. They waited for his muffled screaming and curses to end from beneath their hands' before finally pulling their hands' away again.

"You guys' are assholes!"

"You're the asshole, dumb ass!" Lance smacked him in the shoulder lightly.

"Ow!"

"You nearly got us all in trouble! Fred is already in enough trouble as it is and I don't feel like joining him. No offense, Fred."

"None taken."

"Sorry! Fuuuuck!" Pietro whined as he rubbed his sore shoulders', "Why'd you guys' have to hit me so hard?"

Inside of their heads they were both thinking, 'Because we've wanted to do it for a very, very, very time.' But instead of voicing their reason, they decided to move on and try to continue their conversation from earlier.

"So, Pietro. You mentioned earlier that you knew of a way that would help get Toad to realize her feelings for Fred. Please, share with us the logic that goes on through that sick, twisted head of yours."

Pietro folded his arms and pretended to pout, "I don't know if I want to share my information with you guys' anymore. You guys' hurt my feelings!"

"You have to have feelings first in order for them to be hurt." Lance snarled.

Fred touched Lance's shoulder and looked at him with an expression that begged him to stop, "Lance, please." he turned to Pietro and gave him his most sincerest expression, "I'm sorry that I hurt ya, Pietro. Will you, please help me to win Talia's heart? If you can't, then I just want help to protect her from that thieving swamp rat."

"Well." he sniffed in a semi-snobbish way, "Since you asked so nicely and appaulogized, I guess I can forgive you and share my master plan with you." he dusted invisible dirt off of his shoulders', then moved back over to where he was originally sitting, so that he could get a good view of his friends', "Here is what we do. You guys' ready for it?" they both nodded, "We make Toad jealous!"

"What?" they both asked, wanting to make sure that they had heard him right.

"We get a girl to pretend to like Fred here and have her hang all over him and have them pretend that they really like one another. Once Toad realizes that her best friend is spending more time with another woman and spending waaaaay less time with her, then she'll start to get jealous, and then come forth with her true feelings! It's perfect!"

"Mm-Hmm Mm-Hmm" Lanced nodded, seeming to agree with Pietro's plan, then he moved over to where Pietro sat, "It does sound like a pretty nice plan there, Pietro. Only... I find one flaw with it."

"And what's that, oh former, pussy whooped leader, who doubts my magnifcantly flawless plan?" he asked snidely.

Angry at Pietro's words', Lance pushed him roughly over the railing, and into the bushes below, "Who are we going to get to do all that stuff with Fred? I don't even think your charms can get any of your little groupies to do that kind of stuff with him."

The bushes rustled violently as Pietro forced himself back up, he grabbed a hold of the railing, as he threw himself practically forward to get into Lance's face; a twig was sticking out of his matted hair. He had an almost insane look in his eyes as he looked at him. "That, my friend, I was just getting to!"

"Then, please do tell us whom this willing girl is?"

"You'll find out tomorrow morning."

"You don't have one do you?"

"Well, I was going to tell you guys', but after your little 'Let's kill Pietro over the porches railing' stick, I'm just going to make you ladies wait and suffer."

"Thanks a lot, Lance." Fred grumbled.

"He's lying. He doesnt even have any idea whom he's gonna ask tomorrow."

"Oh, Lance. Ye of little faith. I'll see you two in the morning." he zipped over to the front door, he opened it, and stepped inside. But then he poked his head out, he smiled snidely at them and waved daintly, "Pleasent dreams. That is if you can get any sleep that is. Ha Ha" then he dissapeared and closed the door right behind him.

Lance looked at Fred and Fred looked at Lance, both were unsure as to what to think about Pietro's master plan.

"I guess we'll see if he really does have someone in mind tomorrow, huh?" said Fred.

Lance scratched the back of his neck and then stretched, "I doubt he has anyone in mind. You know how he is. All air and no brains. He's probably gonna pick an ugly girl to play your girlfriend."

"Eh, sounds about right. I feel more sorry for the girl."

"I feel more sorry you. If I know Pietro, he's gonna pick one that'll make you look like Mr. January."

"Heh Heh Yeah. Wait! Why am I laughing?"

"Cause you know it's true."

'Oh. Right."

Lance chuckled and patted Fred on the back, "Come on. Let's try and get some shut eye while we still can."

"What time is it?"

Lance looked at his wrist watch, "3 a.m."

"Fuuuuuuck! There's no way that I'm gonna be able to get up in the mornin'!"

"If you want to know who Pietro's mystery girl is, you will."

"Damn it! She better not be as ugly as you say she is or else I'll just have Pietro pick out a girly lookin' guy and have him wear a dress."

"Or you could put Pietro in a dress. Heh Heh He does have that girlish figure after all."

"Ha Ha Yeah and those blue eyes of his. I wonder if he's ever put on any of Wanda's clothes just to see if he could pull it off?"

"They're twins. What do you think?" They both laughed as they reached the door, when Lance grabbed the knob to turn it, and push the door with his body, he realized that the door did not budge. "What the fuck?" he tried again, "Son of a bitch! He fucking locked the door!"

"You mean we're locked out?"

Lance dug around in his pocked and pulled out his keys, a smile of victory crossed his face, "Nope. I so happen keep all of my keys on me. Including the house key." he went to stick the key into the hole, when suddenly the door blew open, and knocked him down. A silver blur ran past them, then a few seconds later in came rushing back, they heard a few clicking sounds, and then the door slammed shut. Both Fred and Lance looked at one another with fear. Lance quickly got to his feet and immediately tried to use his house key, but it would not fit into the lock, "SON OF A-" he kicked the door out of anger, "HE FUCKING CHANGED THE LOCKS!"

This time the stairwell light turned on and they could hear the sound of angry footsteps desending down the stairs and the sound of the door being unlocked from the other side.

Lance's face went pale, "Oh, shit..."

Both Lance and Fred tried to make a mad dash off of the front porch, but the door behind them flew open, and a pair of blue hands' grabbed them both by their ears and pulled them visciously inside.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" they cried out in pain as Mystique dragged them into the living room to yell at them and smack the living day lights out of them for waking her up once again.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP AGAIN? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FALL BACK TO SLEEP AFTER BEING WOKEN UP FOR A SECOND TIME IN A ROW?"

"Ow! Ow! Mystique- Ow! It wasn't our fault! Ow! Pietro changed the locks on us!" cried Lance.

She stopped at his words, "Pietro did what? Did you at least try using your key on the back door?"

"Um... No?"

"Go try it!"

Lance quickly went into the kitchen and put his key in the back door's lock. His face went pale as it turned and he laughed nervously, "Heh Heh Um... Oops?"

Her face turned beat red with rage and she roared with fury as Lance jumped and ran out the back door.

Fred took advantage of her diverted attention and slipped away, making her even more angry, when she saw that he was no longer standing behind her.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IDIOTS, I'M GOING TO-"

Just then the tired yawns of Talia cut her off from her angry rant. She turned around to see that the young girl was standing in the doorway, holding her stuff frog, and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mystique? What's going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Mystique immediately calmed down and cooed to Talia in a motherly voice, "Oh, it's nothing, dear. The boys' are just being rambunctious as always. I'm sorry to have woken you. Do you think you can go back to sleep, sweetie?" Talia shook her head and groaned, "Alright, then. Here. Lay down on the couch. That's it. That's my girl." she clicked on the tv and turned it to a cartoon channel, "Here. You may watch a bit of tv, while I make you some tea to help you go back to sleep. Alright?"

"Okay?" Talia yawned again as she laid her head down.

Mystique dissapeared into the kitchen and began brewing a cup of tea for both Talia and herself. When it was done, she came back into the living room to find Talia almost completely asleep. "Do you still want your tea, dear?"

"Mm Hmm" she sat up and took the tea, sipping at it, till the cup felt to heavy for her to hold.

Mystique then gently took the cup out of the young girl's hands' and set it down quietly onto the coffee table in front of them. She placed her own cup down as well. She attempted to get up, but Talia wrapped her arms around her middle, and snuggled up close to her in her sleepy state.

"Talia, dear. If you're going to go back to sleep, then you must do it in your own bed. I promise you it will be much more comfortable there than it will be on this old couch."

"But... It's so far... away. I'm too tired to..." she then nodded off and was quietly snoring.

Mystique sighed and situated the two of them to where she herself was laying on the couch and Talia was laying somewhat on top of her, letting the girl's head resting on top of her chest. She reached for the remote and turned the tv off. For a while, she laid with Talia quiety. The feeling of being motherly to a young child again, who responded positively to her gave her a calm, peaceful feeling, and genuine feeling of happiness. But then that happiness quickly dissapeared, as she caught sight of Fred and Lance trying to sneak back inside the house. They froze in fear as they caught sight of her evil glare from the living room. She attempted to move, her desire to beat them some more was strong, but when she remembered that she had Talia sleeping peacefully on top of her, and so she stopped. Unwilling to wake the girl to exact her wrath, she simply made angry gestures' and mouthed several curse words', eventually ending with her violently gesturing for them to get themselves to bed. They did not have to be told twice. As they quickly made their way up the stairs, Mystique slowly got back into a more relaxed posistion, but then one of them accidently shut their door a little too hard out of fear, and the sound of the door made Talia stir miserably.

"Shh Shh Shhhh It's alright, dear. It was just a loud noise. Go back to sleep." Mystique gently rubbed Talia's back and she hummed a soothing melody. Talia then fell back into her slumber. Eventually Mystique's own humming put herself to sleep as well. They slept for the rest of the night and well way into morning. Neither of them stirred as the three boys' quietly snuck past them that morning nor would they stir until about 10 o'clock later on.

Meanwhile, about 9 o'clock...

Lance and Fred stood impatiently by Pietro's locker as he pretended to be looking for something important. By the time the tardy bell rang, the two of them got impatient, and began dragging him away.

"Unhand me you viscious, brutes! Don't make me yell out rape!"

They threw him onto one of the nearby benches, both of them stood before him with their arms crossed, and angry scowls on their faces.

"After the shit you pulled on us last night, be thankfull that we didn't just squeeze you into that locker." growled Lance.

"Yeah! Because of you, Lance an' me got the shit smacked out of us by Mystique for wakin' her up!"

Pietro looked at their faces, noticing that Lance had more faint bruises on his skin, than Fred, whose powers more than likely protected him from taking any damage that Mystique's blows might have made.

"Daaaaaaamn!" he held his fist up to his mouth and tried really hard not to laugh, "I knew that Mystique was a bitch, but shit! I didn't think she'd do that to you."

"I have a hard time believing that. So now your only saving grace from us kicking your scrawny ass is that you telling us now who this mystery girl is and it better not be an ugly one either."

"She's right behind you." came a familiar, giggling voice from behind them.

They turned around and were both shocked to see who the mystery girl was.

"Tabitha?" Lance looked back at Pietro, then back to Tabitha, "What the- How-How did this asshole convince you to-"

"He said it was for love. That's all that was needed to get me to want to help."

"You actually wanna help me?" Fred asked, still amazed that his former housemate was willing to help.

"Of course, Freddy! Even though I moved out of that dump, it doesn't mean that we've stop being friends."

"It sure as hell stopped you from being friends with Toad." Lance said darkly. Tabitha looked at him with hurt eyes, "Fred told us how you and your X-Men turned on her, when you guys found out who she was really Toad."

"I know and I feel totally aweful about it! I was angry because I felt hurt that she couldn't trust me with her secret even after we had been friends for so long. Now that I look back on how we treated her before we found out and after, I really want to make it up to her. But the Professor and the other teachers' have forbidden us to even talk to her. Which is completely unfair and bull shit! Hell! Kitty had to sneak away from the others' when we were at the fair last night to even be able to speak to her. Kitty really misses you, Lance and Talia as well." Lance's eyes seemed to soften at her words, "I really want to help you guys' and to try and make things right. Everyone deserves a chance to be genuinely loved. At least once in their life this miserable world." Her words seemed to move both Fred and Lance. She then smiled and stood in her traditional spunky, flirtatious stance, "Besides, who else would be better at playing the roll of Freddy's suprise girlfriend other than the girl that has lived with you guys' for almost a year? I know practically all of Freddy's quirks and secrets, so it'll make this little play more convincing. I also know Toad and he reacts to certain things as well."

"Don't forget that Toad reacts differently now since he's been a girl for a while." Pietro advised.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, she moved to sit down next to him, she draped her arms around his shoulders, and smiled mischiviously, "That may be true, but there are still somethings about Toad that even a sex change cannot change. Now." she shifted her seating position so that she could face the others'. She removed one of her hands from Pietro's shoulder and moved it around as she began talking, "Pietro has told me all about Fred's little senario and about the dashing Prince of Thieves, and this is what I figure. Fred and I will play all lovey dovey when Talia is around to arouse some small, but important feelings. And then-"

Pietro suddenly cut her off by pressing his index finger and middle finger to her lips, "Tut Tut Tabitha. This is my plan. I will be the one to tells these fine gentlemen how it's all going to go down. Unlike you, I can actually make a long story short, cause that's the one thing men can do way better than women."

Tabitha looked him up and down, then once his fingers' were away from her lips she formed a small plasma ball in her free hand, and said, "Your balls are within exploding range. Unless you wish to have children sometime in the near future, then I strongly advise you not to say anything like that ever again."

His chuckled nervously, slowly he moved her other arm off of him, and slid as far away from her as the bench would allow.

"Those better not be fingers you use to masterbate as well." she said, shooting him one last dark look before dissapating the little energy ball. She then switched back her smiling face and continued on, "Now before I was so rudely interrupted. Ahem" she shot Pietro a quick glare before continuing, "Then we'll start having Freddy here start spending more time with me than with Talia to get her jealous. Maybe like we'll start sneaking away during the times they spend most together, like say, if they have a special movie night or something? You know what they say. A girls' worst enemy is another girl." she waited to see what their reactions were before moving on. They seemed to somewhat like the idea so far, "And in case that back fires and she starts turning to Mr. LeBeau for attention, we'll all do whatever we can to cock block him, just like he's been cock blocking our poor Freddy here."

"I like that idea." Fred smiled.

Lance scratched his chin as he thought on it, "It sounds good and all, but what are you going to do if Toad get's so jealous that she takes it out on you, Tabitha? Toad may be a push over and all, but if she's pushed too hard, even in her guy form, she can certainly push back with a vengence."

"Don't you worry your sweet little head about it, Lance." she reached up and pinched his cheek, "If it starts to look like Toad is wanting to kick my ass, then I'll tone it down some, or back the fuck off. How's that sound?"

He pulled his face away from her hand and rubbed his sore cheek, "Yeah. I guess so. I'm just not looking forward to having to hurt her in order to help her."

"Hey. You know the old saying. You only hurt the ones you love."

"I wouldn't say that I love the little Toad, but still, I can't help how I feel about this little plan. Are you guys' sure that this is necissary?" both Tabitha and Pietro nodded their heads and smiled. Lance sighed and looked over at Fred, "Fred, man. You know I'm here for ya and I want to help you. But I wanna make sure that this is what you absolutely want to do. Even after we've done all this and succeed in getting Toad mad, it may end up that that's all we succeed in doing. Are you sure that you want to risk it all with this plan of theirs? I'm sure that we can come up with something else."

"Yeah. Everything else I've tried I've failed at. If we fail at this, I'll at least know that I've done everything that I could possibly do."

Lance shook his head, not knowing what else to say. He knew that when Fred got desperate that he would fall for anything. Especially when it sounds too good to be true. Even though he didn't like their plan, he wasn't about to back out, and let Fred face it all alone. 'Kitty's gonna to kill me for this!' he scratched th back of his and groaned miserably, "Alright. So we're all in this together. When do we start this little charade?"

"Just shortly after we get home." Pietro said, giving Lance one of his sly smiles, "My little soap opera is just about to get waaaaaaay more interesting now. Heh Heh"

By lunch time, Talia showed up. She found the three boys goofing off by boys' restroom and noticed that they didn't seem to be in any hurry to get to lunch. She waited for the hall way to be completely empty before approaching them.

They all noticed her approaching them out of the corner of their eye and they all quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching.

She approached Pietro first, "Hey. Good to see that you finally woke up. Heh Heh" she gave him a sweet smile and let out a small girlie giggle, "What're you so cheery about?"

"Mystique wanted me to give a message to you." she handed Pietro a folded piece of paper.

"Okaaay?" he unfolded it and his eyes went wide, "What the fuck?" he looked up at her, still flabbergasted by what he had seen on the paper, "Is she serious?"

"Yep. She wants you to pay for all of the locks that you've changed. Change back the old ones and..." she tapped her chin and as she tried to recall what else Mystique had told her, "Oh! And to clean out the entire basement before the night is done and that you must do all of this without the use of your powers."

"WHAT?"

"And if she catches you, she'll tell your daddy to cut off your allowence until it's all done right."

"She wouldn't dare!"

"Just because you're her bosses' son, doesn't mean you can just get away with everything."

Pietro grumbled serveral curses under his breath as he crumpled up the parchment and threw it away, "Does her royal bitchiness have anything else in store for me today?"

"Just one thing."

"And what's that?"

"This."

One moment Pietro was standing in between Lance and Fred, then the next he was rolling on the ground writhing in pain from a blow to the shin by one of Talia's powerful kicks. When she turned her attention to the other two, they immediately began shielding their shins and their private parts in case she was told to kick them as well.

"Y-Y-You're not gonna kick us too are ya, Tal?" Fred asked nervously.

"Nope. Mystique told me to only kick him, because he wasn't there to get pumbled along with you two." the both let out a sigh of relief, "However." they froze with fear, "She did tell me to do something else since you guys decided to not wake us up in time for school."

"It's not going to hurt is it?" cringed Lance.

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

She handed Fred her book bag and handed Lance what looked like a sack lunch, then looked at her gloved wrist, which had a wrist watch wrapped around it, "You'll see in 3... 2... 1..." suddenly she brought her danty fists' up to her lips and large tears formed in her eyes. She then turn around and ran away crying loudly.

"What the?" they all said as they watched her run away from them, then see her suddenly stop at the end of the hallway to talk to someone who had just rounded the corner. They all heard her echoed cries and saw her point directly at them. They squinted their eyes to see who it was. Just then the person came storming down the hallway and they soon realized that it was Principal Kelly. They wondered why he would be so angry, then they realized that they were holding all of Talia's belongings'. "Oh, shit!" Just before he could reach them all, they immediatlely threw everything to the ground, and took off like bats' out of Hell. They ran around the school grounds trying to get as far away from the enraged man as they could.

Talia let out a few sniffles, then began giggling once they were all out of ear shot, "That was fun!"

About an hour later...

The three boys were all hiding underneath the football bleachers'. Pietro and Lance were doubled over panting and Fred was lying on his back gasping for air.

"Are-Are we sure we still want to help Talia with her feelings?" asked Lance, who made gulping noises he tried to breathe.

"I'm really having second thoughts on that right now." Pietro looked down at Fred, who looked almost dead, "You do realize if you get this bitch, she's going to pretty much be a mini-Mystique, right?"

"I'm going to pray to God..." he huffed, "And pray that it's just a fucking..." he huffed again, "Phase!"

"You gonna be okay, Fred?"

"Yeah... Just... never knew that Kelly could run so... fast."

"Me, neither." Pietro straightened up, "That old fart could almost match my speed! A human that can run faster than me is a scarey thought indeed."

They all nodded in agreement and decided it best to skip the rest of the school day and hide under the bleachers. By the time they thought it was safe enough to go home, Talia was already there. She was sitting in the living room, watching tv, when they decided to put their plan into action.

Lance and Fred plopped down on the left side of the couch, next to Talia, and began to speaking with one another.

"So... Fred." Lance began, unsure as to how he should start the conversation, "I heard a rumor going around school that a certain little vixen likes you."

"Likes me?" chuckled Fred, "You're shittin' me, right?"

"I shit you not, my friend. I heard from the grape vine that there's been a certain little hottie that's been checking you out."

Talia took notice of the conversation and listened in.

"Really? Who?"

Lance opened his hands and shrugged, "I dunno. I did hear that she is a little blonde number that's got all the guys' beggin' at our school. Maybe she'll uh... Make you do a little beggin' as well."

Fred threw his head back and laughed, "I'd like to see that happen!"

"Who knows. It just might."

Just then the doorbell rang and Pietro came racing down the stairs, "I'll get it!" he opened the door and spoke loud enough for the others' to hear, but quiet enough not to give their little act away, "Tabitha! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Pi." she smiled and pushed her way in.

"Pietro looked out the door to see if she had brought anybody else with her, then closed the door behind them, saying sarcastically, "Oh, Tabby. Why don't you come on in." then he switched his voice to a more high pitched one, "Oh, why thank you, Pietro. That's very nice of you." he switched back to his normal voice, "Not a problem, Tabby. I'm always a gentleman to ladies who wait to be invited in!"

"Oh, grow up, Pietro!" she rolled her eyes at him and made her way into the living room. "Hey, guys'! How's it going?" she looked over at Talia and waved, "Oh, hey, Talia! I didn't know that you hung out with these guys'. Is your mom cool with it?"

"Um... Uh... Yes. Yes, she is."

"Good! It's good to see that you have such a wide variety of friends'."

"Tabitha. Long time no see." said Lance, trying to change the subject.

"Whatcha doin' over here, Tabs? Xavier throw you out or somethin'?" Fred asked casually.

"As if that old geezer could throw me out. Ha Ha Actually, Freddy. I'm here to see you." she winked at him.

"Me?" he pointed at himself, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"It's not what you did, Freddy, it's what you haven't done."

"An' what's that?"

"You haven't asked me out?"

"Huh?" he arched his eyebrow in confusion.

Talia did a double take and was speechless.

Lance chuckled, "You're the chick that hot after Fred's balls?"

"Well, those aren't the only things I'm interested in, Lance. I'm actually interested in the whole enchallada." she winked at Fred and smiled flirtatiously, "I've had my eye on you for a very long time. In fact, I've been interested in you ever since I moved in here. I just never realized it, until after I left." she moved over to the couch and squeazed in between Talia and Fred, pushing Talia off of the edge of the couch.

Talia stood up, a little aggrivated that she had just been kicked out of her spot, "Uh, excuse me, but I was sitting there."

"And it was so kind of you to get up and let me have your seat. Thank you."

"That's not what I meant!" but despite her protests, she realized that her words fell upon deaf ears. She shook her head and moved over to the recliner on the other side of the room. Her attention was still fixated on Fred and Tabitha, unsure as to how she felt about the situation.

"So, Freddy." Tabitha began again, "How's about you and me hook up? Hm? The Institute has been sooooo boring and I'm pretty sure that you can do many things' to keep this girl entertained."

"Oh, yeah? What kinds O things?" Tabitha leaned in and pretended to whisper in his ear, making Talia all the more curious. Fred chuckled and went along with the game, "Oh ho! I like that. Yeah. Oh, yeah that would definately be good." he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, "So, you really wanna be my girl, huh?"

"More than anything!" she laid her head down upon his shoulder and ran her finger up and down his chest.

"I guess I could make do with a pretty girl like you in my life. So long as we get to do some of that fun stuff you mentioned."

Tabitha giggled and made it a point to look over at Talia, who's face was slightly turning red, "Something wrong, Talia?"

"Um... No. I guess." Talia shook her head and looked away, not exactly sure what to really say. "Um... Not to sound rude or anything, but... Didn't the Professor- Oh!" she quickly stopped herself before she let the rest of her words slip out.

"What about the Professor?"

"Um... Nothing." she grew red as she remembered Kitty's words from the fair, she didn't want her friends' to know what had happened at the slumber party, and why she wasn't allowed to hang out the X-Men anymore.

"What's up, Tal?"Fred asked with genuine concern.

Tabitha waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about her, Freddy. Let's focus on something much more important, like me, and" she wrapped arms around Fred's neck and looked up at him with dreamy eyes, "where you'll be taking me tonight."

It was hard for Fred to ignore the hurt look in Talia's eyes, but he knew that if he wanted this plan to work; he had to play on, "Well... We could always do the traditional dinner and a movie stick."

"Boring! Let's stick to the dinner, but go on a romantic moon light walk on the beach. There's so many more things that you can get away with on a beach than you can in a dirty old theatre."

Even Fred had to blush when she those things, "Well uh... Ahem... I guess we could do that instead."

"Great!" she hopped up and began pulling Fred up by his hand, "Let's go while the night is still young!"

Just as soon as Fred had gotten to his feet, Talia had jumped to hers, "Freddy!"

"Yeah, Tal?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Mmmm No. I don't think so. Am I?"

"Yes, you are! You're suppose to be grounded. Remember?"

"Oh... Right." he suddenly remembered and chuckled nervously, "I uh... Uh..." he looked over at Tabitha, who was giving him the eye. Then looked behind her over at Pietro, who was hiding from Talia's view, and holding up cue cards that read, "Stick to the plan, Idot!" and "Fuck Mystique! I'll cover for you! P.S. I'll just tack on another month of m 'you being my slave tab'." He gulped and looked over at Lance lastly before saying anything more to Talia. Lance simply held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders' giving Fred the 'It's your call' look. "Well... Um..." he gulped again and yelled at himself mentally, 'Come on, Freddrick J. Dukes! You can do this! You can fuckin' do this! Fuck Mystique and all her bullshit! If you wanna get Talia to like you, you gotta do this.' he cleared his throat and gave Talia a confident smile, "Eh, I can be grounded another time. Besides, I'm 17. Mystique can't keep on groundin' me for forever, can she? Heh Heh"

"How much are you willing to bet on that, Freddrick?" Everyone froze as they suddenly heard Mystique's voice. Fred and Tabitha slowly turned their heads to see Mystique standing in the doorway. She noticed Pietro trying to sneak away and quickly snatched him up by his ear before he could get away. "And what exactly are doing with those cards, young man?"

"Um..." Pietro looked down at his cue cards, thanking God that the side with words was turned away from her, and quickly ripped them up into dust, "What cards?"

Mystique coughed and sneezed so violently that she accidently let go of her hold on the speedster.

Pietro sped away into the kitchen, he hid behind the kitchen door, and peaked out from behind it, so that he could continue watching the drama that was before him in the living room.

After Mystique had finally got done coughing and sneezing, she straighten up, and set her glaring eyes upon Fred and Tabitha.

"Mystique! Um... Uh... H-H-How much did you hear exactly?" Fred ask, as he shifted and folded his arms nervously.

"Ooooooh." she stalked over to him threateningly, "You don't want to know how much I've heard." she stopped a few feet short in front of them, then looked over at Tabitha, "And what may I ask is this trash doing inside of my house? Last time I checked, we don't collect trash in this household. We throw it out."

Tabitha pursed her lips and looked the older woman up and down, "Well, you know what they say. A house is only as trashy as it's owner. I guess that would explain why you only got blue paint on yourself and not the walls."

"How would you like to be thrown out? Picked up and tossed out the door or... Be put out by the curb in a plastic bag and cut into many tiny pieces?"

"Ooh! Scarey." Tabitatha taunted.

"Oh, you may mock me now, child, but you won't be mocking me once I've got a knife to your throat!" Mystique threw herself at Tabitha, but Fred stepped in the way, and Talia and Lance leapt forward and held Mystique back, "Let go of me! I'm going to teach this little blonde bitch a lesson that she's never going to forget! Let go of me, I say!"

"Calm down, Mystique! You're only gonna end up hurting yourself!" grunted Lance.

Fred kept Tabitha behind him and quickly steered her towards the front door. Once there, he spoke to her in a whisper, "I think were gonna have to try an' do this another day."

"Oh, come on, Freddy! Things were just starting to get good."

Fred shook his head, he quickly looked over his shoulder to make sure Mystique was not standin right behind him, and then replied, "Not a good idea. Mystique is super pissed right now and we'd accomplish nothin' other than pissin' her off even more. Especially if she knew what we were all up to. We're better off tryin' this again another time."

"If you say so, Freddy. I'll come back later tonight."

"What? No! Mystique will-"

"It's either I come back tonight or not at all, Freddy. It's your choice."

"Tabitha, you're-"

"LET GO OF ME NOW!"

The sound of Mystique's screams made Fred panic, "Alright! Alright! Fine! Just go before she kills us all!"

"See ya later, Freddy."

With that Tabitha saluted her good-bye to him and left for home.

Just then Mystique broke free and came rounding around the corner. Fred quickly slammed the door shut behind him and pressed his back up against it.

"Get out of my way, Freddrick! I'm going to finish that girl once and for all!"

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid that she's long gone."

"If so, then why are you guarding the door so diligently?"

"Uh..." he looked behind him, then back at her, he pointed at the door behind him, "This door?"

"Yes, that door."

"Um... Um... Uh..."

"Oh, never mind! With as long as it takes you to come up with a proper excuse, I'm sure that she is probably long gone by now." Fred let out a sigh of relief, but she stiffened, when she honed her anger in on him, "But you however are still here and I can certainly do something about that."

"Shit..." he looked back at the door, he was half tempted to open it up, and point Mystique in the direction of Tabitha, but he knew he wouldn't, "Um... Can't we uh... Can't we talk about this?"

"We most certianly can and will." she motioned for him to follow her into another room, where they would have a bit more privacy.

He followed with great reluctance. Even though he knew she couldn't do anything to hurt him physically, he knew that she could find other ways to cause him pain, and that scared him more than anything. After Mystique closed the door behind them, she yelled at him for a good 5 minutes, before she finally calmed down enough to tell him that he was confined to his room and was to go without dinner tonight. The thought of not having dinner upset him, especially since he had to skip out on lunch due to Principal Kelly's chase down. He tried to convince her to reconsider, but his words fell upon deaf ears, and he went to his room in utter defeat.

Once Mystique emerged from the room, she noticed that the others' were all standing around; looking at her. She put her hands on her hips and spoke in an annoyed tone, "Don't you all have some homework you should be doing?" they all jumped and scattered to different parts of the house like wild fire. Mystique sniffed in satsifaction and went straight into the kitchen to prepare tonights dinner.

Later that night, Fred was laying on his bed, trying to will himself to sleep, but his stomach's growling would not allow it. He tossed and turned, and groaned as his stomach seem to be growling louder and louder.

"Aw, come on! Shut up already, will ya?" his stomach growled in retort, "Ugh! This is fuckin' bull shit!" just then he heard a soft knock on his door, "Whoever it is, go the fuck away! I don't wanna see anybody or speak to anybody!"

His door slowlly cracked open and in poked a danty female hand, holding a hot plate of food, "Not even for friend who comes baring gifts?"

"Damn it!" he groaned as he sat up and stared at the plate hungrily, "Oh, alright. Come on in, Tal." Fred watched Talia come inside his room and close the door behind her. She quickly made her way over to his bed and she handed him the plate of food. He took it and wasted no time in digging in, "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Not to sound ungrateful, but you do know that if Mystique finds out you fed me, she'll probably ground you again, right?"

"In all honesty I could care less if I were to be grounded again. Being grounded is one thing, but starving a child just to prove a point isn't something that I don't approve of."

"Well, I ain't exactly a child, Tal."

"It doesn't matter. You're still a minor under an adults care. If she wanted to make her point, she should have gone about it another way."

"And what other way would you have gone with?" he smirked, "I'm a big guy an' nothing can really hurt me. Maybe that's why Mystique went with the starving idea."

"Well, I... I... I definately would have thought of something a lot better than that!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her conviction, "It'll be alright, Tal. It ain't like she's gonna starve me for the remainder of the week. She only did it for tonight for what I said. Anyways, thanks for the food. I really appriciate it."

"Heh I figured it's the least I could do. I am the reason you missed lunch after all."

"Yeah. Speaking of which..." he sat his plate down on his night stand and he quickly snatched her up into his arms, "I think it's about time for some pay back." he chuckled as her eyes widened.

"N-Now. Now, Freddy. Let's not do anything drastic! It was a joke after all."

"A joke, huh? I wasn't exactly laughin' when ya pulled that little stunt of yours." she cringed and gulped, fearing what he might do next, "I think I know exactly how I'm gonna exact my revenge."

"N-N-Now. Now, Freddy. L-Let's not get too hasty here. I-I mean, if you do something too drastic, then I'm liable to scream and Mystique will hear me. Y-You don't want to make Mystique more mad than she already is." he chuckled darkly as he reached into the drawer of his night stand and pulled out a black sharpie marker. Talia's face went pale, "Oh, no... You're not-"

"Oh, yeah. This is pay back for today and all of the times you drew on me while I was asleep." he popped off the marker's cap and brought it to her face.

"Ack! No!" she tried to wiggle herself free, but Fred, kept a good hold on her, and she became a victim of his relentless marker attacks, "Okay, Freddy, you made your point! Ugh! That marker smell terrible! Ooh I'm... I'm starting to feel a little... A little loopy, yo."

"Oops! Guess I'm kinda over doin' it. Last thing I wanted to do was to get you high." he put the cap back onto the marker and sat her down in his lap. She was wobbley and nearly fell off, "Shit!" he caught her and laid her on his bed, "I'm gonna go get a wet wash cloth. Stay right here, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Mr. President. Ha Ha I'll be right here with all the pretty colors."

"Oh, jeezus." he snuck out of his room and came back a few minutes later with a wet rag. Talia was sitting on the edge of his bed, a little more sober than ealier. He sat down next to her and began cleaning her face, "Hopefully I can get this shit offa ya before Mystique sees it. I didn't think you'd get so high so fast off of one lil' marker."

"I use a different brand than you do." she said groggily, "And normally I'm the one drawing on you. Not the other way around. Ooh..." she fell forward, but he caught her, and held her very close to him.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I guess it does't help that I have skin that's similar to an amphibions either." she pulled herself up a bit and smiled up at him; giggling as he brought the cloth to her cheek. "That tickles!"

"Sorry. I'll try to be a bit more careful." he chuckled.

As he continued to clean her face, she happened to look up into his eyes, and suddenly became captived by his dark brown orbs. He moved in closer to clean the other side of her face, her body tingled at the sudden closeness, and she let out a small gasp. He noticed her gasp and stopped to see if something was wrong.

In her loopy state, Talia said out loud, "You have amazing eyes."

"Huh?" Fred wasn't sure if he was hearing her right, but the way that she was looking at him comfirmed it, "Uh... T-Thanks, Tal. Heh You have amazing eyes yourself."

She giggled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. As she stared up into his eyes, she saw compassion, gentlenss, and something that she had never noticed before. Something that was raising feelings inside her that she had only ever had for one other person. She played with the button on one of his over hall straps nervously and bite her lower lip. For a long while they just sat there and stared into eachother's eyes. Fred set the wash cloth off to the side, so that he could brush her bangs out of her eyes. He then brought his hand back down, lightly tracing her jawline with his knuckle. Talia leaned into his touch, a chill ran down her spin at the sensation of their skins making contact with one another. He licked his lips nervously and held his breath, trying to will himself the courage to do the one thing that he had wanted to do for a very long time. He lean his face in close to hers and she tilted her head up in response. Their hearts throbbed as their lips came closer to one another. They were inches apart, when suddenly a loud thump near Fred's window startled them, and they broke apart to see what it was.

They saw what looked like the handle bars of a ladder resting against Fred's window ledge, followed by Tabitha, who was knocking on his window with a smile.

Fred got up, leaving Talia on his bed to go open his bedroom window, "Tabs? Hey, what're you doin' back here?"

"I told you that I'd be back later tonight. Don't tell me that you already forgot about me?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah. Sorry. I guess I kinda forgot after Mystique got done yellin' at me."

"She's such a bitch! I don't see how you can put up with that woman."

"Lack of options really. But hey, at least livin' here is better than livin' on the streets."

"Hmm That's debateable." she climbed through his window and stood in front of him. She spotted Talia and smiled, "Hey, Toad." Talia said nothing, just nodded her greeting, "Listen, chica. Not to sound rude or anything, but do ya thing you could vammouse, please?"

"Um... Excuse me?"

"I came here to see Freddy tonight and I'd like a little alone time with him. If you know what I mean." Tabitha wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and pressed her body up against his, "So. If you wouldn't mind. Shoo Shoo"

There was a burning rage building up inside of Talia as she heard these words, but she kept her cool. She looked over at Fred, thinking that he'll say something in her defense, but all's he did was wrap his own arms around Tabitha's waist, and pressed his forehead against hers. Her mouth dropped when she saw Tabitha giving Fred a kiss on the cheek and their giggling fits seemed to irratate her even more.

Talia cleared her throat and Fred looked over at her, "Oh, sorry, Tal. Heh I kinda forgot you were still here."

Talia looked flabbergasted, "You forgot? How could you forget? You were just cleaning the marker off of my face a few minutes ago!"

Fred winced and chuckled nervously, "Well uh... Ha ha Um..."

Tabitha leaned in, pretending to give him a kiss on the ear, and whispered, "Stick to the plan, Freddy."

"Heh I guess havin' a new girlfriend an' all kinda makes me forgetful." Talia didn't look happy for him one bit, "Look, um... I-I really wanna spend some time with Tabitha tonight. It would really mean a lot to me if you didn't say anythin' about this to Mystique."

"But, Freddy-"

"Please? I know we were hangin' out an' all, but I promise I'll make it up to ya. Okay?"

Talia sighed in defeat as he pleaded with her with his eyes, "Oh, alright... I guess I'll... Leave you two to do, whatever it is you're planning on doing tonight." when her eyes fell upon Tabitha, she shot the girl an angry glare, "Just don't make too much noise. Other people live in this house you know."

"Thanks, Tal. You're the best."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Bye, Toad."

Talia shook her head as she walked out of the room. She took one last look at them before closing the door behind her. The sight of them hugging onto eachother and acting all lovey dovey made her feel somewhat sad and left her with a feeling of rejection.

After she had closed the door, Fred whispered, "I feel really bad now."

"Why?"

"Tal looked really hurt, Tabs. I'm startin' to think Lance was right about this plan."

"Come on, Freddy. Don't back out now. Did you see how she looked at us when we were hanging all over eachother? She was totally jealous!"

"No." he shook his head in disbelief, but then he looked at her with hopeful eyes, "You really think so?"

"Totally, dude! In fact, I bet it won't be too much longer before your girl makes a full confession of her undying love for ya."

"Well... Okay. If you're really sure about it."

"Freddy. Booby. Baby. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Meanwhile, in Talia's room...

Talia was sitting at her desk, trying to work on her homework assignment, but found she was having no progress with it. She couldn't seem to get herself past the 3rd question. She tapped her ink pen on her paper as she struggled to come up with an answer.

"Grrrr Whoever made up these stupid questions should be dragged out and shot!" she pushed the paper away from her and rested her head in her hand. She could faintly hear the muffled voices of Fred and Tabitha in the next room, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "If they keep going the way that they are, they'll be caught by Mystique in no time at all." the longer she listened to the sound of their voices, the more annoyed she seemed to get, "Well, if they get caught it's their own fuck up. They won't get any sympathy from me what's so ever!" she left her desk, laid down on her bed, and staired up at the ceiling. She looked back on the moment when Fred and her had almost kissed and began to question herself, "Did I really almost kiss Freddy? He's my best friend, I shouldn't really be having these kinds of feelings for him. I've never had these kinds of feeling for Kurt when we were hanging out. Hell, even when we kissed I didn't feel anything for him romantically in the least. Maybe it was the marker doing all of the talking. I was pretty fucking high after all. But..." an expression of pain crossed her face, she rolled over, took hold of the stuffed frog, and stared at it with eyes that were despereate for answers, "I'm sober now. Why do I still feel these strange feelings for my friend? Fred has Tabitha now. I should be happy for him. Right?" she hugged her frog close to her body and shut her eyes tightly, "Maybe things will go back to normal tomorrow and these strange feelings will be gone. At least I hope so..."


	16. Failing Plans and Internal Strife

Chapter 16

Failing Plans and Internal Strife

The next morning, Lance and Pietro got up extra early to wake Fred up.

"Fred. Freeeed." Pietro sang in a whisper, when Fred did not move he began lightly, rapidly slapping his cheek, "Fred! Fred! Wake up!"

"Ugh! Ngh!" Fred rolled away from Pietro and tried to go back to sleep.

Lance, who was on the opposite side, tried shaking Fred's shoulder roughly, "Come on, man. You need to get up."

Fred lifted his head up off of his pillow and looked at his alarm clock with one open eye, "Mmmm What the fuck, guys'? It's 5:30." he dropped his head back down and grumbled into his pillow.

"I know, buddy. But we need to get up before Mystique does."

"Just... Just give me five more minutes."

Lance and Pietro looked at eachother with annoyed expressions when Fred dozed off.

"I'll go get some cold water." Lance started walking towards the door but Pietro stopped him.

"I think I do one better."

"You got something better than cold water to wake his ass up? This I have to see."

Pietro poked and prodded Fred, until he rolled over onto his back. Pietro chuckled, he then took off his shirt, and cuddled up next to Fred's side. Fred felt the strange warmth pressing itself up against him, he forced his eyes open, and looked down.

Pietro batted his eyes up at him, "Morning, sexy."

"What the fuck?" he pushed Pietro away from him and fell off of his bed.

Pietro leaned over the edge of the bed and smiled, "You up now, lover?"

"God! Don't fuckin' do that!" Fred shudder and immediately went searching for some clothes, "Ugh! You're fuckin' cologne is all over me! God it stinks! I'm goin' to take a shower."

"Awe! That's not what you said last night."

"Fuck off! Now get the hell out before I throw your gay ass out of my window naked!"

"Why, Freddy! We haven't even had our first date and you want to get me naked already? What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"Get out!" Fred walked towards him threateningly and Pietro sped out of the room taking Lance with him, who was laughing hysterically.

Fred left his room to take a quick shower and quickly got dressed. On his way out of the bathroom he bumped into a sleepy Talia.

"Oops! Sorry, Tal."

Talia rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Freddy? What are you doing up so early? Don't you normally sleep in till 7:30?"

"Yeah, but today I decided I wanted to head to school early."

"What for?"

"To see my new girl, Tabs."

"Oh..."

"I wanna spend as much time with her as I can before I have to come back here later this evening."

"I see." she felt her heart sink, but she kept a smile on her face, "Well... I hope you enjoy your time with her today. But... Um... Freddy, do you-do you think that we could hang out later when we come back home? There's a "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" marathon on tv tonight."

"Yeah, sure. But hey, I gotta get going now, Tal. I'll see you later."

Talia tried to say goodbye to him, but he was already down the stairs, and out the door.

"Bye, Freddy." she said quietly, then went to her room, and got ready for school herself.

Later on at school, Talia found herself thinking non stop about the almost kiss she had nearly had with Fred. She hadn't really seen any of her friends' that day, except for a few glimpses of them here and there. After fourth period she was putting her books away, when she caught sight of Tabbitha and Fred out from behind her locker door. Tabitha and Fred had sought her out on purpose and posistioned themselves just a few feet away from her locker.

Tabitha smiled as she caught sight of Talia peeking out from behind her locker, and whispered to Fred, "Looks like she sees us, Freddy. You ready to get this show on the road?"

"Yeah." he replied softly.

Talia was going to ignore them and head on to lunch, but the topic of their conversation had caught her attention.

"So, Freddy." Tabitha began, "How's about you and me do a little somethin', somethin' later after school? Hm?"

"Well, I do kinda have plans, Tabs."

"Oh? What kind of plans?"

"I'm suppose to be watchin' a Buffy marathon with Tal later on."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her, "You can watch that show with her any ol' time. That's why they put it on dvd you know. Besides. I have a marathon for you that's far more better than any old tv show."

"Well... I guess I could make a few changes to my plans for a pretty woman like you."

Tabitha giggled and turned them around, to where Talia could only see Fred's back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they pretended to kiss.

Talia clutched her locker door with anger and slammed it shut, "Fuckers!" she uttered under her breath. She walked away from them in a hurry and rounded around the corner, bumping into another person roughly, "Oof!" the force of the impact made her fall back, but instead of hitting the cold, hard floor, she found herself caught in the arms of the person, whom she had bumped into. Her eyes widened and she smiled with joy, "Duncan!" she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tighlty, "Oh, Duncan! I've missed you!"

Duncan smiled and chuckled as he hugged her back, "Hey, Tal! I've missed you too." Fred and Tabitha had just heard the sound of Talia's excited voice and dared to walk around the corner to get a quick peek. "Sorry, I didn't get to tell you that I was going to be gone for so long. My old man was being a real asshole."

"It's alright, Duncan. I understand."

"How have you been? I heard from one of my friends' that you haven't been sitting at our table since I've been gone."

"Oh, well..." she put held her hands behind and looked at the floor nervously, "It's just um... I-I had other stuff I needed to do. You know?" she looked up at him with a fake smile, hoping that he would buy the story.

But he didn't. He sighed and looked at her with serious eyes, "You're a horrible liar, Tal."

"I know..." she looked back down again, "Tina kinda banished me from our lunch table while you were gone."

"And no one tried to stop her?"

"One of the football players tried, but she threated him with blackmail."

Duncan shook his head, "It looks like I'm going to have to make good on my promise about knocking Tina's social status down a few pegs." he started to turn to away, but Talia grabbed him by his arm.

"P-Please, don't trouble yourself. You're back now and that's all that matters."

"I still can't let Tina get away with what she's been doing. She's bullying you and my friends. That's something I just can't forgive or let go so easily."

Talia sighed, she knew she would not win this arguement. "Alright, just... Just don't hurt her. Okay?"

"Don't worry. I'd never hit a girl. No matter how much she deserves it." he put his arm around her shoulder and nodded his head, "Come on. Let's go get some lunch before I have my little talk with Miss Cheerleader."

"Okay." she smiled and walked with him into the lunch room.

"God damnit!" cursed Fred as he watched them walk away, "I didn't know pretty boy was back in town."

"Me niether. You think he's gonna be a problem, Freddy?"

"I don't think so. I've never seen him make any moves on her an' she's always claimin' up an' down that they're just friends. So I don't think I have anythin' to worry about."

"Isn't that what you and Toad are? Just friends?" she smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Tabs. If anythin' I can deal with Duncan. Hell, Jean dumped him so he can't be God's gift of women as everyone claims him to be. The only one that I'm really worried about it Gambit. He's got a charm that seems to attrack all the girls'."

"Yeah, he's definately a head turner. I bet if Scott wasn't around Jean would be all his."

"You're not helpin' my confidence none, Tabs."

She giggled and patted him on the shoulder, "Relax, Freddy. I was just joking. Let's get together with Lance and Pietro and talk to them about what our next moves gonna be."

Meanwhile, Talia and Duncan had walked into the lunch room and sat down at their table. Everyone who was sitting there were all happy to see Duncan had back and to see Talia finally able to return to them. All except Tina, who seemed become petrified when she watched them approach their table. She became pale when he locked eyes with her and gave her a look that told her that she was socially doomed.

Duncan walked behind her, put his hands on the back of her chair, and yanked the chair back from the table with her in it.

Tina made a silent gasp as she tried to steady herself, "Duncan! What are you-"

"I believe you are in Talia's seat." he loomed over her, his shadow casting over her face, "And at the wrong table."

Duncan's little outburst caught the entire lunch room's attention.

Tina's cheeks burned as she felt their eyes upon her. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her composure as she turned around to face him, "What's this all about, Duncan?"

"You know exactly what this is about! I told you what would happen if you continued to treat my friends' like they were your own personal play things. Now, I'm going to give you a chance to step down off of your high horse and walk away with your dignity." she did not budge and the look in his eyes darkened more, "But if you want to drag this out some more, I can promise you, that things will get really ugly for you, and no one here will show you any mercy. Now get the fuck out of Talia's chair and away from my table."

Tina stared at him for a long while before standing up and looking him straight in the eyes, "You know the little bitch is going to be the downfall of your popularity, Duncan. I was trying to do you a favor."

"I don't need favors from manipulators and blackmailers. As far as I'm concerned everyone here likes Talia way more than they like you. So it should be you who should be more concerned with keeping their popularity. Which by the way you will no longer have by the end of this day."

"Duncan. Please. I was just trying to look out for you."

"No. You were only interested in looking out for yourself. Now get out of my sight."

Tina opened her mouth to say something more, but she knew better. One look around the room told her that no one here was going to side with her. Not even her two partners in crime. They turned their heads away just as soon as she looked at them. Quietly she picked up her tray and left the cafeteria. As she stepped out of the room, she winced as she heard the sounds of appaulse behind her, and several students' rooting for Duncan. She knew now that she had officially lost her battle with Talia and was never going to regain control over her peers ever again.

Talia was in awe at the power Duncan seemed to have over the student body. She stared at him in wonder, until he motioned for her to come sit down in Tina's old seat. She sat down and he scooted the chair in for her, then he sat down next to her.

Talia looked over at him and chuckled, "With the way you have power over the student body, one would think you would make a great President."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't want me to be President."

"Why so?"

"How I got some of my popularity isn't exactly something I would like to brag about. Besides, if I get anymore popular, then it's all going to go straight to my head, and I'll end up forgetting about a great friend like you. And you're someone that I never want to forget about."

Talia blushed a little and smiled warmly up at him, "Thank you, Duncan."

"You're welcome."

Seeing Duncan back in school again seemed to brighten Talia's mood greatly that she had even forgot about her anger towards Fred and Tabitha for a little while. She was practically skipping down the hallway when she noticed Principal Kelly approaching her. She stopped and smiled up him.

"Good afternoon, Principal Kelly. How are you today?"

"Doing just fine, Talia. Thank you for asking." he smiled back down at her, "I see you're in better spirits today. I'm glad. I was beginning to worry."

"Oh?" Talia seemed rather surprised, "Why so?"

"I've noticed that you hadn't been spending much time with your friends' Kurt and Kitty lately. The rumors that the students' have been spreading have been very unsettling. I was going to just ignore them, thinking that they were nothing more than idle gossip, but having watching you for the past couple of weeks it made me think that maybe some of the rumors were true." He looked down into her face and noticed a small bit of sadness in her eyes, "Has something happened to cause a rift you and your friends, Talia?"

A tiny gasp escaped Talia's lips, she looked away at first, unsettled by his question, but something made her return her eyes to his gaze, "Y-Yes..."

"Would you like to talk about it? I promise I'm a good listener." he gave her a soft smile.

Talia bit her thumb nail through her glove and looked down, "I don't... I can't..." she sighed and a pained look crossed her face, "What happened is something that I really can't talk about."

"Why not?"

"Because... If I told you, then you'll have the same reaction as they did, and not want to have anything to do with me all together."

"I'm sure I won't have the same reaction that they had, Talia."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is something I'm not willing to take a chance on." she looked back up at him and gave him the most sincere smile she could possibly muster, "Besides. It's only high school. It's only a stage in our lives that's tempormental until we take the big lunge into adulthood. If things don't get patched up between Kurt, Kitty, and Me, I'm sure I'll eventually make some new friends. If not now, then later."

"Are you sure, Talia?"

"Yes, sir. I'm pretty sure. I may get down and out from time to time, but I do try to get past my problems and move on. No sense in living in the past when you know things can't be changed." she cleared her throat and forced the sadness that she felt down, "But... Thank you for your concern, Principal Kelly. It's good to know that there are some adults out there who care about us troublesome teenagers." she giggled.

He couldn't help but chuckle along with her, "You're welcome. But, if you do find yourself in need to talk to somebody, I am always in my office, and if not me, then we do have our school counciler."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep that in mind. Well, I better get going. I'm already late for class as it is!" she turned to jog away, but Principal Kelly grabbed ahold of her arm, and handed her something.

"Here's a pass, so that your teacher doesn't count you as tardy."

"Oh, wow! Thanks." she waved good-bye to him and hurried onto her 5th period class.

At the end of the school day, Talia stepped outside of the double doors, when she spotted Fred and Tabitha off in the distance. Tabitha was giving Fred a kiss on the cheek and was hanging all over him. Talia's face turned beet red with anger. She took several deep breaths, then made her way towards them. They had turned to face her when she approached them.

"Oh, hey, Tal." smiled Fred, "What's up?"

"Just making sure that you and I were still on for the Buffy marathon tonight." she said innocnetly, completely ignoring Tabitha's presence, "We are still going to watch it together, aren't we?"

"Well, um..." he scratched his chin with his index finger and looked away, "I uh... Sorta forgot all about it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah see... Um... Heh Heh"

Tabitha rolled her eyes, stepped forward, and hugged onto Fred's arm, "He already made plans with me. His girlfriend."

Talia shot her an evil glare, but she remained calm, and continued to speak in her sweet innocent tone, "Oh, I'm sorry. Normally I wouldn't make such a fuss, but you see Freddy did promise to spend some time with me today, and he 'never ever' breaks his promises. Right, Freddy?" she looked up at him with her big golden orbs, making him gulp, and crane his neck to look further away. "You're not breaking your promise that you had already made with me, are you, Freddy?" she added a bit of a pout to her voice.

"Well... Um... You see-" he gave Tabitha a sideways look, who gave him a reassuring smile, "I didn't mean to forget about our plans, Tal. Honest." he lied and Talia could tell, "I'll make it up to you later. I promise. Kay?"

Talia heart sank and she became highly annoyed, "Yeah, well, whatever. You two have fun on your date." she said these words with a small hint of venom in her voice and began walking away.

"Hey, where you goin', Tal?"

"Home. Unlike you I still plan on watching that marathon." she said without stopping.

"Think she's mad?" he asked Tabitha once Talia was out of hearing distance.

"Oh, yeah."

At home, while Mystique was letting dinner cook, she brewed herself a cup of tea, picked up her newspaper, and sat down in the living room. She had just unfolded her paper and had barely brought her cup to her lips, when she was startled by the sound of the front door slamming shut. She turned her head towards the doorway leading out to the hallway and caught a glimsp of the material of Talia's dress flowing by.

Mystique quickly set her tea cup and paper down and hurried over to the stair well, "Talia!" she called out, but got no response, "Talia!"

Talia spun around at the top of the stairs and shouted, "What?"

Mystique jumped, taken by surprise at the tone in Talia's voice, "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Everything is fine, Mystique! Just peachy."

"No need for the nasty tone, Talia." she gave the young girl a stern look.

Talia took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "I'm sorry, Mystique. I've just... Had a very bad day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Mystique took a few steps closer to the stairs and placed her hand upon the banister, "Would you like to talk about it, dear?"

"I... Mystique... Have you ever..."

"Ever what, dear?"

Talia sighed, "Nevermind."

"Talia. Please. Tell me what's wrong."

"How-How do you know if you truly like someone?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean... How do you know if you truly have feelings for someone?"

"Hmmm It's hard to say really. I suppose it's just a feeling you get whenever you're around the person that you like. A stirring that you would feel in your chest or stomach." Talia's clutched at the material on her chest, "Do you have these feelings, dear?" Talia nodded, "Is it Wanda?" Talia shook her head, "Then who, dear?"

"I-I don't want to say."

"Alright then. I won't make you tell me, if you don't want to. Is there anything else you'd like to know, dear?"

"Um... Well, what do you do if there's another girl in the way?"

"Well, if it were me. I'd crush them and send them away screaming, so that I wouldn't have to worry about them being a problem anymore."

"Got any suggestions?"

"None that a 15 year old girl should be doing."

"Hmph!"

"And besides, weren't you wanting to become a boy again?"

"To be honest... I don't know anymore."

Mystique's expression went into a look of shock and an almost hopeful look, "Really? What's brought this sudden change of heart?"

Talia saw that hopeful look in Mystique's eyes and her heart seemed to grow a little more heavier as she thought, 'So... She doesn't want me to change back. Is staying a girl really the only way that Mystique will ever care for me?'

"Talia?"

Talia shook her head to clear her mind, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just really tired. I think it's from all the stress from today. Um... I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Okay?"

"Well, okay, dear. I'll come and fetch you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Mystique."

Mystique watched Talia, until she completely dissapeared up the stairs, then went back into the kitchen to check on her cooking. She was smiling to herself as she thought of how wonderful it would be if Talia were to stay a girl.

Meanwhile, Talia went up to her room and was pacing back and forth like a mad man, and was muttering to herself, "Ugh! Seeing that look in Mystique's eyes when I told her I was thinking about staying a girl pisses me off so much! I knew that she would feel this way and yet... Grrr I mustn't focus on her right now. Right now, there is someone else that pisses me off even more than her. Two in fact. But mainly one. Tabitha!" she stopped her pacing, made her way over to her desk, and sat down, "I don't care if she is Freddy's new girlfriend." she pulled out some blank sheets of paper and a pencil, "I was here first and his friend first! Just because she's willing to spread her legs quicker than butter on bread doesn't give her the right to treat me like shit and to make him break his promises to me damn it!" she began doodling on the pieces of paper and writing away frivilously, "I think I will take a leaf from Mystique's book and find a way to drive that bitch away."

About 45 minutes later Pietro was walking up the stairs eating an apple. He walked by Talia's room and came to a sudden stop when he heard her mad rantings. He walked backwards, until he was right in front of her door, he pushed it opened, and peered inside. His eyes widened when he saw piles of papers practically covering every inch of her bedroom floor.

"What the hell?" he dared to step inside. The closer he got, the more he could understand what Talia was muttering.

"Throw her in a tightly sealed chamber and fill it with gas. Heh, heh, I'd like to see her blow her way out of that one. Ooh! Maybe I can tie her upside down by her ankles and tie her hands behind her back in the woods. Then paint her face with honey so that all the bugs and animals will come and eat that pretty little face of hers. Oh, I like that one a lot!"

"Uh... Toad? You do know that you are talking to yourself, right?"

Talia ignored him and continued on with her scribbling and ranting, "Maybe dip her in acid? But that would be too quick. Wait? Am I trying to kill her or drive her away?" she paused for a moment, then shook her head, "Doesn't matter. As long as she's away from him that's all that matters. Heh, heh."

"Ooooookay, then." Pietro started to back away, until he actually looked down, and saw what it was she was actually drawing. He picked up some papers up off of the floor and looked through them. His face went paler than normal and he gulped nervously, "Um... Toad? A-Are these pictures of you killing Tabitha?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. But don't worry, I haven't decided which technique I'm going to use yet." she said, not really looking up from writings.

The next picture made Pietro grow even paler, "Why does this one have you castrating Fred?" he flipped the paper over for her to see all of the bloody detail and gore.

She pulled herself away from her drawings, there was a mad, tired, glazed look in her eyes that most people get when they over think or over work themselves on a project. A creepy smile crossed her lips and she chuckled, "That one was for fun. Fucker broke his promise to me. That'll teach him to ditch me! Ha Ha"

"Um... Please, tell me that you haven't done this to him already?"

She looked up at the ceiling and pursed her lips as she tried to remember, "Mmmm Nope. I don't believe I have. But thank you for reminding me. I'll do that to him later in his sleep."

"Okay, then!" he dropped the papers and dragged her and her chair away from the desk, "I think that it's time for you to take a break."

"What? Wait! No! I'm not finished! I'm not finished! There's still so much more to plan for her demise!" she lerched forward for her desk, but Pietro grabbed her around her middle, and dragged her away.

"No. I really think you need to take a break." he dragged her over to her bed, despite all of her kicking and struggling, and threw her down on it's soft surface. When she tried to get back up, he pushed her back down, "Sit down!"

"No! I need to-"

He pushed her down again, "I said sit down! Jeezus! You're more creepier in your girl version than you are in your boy version."

"But-" Pietro gave her a look that made her give up her protests. She folded her arms and pouted, "Fine! You win. Happy?"

"A little bit, but not quite." he pulled her chair that she had been sitting in over to the bed, flipped it around, and sat down in it with his arms resting on top of the back rest, "I don't know what's goin' on, but something tells me that you seem to be harboring some ill feelings towards one Fred Dukes and one Tabitha Smith. What the hell did they do to make you want to plot their deaths?"

"I don't want to kill them. I just want to hear them scream and see them suffer."

"That statement does not make you sound any less creepy."

"Oh, come on! What's wrong with a little gruesome fantisising?"

"Um... Everything!"

"You do it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you."

"Uh... No I don't."

"I read your diary and saw what you wrote about Even."

"What? You read my diary?"

"Pfft! Cha. Like everybody in this house has. Even Mystique. And she thinks you need some major therapy. Me and Lance just think that you have some repressed homosexuality that you can't get out. Fred... Well... Fred doesn't think much. Which I'm starting to see as an annoying pattern."

"Mother fuckers! I can't believe you all have read my diary! What the hell? Whatever happen to Right of Privacy?"

"That right totally went out the window the moment you stepped inside this house. I don't even keep a diary and I'm a girl now."

He wiped his hand down his face and groaned, "I'm soooo going to kill you all."

"Yeah, you said that in your diary too and yet we're all still breathing." he gave her a death glare and she seemed unmoved, "So you going to let me get back to my writing or are you just going to make sour faces at me for the rest of the night?"

"Not until I'm sure that you're not going to go through with any of..." he waves at all the drawing behind him, "Your sick plans."

"What? I'm just trying to follow Mystique's example."

"Which is a bad thing to do. Come on, Toad. Whatever Fred and Tabs did to piss you off ain't worth working yourself over for."

Talia huffed, "I'm being ditched, promises that were made to me are being broken, and the girl who I thought was my friend twice is now being a total bitch to me and is stealing my best friend away!"

"Huh? Well, okay. Maybe it is worth getting upset over, but still. I think plotting their deaths and physical torture is a little harsh."

"Then what do you suggest? I'm all ears."

"Well, um..." Pietro was truly as a loss for words. But that loss was full filled by a familiar cajun that entered the room.

"Maybe what de petite needs someting else to help keep her mind away from her troubles."

"Gambit!" her anger quickly melted away once she caught sight of the handsome cajun, "How is it that you seem to always show up at the right moments?"

He bowed to her and smiled, "Tis a gift, petite, one dat Gambit is most proud of. Now. What's dis I hear about you being all down about?"

"Oh, it's really stupid. I'm just mad that my best friend is ditching me for that bitch Tabitha."

Pietro arched his eye brow and picked up one of her drawings, "That's an over statement." she shot him a dirty look, "What?"

Gambit took the paper out of his hand and examined it, "Ah. Dese look like de kind O' drawings Gambit use to draw when I was picked on by boys' who were bigger dan me. Only ting was I never had de guts to go through wit dem."

"How come, Gambit?" Talia asked.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter, unless de moment calls for it. Besides. It is very hard to get blood stains out of a leather coat." she giggled at his remark and he smiled his charming smile, "Dere now. Dat's what Gambit likes to see." he sat down next to her on her bed and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Forever the lady charmer, huh, Remy?"

"You know it, mon ami. As are you?"

"Guilty." he smirked, "So how long were you actually standing outside by her window?"

"Long enough to know dat a couple O' your friends' has been workin' on de petites last nerve. Though I'll admit, for once Gambit don have the whole story. I've been on relay missions for your father, so it's been hard to stay in de loop of de petite's life." he ran his knuckle down the side of her face, "But now, Gambit is back and can give dis petite all de time in de world."

Talia blushed several shades of red and shied away, "Gambit, please. You're embarrassing me!"

He chuckled, "Ah, but it is so much fun to tease a sweet lil' ting such as yourself. You wouldn't want to deprive Gambit of one of his pleasures now would you?"

Pietro looked to and from Gambit and Talia several times with a bewildered expression, "You've got to be kidding me? Are you two friends or secret lovers who are horrible with discrete foreplay?"

Gambit turned his head to him, "At least I know how to perform foreplay, mon ami. From what I hear from de ladies that you date, they hardly get anyting at all."

Pietro's ears burned red and he glowered, "Hmmm And from what I hear the ladies that you date get a free trip to the free clinic. By the way, is that a cold sore forming on your lip?"

"Excuse Gambit for a moment, petite. I believe you have an unwanted pest problem in your room." he got up and started walking towards Pietro, who left the room so quickly that he knocked over the chair that he had been sitting in. Gambit closed the door behind him and locked it, "Now dat dat problem is fixed." he turned around and walked back over to Talia, "Let's see what else dere is for Gambit to fix."

A few minutes later, Pietro came racing back, only to find that he was locked out of Talia's room. He pressed his ear to her door to listen to their conversation, but they were speaking so low that he couldn't make out anything that they were saying. He cursed under his breath, but then remembered that Talia's bedroom window was open. Quickly his zipped outside and made his way up her tree and leapt forward to jump inside. Just as he nearly made it, he suddenly stopped by the cold hard frames of the window slamming into his face, and along with the rest of his body. He stuck to the closed window for a few seconds before he finally slid down and fell to the ground.

"Ow..." he said before everything went black.

20 minutes later, Pietro felt something rapidly hitting his face and he heard a voice calling out his name. He groaned and tried to force his eyes open to see what it was. His head was spinning and his vision was distorted. There were some people standing over him. In his eyes he saw triplicates of them circling around one another. Once he was able to bring himself out of his daze, he realized that it was Fred, Tabitha, and Lance. Lance had been the one who was trying to wake him by slapping his cheek.

"Pi! Hey, Pi! You okay?" Lance asked, as he tried to help his comrad up.

Pietro sat up, still somewhat disoriented, "W-Where am I?"

"You outside, man. Mystique sent us to find you for dinner. What are you doing lying on the ground anyways?"

Pietro looked to his left, then to his right, and then up at Talia's closed window. Everything suddenly came back to him and he quickly jumped to his feet, "Shit! Gambit!"

"What about Gambit, Pietro?" asked Fred, who seemed somewhat concerned.

"He's up in Talia's room! They locked me out earlier and I was going to try to climb in through her window like he did, but someone slammed the window shut just as I was about to climb in."

Fred moved closer to her window and tried to peer in, but the window was too high, and too dark for him to see into, "I can't see anythin' and I'm too heavy to climb up that tree. Think you can make it up there one more time?"

"Pfft Piece of cake." the speedster sped up the tree's trunk, held onto one of it's sturdy branches, peered inside, and then came back down, "I didn't see anyone inside. He probably already left."

"Is Tal in the house, then?"

"I don't know. I've been unconscious for a while."

"Man... I hope Tal did run off with that swamp rat."

"And why would you care if I ran off with him or not?"

They all turned around to see Talia standing behind them, with her arms crossed, "Mystique told me to fetch you guys'. The food's starting to get cold." she turned her annoyed expression towards Tabitha, "I'd say that you're welcome to join us, but unfortunately Mystique has just given away the only free spot to my own guest. So you are just going to have to find your meal else where."

Lance covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing, while the others' look dumbfounded by Talia's sudden snobbish attituted.

"Damn, Toad! You like being a bitch much?" Tabitha sneered.

"I'm only a bitch to those who are being a bitch to me. Oh, and Freddy? Say thank you to your girlfriend."

"Huh? For what?"

"Because you chose to go out with her and instead of coming striaght home like you were suppose to, Mystique's grounding you for another week, and adding house maitenance to your punishment. Hope she was worth it." with that she turned and walked back inside the house.

Lance made a whistling noise and chuckled, "Just so you know. When your guys' plan blows up in your face, I'm gonna be on the side lines laughing and saying 'I told you so.'"

"Shut up, Lance." they all said in unison.

"Guess this means plan "Dinner Party" is gonna be a bust tonight." sighed Tabitha.

"Looks like it." Fred groaned, "Man... I don't wanna have dinner with that swamp rat!"

"Sorry, man." said Pietro, "I tried everything I could."

"I know. Thanks."

"Let's just hope that Remy only stays for dinner and skips out on the desert part. If you know what I mean."

"BOYS'!" boomed Mystique's voice from the front door, "GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE THIS HOUSE NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL GET NO DINNER TONIGHT!"

"You, guys better go, before the Dragon Lady gets any madder."

"Yeah, no kidding. We'll see you tomorrow, Tabs." Pietro waved before following the others back inside.

The boys' walked into the kitchen where Mystique, Talia, and Gambit were all sitting at the dinner table; where they were patiently waiting for them. Talia and Gambit were sitting close together having their own conversation and Mystique was giving the boys' the evil eye as she waited for them to sit down.

"Well, it's about damn time. Are, you three, finally ready to eat?" they nodded, "Good. Now sit you're asses down! I don't even want to hear a single complaint about how cold the food is. It's your own damn fault and if you were in here sooner it wouldn't be."

They gulped and quietly sat down. Their eyes were on their mentor, whose eyes were now fixated on Gambit and Talia. They could tell that Mystique was not at all happy about the sudden dinner guest. Anytime she caught a glimpse of Gambit touching Talia in any way, whether it be friendly or flirtatious, the boys' could see that she was struggling to restrain herself from picking up her steak knife and stabbing Gambit in head. Even Fred had to keep himself in check as he watched how Talia blushed and giggled around the young cajun. She seemed almost happy and at ease around him and that made Fred even more upset. When Gambit leaned in close to whisper something in Talia's ear, she let out a small gasp and a shutter. Mystique narrowed her eyes, quietly she aimed her foot, and kicked out at Gambit's shin. Fred in a fit of jealousy, accidently crushed the glass that he had been drinking in his hand.

"Agh! Mon Du!" Gambit reached under the table and furiously rubbed his leg.

"Gambit! Are you alright?" Talia reached out to touch him. Mystique saw this and kicked out again, only she missed, and kicked table instead. The force of the kick made Talia's glass fall over and it's contents splashed onto her dress. Mystique hollared out in pain and grabbed her throbbing foot. "Oh, no!" Talia gasped as she felt the cold splash of beverage upon her chest.

Gambit quickly forgot about his pain and went to Talia's aid. He picked up his napkin, poured cold water upon it, and began wiping away at her dress, "Don worry, Petite. Gambit is very good at gettin' stubborn stains out."

Fred's face went beet red, he pushed himself away from the table, and walked around to the other side. He grabbed Gambit by the back of his shirt and threw him out of his chair. "You're only makin' it worse, swamp rat!" he reached inside a nearby cabinet, pulled out one of those stain remover sticks, got down on one knee, and began applying it to Talia's dress himself.

Talia looked down at him with an arched eye brow, then she looked behind him to look at Gamibt, who seemed somewhat bewildered, and then she looked back down at Fred. 'What the hell wrong with Freddy? Why does he always have to be in a pissing contest with Gambit, when Gambit has done absolutely nothing wrong? He never acts like this when anyone else gives me attention." An idea suddenly popped inside her head and smiled slyly, 'Hmmm Maybe I can use this to my advantage to get back at him for ditching me today.'

"There. That should do it." Fred said, as he put the cap back on, "Doesn't even look like anythin' happened to it."

"Thank you, Freddy." she waited for him to go back to his seat and for Gambit to rejoin her side, then she turned to Gambit and asked, "What are you're plans for tonight?"

"I don' have any. Why?"

"Well... If weren't doing thing, I was going to invite you to watch a Buffy marathon with me. I don't have anyone to watch it with and I would really enjoy the company." she batted her eyes up at him and smiled sweetly, knowing full well that Fred was watching, and that he was not at all happy.

Gambit didn't have to be a psychic to know that Fred was glaring at him. He could practically feel a hole burning right though him. He took Talia's hand and kissed the top of it, "Gambit would love nothin' more, than to spend a Friday night with the lovely Petite." he smiled from ear to ear as Talia blushed, then he turned to Mystique, "If dat would be alright wit de fair gaurdian of course?"

"Oh, please, Mother! It mean so much to me."

Mystique strained a smile and her eye twitched as she spoke through gritted teeth, "That... Would be just fine. Just make sure you watch it downstairs and not in her room."

"What?" Fred snapped his neck around, looking at Mystique in horror.

"Yay!" Talia threw her arms around Mystique's neck and hugged her, "Thank you, Mother!"

"Don't worry, cher. Gambit will be a perfect, gentleman. You will not have to worry."

"I highly doubt that."

"B-B-B-But, Mystique! You can't- He can't-"

"Whatever it is you have to say, Freddrick, I have no interest in hearing it."

"But-"

"Must I repeat myself again, young man?"

Fred gulped and shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"Good. Now shut up and eat. After we're all done eating, you can get started on the dishes, and then you can take out the trash."

"Yes, ma'am."

Fred was pretty much quiet for the rest of the dinner, save for a few death glares he was shooting towards Gambit's way.

Every now and then Lance and Pietro would risk looking up to take nervous glances at the four before them. The fact that Mystique was now sitting quietly, eating her food with proper etiquet, and showing no emotions on her face made even Pietro too scared to speak at the dinner table.

Once Talia and Gambit were done with their meal, they excused themselves, and went straight for the living room.

Fred excused himself and tried to follow as well, but Mystique pulled him back in by his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Dishes now!"

"But-" Mystique pointed to the sink and glared him down, "Fine! I'll get on the stupid dishes." He stood by the sink and sulked the entire time, until Mystique finally left the room to go to her own. She opened up what looked like a romance novel, but inside was a miniture monitor that was wirelessly connected to a hidden camera that she had set up in the living room. He leaned back to look out the kitchen door, "Pst! Pietro."

"What's up?"

"Is the smurf gone?"

Pietro zipped out of the room and zipped back in, "She's up in her room and nose deep in one of those 25 cent romance novels."

"Great!" Fred dropped the dish he was holding back in the sink and raced to the kitchen door. He cracked it open and peeked into the living room.

Lance peaked in underneath him and Pietro hopped onto Fred's back to do the same.

Talia and Gambit were sitting on the living room couch, watching the "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" marathon intently. Gambit saw the three boys' peering in on them through his perriffs. He chuckled lightly and moved to put his arm around Talia. Talia was so enthralled in the show that she didn't seem to notice Gambit's arm pulling her close to him. He now had her pressed up against his chest and was enjoying the look on Fred's face as she snuggled up to him.

Fred gritted his teeth and gripped the door tightly, "That cocky son of a-"

"Um... Fred? I think I hear wood cracking!" Pietro whispered down to him.

"I'm gonna break him! I'm gonna tear that swamp rat's heart clean outta his chest!"

"Cool it, Fred!" Lance hissed, "You getting pissed ain't gonna help get you any closer to winning Toad."

"Then what the hell do you suggest, Lance?" Fred asked.

"Fuck Pietro and Tabitha's plan and start doing things my way," Lance said.

"What?" Pietro hung upside down to look Lance in the face, "What the hell's wrong with our plan?"

"Everything! It ain't doing anything, but pissing Toad off and driving her into the arms of another man."

"Bull shit! You're just jealous because we have a plan and you don't!"

"You're a fucking idiot!" Lance grabbed Pietro by the front of his shirt and yanked him violently to the ground. Pietro fell into the living room and hit with a loud thud that made both Talia and Gambit jump. "Oh, shit!" Fred and Lance both grabbed Pietro and dissapeared with him back inside the kitchen before Talia and Gambit could spot them.

"What the hell was that?" Talia asked.

Gambit, who shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head, "I don' know."

Meanwhile, back inside the kitchen...

"That was a close one." said Lance, who moved to sit at the kitchen table.

"Too close. No thanks to you!" Pietro replied by smacking Lance in the back of the head. Pietro then turned to Fred, "You alright, Fred?"

"No... Seein' Tal and the swamp rat gettin' all cozy with one another just burns me up! Maybe I should just give up and let them be happy with one another."

"Hey! You don't know for sure if anything real is going on between those two. For all we could know, they're just really good friends, who are obsessive flirters."

"Not helping, Pietro."

"Tell you what, Fred, let's give my idea a couple more tries, and if it doesn't seem like we're getting anywhere then we can do it Lance's way. Okay?"

Fred sighed and nodded his head, "Kay."

Lance rolled his eyes, "The friends I keep."

Pietro snapped his neck around to glare at Lance, "Hey! Be happy that I'm at leasting going to give you a chance to help Fred out."

"As if you have the power to stop me. I honestly think we should drop the whole thing and just have Fred come straight out with his feelings."

"But there still might be a chance that Toad won't even realize that she has feelings for him."

"And there might be a possibility that she might not even have any feelings for him? No offense, Fred."

"None taken. Look, guys. Can we stop fighting and just come up with tomorrows plan? As much as I wanna just give up and let Tal be happy, I just don't want to see her gettin' hurt by the swamp rat. If anything, I just want to protect her."

Pietro nodded in agreement, "Alright, then. We meet tomorrow at lunch time. Fred, you keep going on the way you have been with Tabs, but tone it down a notch. Tabs is making herself look like a loose ho and you're making yourself out to be the professor of the Karma Sutra. We wouldn't want to start your relationship with Toad on a lie now would we?"

"He already is with this stupid plan of yours." remarked Lance.

By the time 10 o'clock rolled around, Mystique chased Gambit out of the house, much to Talia's dismay and his own.

"But, Mystique! The marathon isn't over yet!" Talia whined.

"For you it is, young lady. It's you're bed time and you have school tomorrow."

Talia folded her arms and pouted, "Hmph! The show was just getting good too."

"Stop your pouting. You'll still be able to see Gambit tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I wanna hang out with him now!"

"Keep whining and you'll never see him again!"

Talia's eyes widened with fear and she ceased her pouting, "Okay..."

"I don't even know why I allow you to associate with that boy. He is a bad influence and nothing good can come of him."

"He isn't that bad, Mystique. He's really nice and he's a really good friend."

"What about Freddrick? Isn't he your best friend, Talia?"

Talia rolled her eyes, "I'm beginning to wonder these days. He's got his head so far up Tabitha's ass lately that I'm starting to think he might marry it. He either doesn't have very much time for me or I'm just not that important him anymore." Mystique stared at Talia with a shocked expression, "That's why... I've been hanging out with Gambit so much these days. He doesn't break promises to me like Freddy does."

"Freddrick has been breaking promises to you?" Talia gave a sad nod. Mystique let out a huff, "That doesn't sound like the Freddrick I know. I'm going to have to go have a talk with that boy."

Mystique started to turn to head up the stairs, but Talia grabbed the sleeve of her shirt, and stopped her, "Don't... Don't worry about it, Mystique. I mean... These sort of things happen, you know? I-I'm just being silly about this is all."

"Talia-"

"Please. Just leave him alone. I'm sure that once he figures out his routine with Tabitha, he'll come back around, and things will go back to being the way they use to be."

"Are you sure, dear?"

"I'm sure." Talia forced a smile, "I can be patient and wait. After all... We're best friends."

Mystique stared deeply into Talia's eyes and noticed how hard the child was struggling to hide her true emotions. With a sigh, Mystique reached out, and pulled the young girl into a tight, sympathetic, and protective hug. Talia was taken back by the sudden action, but when Mystique did not let go, she relaxed, and melted into the motherly hug that she had come to love so much. Mystique felt Talia's arms wrap around her middle and embrace her like a child would do with their mother.

Mystique kissed the top of Talia's head and spoke is a soothing voice, "How did the child that first come into my house grow from a weak, scared little boy and into a strong and mature young lady?" Talia's heart gave a weak beat at these words, "Forgive me. I am not well versed in the words of sincerity. You're probably the first child that I have honestly tried speaking to with genuine feeling. I have genuinely enoyed my time with you. I've actually come to think of you as my own little girl and have become very proud of what you've worked hard to become."

Talia felt her chest cease up as Mystique went on, 'She cares for me. I should be happy shouldn't I?' Talia squeezed little tighter around Mystiques waist, 'She even said that she thinks of me as her own. Why is it... Why is it that I still feel it isn't enough? Maybe... Maybe it's because deep down... I know she could never have these kinds of feelings for me if I were to be a boy again. I would feel so much more at ease if she were to care for me no matter what I was. Is it... Is it selfish and wrong of me to want to stay a girl if it meant that she would never let me go? I want a mother so bad! But would I be able to live with the sacrifice if turns out that I don't want to be a girl anymore?'


	17. Good Day Turns Bad

Good Day Turns Bad

Chapter 17

Author's note: Hey, everyone! Sorry again for being so late on another chapter. I was really having trouble with major writers block issues. I'm getting close to wrapping this story up and I was getting really nervous. I tried to make this chapter really long to make up for it. I'm gonna start writing the rough draft for my next chapter tomorrow. I hope you all are still reading and enjoying my story. I promise I will actually see this story through! Thank you all for your patience and loyal reading. Enjoy. ^_^

The next day, Talia awoke to find that the boys' had left for school early.

She sat down at the kitchen table to have breakfast with Mystique, but Mystique was hurrying to leave as well. Talia had just sat down with her bowl of cereal, when Mystique began frantically looking for her car keys.

"What's wrong, Mystique? Did you lose your keys again?"

"Unfortunately. I swear if Pietro keeps moving them, I'm going to cut him off at the knees with a rusty chainsaw!"

"A little drastic don't you think?"

"Right now, I don't care. If that little fuck is the reason why I'm late, I have every right to imagine whatever possible means of torture I can do to his scrawny ass!"

"You seem a little testy today. Where are you going that put you in such a foul mood?"

"Magneto has summoned me to an important meeting, which I am supposed to attend in less than an hour. If I don't make it on time, he's going to kill me."

"What's the meeting about?"

"I don't know. That's what's got me up in arms now. I hate not knowing! Ah! Found them!" Mystique pulled her keys out from underneath a folded newspaper and held them triumphantly, "I guess Pietro didn't hide them after all. I'm sorry I won't be joining you for breakfast dear, but duty calls."

"I understand, Mystique. I wish you luck."

"Thank you, dear. Have a good day at school and behave yourself if you spend time with Gambit today."

"Yes, ma'am."

After Talia finished her meal, she left for school. When she reached the crosswalk where she used to meet up with Kurt, something hit her, hard. Talia fell into the street. When she looked up, she saw a car speeding towards her. Frozen in fear, she looked on in horror as the car's bumper inched closer and closer to her. The thought, "I'm going to die," passed through her mind when suddenly she smelled brimstone and was rolling out of the way on the hard sidewalk. When she looked down she realized that she was wrapped in Kurt's strong arms.

"Talia! Are you alright?" Kurt exclaimed, holding her tightly.

Her eyes flashed open and she looked up into Kurt's face, unable to believe her own ears. His expression held fear, concern, and relief. She wanted to reply to his question, but she was in a state of shock and couldn't speak.

"Talia?"

The desperation in his voice snapped her out of her stupor, "Um... Y-Yes."

"Oh, thank God!" he embraced her tightly, "I vas vorried that I might have hurt you in the teleportation jump."

"You didn't hurt me, Kurt. Just scared me. Um... Could you-Could you let me up, please?"

"Oh, ja! Sorry." he stood up with her and gently set her on her feet.

"Thank you. Um... Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but why did you save me just now? I thought that you hated my guts."

"I don't hate your guts!"

"The way you've been avoiding me makes me feel differently." she looked away from him.

"Talia, I vas just really angry an' besides, I could never live vith myself if anyone died by my hands or othervise."

"Well..." she shifted uncomfortably, "Thank you for saving me again. Um... Good-bye."

"Vait!" Kurt reached out and grabbed her hand, making her stop, "Please?"

She looked down at their hands and then looked up at him, "Why?"

"Because... Because..." he sighed miserably and took a step closer to her, not letting go of her hand, "Because I vant to talk. I am ashamed of the vay I have been acting towards you and how I have treated you. You did not deserve such cruelty."

She turned her body to fully face him, she looked at him with a soft expression, "Kurt, and I had been deceiving you for a very long time. I was fully aware of the consequences of my deception and I expected nothing less of malice from everyone who found out."

"Don't say stuff like that! Since your transformation, you have been nothing but a good person!"

"Only because I have to be."

"You like being a good person an' you know it."

"No I don't!" she huffed haulty, turning slightly red, "Playing the role of a good girl is more of a hassle than it's worth and it sucks!"

Kurt chuckled and cupped the side of her face, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a bad liar?"

She gulped at the feel of his touch, "Maybe?"

"Talia... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I said and did to you."

"Kurt. You don't have to aplogize."

"Please, just let me say vhat I have to say. I vas angry for a vhile after I found out who you really vere an' that you couldn't trust me vith your secret, but Kitty talked to me an' made me realize that you vere only doing it to protect yourself. After thinking about it for avhile, I realized that I vould have probably done the same thing as you if I vere in your situtation." he paused for a moment. Kurt licked his lips nervously as he took a deep and shakey breath, and tried summoned as much of his courage as he could to continue, "An' sadly... I let my faith get in the vay as vell. You see... I vas brought up to believe that homosexuals go to Hell. I vas scared that because I carried such deep feelings for you that I had lost my place in Heaven." he pressed his forehead gently against hers, "But then I realized vhat vould be just as vorse as losing my place in Heaven... It vould be losing you."

"Kurt... I-I-"

"I care for you Talia. More than anything." he played with a stray strand of her hair and stared intently into her eyes, "If you vere to stay the vay that you are now, I vould be villing to give you vhatever your heart desired. I vould take care of you. Hold you vhen you are sad." he moved his hand and wrapped his arms around her, "I vould kiss your tears avay and tell you how much I loved you everyday so I could see that pretty smile of yours again." he tilted his head to kiss her, but she pushed him away from her. He looked slightly hurt, "I'm sorry. Did I go a bit too far?"

She blushed and took a step back, "A-A little. Kurt... I'm flattered that you like me, but I can't do this. I'm really sorry. I don't want to lead you on or hurt you. I don't even know where my own feelings lay. There's a possibility that I may stay the way that I am, but for now... I'm not sure. I have to find the answers to my questions and I have to figure out if what I want is truly what I want. I'm just... So confused right now." she hugged herself and looked away for fear that she might cry in front of him. Kurt stepped up to her again and pulled her into another tender hug. "Kurt, please stop! Don't make this any harder than it already is for me. I don't want to hurt you and I especially don't want to hurt Mystique."

"Mystique? Vhat has she ever done to deserve such loyalty from you?"

Talia hid her face in his chest and spoke in a small voice, "Things have been different since my transformation. She... Has been different. She has become... prescious to me." she paused for a moment, listening to the sounds of his beating heart, "She misses you, you know? She misses Rogue too." She felt Kurt's grip on her tighten, "She's not an entirely bad person. She's just in a bad situation, where she can't have what she truly wants."

"An' vhat does she truly vant, Talia?"

"She wants... She wants to be a mother."

"If that is vhat she really vants, then vhy doesn't she just quit and leave the Brotherhood?"

Talia pulled away from him and stared up at him with sad eyes, "It isn't that simple, Kurt. Once you've made a deal with the devil, you can't back out. We're all desperate people, Kurt. Desperate people, who are desperately trying to hold onto something... Anything just to have a reason to exsist in this miserable world."

He touched her cheek, "Then find something else to cling to. None of you have to be Magneto's slave to have a reason to exsist."

"Kurt..." she stared up into his eyes, desperately wanting to believe that the words he spoke were true. She reached up to her chest and clutched the fabric of her dress. There was a sharp pain in her chest as her own uncertainty had gotten the best of her. She lowered her eyes and stepped back, "I should get going. If your friends' catch us talking to eachother, they'll tell the Professor, and then you'll be in trouble."

"I don't care. The Professor's ban on you is stupid."

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me, Kurt-"

"I vill be fine. Kitty and Tabitha are rebelling against the Professor along vith me." Kurt smiled warmly at her, but his smile disappeared, when he noticed Talia frown, "Vhat's vrong?"

"It's nothing. Let's just say that Tabitha isn't exactly on my good side right now."

"Oh? Do you vant to talk about it?"

Talia shook her head, "No."

Kurt thought for a moment, then an idea came to him, "How's about you, me, an' Kitty hang out after school today? I think I can hear the ice cream parlor calling our names'."

Talia's expression brightened up a bit, "Well... I have been craving some good ice cream lately."

Kurt's smile returned, "Vonderful! Ve'll make this a day to celebrate the reunion of our friendship." he took a hold of her hand, "Come on! Let's tell Kitty right avay! I can't vait to see the look on her face."

Talia couldn't help but smile when Kurt began running with her towards the school. She didn't even mind the many stares and whispers of the student body as they passed by. When they reached Kitty's locker, they told her what they were planning to do later after school, Kitty let out a happy squeal, and she threw her arms around Talia's neck. Talia couldn't resist joining in on the joyful squealing with Kitty and she return the warm embrace as they jumped up and down together.

"Like, oh, my God!" Kitty exclaimed, "Today is going to be so awesome! I can't wait for school to be over so we can all hang out! Hee Hee This is going to be so much fun!" she turned her attention to Kurt and smiled slyly at him, "So, Kurt? What made you finally change your mind about Talia? Hm?"

Kurt blushed and gulped, "Vell, um... I thought a lot about vhat you said about Talia an' realized that you vere right."

Kitty grinned from ear to ear, "Right about what?"

Kurt's body tensed up, " About how ve shouldn't judge her on her past if she is truly trying to make a better life for herself. An'-An'"

"And what, Kurt?" Kitty elbowed him in his side and giggled, "Come on! Spit it out already!"

"Ow! Kitty! That hurt!"

"Oh, don't be such a big baby. I barely even touched you."

"Nuh Uh!" he rubbed his side, glaring at Kitty, until his eyes landed on Talia. He blushed some more and cleared his throat, "Anyvays. It just took me a vhile to realize how vonderful of a person Talia truly is."

Talia blushed several shades of red and turned away to hide her embarrassment, "Um... Th-Th-Thank you, Kurt."

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at the two of them, "I wish I had a camera right now! You two look sooooo cute!"

"Kitty!" Kurt hissed trying to get her to stop her teasing.

"There is nothing cute about me!" Talia said in a shrill voice, "I-I mean... Uh... Refined ladies aren't suppose to be cute!"

This made Kitty laugh even harder.

Just then a pair of male hands came up from behind Talia and wrapped themselves around her waist. They then pulled her up against the owner's strong and well sculpted body, "You are definitely right on dat one, petite."

"Gambit!" Talia gasped, she quickly jerked her head up to gaze up into his handsome face.

"Refined ladies are meant to be beautiful," he brought up a hand and gently drug it against her jaw line, "and graceful, which you already are." Kurt and Kitty stare at Gambit and Talia with looks of shock and horror. Gambit leaned his head down and gently pressed his cheek against Talia's, "I enjoyed the movie marathon last night, Petite. Gambit hopes dat dere will be many more to come." Kitty cleared her throat, bringing Gambit's attention to them now. He smiled his charming smile at her, "Ah! You are Rogue's friends', no?"

"We are and we live with her at the mansion. Even you should know that!" Kitty replied.

"Forgive Gambit, cher. Dere are so many of you X-Men, who come and go dat it's a little hard for Gambit to keep track. Besides, I've been a little... Preoccupied lately. If you know what I mean." he gave them a wink and smile. His smile grew even bigger when he noticed Kurt's undeniable anger and jealousy.

Kitty looked nervously over at Kurt, then back at Gambit, "No. I don't think we really do know what you mean. Could you, like, please be a bit more specific?"

Gambit chuckled to himself, he pulled himself away from Talia, but held onto her with one arm wrapped around her waist, and began steering her away from Kurt and Kitty.

Kurt left Kitty's side and moved in front of Gambit and Talia, stopping them dead in their tracks, "An' vhere do you think you are going vith Talia? Ve vere in a middle of a very important discussion!"

"Just borrowing de petite here for a bit. Gambit wants to make plans to spend some time with her after school tonight."

"I'm sorry, but the frauline has already made plans vith us." Kurt grabbed Talia's arm and snatched her away from Gambit, who did not seem happy about it, "You'll just have to make plans vith her some other time!"

Gambit pulled out a small bar from inside his trench coat, when he pushed a button on it it extended into a full length quarter staff. He then took his staff in both hands, slammed it into the locker that was off to his side, and blocked Kurt and Talia's exit, "Sorry, mon ami, but Gambit is not willing to simply walk away and let you keep de petite all to yourself tonight. Gambit has plans that he intends to keep wit her."

"But we haven't made any plans for tonight, Gambit." said Talia.

"Ah, but last night you did not wish for Gambit to go. Gambit will even go as far as to bet dat you were even hoping to spend some time with me today. Oui?"

"Well... Um..." she fidgeted nervously, "I'm not going to lie and say that that's not true."

"Ah ha! Gambit knew he was right. Come. Let's not deny your hearts desires from last night and detour it with 'minor distractions.'" Gambit reached out and snatched her away from Kurt, "De petite will be spending dis evening wit me, mon ami. So you will have to wait another time."

"The heck she vill!" Kurt latched onto her wrist and tried to pull her back.

By now both boys were playing a game of tug of war with Talia's body.

Kitty jumped in and tried to help her friend, "Guys'! Seriously! Let Talia go before you rip her in half!"

"She's goin' wit me!" Gambit shouted.

"No she's not! She's going vit me!" Kurt shouted back.

"No, me!" Gambit gave a violent tug on Talia's left arm.

"No, me!" Kurt gave a violent tug on her right arm.

Their tugging and pulling had finally got on the last of Talia's nerves. With a growl of frustration and sheer desperation to escape, Talia used her superhuman leg strength to kick both boys' away from her. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Both Gambit and Kurt's bodies flew back and slammed up against the lockers on opposite walls. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of them and stunned them so much that they were not able to catch themselves. They were both sitting on the ground and were staring up at Talia in disbelief. Talia stood in between them, with her hands on her hips, taking the same domineering pose that Mystique had taken with the Brotherhood boys' many times. She was completely ignoring the crowd that was quickly gathered around them. "Now, listen here, both of you! If anyone is going to make a decision on what I'm going to do today it will be me! Yes, Gambit I was looking forward to seeing you today, but as you recall we had not made any plans for anything later this evening. So I made plans to spend time with Kurt and Kitty after school."

"But, petite-"

"Don't but petite me, Mister! You know exactly how I feel about keeping schedules and promises being broken. I won't lower myself into starting the habit now!"

"Ha!" Kurt pointed and laughed at Gambit.

Talia rounded on Kurt, "Don't think you're off the hook either, Mister!"

"Vhaaaa? Vhat did I do?"

"Trying to rip me in half for one thing. And your behavior towards Gambit just now doesn't help your cause either. I don't know why everybody seems to have a problem with me being friends with him, but that problem is going to stop now, before it ends up killing me."

"Vhat are you saying, Talia?"

"What I'm saying is that Gambit is going to come along and hang out with us tonight."

"Vhat! No vay!"

Talia looked over at Kitty, "Would you have a problem if Gambit joined us tonight?"

"Not at all." Kitty smiled, "It might make tonight that much more interesting."

"Kitty!" Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Don't look at me for moral support, Kurt. You're the one that got yourself into this mess in the first place."

"But-But-" Kurt growled and folded his arms, "I refuse to share my time vith Talia vith that sneak theif!"

"Den Gambit wins." Gambit threw up his arms triumphantly. Talia shot him a look that could kill. He lowered his arms and he shrunk down at bit, "Or maybe not?"

"If Kurt doesn't go, then you don't get to go either, Gambit. Same thing goes for you too, Kurt. And if that's the case, then tonight I'll just hang out with Kitty and make it a girls night out."

"What/Vhat?" both boys exclaimed.

"I definately like the sound of that." Kitty giggled and winked at the boys', "I have't had a girls night in like forever. Oh! Maybe we could go try on prom dresses at the mall later?"

"Huh?" Talia looked at Kitty with a bit of confusion, "Why would I want to go look at those silly things?"

"Because prom is coming up. Duh!"

Talia was about to comment on the topic of prom, but her attention was pulled away when Kurt and Gambit started arguing with each again other from their respective corners. When she turned her angry eyes on them, they immediately fell silent, and looked up at her with fear. Talia rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Apparently, you two aren't taking my threat seriously. Tell you what. I'm going to give, you boys' some time to think about what I've said. You've got til 3. If you two feel like you can act like mature young men and tolerate each other for a few hours tonight, then meet me and Kitty outside by the lunch tables. But if neither of you feel like you can play nice, then don't bother coming at all."

With that Talia and Kitty turned of their heels and walked away from Kurt and Gambit. The crowd that had gathered around them, divided, and made a path for the girls' to walk through. Many of the female students' and few males' cheered and applauded Talia for standing her ground. The rest of the male students' were laughing and taunting Kurt and Gambit as they tried to pick themselves up off of the ground. Kurt was hunched over and red from embarrassment. Gambit simply dusted himself off and walked in the opposite direction.

It didn't take long for word of Kurt and Gambit's little fight over Talia to quickly spread throughout the school.

Once Pietro heard the strange rumor, he quickly made his way to Lance, Tabitha, and Fred to spread the gossip. They were all sitting on the bleachers in the gym.

"Hey, guys'! You won't believe the rumor that I just heard!" Pietro exclaimed, running up the bleachers.

"You mean the one about Kurt being Fred's new competition?" said Lance dryly.

"Yeah! Wait! You guys' already knew?"

"Yep. I heard it from a couple of the guys' in my mechanics class."

"I heard it in the girls bathroom." said Tabitha.

"I heard it from Tabitha after she ran out of the bathroom." replied Fred.

"Aw, man!" Pietro whined, "I'm supposed to be the one that knows everything before everybody else. How in the hell is it that I'm the last to know?"

Lance smirked, "Shit happens, man. It's probably an off day for you."

"Let's hope that I won't be having too many more of those in the future. So! Now that Fred has got not just one, but two guys' to compete with, I think we're going to have to keep on our toes, and step up our game."

Lance slapped his forehead and groaned, "Oh, God! Not another jealousy tactic!"

"Relax, Lance. Right now, our main goal is to really knock out some of the competition. We have to get Kurt out of the way somehow."

"Why should we just single out Kurt? Why not take both him and Gambit out of the game?" asked Tabitha.

"Because, Tabitha my dear. Kurt is the weaker of the two when it comes to the ladies. He lacks confidence in himself and if you remember he turn on Toad once before. I'm sure we can make him turn on her again."

"I don't think making him turn on her again is a good idea, Pietro. I mean, it took Kitty and me this long to convince him that Toad isn't a bad person."

Fred let out a heavy sigh, "I hate to say this, but Tabitha's right. I mean, she's been friends with Kurt for quite some time, and when she lost him as a friend she was really messed up. If we fuck things up for her when she's just got one of her good friends back, it might just destroy her."

"Oh, come on! It's not like Toad's going to be able to stay friends with blue boy for forever. If she turns back, then they have to be enemies again, plain and simple. But even if she stays the way she is, I bet there's no way in hell that Mystique will ever permit her to stay with her son."

"I ain't doin' it, Pietro. We can come up with some other plan, but I ain't gonna hurt Talia anymore than I already have.

"Same goes for me." nodded Tabitha.

Lance looked up at the ceiling and clapped his hands together, "Thank you, God, for finally giving these two a brain of their own."

Tabitha made a face at Lance and moved up one step behind him, "You know... From this height and this angel, I'm pretty sure that a fall from these bleachers could do some serious damage to ya."

"You do it and I'm taking your scrawny ass with me."

Fred looked over at Pietro and asked, "Do you have any idea where they might go tonight?"

"I think the mall. I heard something about prom dresses, but that could be an exagerration that I heard from the gossip girls'. But I did hear that Kurt and Gambit might not even get to go, unless they can play nice with one another. They have until 3."

"Soooo what should we do then?"

"Well, since you guys have shot down my idea of turning Kurt against Toad, then I have a couple other options. If you guys are interested in listening."

Lance sat down, leaned back, and closed his eyes, "Wake me when you all decide to stop listening to him."

Fred and Tabitha gave Pietro their complete and undivided attention.

Pietro smiled triumpantly and continued on to tell them his ideas, "Well, the way I see it, we can do 1 on 2 things. We can try everything that we can to make sure that Kurt and Gambit do not meet up with Talia and Kitty after school or... We just have the two of you bump into their little party at the mall and have you guys try to weasle your way into hanging out with them." he saw the look of doubt on their faces and continued to keep them from interrupting him, "Don't worry. I'll give you guys the money for everything. Hell, I'll even give you extra so that you can 'treat' everyone to a movie or whatever they're all in the mood for. Sound cool?"

"I guess. If you think it'll help." Fred said with uncertainty.

"Well, I guess we can give it a shot. I mean, you are giving us the money freely, no strings attatched. Right?" Tabitha smiled.

Pietro had to bite his tongue to keep himself from something nasty that could result in Tabitha throwing a plasma ball at him, "Sure... Whatever it takes to get this plan to work."

The hours passed by slowly as the day went on.

Kurt stared blankly at the clock on the History room's wall. He laid his head down on his desk then turned his attention out the classroom window. He sighed miserably as he watched several students pass by. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of giggling girls' off in the distance and his curiousity forced him to sit up. His eyes roamed the landscape, until they had locked in what they were searching for.

Off in the distance were a small group of school girls' circled around the base of a large tree.

Kurt thought it was quite odd that these girls' could become so giddy over a simple tree. He squinted his eyes to see a bit further. His eyes widened, when he realized that it was not the tree that these girls were getting excited over. It was the ever so popular cajun, who was leaning against the tree.

Kurt's blood boiled in his veins at the sight. He turned his attention to the head of the classroom and raised his hand, "Mrs. Pruninii!"

The teacher, who had been silently grading papers', jumped with a start, "Um... Yes, Mr. Wanger?"

"May I please be excused? I need to use the restroom."

"Yes, you may, but do please hurry back."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you!"

Without a moments hesitation, Kurt quickly left the classroom. He pretended to head in the direction of the restrooms, then diverted from his path to head straight for the outside world. He looked around to make sure that the coast was clear of any lingering faculty before teleporting to a branch in the tree that Gambit was under. When he got there Gambit and the girls' were already gone.

"Damn!" Kurt cursed under his breath and looked around desperately. He caught sight of them again walking off in the direction of the High School Gym and ran after them. It didn't take him long to catch up. Just as he was within ear shot, Kurt shouted, "Gambit!"

Gambit and the girls stopped in their tracks and they all turned to face Kurt.

"Vhat the hell are you doing vith these girls'? I thought you vere only interested in Talia!"

All of the girls turned their attention back to Gambit and were starting to make a fuss, but Gambit calmly raised his hands, holding something in his left hand, and spoke in a soothing voice, "Ladies. Ladies. Please, don' get yourselves upset. As Gambit has told you all before, his heart belongs to someone else." With his free hand, he took each one of their own, one by one, and gently kissed the tops of their hands, "Do not weep, my beautiful flowers. Gambit is certain dat dere will be an even more handsome prince dan Gambit, who will come by to sweep you all off of your feet." the girls' all melted like butter at the sound of his heavy accent and his words, and stayed where they were as he slowly walked away from them. He blew them all a kiss and they all fell over in a faint. Gambit chuckled lightly at the sight, then became serious as he walked up to Kurt, "You seem to be upset about someting, mon ami?"

"You're damn straight I am! I-"

"Such language for an X-Man to have. Gambit didn't even tink swearing was allowed, except for Logan of course."

"Normally I don't svear, unless something or someone has provoked me enough to do so."

"Is dat so?"

"Ja. It is."

Gambit smirked and jerked his head in the direction of the gymnasium, "Well, den. Come. Let us walk as we talk. You don' mind if Gambit does a little multitasking do you?" he asks, holding up a cell phone that he had been holding in his left hand, "Gambit has some business clients' dat he must attend to."

"As long as ve get to talk, I don't care vhat you do."

Gambit smiled and nodded, "Good. Dis will definitely make tings easier for Gambit den." he turned his attention to his phone and began texting as they walked on.

"Vhat vere you doing vit those girls?"

"What girls?" Gambit asked, not looking away from his phone.

Kurt threw out his arm and pointed behind him, "Those girls!"

Gambit took a small glimpse over his shoulder and went back to his phone, "Oh. Dose girls. Gambit was merely minding his own business when de lovely petites came along and decided to start following Gambit. Notting more."

"Somehow I don't believe you."

They entered the gymasium and walked around the indoor track.

"You an' every man in New Orleans, mon ami." he sent his message and closed his phone, giving Kurt his full attention, "Gambit can't help bein' a ladies man. It's in de blood."

"That's vhat I'm vorried about. I don't vant your vild vays to get Talia into trouble and hurt her."

"How do you mean?"

Kurt glared into the cajun's eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't vant to see you talking Talia into your bed and then see you leave her high and dry if she ever became pregnant vith your child."

"Dat won't ever happen, mon ami. Gambit uses protection." Gambit chuckled lightly. Kurt grabbed him by the front of his coat, slammed him up against the wall of the folded in bleachers, and pinned him. Gambit raised his hands up in defense, "Gambit was joking, Kurt. Gambit would do no such a ting to de petite."

"I don't find your jokes all that funny, Gambit." Kurt released his hold on him and Gambit shook it off.

Gambit smirked as Kurt walked away from him, "You have feelings for de petite, do you not?"

Kurt stopped and turned around, "Ja. An' strong feelings I might add."

"Dat's too bad."

"Vhy?"

"Because your heart is goin' to be crushed when de petite chooses me over you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, "Vhat makes you so sure that she'll chose you?"

"Simple. During your absence in de petite's life, Gambit has been dere to pick up the pieces, an' comfort her."

"But I am back now-"

"Back? Back because you wish to be wit her or back because no other woman wants you?"

"You bastard!"

Consumed with rage, Kurt threw himself at Gambit. He teleported them out of the gymnasium and into the boys locker room. Kurt slammed Gambit up against the wall and punched him in the jaw. Gambit retaliated and punched him back. When Kurt stumbled, Gambit caught him by the front of his shirt, and punched him again. Kurt then grabbed Gambit's arm, ported them to the ceiling of the locker room, and then dropped him. Gambit used his athletic prowess to save himself from the fall. Once his feet touched the floor, he pulled out a playing card, charged it, and threw it at Kurt, who teleported out of the way just in time. Kurt reappeared in front of Gambit again. Before Kurt could throw another punch, Gambit grabbed onto him, pulled him down, and began rolling around on the floor. They both delivered powerful blows to each other's bodies. Neither one letting up.

Kurt somehow managed to get on top and had his fist raised to strike another blow, when suddenly a wooden board struck him on the back of his head, and knocked him out.

Gambit watched with shock as Kurt's body fell off of him. He quickly looked to see who his savior was and was surprised to see that it was Pietro. "Pietro?"

"The one and only. Who else would you expect to come get your worthless ass out of trouble?" Pietro offered his hand out to him.

"You'd be de last person Gambit would expect, mon ami. But" Gambit smirked and took Pietro's hand, "Gambit ain't one to refuse help when it's offered."

"Good to know." Pietro helped Gambit to his feet, still holding onto his hand, "By the way. I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For this!" Fred came up from behind Gambit and struck him against the side of his head with the back of his hand. Sending Gambit flying across the other side of the room, rendering him unconscious.

Pietro held his fist up to his mouth to stifle a chuckle, "Oh! Damn, Dukes! Over kill much?"

"Mother fucker had it comin'." Fred said as he gathered up Kurt and Gambit's unconscious bodies, tied them up, gagged them, and stuffed them into empty lockers. He was about to put a pad lock on them, but Pietro stopped him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Makin' sure that they stay put."

Pietro snatched the lock out of Fred's hand and threw it away, "They'll stay put without the need of that thing."

"But-"

"Hey! Remember Talia is the goal. You don't need to be wasting anymore of your time on these losers. Okay?"

Fred sighed and nodded, "Okay."

"Good. Now come on. We've got some party crashing to do."

3 p.m. By the lunch tables outside...

"They're not going to show." Talia said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Kitty touched Talia's shoulder empathetically, "They'll show. They're probably doing some last minute truce agreements or something like that. If I know Kurt, he won't let his personal feelings get in the way of spending time with you."

"I'm not so sure about that, Kitty."

Kitty stared at Talia and knew what she was thinking, "Talia... Kurt cares for you. He won't abandon you for a second time."

Talia gave her a weak smile, "I'll give them five more minutes. If they don't show by then, then we'll go ahead and head to the mall."

"Okay."

Five minutes later, neither boys showed, much to the girls disappointment. Kitty tried giving Kurt's cell phone a few calls, but when he did not answer they went ahead and left for the mall. They went into a few dress shops. Kitty tried on many prom dresses and tried to get Talia to try some on, but Talia was unwilling.

"Come on, Tal! What's the point of going clothes shopping when you won't even try on any clothes?"

"Oh, this isn't clothes shopping. Clothes shopping involves going into stores with a variety of clothes that I can choose from. This." she grabbed the hem of one of the prom dresses, "This is fashion designers way of taking advantage of a young girls vanity and insecurities. They try to get them to buy an expensive ass dress, that they will only wear once in their life, so that they can feel pretty for a few hours, for one night; once a year. Then it starts back up all over again the next year with a whole new dress."

Kitty pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip, "Since when did you become an expert on the world of fashion?"

"When you brought me into a dress store with the hopes of seeing me try on a prom dress."

"Ugh! Just try one on, Tal. That's all I'm asking."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! What do I got to do to get you to try at least one of these on?"

"A million dollars."

"What?"

"You heard me. Unless the Professor is willing to give you an advance on your allowance, I'm not trying on any of these stupid dresses."

"Talia-"

"Well. Well. Well." rang the venomous voice of Wanda as she walked out from behind a sales rack, "Isn't this a lovely surprise. Mystique's favorite little pet and Xaviers goodie little two shoe geek are both hanging out together at the mall."

Kitty and Talia rolled their eyes.

"What are you doing here, Wanda?" asked Kitty.

"Doing a little shopping for something sexy to wear for my man tonight." Wanda turned her attention on Talia, who looked away "I was going to pass this store up, seeing how there's nothing really in here that interests me. But after seeing you walk in here, Toad, I just had to know why someone like you, would go into a store like this."

Talia was silent, but Kitty spoke up for her, "She and I happen to be shopping for prom dresses if you must know."

Wanda turned her attention back to Kitty, "You, I can see looking good in any kind of dress. Her however, well... Let's just say, no matter how much you put lipstick on a pig, it's still a pig."

"You're one to talk, Wanda." said Tabitha, who just happened to walked in at the right time with Fred in hand, "You keep putting on makeup every day and it still does nothing for you."

Wanda turned her head and sneer at Tabitha, "Oh, look. If it isn't the town whore and the man, who ate the town."

"Shuddup, Wanda." growled Fred.

"I take it you two are here to do a little prom dress shopping too?"

Tabitha hugged onto Fred's arm and giggled, "You know it! I wanna pick out an outfit that make Fred the envy of the entire school and to make all the girls jealous."

Talia clenched her teeth at Tabitha's words.

Tabitha pulled on Fred and lead him down a row dresses, "Come on, Freddy. Help me pick out some sexy dresses so that I can model them for you."

Kitty, Wanda, and Talia watched them pick out many dresses and head down towards the dressing rooms. Fred sat in a chair and watched Tabitha come out and model each dress one by one. Fred clapped his hands and made cat calls as she danced around.

Talia's cheeks and the tip of her ears turned pink with jealousy. She walked up to Kitty and snatched one of the dresses that she was holding out of her hands and grabbed several off of a display rack.

"What are you doing, Tal?" asked a stunned Kitty.

"Prom dress shopping!" she said coldly as she strode towards the dressing rooms.

"What the heck just happened here?" Kitty asked, still not believing her eyes.

Wanda propped her elbow up on a sales rack and smirked, "Looks like Tabitha is getting a head start on making all the girls jealous."

Kitty looked at Wanda with confusion, "What?"

"Nevermind. I wouldn't expect someone like you to get it." Wanda rolled her eyes and walked away in the direction of the dressing rooms.

"Get what? Wanda!" Kitty chased after her, "Get what?"

Wanda ignored Kitty and took a seat right next to Fred, joining him in the audience.

Kitty gave up on trying to get an answer out of Wanda, so she stood by the walkway, and watched Tabitha prance around.

"Kitty!" Talia cried out from within one of the dressing rooms.

"Tal?"

"I need help!"

Kitty dashed past Tabitha and ran straight into the room that Talia was in, "What's wrong, Tal?" she covered her mouth when she saw Talia trying to force herself into a dress that was two sizes too small and had somehow got her foot tangled up in one of the poofy layers of the dress. "How in the world?"

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Kitty closed the door behind her and raced to Talia's aid, "Why are you trying on dresses that are too small for you?"

"I don't know! I just grabbed whatever I thought might fit me and well- You can obviously see I was wrong!" Talia began to panic.

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down. Just caaaalm down." Kitty knelt down and helped Talia untangle her foot, "Okay. I think I got it. Think you can get the rest of the dress off by yourself?"

Talia fidgeted with the dress and shook her head, "I think I'm stuck."

"Oh, dear Lord. Hold on. This may get really awkward."

Meanwhile, outside of the dressing room.

Tabitha had just finished trying on her 12th dress and both she and Fred were starting to wonder when Talia was going to come out.

Fred got up and fetched more dresses.

"Where's Talia?" he asked in a hushed whisper as he handed Wanda the dresses.

"I don't know! I can hear her talking to Kitty in her room, but I can't make out what they're saying."

"Think you can go spy on them or somethin'? All this waitin' is makin' me really nervous."

"I'll see what I can do." Just as she turned around, out came Talia wearing her normal clothes, and carrying the tattered remains of the dress that she had first tried on, "Whoa! What the heck happened?"

Talia did not say a word. She walked past Tabitha and the others and went straight towards the cash register.

Fred noticed the tear streak stains on Talia's cheeks and began to worry. He noticed Kitty walk out, "Hey. Is everything alright?"

Kitty looked past him before answering his question, "She's upset because she ripped a dress."

"What?" he looked back at Talia, who looked extremely embarrassed as she talked to the cashier lady, "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. Excuse me."

He caught her arm, "No, wait. Lemme go talk to her."

"You? Why you?" Kitty asked.

"Because I'm the only one that can talk to her when she gets like this." he let her arm go and walked towards the counter.

As he reached the counter, Talia cried as she tried appaulogizing to a not so happy cashier, "I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean to rip the dress."

"Sorry doesn't pay the repair costs of this dress, young lady." the cashier snatched the dress away from Talia, "I do hope that you have the money to pay for this."

"I-I'll pay for it. I swear! H-How much is the dress?"

"300 dollars."

Talia's face went pale, "Th-Th-Three hundred dollars?"

The sight of someone making Talia cry made Fred's blood boil. He slapped his hand down on the counter, startling both the cashier and Talia, "Don't worry lady. You'll get your damn money."

The cashier looked up at him with a snobbish gaze, "Oh, really? And I suppose that you are the one who has it?"

"Uuuuuuh" Fred gulped and checked the amount of cash in his wallet, then looked sadly at Talia, "Sorry, Tal. I don't have enough."

Talia sighed, "It's okay, Freddy. I'll just call mother and see if she can lend me the money." she started to reach inside her purse for her cell phone, when suddenly she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was shocked to see Gambit standing before her, "Gambit! What what are you doing here?"

"You invited me. Remember, petite?"

"Yeah, but neither you or Kurt showed up after school was over. And speaking of Kurt, where is he? I told you that I wouldn't hang out with either of you, unless you both came here together."

"Ah Well, den let Gambit put your worries at ease. Kurt is sitting right over dere." he pointed a bench sitting outside of the store, which Kurt was sitting on, and was holding a ice pack up to his head.

Fred's face went plae.

"What happened to Kurt?" gasped Talia.

"He had a little accident with some bullies after school. Gambit stayed behind to help him, dat's why we are a lil late, petite."

"Oh my God!" she forgot about the angry cashier and about Fred and began examining Gambit's body, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How badly is Kurt hurt?" she started to take off after Kurt, but Gambit caught her by the arm, and pulled her in a warm embrace.

"You worry too much, petite. Kurt and Gambit are alright. We just have a few bumps and bruises is all.

Talia returned his warm embrace, feeling relief from his words. When she bent her head down, Gambit took the opportunity to look up into Fred's eyes, and gave him a sly smile. That smile made Fred's face go from pale to red with jealousy. When Talia and Gambit finally released their embraced, Fred willed himself to calm down.

The cashier, who was still standing behind the counter, cleared her throad to get their attention, "There's still the matter of the dress, young lady."

Talia's relief turned back into sadness, "Oh... Yes. I'm sorry. I'm calling my mother right now."

Just as Talia pulled her cell phone from her purse, Gambit pushed her hand back down, "Gambit will pay for de dress."

Talia tried to protest, "It's 300 dollars, Gambit."

"300 dollars is no'ting to Gambit, petite. It is merely pocket change." he walked back Talia and approached the cashier. He flashed the lady one of his charming smiles and handed her his credit card. "Gambit believes dat dis will take care of de petites bill, chere."

"Hmph We shall see." the cashier snatched the card out of his hands, unfazed by his flirtatious gestures. She ran the card and frowned when the words APPROVED appeared upon her screen, "Well, aren't you just a lucky little girl. Now take your dress and please, leave. All of you."

Talia took her tattered dress and walked out to the benches where Kurt was sitting. The others shortly followed. Tabitha, Gambit, and Kitty giggled as Talia made a fuss over Kurt's injuries. Fred left the group to go to the food court, upset by the sudden turn of events. Wanda left as well, suddenly becoming bored, she moved on to the other stores.

Ten minutes passed by and Fred was sitting by himself, propping his head up with one hand, and eating large amounts of tacos.

Shortly after his 10th taco, Tabitha walked up, and sat down in the chair across from him.

"Now what exactly do you think you're doin', Freddy?"

"Leave me alone, Tabs." he grumbled through a mouthfull of food.

"Now if I did that, then I wouldn't be able to help you hook up with Toad. Now would I?"

"If you haven't noticed, nothin' that we're doin' seems to be workin'. Gambit and Kurt got out of those lockers I threw them in and now they have Tal's attention all to themselves again. I might as well just give up now."

Tabitha sighed with frustration as she watched Fred stuff his face with another taco. Suddenly she stood up, grabbed what was left of the tacos and the one out of Fred's hand, and threw them all away.

"Hey! What the fuck, Tabitha? I paid for those!"

"And now you're done. I'm sick and tired of hearing your pity party. You are the immovable Blob damn it! Which means no human or mutant alive is supposed to move you." Fred rolled his eyes, which made Tabitha angry. She stood up, slammed her hands down upon the table, and got down in Fred's face, "Don't tell me that you're gonna sully your name by letting two pretty boy chumps push you away from the girl you love?" He gritted his teeth and tried hard not to look her into her eyes, but she grabbed him by his chin and made him look at her. "You do love her, don't you?"

"More than anythin'." he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Then stop being a pussy and be that Immovable Blob again. Don't let them take Talia away from you."

"Oh. My. God.." both Fred and Tabitha spun their heads around simotaniously at the sudden sound of Kitty's voice. Their face's paled when they saw her shocked expression, "You're in love with Talia?"

"Kitty, I can explain!" Fred stood up and rushed towards her.

"Don't!" Kitty stepped back from him, glancing back and forth angrily between him and Tabitha, "I thought you two were madly in love?"

Kitty's sudden outburst was drawing some unwanted attention upon them.

Tabitha stepped forward to try to calm her friend down, "It's alright, Kitty! Freddy and I are not really in love. We're just pretending to be."

Kitty's eyes widened and her anger grew, "Wha-Wha-What? Why?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Tabitha looked around nervously as more people began to stare. She took a hold of Kitty's arm and dragged her away from the food court. Fred followed them as they went outside to a more secluded area. Once Tabitha was sure there would be no more prying eyes she spoke, "Jesus, Kitty! Could you be any louder?"

"Can you really blame me? God! What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Kitty put her hand to her head and began to pace back and forth. After she calmed down some, she stopped her pacing, and faced them, "Please, tell me that you two aren't the reason why Tal's having a nervous breakdown?"

"We're just trying to get Talia to realize that she has feelings for Fred." said Tabitha, "Once she does, then we'll stop, and Freddy can ask her out."

Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned, "I know that you two are both blondes, but come on! Even you're not this freakin' dumb."

"What other choice do we have, Kitty? Talia is so hung up on turning back into Toad again that she won't even take the time to acknowledge that she may like this life better or that she might have feelings for someone that's close to her."

Kitty looked at Fred, "Have you tried telling her how you feel?"

"He's stuck in the friend zone, Kitty. Anything he does that is remotely romantic is seen as him just being a good friend."

Kitty shook her head in frustration; she pointed at Tabitha, "You. Shut up. I want to hear the answer from Fred himself." she put her hand down and stepped closer to Fred, "Do you honestly love her or is this just some sick way to make somebody love you?"

Fred clenched his fists, feeling insulted by the question, "What kind of a sicko do ya think I am? Of course I love her. I wouldn't be goin' through all of this if I wasn't."

"I just want to make sure that this isn't going to turn out to be another Jean situation."

"That was different. This time it's the real thing. I wanna be with her, Kitty. And as selfish as it sounds, I want my fuckin' happy ending damn it!"

"Then tell her how you feel, Fred."

"I-I'm kinda scared to."

"Then you're not even worth her time." Kitty turned angrily and went back towards the mall.

"Hey! Where the hell do ya goin'?" Fred hollered.

"Back inside to hang out with my friends, who aren't cowards about their feelings."

"Why you-" Fred started after her, but Tabitha stopped him.

"Don't even bother, Freddy. She'll just phase right through you if you caught her."

Fred let out a sigh, "You're right. But what're we gonna do now? If Kitty tells Tal then we're fucked!"

"Chill out, Freddy. If I know Kitty, she'll spare Talia's feelings of this little talk, and go about the rest of the night giving us the silent treatment."

"You really think so?" he gave her a hopeful look.

"I know so." she took him by the hand and pulled him back towards the mall, "Come on. The night is still young and there are many more ways to get this plan to work."

"I don't know, Tabs. Maybe I should just stop playin' this game and tell Talia how I feel about her. I mean... At least then I wouldn't have to wonder if she likes me or not anymore."

"You sure you want to do that, Freddy. I mean, we've come this far."

"I know. But, it's like you said. I'm the Immovable Blob. Nothin' and nobody should get in the way of what I want. And what I want right now is an answer to my question."

"You want any help, Freddy?"

"Nah. You, Pietro, and Lance have helped me enough. I think this is just one of those things that I have to do on my own."

"Okay, Freddy." Tabitha placed her hands upon his chest and gave him a light kiss upon his cheek. He looked at her with curiousity and she replied, "For good luck. Now go get your girl."

"What will you do?"

"I guess I'll go kick it with Pietro and Lance for the rest of the night. See what kind of trouble we can get into. See you around, Freddy."

"Bye, Tabs."

A little earlier, Kitty met up with Talia and the others.

Talia approached Kitty, "Where'd you go, Kitty?"

"A lady at a perfume stand sprayed me with some nasty stuff. I needed to step outside for a bit."

"Oh, my. What was the fragrance?"

"Dumb blondes."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Let's just avoid perfume stands all together."

"O-kay." Talia eyed Kitty suspiciously, but decided to drop the subject, "So what should we all do tonight?"

"How about ve do something that doesn't involve a lot of valking." suggested Kurt, who walked up to them, clearly still in pain.

"Gambit seconds de notion." said Gambit, who followed.

"Okay. Let's go catch a movie then." said Kitty, taking the lead.

Talia leaned over to Kurt and whispered in his ear, "Is Kitty acting a little strange to you?"

Kurt shrugged, "Maybe a little. Something seems to have definitely gotten under her skin."

"Should we worry?"

"Nein. If she vanted us to know she'd tell us. Let's not vorry and just enjoy the rest of the night. Ja?"

Kurt went to put his arm around her, but Gambit snatched her away from him.

"Don't be hoggin' de petite all to yourself, mon ami. It's not polite." Kurt growled at him and attempted to jump him, but Gambit put his hand on Kurt's face, and pushed him away, "Ah Ah Ah We're supposed to be on a temporary truce. Remember?"

Talia pushed Gambit away and gave him a stern look, "Antagonizing each other isn't going to help the truce either, Gambit. Either you both play nice or you two can just go home. Got it?"

"Oui, petite. Gambit shall behave like de perfect gentleman."

"Ja. Same here."

Talia smiled at them and walked in between them.

By the time Fred had come back inside, Kitty and the others were inside the mall's theatre. Unsure as to where their where-abouts were, he decided to roam around, until he caught sight of them again. Luckily for him it didn't take long.

The movie had not played for more than 15 minutes, when there was a sudden explosion, and the audience came pouring out of the theatre doors in a panic.

The rukus caught Fred's attention. Like many onlookers, he tried to get in close to see what was going on. He watched as many people came rushing out, coughing, and covered in soot. He overheard one of the audience members mention something about a fight somewhere in the middle row, followed by an explosion. Just as the person finished telling their story, Fred spotted Talia and Kitty out of the corner of his eye. They too were covered in soot from head to two and their hair stood on end. They were followed by Kurt and Gambit, who were equally as dirty, but looked to be a bit more over excited than the girls.

Fred pushed his way through the crowd and went straight towards Talia.

"Talia! Oh, my god, are you okay?" he asked her with worry in his voice.

Talia coughed a few times before giving him an answer, "This night... Is a total... Disaster. No thanks to these bumbling idiots!" she turned her head and shot an icey glare a both Gambit and Kurt.

"Frauline, please! You must understand-" pleaded Kurt, who was searching for the right words, "If vasn't my fault! It vas him!" he pointed at Gambit, who have him a glare.

"Me? Gambit did nottin' wrong. Gambit was just trying to protect de petite from unwanted hands, you molester!"

"Don't call me a molester, you over sexed fiend! If you hadn't used your powers-"

Fred's eyes grew wide and his protective instincts kicked in. He grabbed the two boys by their throats, and slammed them up against the wall.

"You're the ones responsible?" he practically yelled, tightening his grip, and slamming them again, "How fuckin' stupid can you two be? You nearly got Talia killed!"

"Oh, gee. Don't even worry about me. I'm fine too." said Kitty sarcastically.

Talia noticed that both Kurt and Gambit were turning a sickly shade of purple. She immediately forgot about her own rage and tried to come to their rescue.

"Freddy! Let them go! They can't breathe!" Talia cried. But Fred wasn't willing to listen. He wanted to rid himself of the two people who had nearly taken away Talia's life. Talia began to panic, as did Kitty. They were both doing everything in their power to pry him off of the boys. Talia turned to Kitty, "Kitty! Use your powers! Hurry!" Kitty nodded and phased Kutr and Gambit out of Fred's hands. Not having them in his grasp anymore snapped Fred out of his rage. His eyes landed on Talia, who looked more upset than she was before, "You idiot! What the hell's the matter with you? You could've killed them!"

Fred looked at his hands. His heart raced as he realized that he was the source of her anger now. He looked back up at her with panic in his eyes. "Talia! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up! I don't ever want to talk to you ever again!"

Kurt rubbed his throat and tried to calm her, "Frauline-"

She stepped back from him and yelled, "The same goes for you! And you too, Gambit!"

"But-" Gambit tried to protest, but Talia would not hear of any of it.

"All I asked was that you two would be nice to each other for one night. One fucking night! But apparently that was just too much to ask for. So fuck you all! I'm done with all of you." she turned and stormed away from them.

Kurt looked as Kitty sheepishly, "Kitty... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

Kitty put her hand up to silence him, "Don't. Don't talk to me right now, Kurt. I'm just as mad at you as Talia is."

Kurt's eyes dropped to the floor, "I'm really sorry."

Kitty rolled her eyes and ran after Talia, "Hey, Talia! Wait up!"

Gambit looked disgruntled, but not as upset as Kurt or Fred. "Well, looks like dis night is goin' to be a bust. Sorry, mon ami."

Kurt punched Gambit in the jaw, "You jerk! Vhy'd you have to go and blow up the theatre?"

"You were gettin' too close to de petite for Gambit's taste."

"All I did vas put my arm around her shoulder!"

"Dat is still too close for Gambit's taste." Gambit rubbed his jaw and looked over at Fred, "Why do you looks so glum, Fred? At least you still have a pretty woman to keep you company."

Fred did not say anything. His face was pale and his heart was broken. He turned on his heel and walked aimlessly out of the mall. Slowly he made his way back home.

Kurt watched him leve with confusion, "Vhat's vrong vith him?"

"Gambit knows dat walk. Dat be de walk of a man wit a broken heart."

"Huh? Did Tabitha dump him or something?"

Gambit shook his head and walked away from him, "Sometimes Gambit wonders how you X-Men win all de battles."

The walk home for Fred was a sad and lonely one. His heart panged with guilt as he remembered the look on Talia's face and angry words. 'I don't ever want to talk to you again!' It took all of his will power not to break down and cry.

He stopped at the crosswalk that was not far from his house and waited for the path to be clear. As he waited he pressed his forearm up against a corner street lamp and leaned his forehead into his arm.

"God dammit..." he muttered to himself, "I fucked up again! With Tal not talkin' to me, how am I ever gonna be able to tell her that I love her?" he looked up, saw that the traffic was clear, and pushed on.

It was another ten minutes before he reached the house. When he eventually arrived, he stopped a few feet short of the front porch, took a detour towards the other side of the house, and stopped to stare at Talia's flower bed. Fred noticed that there were a few weeds next to her flowers, so he knelt down, and began to de-weed the garden. His thoughts trailed off as his hands had finally found something to do.

'Talia has every right to be mad at me. I've lied to her, ditched her, and nearly killed two people who are close to her. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to me again. Gah!' he shook his head furiously, 'I gotta stop think' like that! Gettin' myself more down ain't gonna make Talia less mad at me. I gotta try to find some way to get her not to be mad at me anymore.'

His thoughts were broken when Talia's bedroom window lit up. He stood back up and walked to it. "Huh? I guess Tal came straight home from the mall." he peered up and his face turned several shades of red when he saw her walk by her window wearing nothing but a bath towl. "Shit! I better get my ass outta here before she thinks I'm a peepin' tom."

With almost the same speed as Pietro, Fred quickly dissapeared inside the house.

Meanwhile upstairs in Talia's room...

Talia and Kitty were drying themselves off after a good, long shower. Talia had lent Kitty a pair of her pajammas, while her clothes were being washed. Kitty laid stretched out on her stomache upon Talia's bed; reading one of Talia's 'Teen Magazines'.

"Thanks for lending me your pjs, Tal." Kitty said, not looking up from the magazine.

"No problem, Kitty." Talia replied, as she began to brush her hair, "I would never let you go home wearing dirty clothes."

"You sure Mystique won't mind my being here?"

"Mystique won't be home till later tonight or at least till early morning. She had a meeting with Mr. Mag-Ego this morning and from the sounds of it she won't be coming home with her ears intact. Trust me, you could spend the night and she wouldn't even know that you were here."

"Well, if you think so. By the way, does she know that the X-Men know who you really are?"

"She has no clue and I plan on keeping it that way."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Talia rolled her eyes and put her brush down, "Because I don't want to give her anymore reason to hate you guys!" she sat down in her chair at her vanity table and held her head in her hand, "She wasn't happy when I made friends with you guys, but she allowed it. If she found out about what happened at the slumber party... I just... I just wouldn't be able to live with myself is she decided to seek revenge. You know how is when she gets pissed off."

"Talia..." Kitty closed the magazine, climbed off of the bed, walked over to Talia, and embraced her.

Talia returned the kind gesture and leaned her head into Kitty's shoulder, "I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"It's okay. Kurt and Gambit were acting like jealous jerks. They were bound to start a fight either way. What I don't get is why you broke down back in the dressing room."

Talia turned slightly red, "Um... I-I-I ripped an expensive dress. Why else would I be upset?"

Kitty didn't believe her, "No offense, Tal, but you suck at lying."

"But I rock at stealing."

"Stop avoiding the question, Talia. You can tell me. I'm, like, your best friend after all." Talia hesitated. Kitty sighed and tried again, "If it's really that embarrassing, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You really promise?"

"I promise." Kitty gave her a reassuring smile.

"And you won't laugh?"

"Cross my heart." Kitty made a criss cross motion across her chest.

Talia sighed, "Okay. Well... This is going to sound really, really weird," she hesitated again.

Kitty touched Talia's hand reassuringly, "Go on."

"I've just been really jealous of Tabitha lately. I feel like she's stolen my best friend. Freddy makes promises to hang out with me, but he ditches me whenever that blonde bitch comes around. He's changed from a sweet, caring, and wonderful guy to a complete asshole."

"Whoa! Whoa! You're actually jealous of Tabitha?"

"...Yes..."

"Tabitha?" KItty shook her head, unable to believe her ears.

"Yes! God! Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it's Tabitha. Being jealous of her is like being jealous of a baby that just learned to potty train."

"So glad to see that you're being so understanding about all of this." Talia said sarcastically, moving to her closet; to search for something to wear.

"I'm sorry, Tal. It's just it's so strange to hear you say something like that. I mean, Tabitha is supose to be your friend after all."

"Yeah. Supose to be." Talia grabbed a top and tossed it onto her bed, then went back to her closet, "But she's not."

"What do you mean-"

"You and Kurt are the only ones who even bothered to reach out to me after I got banned. All Tabitha ever fucking did was come here, steal my best friend, and flaunt around how much more important she is to him than me!" Kitty blinked at how emotional Talia had become. Talia's hands began to shake as she grabbed a hold of the matching bottom half of the top. She felt a tear escape from her eye and tried to rub it away, "What am I going to do once he's gone? When I turn back... I'll be all alone."

"You still have Kurt and me."

"Not if Magneto and Xavier have their way."

"You could always switch sides. That way you wouldn't be forced to fight us."

Talia shook her head, "Even if I wanted to... I don't think I could bear to leave Freddy's side."

Kitty's eyes saddened, "You really care for him, don't you?" Talia turned to face her. She stared at her before finally nodding, "Do you love him?"

"I don't really know..."

Just then Talia's bedroom door opened up and there standing in the doorway was Wanda. She was leaning against the door frame with a snide smirk on her face, "I'm sorry. I was walking by and I couldn't help over hearing your alls little conversation. Do you honestly have a thing for Blob?"

Talia's cheeks burned, "N-No!"

"Oh, you most definately do." Wanda laughed.

"So what if she does. What's it to you?" Kitty asked angrily.

Still snickering, Wanda answered, "Nothing really. It just means that I won't have to worry about the little wart following me around anymore. Now she that she has someone else to chase around who doesn't love her or gives two shits about her."

Wanda's words made Kitty more angry, "Well, Fred's completely different from you. He isn't as cold or like a complete and total bitch like you!"

Wanda shot KItty an icey glare. She turned her eyes back on Talia and sneered, "If I were you, Toad, I'd just drop out of the team and become a nun. You're useless to all of us whether you're a boy or a girl. And no one and I mean no one will ever fall in love with you."

Talia's heart pinged with pain and her insecurities arose, "Y-You don't know that!"

"Oh, honey. I know so. If I'm not interested in you, then Blob is most definately not interested in you. Why do you think he'd rather go out with a skank that puts out instead of a ugly pathetic, little wart like you."

Talia's blood boiled at Wanda's words. In an act of rage, Talia lunged at Wanda, but Kitty stepped in the way, and held her back.

Wanda laughed in their faces, "Oh, my god. You two are hillarious."

"Get out!" Kitty used her foot to kick the door in Wanda's face.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!"

Kitty held onto Talia, until she felt that Talia had calm down. Talia jerked out of Kitty's arm and stomped to the other side of the room. Kitty watched her pace around for a while and gulped when she watched Talia Spartan kick one of her giant stuffed animals that Fred had won for her from the fair across the room. The stuffed animal made contact with the wall, its seams ripped, and it's stuffing and body parts went everywhere.

"Feel better?" Kitty dared to ask.

Talia clutched the top of her towel, her breath was ragged, and she was a little sweaty, "No. Cause now I have a fucking mess to clean up!"

"Please, calm down. Making yourself madder isn't going to help the situation."

Talia sighed and sat down on her bed, "Sorry... I did kinda lose it back there." she rubbed her arm nervously, "Life just really sucks right now. What I ever saw in her to make me love her, I don't know."

"Guess being a girl has given you, like a whole new perspective."

"Heh Yeah. Kind of helps that I don't have a dick dangling between my legs anymore pointing me in her direction. Now I have a vagina that pulls me towards my best friend. Not to mention that it bleeds for five days... Which gender am I suposed to chose again?"

Kitty giggled and joined her on the bed, "The one that suits you best." she smiled and gently bumped Talia with her shoulder. Talia chuckled lightly and bumped her back, "No matter what you chose I'll always be your friend."

"Thank you, Kitty. I just wish Freddy was just as good of a friend as you."

"Um... Speaking of Fred. Talia... I think that there's something that you really need to know about him. Tabitha too."

"Oh? What?"

"They're -" Kitty was about to tell her everything, but something in Talia's bedroom window took her by surprise, "What the heck is he doing here?"

"Huh?" Talia looked to her window, her eyes grew wide with shock, "Gambit? What the fuck?"

Gambit stood on the branch of the tree outside of her window. He wrapped on her window with his knuckle and waved; smiling widely.

"Is he for real?" Kitty exclaimed.

Talia tried to wave him off, "Go away! I don't want to see you!" Gambit pointed at the window, then put his hands together; begging her to open the window. "I said go away! I'm still pissed at you." Gambit gave her the puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Oh, for the love of- Okay! Okay! I'm coming. Just stop with the puppy dog eyes!" She rushed over to him and threw the window open, "You better have a damn good excuse for showing up here after that little stunt with Kurt." he pulled out a bouquet of bright red roses from behind his back and help them out to her. She blinked blankly at them, "What are these for?"

"An apology. Gambit is sorry for making de petite so angry. Tonight was supposed to be for you, and Gambit ruined it by acting like a jealous fool. Can you ever forgive Gambit, petite?"

Well..." she took the flowers and traced their petals lightly with her finger, "I suppose I could forgive you."

"Really?" Gambit smiled widely.

"But just this once! Next time I'm kicking your ass and giving your body to Freddy to do as he please. Got it?"

"De petite is too kind. May Gambit come in?"

Talia looked over at Kitty, "What do you think, Kitty?"

"I think you should put some clothes on first." Kitty said.

"Oh, shit! I completely forgot." Talia's face turned red, "Um... Can you give me a few minutes? I'm not exactly wearing the appropriate attire for having guests over."

"Of course, petite. Gambit will give you all de time in de wor- AGH!"

Suddenly, the branch under Gambit gave way and he began to fall.

"Gambit!" Talia threw herself forward and caught him by the sleave of his coat, "Ugh!" she used her suction powers to hold herself in place, "Just hold on!"

Kitty jumped off of the bed and rushed over to help. She reached out and took ahold of the front of his shirt. "Nugh! What the heck have you been eating?"

"Just let me drop! I can take the fall!"

"Oh, great! Now he drops the third person act! Ugh!" Kitty said with annoyance, "Good to know it only costs us our lives to get him to stop."

"Ergh! Shut up and pull!" Talia yelled.

With great effort, Talia and Kitty pulled him inside the room. Talia's towel suddenly fell off. The sudden realization of her exposed naked body made her lose concentration on her powers, and she lost her footing. With the help of Kitty's pulling, both girls pulled Gambit down on top of them. They let out a loud scream as they fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Gambit pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. His body hovered over them, as he looked down at them with great concern. "Are you two alright?"

Before they could give him an answer, Talia's bedroom door flew open, and there stood in the doorway was a frazzled Mystique.

"Talia, are you alright? I heard you-" Mystique froze in mid sentence as her eyes laid upon the scene before her. "-scream..."

"Mystique!" Talia gasped, throwing her head back in horror. She shoved Gambit off of her and Kitty, grabbed her towel, and rewrapped it back around herself, "This isn't what it looks like! I swear!"

Meanwhile, outside...

Lance's jeep pulled up to the house. Both he and Pietro climbed out of the vehicle and were walking towards the front door. Their path was diverted when they noticed Fred's backside peering around the corner of the house.

"What the hell is he up to?" asked Pietro.

Lance shrugged his shoulders, I dunno. Let's go check it out."

They walked quietly up to Fred without him noticing. Lance tapped him upon the shoulder, making him nearly jump right out of his skin.

"Jeezus! What the hell ya tryin' to do, give me a heart attack?" Fred huffed.

"Sorry,man. Didn't mean to scare you." Lance replied, "We just wanted to know what you were doing is all."

"It's cool, man. I was just scared that you might've been Mystique or one of the girls."

"Why?"

"Cause, uh..." Fred peered back around the corner. Lance and Pietro peered around with him. "I uh... Sorta broke Talia's tree."

They're eyes followed the base of the tree, all the way to the ground; where they saw the large broken branch that use to stretch out to Talia's window. Lance and Pietro looked at each other in disbelief, then they looked at Fred, who was glowing from embarrassment.

"How?" Lance asked.

"Well, clearly he didn't climb on it or else the whole tree would've been knocked down." Pietro snorted.

Fred ignored Pietro's insult, "I was inside makin' a sandwich, when I heard multiple voices coming from Tal's room. Since I'm already in deep shit with her-"

"Again?" they asked, giving him an annoyed look.

"Shut up! Things were a lil' crazy tonight." they rolled their eyes in disbelief, but they let him continue, "Anyways, I got curious and sorta eased dropped. I didn't hear much of what they were sayin', but I did recognize Kitty's voice and-"

"Kitty's here? Where?" Lance's eyes lit up and he looked around, hoping she would pop out of thin air.

Fred rolled his eyes, "In Tal's room. Along with that no good swamp rat."

Lance arched his eyebrow, "So... How does this story involve the broken branch?"

"I'm gettin' to that! When I heard his voice too I raced out here to see if he was up in that tree again. He was and that bastard had the nerve to bring her flowers! So I threw a rock at the brach he was standin' on."

"Couldn't you have just simply shook the tree?"

"I didn't wanna get caught."

"Wow, dude. Just wow." So is he still up there?"

Fred opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly they heard a very loud BANG.

They all jumped and looked around deperately for the source of the sound. They heard it again and realized that it was coming from inside of the house. Worried for Talia and Kitty's safety they all raced inside. They were instantly met by Gambit, who had more fear in his eyes than they had ever seen.

"Move! Move!" Gambit scream at them, trying to push past them. His heart stopped when he heard an all too familiar cocking sound and he dove off to the side.

Fred, Lance, and Pietro gave him a confused look, until they saw Mystique standing a few feet away; holding a double barrel shot gun at point blank range. Their faces paled and they dove out of the way just in time.

"Mystique! What the hell is wrong with you?" Pietro screamed in a very high pitched tone, "You almost killed us!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Oh, shut up!" Mystique growled. She cocked the gun and reloaded it once the old shell fell out. "I couldn't shoot you even if I tried." she cocked the gun again and continued her hunt, "We have a vermin in this house that needs to be exterminated A.S.A.P. she searched around the house, until she spotted him hiding behind the living room couch. "Found you." she said with a sick smile and took aim.

"Mon Dui!" he leaped out from behind the couch and raced to the kitchen, "Have mercy on Gambit, please!"

"Not a chance!" she shot at him 3 more times, hitting everything else in the house except him, "Hold still god damn it!"

"No!" he shouted, running out of the house through the kitchen's back door. "You're fuckin' crazy!"

BANG

"Don't call me crazy!"

BANG BANG BANG

"Fuck dis! Gambit is out!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck of cards. He charged the entire deck and threw all of them right at her feet. Mystique went flying backwards back inside of the house. "Gambit is very sorry, cher!" he hollered over his shoulder and continued to run, until he felt safe again.

Mystique sat up with the shot gun still in hand. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and debree and her hair was in dissaray. She growled furiously at how her target eluded her. Her anger then sought out a new target.

"TALIA DARKLOME!"

Talia and Kitty, both peeked their heads nervously out from behind the kitchens doorway. Talia was finally fully dressed in a pink nightgown that had a chibi frog sown on the front. The look in Mystique's eye was enough for her not to be told twice. Talia hopped out from behind the doorway and scurried up to the older woman. She stood with her hands behind her back and her eyes to the floor; fearful of what punishment was to come.

Mystique got t her feet and set the gun down gently upon the kitchen table. She took a couple of deep breaths and spoke in a very stern voice, "You have exactly five minutes to explain to me why you were lying naked with Kitty and why that boy was on top of the both of you. And you had better make every word count!"

Talia gulped and told the entire story as though her life depended on it. She spoke a hundred words per minute and used many hand gestures to tell her story. Her story began to falter a little under Mystique's pressuring glare. Kitty, out of desperation to save her friend, jumped out from their hiding spot, and ran up to help tell the story. The combination of the story telling and the elaborate story re-inactment almost looked like a drammatic ballet. Watching all of this was enough to make anyone's head spin.

Mystique held up her hand and stopped her 30 seconds before the 5 minute deadline.

"Alright, girls. I believe you." she said. Both Talia and Kitty were extremely relieved. "Before either of you start rejoicing, I now want to a full explanation as to why you let Kathrine Pryde here know our little secret." Talia looked down at the floor again, hesitant to give Mystique her answer. "I'm waiting, young lady."

Talia couldn't bring herself to tell the truth, so Kitty stepped forward to speak in her stead. Talia tried to stop her, but Kitty shook her head.

"It's alright, Talia. She won't hurt me if I tell her the truth." Kitty answered with a reassuring smile.

Talia tried to protest again, but then Kitty began the story. Talia fell silent and listened to Kitty's story with her eyes to the floor. She felt ashamed and guilty. When Kitty had finished, there was a long and awkward silence. Talia shut her eyes tightly; dreading what may come next.

What did come was not the vicious punishment that she had envisioned. Instead, it was Mystique's arms pulling her up against her own body in a warm, motherly embrace. Shocked at the empathetic gesture, Talia dared to look up. She was surprised to see that Mystique had actually shed a tear for her.

"Mystique? Why are you crying?"

Mystique place a hand on the back of Talia's head and began to stoke her hair, "I'm not crying, dear. I just had something in my eye."

"Oh." Talia didn't believe her, but she let it go, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep our secret... I just didn't want to give you another reason to hate my friends. I especially didn't want you to hate Kurt or Rogue."

"No, sweetie. It is I who should be sorry. I made you feel as though you couldn't come to me with your problems. You were in a pain and I didn't notice." she hugged Talia tightly, "Can you ever forgive me, Talia?"

"Yes." Talia nodded and nuzzled her head against Mystique's chest, "Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Did you have sex with that boy?"

"What? No! He-"

"Then I have no reason to be angry with you." Mystique smiled warmly at her. She then turned her attention on Kitty, "And just for the record I'm not angry with you either." Kitty let out a sigh of relief which made Mystique chuckle, "You may spend the night if you like. I'm sure your clothes won't be dry for quite some time."

"Th-Th-Thank you, Mystique." Kitty stammered nervously.

"Besides, It's getting too late for you to walk home by yourself. Who knows how many perverts are walking around at this time of night." she said, eyeing the direction that Gambit had taken off in.

"Th-Thank you."

"Breakfast is at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. You are more than welcome to join us before you go home." Kitty was about to thank her again, but Mystique held up her hand to silence her, "There is no more need of that. I know that you are more than appreciative already. No. You two better go upstairs and get some sleep. All young ladies need to catch their beauty rest."

Talia gave Mystique one last hug before she and Kitty went upstairs for the rest f the night.

Mystique followed shortly to go to her own room. While on her way, she caught Lance trying to sneak into Talia's room to get to Kitty. Just as he had touched the edge of the blanket, Mystique snatched him by his ear, and dragged him back to his room. Once there, she gave have him a good swift kick in the butt before locking his bedroom door from her side.

"Teenagers." she muttered, then continued back onto her path to her own room.

Pietro chuckled at the scene that he had just saw and looked across the hall towards Fred, who was standing in the doorway of his room. "Looks like you better call it a night too, Fred. Mystique's mom radar is on high and I'm pretty sure she'll do way worse to you than what she did to Lance if you try to sneak into Toad's room tonight." Fred rolled his eyes at him and dissapeared from Pietro's view, "God, I love my new soap opera!"


	18. A Little Shopping Will Heal the Heart

A Little Shopping Will Heal the Heart

Chapter 18

The next morning, Talia woke up early to help Mystique with breakfast. They made a traditional breakfast meal with bacon, eggs, sausage, gravy, and biscuits. Talia also took the time to make a special breakfast for Kitty, who she knew was a vegetarian.

The aromatic smells wafted throughout the house, awakening the rest of the household from their slumber.

Fred was the first one to get to the kitchen table. Holding his knife and fork at the ready, he licked his lips in anticipation. Pietro and Wanda shortly followed and sat down net to each other. Kitty joined them and sat closest to Talia and the stove.

Mystique put plates on the table and asked, "Is this everyone?"

Wanda looked around, "Where's Lance?" The others shrugged their shoulders.

Her question was soon answered by the sound of a high pitched male scream and loud crash from outside.

"What the-" Mystique went to the kitchen's back door and poked her head outside.

"Oh, it's only Lance," she said nonchalantly and continued to pass around plates.

Lance came in through the back door wearing only a pair of red pajamas bottoms which were now torn beyond repair. He had scratches on his exposed skin and twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair.

Mystique looked at him and said, "Ah, so good of you to grace us with our presence. Do sit down and have a bite to eat."

Lance shot her a dark glare, grumbling under his breath all the way to his sea, and sat down next to Kitty.

"What happened to you?" Kitty asked.

"Someone locked my in my room last night and forgot to let my out," he said still glaring at Mystique.

"Oh I knew I forgot something. Oh well, you're here now. Hurry up and eat your breakfast now before it gets cold," Mystique smiled mischievously.

Lance held up his hands and strangled the air; the others could almost see the blue throat that he was imagining in his grasp.

In response, Mystique took her knife and began to twirl the point against her fingertip, Whatever dastardly thoughts that are running through that head of yours, I suggest that you drop those hands and eat, otherwise I'll remove you testicles to replace the eggs you let go to waste."

Lance growled with frustration and took his seat next to Kitty, "You're an evil bitch."

"Well, if I wasn't I wouldn't be a very good leader for the Brotherhood now would I?"

Kitty patted Lance's shoulder, I think you should stop before she makes good on her threat."

"But-"

"If you do, I ll go out with you after breakfast and spend the whole day with you."

"Okay, I'll be good"

"Says the man, whose bottom is permanently stuck on pussy whipped mode," Pietro chuckled after a fork full of eggs. Lance kicked him in the shin, "owe! Motherfucker, that hurt!"

"Funny. I didn't feel anything."

Pietro turned to Mystique, "MYSTIQUE! Lance is being mean to me!"

Mystique ignored them. Her attention however was now on Talia, who was holding a plate with a single grapefruit on it. She looked over at Kitty noticing that the young girl had already had a plate of healthy fruits and vegetables in front of her. She watched Talia carry the plated to the table and Mystique's eyes grew wide when Talia set the plate down in front of Fred.

Fred was laughing at Lance and Pietro, and didn't notice what she had done until he attempted to take a bite. His face puckered and he immediately spit the out the grapefruit. He looked down at his plate, and then looked up at Talia angrily.

"What the hellz is this shit!" he exclaimed point at the grapefruit, "Where's my bacon? Eggs? and all the other shit!?"

Talia set a plate loaded with eggs bacon, sausage, gravy and biscuits down in front of Lance. She looked at Fred coldly, but spoke with an eerily calm voice, You ve been gaining a lot of weight lately. So I thought a change in our diet might help you shed a few unhealthy pounds.

The sudden change of Talia's demeanor towards her best friend made everyone stop what they were doing and fall silent. They all watched nervously as they felt the atmosphere tense with Talia's mood.  
Fred looked at Talia with utter confusion, "What do yak mean I've been gaining' weight?! I'm the Blob for crying' out loud! I'm supposed to be this heavy."

"Yes and Ethiopian children are supposed to be skinny because it is healthy," she retorted sarcastically. "Not to mention diabetes is the new fab now. You'll be the most popular guy with a club at the rate your going."

Fred was speechless. He had never heard Talia talk to him so cruelly.

Pietro disappeared from the kitchen table and reappeared back in his seat with a movie theater popcorn box. He sat eating the popped kernels intensely as the watched the drama unfold before him. His sister noticed the box and grabbed a handful as a slick smile spread across her face.

Mystique approached Talia from behind and gently touched her shoulder, Sweetie, it's good that you've taken an interest in Fred's health, but I think that there are better ways to approach it. Perhaps, with a bit more sensitivity and consideration."

"Geeze, Mystique! Getting soft much?" Petro chuckled.

"EEK!" he gasped as he was answered by a very sharp kitchen knife penetrating his popcorn box.

Talia crossed her arms in from of her chest and huffed. Mystique put her arm around Talia's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "If a lady has a vendetta or a grudge against someone, she handles it discretely and in a mature manner. Only children and trash cause a scene which not only embarrasses the victim, but themselves as well. Do you understand dear?"

Talia sighed and looked up at her, "Yes, Mystique.

Mystique kissed Talia s cheek and gave her a squeeze, "That's my girl. Now to save face why don't you apologize to your friend? You can settle your differences later after breakfast.

"Yes, ma'am." Talia looked over at Fred and summoned as much strength as she could to keep herself calm, "I m sorry for my rude behavior, Fred. I'll try to handle such delicate matters more calmly from now on."

Fred blinked with utter confusion, "Uh... O-kay, I guess."

Mystique took Fred's plate letting Talia sit down and replaced the grapefruit with an assortment of fruits, greens and a couple of sausage links and eggs. She set the plate back down in front of him and said, "But Talia does make a strong point. Just because you are the Blob doesn't mean you have to live your life as one."

"But-"

"Arguing with me will only get you on a very strict vegan diet."

Fred rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the table and walked away, "This is bullshit!"

"And where do you think you re going, young man? Breakfast hasn't finished yet."

"I'm going out, I suddenly lost my appetite." Fred left the house and disappeared into town.

Lance looked over his shoulder to where Fred had left, "Should we go after him?"

Mystique took her seat and placed napkin upon her lap, "No need. I'm sure once he gets hungry enough he'll come home soon," she reached for her tea and took a sip, "Besides; he has no money to spend on food."

Just then the door bell rang.

Mystique scoffed in annoyance and threw her napkin onto the table as she rose, "Who the devil is ringing my doorbell at this hour?!"

She walked to the front door. Upon opening it, she was shocked to see who was standing behind it...

"Hello, mother."

She looked around to see if any of the other X-men had accompanied her son. She was relieved to see that he had come alone, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if Kitty vas here. She didn t come home last night and vet veer all varied. She didn't even call."

"Oh! Um... yes. She is," and she opened the door wider and stepped to the side, "Would you like to come in? We're having breakfast right now. You're welcome to join us if you like.

Kurt paused a moment to take in Mystique's odd behavior. She wasn't acting like the cold heinous bitch that he and the X-Men knew her as. He wasn't sure if he should trust her and let his guard down, but from what he could tell from her eyes she was telling the truth. Cautiously, he stepped inside and followed her into the kitchen. He was surprised and somehow not at all when he saw Kitty laughing and eating at the Brotherhood's table. His heart fluttered when he saw Talia, but then it sank when he caught Talia's eye and she gave him an angry glare.

Mystique cleared her throat and called out to Kitty, "Kathrine, Kurt is here to see you."

Kitty looked past Mystique and waved to him, "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come home last night. The professor and the others got vorried."

"Oh, sorry about that. My clothes weren t done washing, so Mystique let me spend the night."

"You could have at least called to let us know."

"Oh yeah, like that would've went over well. Hey, professor, I'm staying over at the Brotherhood house so I can hang out with Talia, whom you put on a ban on. Logan would have been over here in like two seconds dragging me out in only my bath towel!"  
"True. But you could have at least called me. I could have covered for you." Kurt said with a disapproving tone.

"If you recall both Talia and I were still mad at you for last night s stunt with Gambit."

The sound of Gambit's name caught Mystique's attention, "You weren't trying to sneak through Talia's bedroom window with that swamp rat were you?" she asked with venom in her voice.

Kurt jumped at the sudden change in Mystique's mood and quickly defended himself, "Nein! I vould never be caught dead vith that fiend!"

"Which is what got you into trouble in the first place?" Talia replied with an icy tone.

"Look, I'm sorry for last night! How many times do I have to apologize before you'll forgive me?!"

"As many times as it takes for you to teleport to the moon."

"Talia, dear. Please, do try to be nice." said Mystique softly, "He is trying to make amends with you."

"I'm not quite ready to make amends with him just yet. At least not until I can be sure that he's grown up some."

"Talia!" Mystique was about to scold her, but Kurt stopped her.

Kurt gently touched his mother's shoulder, "It's alright mother. Talia's is right. I do need to grow up."

Mystique shook her head, "That may be true, son, but Talia's behavior is inexcusable." she gave Talia a disapproving glare, "Apologize to my son right now, Talia."

Talia crossed her arms in front of her chest; she leaned back against her chair, and pouted.

The angry expression on Mystique's face made everyone in the room nervous.

Kitty leaned over to Talia and whispered, "I think you should apologize."

Talia did a double take and replied angrily, "What?! No!"

"I know you're still peeved about last night. I am too. But..."Kitty looked over her shoulder at Mystique and shuttered, "Mystique is like totally scary right now. Think about what she will do to you if you don't do what she says."

Talia rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine! I'm sorry for being a total bitch, Kurt."

"Apologize correctly, young lady!" Mystique snapped.

Mystique's angry tone made Talia wince, "Okay! Okay!" she closed her eyes, took a deep soothing breath, and slowly opened them again. She looked up Kurt with sincerity and spoke gently, I apologize for my poor behavior. I let my emotions from last nights events get the better of me. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, Kurt?"

Pietro, Lance, and Wanda looked up Talia with utter shock. They were so use to hearing her in her male form groveling for forgiveness. Never before had they ever heard such poise and elegance escape her lips.

Kurt looked upon her with dreamy eyes and spoke in a mystified tone, "Ja. I could never hold a grudge against you."

The way he looked at her made her blush nervously, especially with Mystique standing right there watching. "Thank you."

Mystique smiled approvingly, "Now that's better. Thank you for being so mature, Talia. Since Kurt forgave you, maybe you could return the same act of kindness?"

Talia let out a heavy sigh, "May I please be excused so that I may speak with him in private, Mystique?"

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you." Talia walked to the kitchen door and looked back at Kurt, "You coming?"

"Uh, Ja!" Kurt practically bounced, quickly joining her.

Pietro leaned forward and whisper to Lance, "Not yet anyways." he chuckled until his shin was met with a very sharp kick, "Owe!"

"How long do you expect you'll be out, dear?" Mystique asked. "Kathrine still needs to return home soon." she turned her attention to Kitty, "I'm not trying to rush you off, child, but the last thing that I want is Wolverine tearing up my house."

"I'll try not to take very long, Mystique." Talia chimed, "I promise to give you a heads up if I see an angry, hairy little man with Swiss army knives for claws charging over the horizon."

Talia and Kurt left the kitchen, and then exited the house.

Kurt saw her heading in the direction of the woods and followed closely behind her. He wasn't familiar with the Brotherhood grounds and did not want to get lost. The path that she led him on was a decently long one, but the beauty of the scenery made up for it.

He looked around with amazement and awe, "I never knew the Brotherhood lived near such beauty."

She giggled at him as she hiked up her dress and climbed over a dead log, "What? Were you expecting a swamp or a spooky forest with ghosts and monsters?"

Kurt leapt onto the log after she made it over to the other side and then jumped down after her. "Vell... To be honest. Ja. That vas how I imagined it." she laughed at him and continued on. Kurt began to get nervous when he realized that he could no longer see the house, "Um... Vhere is it exactly that ve are going, frauline?"

"To a spot that calms me. I want us to be able to talk in a place where I know I won't lose my temper."

He gulped, "Do you think you vill lose your temper vith me again?"

"I don't know. If I do, I'd rather lose it out here where no one can see what I'd do to you." she turned her head back and smiled evilly at him. Her smile almost matched Mystique's when she was plotting her evil deeds. This made Kurt shudder and Talia could not help but throw her head back and laugh, "You are too easy, Kurt." she finally stopped when they reached a small clearing. It was the same place that she had vented to Fred and had grown closer to him. The mossy log lying next to the river bed was where she took her seat. "Well, here we are."

Kurt took a seat next to her, "I can see how this place vould be calming." he smiled warmly at her, "I like it." she smiled back at him, but her smile faded when he touched her hand. She looked down at his hand and saw that it was now on top of hers. She then looked up into his eyes nervously, "Don't be scared, frauline. I'm not going to bite." he chuckled.

"I'm not scared." she said softly.

"Nein? Then vhy are you trembling?"

She looked down at her hand again and saw that she was. "Maybe I am." She pulled her hand away, clasped it in her other hand, and put them in her lap. "But just a little bit. We're supposed to be talking about what happened last night, but I get the feeling that you're not really interested in that."

"I'm sorry. I can t help it. Vhen I am around you I tend to lose focus."

"Well... Could you become focused for like five minutes? We really need to talk about this."

"I vill try." he too put his hands in his lap, "I am truly sorry about last night, Talia. I really vanted to spend it vith you. I haven't seen you in so long."

"You see me everyday in school, Kurt."

He shook his head, "Being in the same room as you and actually seeing you are not the same. I am ashamed of myself for how I mistreated you. I saw how much pain you vere in and I stood by and did nothing. It is guilt that I feel and I vant to make up it by spending every moment vith you. I don't care how long it takes. I just don't vant you to hate me anymore."

"Kurt..." Talia leaned over and wrapped her arms around him; giving him a hug, "I never hated you. I never could. I may get royally pissed at you from time to time, but that's about the worst of it."

He turned his body slightly, so he could return the embrace. Talia let the hug last a little longer before she finally broke it. She looked at him in a serious manner, "Speaking of which. I'm still not happy about what you and Gambit pulled last night."

"I know..."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a shove, "God! I was just joking. Sheesh! Just because your fur is naturally blue doesn't mean you should go all emo on me."

He blinked at her, "So... Ve are good? I'm not in trouble anymore?"

"Oh, you're not off the hook just quite yet."

"... Vhat do I have to do to get back in your good graces again?"

"Well, I would have told you that you need to make up with Gambit and become best friends. But... I know that it'll be a cold day in Hell before either of you do that."

"Sadly... That is true. So vhat's my other option?"

"Well." Talia hopped off of the log, stood in front of him with her hands behind her back, and stood at a slight bend, "I want you to make up with your mother." he stared at her in silence. "Kurt?"

"How's about I just buy you an extravagant dinner and a $5,000 dollar diamond ring?"

"That sounds gr- ACK! No! No!" she shook her head violently to rid her mind of such temptations, "I may be greedy and a pick pocket, but I m not going to let you use my flaws to get out of this!"

"Oh, come on, Talia! You know that I would do anything for you. Can't you just pick something a little less personal?"

"Let me say it in a language that you would understand. Nein!"

He grabbed his had and ruffled his hair as he growled with aggravation, "Vhy that?! Vhy do I have to make up vith my mother?!"

She straighten up and put her hand upon her hip, "You tried to get close to her once before."

"Ja, but that vas before I realized how horrible of a person she really is and that she vill never change."

"She can change, Kurt, and she has." he shook his head, not wanting to listen anymore. She looked into his eyes with sincerity, "Believe it or not, Kurt, but your mother can be a great person if given the chance."

"How do you know? How do you really know?"

"I know, because this entire time that I've spent my life as a girl, Mystique has shown me nothing but sheer kindness. She has been the ideal mother that I have dreamed of my entire life."

"If she is so great, then how come she has been nothing but cruel and evil towards Rogue and me?"

"Because just like me, no one was ever willing to give her the chance to prove that she can be better. She misses you, Kurt. She misses Rogue too. She really wants to be a real mother for the both of you."

He pulled his hands away from her and teleported five feet away from her. He stood on the river bank, picked up a handful of pebbles, and threw them individually into the water.

Talia rose to her feet, she walked over to his side, and reached out to touch him. "Kurt?" he pulled away from her and held up his hand warningly. She drew her hand back and watched him in silence. There was anguish and hate in his eyes. He struggled not to cry with each stone that he threw.

When he reached his last stone, he finally became calm enough to speak, "I have tried. Over and over again to make peace vith my mother. To get her to answer all of my questions. To abandon this life of hate that she lives from day to day. But I get no vhere." he turned his body to face her, he was clam, but his voice carried much sadness, "Did you know that she abandoned me vhen I vas just barely born?" Talia shook her head in response. "Rogue has absorbed a small portion of our mother's memories. She told the Professor and me that Mystique dropped me off of the side of a bridge into running vaters. Rogue vas sure it vas an accident in the beginning, but after everything that Mystique as put us threw... She is not so sure anymore."

"That's why I want you to try and talk to her. As long as I'm still a girl there is a temporary truce. You and Rogue can come out and talk to her without any interruptions.

"The last time I tried you and the Brotherhood vouldn't allow it."

Talia blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, sorry about that. We had orders from Magneto at the time not to let you two talk."

"And vhat's to keep him from doing it again?"

"Well, um... I-I really don't know. I guess nothing really."

"You see! It is a lost cause. Even if Rogue and I did get the chance. I doubt Mystique vould tell us the truth anyvays."

"You don't know that, Kurt."

"No offenseTalia, but I think my sister and I know her a lot better than you."

His words struck a nerve with her and she was starting to lose her temper, "Well, excuse me, Mr. Know-It-All, but I'm pretty sure I know her just as well as you do. Maybe even better."

Her words struck him so harshly that what he said next would hurt the both of them.

Just because you're having fun playing house vith my mother doesn't mean you know her at all!" he saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately regretted what he had said. He wanted to stop and apologize, but his own personal pains over powered his reason.

"At least I'm giving her a chance. That's more than I can say about you."

"You're too eager to trust and too eager to vin someone's approval. You know as vell as I do that once Mystique loses interest in you she'll throw you avay just like she has done to everyone else that's been in her life."

"Just because she threw you away doesn't mean that she'll do the same with me!" Talia clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes went wide with horror when she realized what she let escape from her lips. She watched Kurt's angst grow into rage and he began to storm away. Fearful that he might teleport away, she grabbed him by his arm and held on, "Kurt! Please, don't go! I didn't mean what I said."

"A part of you must have othervise you vouldn't have said that!" he snapped.

"I got mad, okay! I know that doesn t make what I said right, but you've got to believe me. Mystique has changed and I want you to give her a chance."

"Vhy?" he jerked his arm out of her grasp, "Vhy are you so hell bent on making this happen?"

"Because, she's your mother and she loves you!"

"I'm sure she does." he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Fine! Don't believe me. I probably don't even know what a real mother is supposed to be like anyways. Mine ditched me just as soon as I was born, because I was too ugly to love. And don't tell me that that's not true, because I had to hear it every fucking day of my life when I lived at the orphanage. I even heard the people who came in to adopt whisper that shit behind my back." she breathed heavily, trying to will herself to calm down. She felt tears threaten her eyes, but she forced them back, "I will never know who my birth mother is or be able to ask her all of the questions that I have. But you... You still have your mom, who was willing to reach out to you at one point with genuine love. She wanted to answer all of your questions. She want you." she watched Kurt's anger fall. He now looked sad and confused. Talia stepped closer to him and gently cupped the side of his face, "You may be right about this being some kind of sick game of house, but... It-It has given me the closest thing to having a real mother that I could ever have. I know that when I turn back... I will lose it all."

Kurt took her had from his cheek and pulled it up against his chest. He spoke gently, "Then stay as you are if you know vhat you are going to lose."

"If I stay, then I'll lose everything that I have known and what has made me. I'll be living a lie for the rest of my life and I don't want that. Even if it is a better life." a single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. Kurt took a free hand and gently brushed the tear away. "Kurt? Everything that your mother has done for me recently, I know has been what she has always wanted to do for Rogue and you. I would love it more than anything if she were my mom, but... I don't want to be your all's replacement. Please, give her a chance? She's a good woman."

Kurt closed her eyes and lowered his head, "I can't. There's just been too much damage done. I could never trust her."

Talia looked down at the ground and slowly pulled herself away from him, "Then there's nothing more for us to talk about."

"Talia!" he grabbed her hand in desperation, "Please! You have to realize that you are being unreasonable about this."

"You won't give Gambit a chance. You won't give your own mother a chance. Two people who are a big part of my life that I can't live without. What am I going to do when I make more friends that you don t approve of and cause a strain on our own friendship?

"I-I don't know..." he looked away, feeling sad and guilty.

"You have a kind heart, Kurt. One that should never be filled with hate. I just don't want to see you go down that road.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his heart ping with pain, "So... Does this mean that ve are no longer friends?"

"I don't want us to stop being friends, Kurt. I just don't want there to be anymore problems between you and my friends. I want to know that you can control yourself around them and not go off."

He sighed and looked up at her, "So vhat happens now? Vhat happens to us?"

"I don't know, Kurt. I think that it might be best that you take a while to think about this. Whatever you decided, I won't hold it against you."

"Frauline..." he reached out to touch her face.

She caught his hand and gave him a small smile, "I know you want us to be more than just friends, Kurt, but my answer still stays the same. Out of respect for you mother, I cannot be with you. You understand, don't you?"

Kurt dropped his hand and nodded, "Ja. I understand. But... Just for the record, if you do decide to stay as you are, just know that I vill be vaiting for you."

"You're sweet, Kurt. But don't wait for me. I'm not really worth it."

Before he could protest Talia turned on her heel and headed back towards the house. She listened for the sound of Kurt's feet to follow her. Instead he heard the familiar sound of his teleporting powers. She figured that he was simply going to teleport to the Brotherhood house and leave with Kitty. She didn't expect a cloud of purple vapors and Kurt's form to appear in front of her. He grabbed her in his arms and pressed his lips against her own; kissing her passionately. She froze in sheer shock of his actions and stayed frozen even when he finally broke away.

"I don't care vhat you say. You are vorth it." he breathed heavily upon her face before teleporting back to the house. He went inside and searched for Kitty. She was still in the kitchen with Mystique, who she was helping to wash the dishes from earlier. He approached her and gently tapped her upon her shoulder, "Hey, Kitty. Are you ready to go?"

'Yeah. Just let me help Mystique finish these last few dishes." he waited patiently for her. When she was done, she dried off her hands, and looked around. "Where's Tal?"

"Um... She vill be along shortly."

Mystique turned her attention on him and arched an eyebrow, "Did she not get what she wanted to resolve with you?"

"She did, mother."

"And?" Kurt did not answer her, "Kurt, please answer my question."

"Um... Let's just say that I vill be doing a lot of thinking for the next few days. Okay?"

A heavy sigh escaped Mystique's lips, "I'll have a talk with her when she gets back."

"No, mother. It vill be alright."

"But, Kurt-"

"Mother, please don't bother her about this. She and I have somevhat vorked things out and now it's up to me to do the rest."

"Are you sure, son?" she looked at him with empathetic eyes, "You don't always have to do things on your own, you know."

"I know, mother, but I vill be fine." the conversation made him feel awkward and he wanted to be gone as soon as possible. He turned to Kitty and held out his hand to her, "Shall ve go before the X-Men come tearing down the house?"

Mystique's heart ached with the knowledge that her son was rushing off to get away from her. Even though her heart cried out for her son to stay, she restrained herself from letting him know. She watched Kitty take his hand, waved her good-bye, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Slowly she moved from the kitchen sink to the kitchen table and picked up her tea cup. She stared deeply into the cups liquid contents; lost in thoughts that she would never let anyone know that she had.

About five minutes later, Talia entered the room. The sight of the older woman staring off into space concerned her.

"Mystique? Are you okay?"

The sound of Talia's voice snapped her back to reality, "Oh, Talia! You startled me, dear."

"Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that I 'm back. Is everything alright? You seemed sorta... gone?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I was just thinking about what I should try to do today. Did you get things worked out with Kurt?"

"For the most part. We're still on friendly terms, but..."

"But what, dear?"

"But I don't know if we'll really stay friends. I gave him an ultimatum that he didn't like." Talia's expression as slightly sad. Which did not go unnoticed by Mystique.

"Would you like to talk about it, Talia?"

Talia shook her head, "Thank you, but no. In all honesty... I don't even want to think about it anymore."

Mystique put her tea cup down, pushed herself away from the table, and walked over to Talia, "Why don't we go out and do a bit of shopping? Maybe it'll be just the break that your mind needs." Talia simply gave her a nod, which was a good enough answer for her, "Alright, dear. Fetch your purse and meet me outside."

"Okay."

Talia raced upstairs and fetched her purse, then quickly raced back downstairs to meet up with Mystique outside. Mystique had already had the car started by the time she climbed in. Once Talia was buckled in, they drove off towards the local super market.

"What are we getting from here Mystique?" Talia asked.

Mystique pulled into the parking lot and searched for parking spot, "Well, I thought that since we've both been under some stress lately that maybe something sweet would lessen the load." she let out a gasp of excitement when she found a spot in the front row. She parked the car and they both walked inside the store.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Anything and everything, until our troubles go away."

"In that case I say we just buy the whole store and kick everyone out."

Mystique laughed at Talia's joke, "Now that would be an idea. But I'm afraid that it's not within my budget plan. Where do you think we should start first?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Talia said with an excited grin.

"Chocolate isle it is then."

They grabbed a shopping cart and took off for the candy isle. Mystique couldn't help but smile at Talia's enthusiasm as she watched her fill the cart up with sweets and goodies. She did however put her foot down when Talia tried to throw in a stack of cookies.

"Put those back. If you want cookies, then I'll make some tonight. I am not about to pay an arm and a leg for pre-made cookies that taste like toxic waste after you open them."

Talia put them back and followed Mystique down the cooking isle. She was very excited that Mystique was allowing her to pick out things that she liked. Even more, she was simply happy to be spending time with her.

Mystique tooked their shopping cart over. It was nearly filled to the brim, "Well, I'm fairly convinced that we'll be buying out the entire store." she smiled, when Talia giggled, "Alright, then. Let's go find something that we can make for dinner and then we can go check out." she wheeled the cart down the isle and turned the corner. The cart came to a complete stop when her cart collided with another. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." she apologized automatically not noticing who it was that she had ran into. But as her eyes met with the other person all apologetic nature left her. "Oh. Hello, Logan."

Logan stood behind his cart, glaring at Mystique. Even though she was in the form of Talia's pretend mother, her scent was something that she could not hind from Logan's highly sensitive nose. His eyes moved over to Talia. The glare he gave her was much more intense than the one he gave Mystique. Talia gulped and hid herself behind her elder.

He finally put his gaze back to Mystique, "Raven." he grunted, finally acknowledging her presence, "I'd say that it's nice seein' ya here, but then that would be makin' me a lair."

"Ditto for me as well. I see that you're still enabling that nasty smoking habit of yours." she said, peering down at the five cigar boxes in his cart, "Oh, and you have a case of beer to go with them as well. I didn't think Xavier would permit such things in his estate. Especially when there are so many troublesome teenagers running about."

"What I enable is none O' yer business. As far as troublesome teens go ours know better. Unlike the lil' whelps you have runnin' around yer place." he shot a nasty glare towards Talia, who completely hid herself behind Mystique's body.

"Eyes over here, Logan. I'm the one you're speaking with, not her."

He returned his gaze, a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, "You do remember that that brat is a boy, right?"

"Yes, but for now he is a girl and I shall address him as such until otherwise. I expect you to do the same. For the sake of the safety of this child."

"I don't cooperate with the likes of you, lady. Especially when I find out yer sendin' spies in our midsts."

"For your information, I did not send Talia to your house as a spy. You're charges invited her over for an innocent sleep over and I allowed her to go simply to enjoy herself. Believe it or not, I am allowing a temporary truce until the time has come for her to return to her original form."

Talia tugged on Mystique's dress and spoke in a hushed and scared voice, "Let's go, Mystique. I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you."

"Ya better listen to yer lil' whelp, Raven, before my claws start itchin'."

Mystique shot him an icy glare, when she turned her attention to Talia, her demeanor was that of milk and honey. "Alright, dear. Let's go check out, before this vile man frightens you anymore." she rolled her cart around Logan s and stopped when she was right next to. "Oh, before I forget." She looked him dead straight in the eyes with the eyes of a murderer, "Don't ever lay your hands upon Talia again. If I find out that you so much as blew an eye lash off of her cheek, I'll castrate you and throw you onto a giant magnet, naked, in a room fill with gay convicts. Do we have an understanding?"

"I'll stay away as long as he stays the hell away from us. Especially Kurt."

"That is something we should leave up to them and not interfere on."

"When Kurt turns 18, then I'll give him some leg room. But in the mean time, I ll be makin' sure to keep bad influences out of his life. Includin' you, Raven." he smirked as he watched a throbbing vein surface near her temple, "Have fun playin' house with yer pretend kid. I know ya weren't any good playin' it with yer real kids." he laughed, knowing that he had gotten under her skin.

What Mystique did next took Logan completely by surprise. With all of her anger she punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, shocked by the attack. Before he could collect himself Mystique had rolled him over her thigh, and threw him to the floor. She grabbed him by the back of his hair and smashed his face three times into the linoleum floor; leaving facial impressions on its surface. Then used her momentum and hurled him into a sales stand fill with doggy toys.

"Now be a good little doggy and play dead!" Mystique huffed as she dusted her hands off and turned back towards Talia and the cart. She felt many eyes upon her and looked around to see that several customers and store clerks were staring at them. Their stares unfazed her. She looked over at a teenage attendant, who happened to be holding a mop, and said, "Clean up on isle 7, please." then grabbed Talia by the hand and hurried her way over to the nearest check outline.

Mystique gave Talia a silent look that told the girl to keep quiet, until she felt it was safe to talk. Talia obeyed the silent instruction. By the time the cashier finished checking them out, the boy attendant came around the corner with his manager, and a policeman. They were searching through the crowd of customers for the two women. Mystique instructed Talia to go ahead of her to the car and not to look back. Once Mystique was sure that Talia was safely out of the store, Mystique took the chance to move to the cart through the area that had no security cameras and no people. By the time the boy, manager, and policeman came to her position she had already morphed in the form of a little old woman. In her new form she was hunched over, ancient; with silver hair tied into a bun. Her clothes were turned into a blue dress with long sleeves, a white knitted shawl that covered her shoulders, and a pair of bifocals that sat upon the bridge of her nose.

The policeman approached her and asked her if she had seen a woman and young girl fitting Talia and her descriptions.

Mystique smiled up at him and spoke in an aged, cracked voice, "Oh! You must mean the nice young people that walked by. Such polite people. It's very rare to see that these days."

"I don't think they're as nice as you think they are ma'am. Witnesses say they watched the older one beat up a full grown man and threw him like a rag doll into a sales stand. We need to find them before they do anymore damage to the store or possibly hurt someone else." the policeman informed her.

Mystique tipped her glasses and looked at him with utter shock, "Oh, my! That young lady did that much damage, you say?"

"Yes, ma'am, she did."

"Truly reckless behavior! I can understand wanting to protect your own child, but taking such barbaric actions. That young lady should have known better and gone to the police."

"What?" the policeman gave her a confused look, "What do you mean by 'wanting to protect your own child'?"

"Oh! I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard what, ma'am?"

"Well, when they came down this isle, I noticed that sweet little girl was crying. I didn't want to be nosey, but I simply cannot ignore a child in distress. I spoke to the mother of the child and asked what was wrong. I nearly fell over with what she told me."

The policeman suddenly became more interested in the old woman's story than the mission at hand. His protective instincts kicked in and he wanted to know more. "What exactly did the young woman tell you?"

"She said that she had bumped into a nasty old man, who had an attitude to match. Her little girl, oh the poor thing!" she began emphasizing her story more dramatically; "She had been molested by that monster sometime ago!"

The Policeman did a double take, not believing his own ears, "He molested the child?!"

Mystique nodded and sniffed, "Yes. Poor child was shaking like a cat in a room filled full of rocking chairs. The mother told me that she was trying to help her child to over come her emotional scars with a little shopping today. But, alas, seeing that man, who did such vile things to her, just set her back. The mother said he was taunting them and that she did something about it, but she never did specify." The policeman tilted his head and looked as though he was thinking deeply. Mystique smiled to herself on the inside, while still keeping up the charade of a concerned old woman. "Please, don't be too hard on that young woman, officer. She was after all doing a mother's duty to her child."

The officer touched the brim of his hat and tipped it politely, "Thank you for your help, ma'am. This definitely turns things around in the investigation."

"You're quite welcome, young man." she smiled sweetly up at him.

He started to walk away, when he suddenly noticed all of the candy in Mystique's cart. "Got a bit of a sweet tooth, I see."

"Oh, this?" she chuckled, "I'm simply stocking up for when my grandchildren come to see me. I have twenty of them. They're all so precious! Would you like to see?"

She started to open her purse, but then officer began walking away back in the directions he originally came from. When he was no longer visible, Mystique took her cart, and hobbled out into the parking lot. She went straight to her car and was pleased to see that Talia was already waiting for her in the passenger s seat.

Talia sat nervously as she waited and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the car's trunk open. She turned around to see if it was really Mystique who opened the trunk. Her eyebrow rose when a little old woman hobble around the car and climbed into the driver s seat.

Talia eyed the older woman suspiciously, "Mystique?"

Mystique looked at her and cackled in her cracked, aged voice, "Today I am granny, dearie. And now we're going to move our little shopping spree to the other side of town."

"Are we in that much trouble?"

"No. Not really, but I would lay low until we leave the parking lot if I were you."

Talia sunk down low in her seat, as Mystique pulled out of the parking spot, and casually drove on. They passed the front of the store, where there was now two police cars. Talia poked her head up a bit to see four policemen who were trying to force an enraged Logan to the ground.

Outside of the car they could hear Logan's angry shouts.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH HER DAMNIT! I AIN'T NO PERVERT! NOW LET GO O' ME GOD DAMNIT!"

The officer that had spoken to Mystique pulled out his baton and struck Logan in the back of his knees. Logan fell with a crash and the four men pinned him to the ground. Logan snarled and spat at the men. He wanted to slice them all into thousands of pieces, but Charles Xavier sent him a mental message not to hurt the men and to go quietly. The leaving quietly is what Logan had a problem with. As on of the officers had Logan's face pinned to the ground, Logan happened to look up in time to see a little old woman waving at him with a smile, and the peeping eyes of Talia as they drove by. The site of them put him in such a rage that one of the younger officers used pepper spray out of fear.

Once they were out of the parking lot and safely back on the road Mystique shifted back to the form of Talia's mother. Only this time she altered her look a bit and changed the style of her clothes. She wore her hair long and down with a partial braid. Instead of wearing a twenties style dress, she wore a slightly more modern baby blue sun dress to match Talia, with a laced shawl that was more for fashion that convince, and sky blue sandals.

"You can sit up now, dear. We're safe now." Mystique said.

Talia pulled herself up and looked over her shoulder at the fading super market. She turned to Mystique, "What did you do?" she asked in an 'I know you did something' tone.

"Never you worry, my dear child. Today is just about you and me."

"But what about Logan?"

"What about him?" Mystique asked, even though it was obvious that she didn't care.

Talia sighed, "Never mind. Whatever you did to get him arrested I'm sure it'll come back and bite us in the ass later on."

"That's the spirit." Mystique laughed, "Never worry about something that you don't have to till later on."

"So where now?"

"First we'll drop the chocolates off at the house, so that they won't melt. Then we'll go to the mall to do a little clothes shopping and pick up a couple movies for us to watch tonight. Does that sound good?" Talia smiled and nodded happily. Mystique returned the smile with genuine affection.

They went to the house and hid the chocolates in various places of the house. Talia was amazed by how many secret hiding spots that Mystique had. She would have never guessed to look behind picture frames where there were well hidden safes or in secret compartments in Mystiques vanity drawers. Mystique even left a few out in the open for the boys to find, so that they wouldn't go looking for the hidden chocolates.

Once they had finished hiding the last of the chocolates, Mystique's phone began to ring. She looked at her phone's screen to see who the caller was.

"Who is it, Mystique?" Talia asked.

It's no one, dear." Mystique silenced her phone and put it in her purse, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They left for the mall and took their time going through the various clothing stores, which Talia actually enjoyed for once. She tried on clothes that she liked and modeled them for Mystique. They ranged from skater punk, tom boy, and casual dressed. To her surprise Mystique actually bought all of them, save a great many that simply looked too tacky to leave the store. During their time together Mystique's phone rang five more times and each time she silenced it. Until finally she became so fed up with it that she turned it off completely.

Talia look up at her as she tried on a pair of All Star sneakers and asked, "Why don't you answer your phone? It could be something important."

Mystique shook her head, "Today is our day and I'm not about to have it ruined."

"But-"

I know what I'm doing. Now. Pick out a few more shoes and then we can go pick out a couple of movies for later tonight."

"Well... If you're sure, then okay."

They paid for the shoes, and then went next door to pick out a couple of movies. Talia picked out "The Grey" and "Chronicle." Mystique chose "P.S. I Love You" and "Pride and Prejudice." Once they paid for their movies and had them in hand, they went home.

Mystique made dinner for the boys and a special dinner for just her and Talia. The boys received hamburgers, fries, and hot dogs. While she and Talia had spaghetti and meatballs, which they took up to Mystique's room to eat and watch their movies in peace. They started off with "Chronicle." By the time the movie was half way through they had started eating their collection of chocolates.

As Talia watched the main character progress from a sad and quiet boy to a little bit more open person she couldn t help but feel a connection with the character. From being beaten and bullied on a regular basis to gaining powers and wanting to see how far he could take them. When the movie became a bit more dark and emotional, Talia unconsciously curled up close to Mystique's body.

Mystique looked down at Talia's form and noticed that the child was clearly upset, but only took it as Talia getting enthralled with the movie. She put her arm around the young girl and pulled her closer to her body.

"It's alright, dear. Mystique cooed, "It's only a movie."

'Too you at least.' Talia thought, 'To me... It's like watching me. If I were more powerful and actually had a mom that loved me.' she closed her eyes and sighed as Mystique started to pet her hair. 'Life would have been so much better had you been my mom. I don't care what Kurt says. I know you would never throw your children away intentionally.' she snuggled closer as her own emotions pulled her deeper into sadness, 'Just, please... Please, don't prove me wrong.'

They had just reached the tail end of the movie, when there was a rapid knock on Mystique's bedroom door.

Mystique didn't have to be a telepath to know, who was disturbing their peaceful evening.

She paused the movie and shouted at the person standing behind her door, "Pietro! Unless you have death wish, then you better have a good explanation for bothering me in my time of rest."

"I'd leave you alone if I could, Mystique, but my dad won't stop calling my phone. I can only ignore his calls three times before he shows up at my bedroom window and-"

"Ugh! What does that self-righteous bastard want now?"

Just then Mystique's bedroom door was open with so much force that it put a hole in the wall behind it and the door broke off of its hinges. Her eyes grew wide as she saw her employer Magneto levitating just outside of her room. Her blue skin turned ghostly pale as she started into his anger filled eyes.

Pietro peeked out from behind his father with the same frightened expression. He gulped, "Sorry... I kinda didn't pick up in time for the third call."

Talia and Mystique sat frozen with fear as Magneto levitated closer to them.

He looked from Mystique to Talia, then back to Mystique. He spoke with an icy tone, "You have not been answering my calls. Why?"

Mystique removed herself from her bed and stood before him, mustering all of the bravery that she could, and answered, "I decided I wanted a day off from my duties. Even you should know the feeling of wanting to rejuvenate one's self after doing so many missions."

"I can understand that. But what I don't understand is why you haven't done any of your duties for nearly a month now."

Mystique breathed in, still upholding her strong demeanor, "Something unexpected had come up that needed my full attention."

He glanced over at Talia and pointed at her, "Does any of it have to do with her?"

"Yes. Your precious daughter has transformed Toad into this girl by accident. I have been working with him to help him keep up the charade as Talia, until Wanda can turn him back. For his safety and the safety of this team."

He turned his ice like gaze back on Mystique, "Well, from the looks of things he seems to be doing just fine. Now you can get back to doing your job and complete the missions that I give you."

"Sir. With all due respect, the boy still needs more work. He-"

"He will be taken away if he proves to be more of a distraction and hindrance to my plans, Mystique!" Mystique wanted to retaliate with a snide remark, but held her tongue. "Now get in your uniform and gather your team. But leave this one behind." he pointed at Talia again, I will not have you distracted while on this mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir. What exactly does this mission in tale?"

"There is a group of young mutants, who are trying to reveal themselves to the public, and are claiming to be working for me. I want them stopped. If they refuse to back down then silence them! Permanently."

"The boys are not ready for that kind of mission. Wanda isn't even ready. If you wish them put down, then why not send someone like Sabertooth or Pyro?"

"Because it is your team that I want to do this mission. Think of it as a kind of proving grounds. It will show me whether or not your team is simply wastin my time. If you have a problem with your pupils spilling blood, then by all means, you can do it for them. Just make sure you get the job done right the first time."

Before she could say anything, Magneto turned and left her room. She looked at Pietro, who was still standing in her doorway. He looked scared and fearful of what she was going to do to him.

"Stop shaking in your shoes and go tell the others to suite up! We have a mission to complete and I want to get it done before breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am!" he sped away to fetch the others.

Mystique sighed and turned to Talia, "I'm sorry, dear. It looks like we'll have to continue this another night."

"I understand, Mystique." Talia said quietly.

"Will you be alright her by yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mystique walked up to Talia and kissed her upon her forehead, "I'll try to be back before morning. Try not to burn the house down."

With that Mystique ushered Talia out of her room, so that she could finish getting prepared for tonight. Mystique did not want the child to see all of the other secret places that she keeps her weapons in. Including the explosive.

The Brotherhood was ready to leave with 15 minutes. They all piled into one of Mystique's armored jeeps and drove off into the night. Leaving Talia home and very much alone.

Talia walked outside to her garden. She wanted something to do, so she thought a little midnight weeding would help. Some of her flowers were already started to bloom. One blossom in particular was one of the apple blossoms that Fred had given her. She gently touched the blossom and looked at it with soft eyes.

"Maybe I did go over board with Freddy. Now that I think about it... He only lashed out because he wanted to protect me." she let out a sigh and sat back on her legs, "Though I really wish he would control his temper better. He's not really that bad of a guy. People would see him in a better light if he had better control of his emotions."

She sat and stared at the flower for a while longer, until she decided to go back inside. When she entered the house she went upstairs to go to her room. As she walked by Mystique's room, she found that the door was open.

"Huh? I guess, Mystique was in a hurry and forgot to close it." she reached for the door knob, but her hand fell short as something else in the room caught her attention. Upon Mystique's nightstand laid her communicator that she uses to speak with Magneto during missions. It was slender and small, about the size of a pez dispenser, and had the look of one too, except without the goofy little head on top. The device was blinking read. Talia entered the room, picked up the device, and held down the talk button.

"H-Hello?"

"Petite" Gambit s voice echoed through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank God! Gambit was afraid dat no one would ever answer."

"Is something wrong, Gambit?"

"Oui. Tell Mystique to get de hell outta dere. It's a trap!"

Talia's face went pale, "A what?"

"It's trap, petite! Dose mutants dat you all are going after are working for some human scientists. If you don't get out of der all of you will be deir next guinni pigs."

Talia licked her lips nervously, her hand that held the communicator was shaking slightly, "Tell me where the coordinates of the mission is."

"What?" he paused for a moment, "You mean to tell Gambit dat you're not wit dem?"

"No... Magneto forbade me to go."

"Gambit will go den. I do not wish to see you suffer his wrath."

"Just tell me, Gambit! If you're calling from Astroid M then you'll get there too late. I'm closer and can be in and out before Magneto ever finds out that I was there."

Gambit let out a sigh, "Dey are northeast from your house, about twenty minutes away. Dey shoud be fighting in a small cavern below de water tower."

"Below the water tower. Got it! Thank you, Gambit."

"Petite. Gambit is coming to help either way. Gambit does not wish to see you hurt."

"I'll try my best." she smiled softly, "Thank you, Gambit. Hopefully no one will get hurt tonight."


	19. Talia's Awakening

Chapter 19

Talia's Awakening

After Talia had hung up the phone, she raced to her room. She went straight to her closet; vigorously searching for a disguise. She settled a long pair of black skater punk jeans with decorative straps that hung from her hips, a tight long sleeve black shirt with matching gloves, a black dew rag, black tennis shoes, and a pair of motorcycle goggles that she took from Mystique's room.

She checked herself over in front of the full length mirror to make sure that she was unrecognizable.

"I look like an idiot trying to be a ninja." she muttered to herself, "My face is still recognizable though. Hmmm," an idea came to her and she quickly ran down to the garage. She rummaged through various boxes, until she found what it was that she was looking for. "Ah Ha!" she pulled out a white carpenters mask and put it on. She groaned when she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window of the Ferrari. "Well, I take that back. I look like an idiot who has no fashion sense. Now then, all I need to do is to figure out how the hell I'm going to get there."

She scanned the row of vehicles before her. There was a Ferrari, Mustang, Jaguar, and a Spider motorcycle. None of which she knew how to drive.

"Shit! I don't know how to drive any of these."

After searching for a second, she realized it didn't matter; she couldn't find any of the keys. In her frustration, she kicked the helmet that was hanging from the handlebars of the motorcycle. When it hit the floor, she heard it jingling. She walked over to it, and sure enough the keys to the bike were inside.

"Just my luck. I find the keys to hardest friggin thing to drive."

Once she got over her nerves, she wheeled it outside of the garage and climbed on. "So far so good. Now... How the hell do I turn this thing on?"

She put the keys into the ignition and started up the engine. She gulped as she revved the engine and kicked off the stand. "God... Please don't let me die?"

She pressed the accelerator and shakily took off, "AAAAAAAGH!" her heart practically stopped when she went off of the pavement and drove straight into the driveway's private wall. She and the bike bounced off of the wall and flew backwards; landing in different directions. The fall was rough and she landed on her back, rolled backwards twice, and came to a halt on her stomach. She groaned in pain as she grabbed her head and forced herself back on her feet. With a great deal of displeasure she walked back towards the bike, sat it up, and climbed back on.

After turning the engine back on, she took a hold of the handles with more determination, and spoke directly to the bike, "Alright you. We're going to try this one more time. If you promise not to kill me, then I promise I won't wreck you. Deal?" the calm purr of the engine gave her some form of comfort. Looking on in the distance, her eyes focused, and her mind was set. "I'm coming, guys. Please, don't die."

Meanwhile, Gambit was well on his way to the Brotherhood's location riding in one of Magneto's metal transfer spheres. He sat quietly with his head bent and his arms crossed in front of his chest. His eyes were closed and he heaved a heavy sigh, "Dis stupid ting is taking too long. By de time dat I arrive, de battle will be over, and de petite... de petite..." he gritted his teeth and squeezed his arms, "No! I mustn't tink like dat. Not when dere is still hope." he opened his eyes and looked up at the shear like ceiling, "Hang in dere, petite. Gambit is coming."

Back down on Earth, Mystique led her team into a canyon where Magneto told her the enemy would be. They hid within the foliage and shadows of the trees, waiting patiently for the enemy.

Mystique scanned the area, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, "I don't like this," the rest of the Brotherhood looked at her nervously.

"Something doesn't feel right..." her ears suddenly picked up a strange sound in the distance. She put her head in the direction of the sound and her eyes grew wide, "EVERYONE, MOVE!"

They all ran out from their hiding places just in time to dodge an incoming missile. Lance jumped over a boulder and took cover behind it. Pietro sped far away from danger and stood up on the canyons ridge; surveying the damage. Fred grabbed Wanda and Mystique and got as far away as possible before impact. Fred shielded the two from the chaotic debris with his body.

"Are you alright, Blob?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It takes a hell of a lot more than a few measly pebbles to hurt me." he answered, dusting himself off.

Mystique searched the area for their attackers and spotted a small group looking down upon them from a top the canyon; across from where Pietro stood. She squinted her eyes to see them better, but it was too dark. All that she could tell was that they were some form of military unit. She gave Lance and Pietro a hand signal that told them to stay low and fall back.

Pietro sped away before the enemy could aim their weapons. Unfortunately, Lance wasn't as lucky. Just as Lance tried to move from behind his boulder, a ground unit appeared before him and opened fire. He threw his hand up and moved the earth a few feet in front of him, forming a protective stone wall. A sniper on the canyon ridge took aim and injured Lance in his raised arm. He let out a painful howl as he dropped his arm and squeezed the painful wound.

"Avalanche!" Fred cried out, abandoning the women to race to his teammate's aid. He leapt over the boulder and stood in the sniper's line of fire. The bullets merely bounce off of him. "Avalanche, are you okay?"

"Nugh! I can't move my arm!" Lance groaned, his arm throbbed violently. "Thank for the save, man."

"No problem. Whoa!" Fred raised his hand in time to stop a bullet from making contact with his head, "Damn! These fuckers mean business."

Lance peered around Fred. He noticed that Mystique and Wanda were moving to another position to get a better position. Pietro was zipping back and forth from his hiding spot to the unit up above; stealing as many weapons from them as he could.

"Looks like, Quicksilver's takin' care of our sniper problem." said Lance.

"Yeah, but he ain't doin' it fast enough. They keep pullin' out as many guns as he keeps takin'."

"Hmmm if you're willing to keep being my shield, I might be able to help, Quicksilver level the playing field."

Fred looked over his shoulder to look at Lance's arm, "You sure you're gonna be able to handle it?"

"I'll be fine. Just get me a little closer to those assholes."

Fred moved closer to the canyon's wall. When they were a couple hundred yards away Lance stopped him. He could see the enemy better, but not by much.

"Looks like they're some form of military. Let's see if I can rock their world." Lance's eyes rolled back inside his head as he raised his foot and stomped the ground.

The earth trembled before them. A crack appeared in the ground and it spread from beneath them and traveled up the side of the canyon wall. The soldiers lost their balance and they all began to fall as the earth beneath them gave away.

Mystique took full advantage of the unit's vulnerability. She pulled out her rifle gun and immediately began firing on the falling soldiers. She took out five before she had to move, when a stray sniper began to fire on her.

Wanda ran and headed straight for the sniper. He was completely oblivious to her, until she was completely upon him. He attempted to turn his gun on her, but Wanda had the jump on him. She aimed her hands up towards the sniper and blasted him with her hexing powers. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards and plummeted to the ground.

"Great job, sis!" Pietro hollered from up top, "Just keep blasting them and we'll be out of here in no time."

"I'm not going to do all of the work, you lazy ass." Wanda shouted.

"Well, you're no fun."

"Quicksilver behind you!" shouted Mystique just in time for Pietro to get back handed by a large soldier, and sent flying over the canyon's gorge. The force of the impact knocked him out; leaving him helpless as he descended to the canyon's floor.

Mystique turned to Fred and issued an order, "Blob! Grab Quicksilver! Hurry!"

Fred left Lance's defense and bolted straight for Pietro. Pietro's limp body was getting closer and closer to the ground. Fred's heart raced as he began to panic. He knew that he wasn't going to make it in time to save his falling friend.

Wanda saw the look of fear in Fred's eyes and realized that he wouldn't make it in time. She charged up her hexing powers and threw her hands forward. A large hex bolt left her hands and it flew towards Pietro's body hitting him. The force of the blast sent his body flying towards Fred, who stretched out his arms out and caught his flaccid body.

"I got him! Oh, shit!" Fred spun around, hunkered down, and curled himself around Pietro as much as possible as a rocket flew right towards them.

Wanda used her powers again to knock the rocket off course before it had a chance to hit its target.

"Blob! Scarlet Witch! Get the hell out of there!" Mystique screamed as she watched two more missiles launch towards the three.

Wanda ran with all of her might; using her powers as a shield. When the first missile hit her, the explosion knocked her forward. She had lost control of her powers and hit the ground hard. Wanda was stunned and could barely think, let alone move.

Fred ran with Pietro cradled in his arms. He raced for the cover of the local foliage, but he knew that he wouldn't make it. He moved Pietro's body vertical to his own and threw himself to the ground; shielding Pietro's body as much as could with his own. Fred ducked his head down in time as the missile made contact with his back. He let out a scream more out of fear than in pain.

"BLOB, NO!" Lance screamed, "BLOB!"

Mystique pulled Wanda to her feet and stared on at the fiery inferno before them. The feelings that she felt were undescribable. She felt something and yet she felt nothing at all.

Wanda's mind finally cleared and she finally became aware of the damage before them, "Wh-Where's Pietro?"

"I-I'm sorry, Wanda." Mystique croaked.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Wanda's eyes grew wide when realization dawned on her. She lunged towards the burning inferno, but Mystique held onto her tightly, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MY BROTHER IS IN THERE!"

"He's dead, Wanda!" Wanda still struggled in Mystique's grasp. Mystique grabbed her by her arms and shook her, until she snapped her out of her frenzy, "He's dead! I'm sorry, but there's nothing that we can do for him now."

Wanda's lip quivered; tears rolled down her cheeks, "No... No! He can't be dead! He just can't be..."

Lance limped over towards Mystique, holding his wounded arm tightly, "What about Blob? I mean... Nothing can hurt him, right?"

"Even if his body did survive the blast, the smoke inhalation would have surely got him."

Suddenly they heard the sound of Fred coughing from within the smoky inferno.

Their heads spun in the direction of the sound. Their hearts lightened as they watched Fred's massive form emerge from the smoke.

Wanda touched her hands to her mouth and let out a cry when she saw Fred cradling Pietro's body. She pushed passed Mystique and Lance and ran straight for her brother. At first she was scared to touch him, fearing that he might break from her touch. She looked up at Fred, who gave her a slight nod. Slowly, she reached out and caressed the side of her brother's face. Pietro let out a soft moan and she cried for joy.

"Pietro!" she hugged him tightly around his neck and kissed his forehead, "Pietro, you're alive!"

"Wanda?" Pietro slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his sister, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I thought you were dead, ass hat!" she gave him another kiss upon his forehead, "Don't ever leave me in this world behind."

"You actually want me to stay with you? Now I know for certain that I've died. All though, I'm not sure if this is Heaven. You're here, but the fiery inferno and Mystique standing over there makes me think that this may be Hell."

Wanda laughed and pressed her forehead against his own, "You're alive, dear brother. But even with Mystique standing there, this is still Hell."

"Ahem" Mystique cleared her throat.

Wanda and Pietro turned to look behind them.

Mystique glared at them with an arched eyebrow and held her rifle gun up off to the side, "I can clearly hear you two. Just so you know."

All of her charges laughed light heartedly.

"I'm so glad that you all are able to find human in even the darkest of hours. But I'm afraid that I'm going to have to break up this little heartfelt moment and point out that the enemy is still out there."

Lance stepped forward, "I say we get the hell outta here. Pietro and I are both useless right now."

"Hate to say it, but so am I-" groaned Fred. They all looked at him with concern, "I'm bullet proof, but I ain't entirely fire proof."

Lance and Mystique moved behind Fred and saw that his back was exposed. He had blisters and third degree burns on his back, even on parts of his legs.

"Aw, man, Blob..." murmured Lance, "Why didn't ya say something?"

Fred's breathing was shallow, but steady, "Heh Heh I didn't wanna interrupt a heartfelt moment." he let out a groan and stumbled forward.

"Blob!"

Lance and Mystique reach out and steadied him.

"I'm fine. Let's just go home. I'm done for tonight." Fred looked over at Mystique, who looked torn for a decision, "Mystique? Uh... Orders?"

Mystique closed her eyes and sighed, "You, kids, go back home without me." she opened her eyes and walked back towards the battlefield.

"Wait, Mystique!" Lance tried to stop her, but she pushed him away.

"You've all done well with this mission. Your part is done. Now it's up to me to finish it up."

"Are you fucking crazy?! It's suicide to go back out there!" Lance grabbed her by her arm and spun her around, "Are you listening to me, Mystique?!"

She back handed him and pointed her rifle at him, "Don't. Touch. Me. Lance. I know the stakes and I know the risks. But I'll be damned if I don't leave this mission completed." she glanced around at her charges. Their faces were filled with fear and worry. She sighed and spoke softly, "I'll be alright. I do better going on missions solo anyways." She looked to Wanda and spoke sternly, "Wanda. Make sure you return Talia to her true form or else she might turn lesbian on you."

Mystique turned her back to them and walked back into the battlefield.

Lance took a step forward and tried again, "Mystique, please, don't go!"

"Go home, Brotherhood. That's an order."

Mystique disappeared into the haze of smoke. The Brotherhood stared after her, unsure of what to really do. Within minutes they heard the sounds of yelling by several different voices, followed by rapid gun fire. There was a sudden explosion, followed by several screams.

Fred looked at Lance, "Should we help her?"

Lance hesitated for a moment before answering, "I think... I think we should do as she says. Let's go."

Lance took the lead and motioned for them to follow. Wanda followed first, then Fred.

Fred suddenly stopped and looked high up over his shoulder, "Do you guys hear that?"

Lance and Wanda stopped in their tracks and listened.

Slowly the sound became more audible. It was a motorcycle. There was a bright light that appeared above the left side of the canyon. The motorcycle skidded into view and the driver took off her helmet.

Talia had removed her helmet to get a better view of the battlefield. Her heart raced at the sight of the destruction before her; desperately scanning the area for her teammates.

"Come on! Come on! Where the fuck are you guys?!" she squinted her eyes to see through the smoke, "Use your powers or just do something to let me know where you are."

"DIE, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DIE!" Mystique boomed.

"Oh! Well, there we go." she put her helmet back on and drove down the slanted part of the canyon. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Bad idea! Bad fucking idea! YIKES!" a part of the slope dropped off and the landing was a lot rougher than she had expected. "Oh, God... Ow..." she rubbed her bottom soothingly, for once thankful that she wasn't a guy. The raging screams of Mystique snapped her back to reality. "Mystique!" she pushed the bikes' speed further and sped towards the sound of Mystique's voice.

Talia sped by several soldiers, who were surprise by her sudden presence. A couple of soldiers open fire on her. She ducked and weaved, dodging their bullets, until a stray bullet pinked off of the side of her helmet.

"Oh, that's it!" she planted her foot onto the ground and spun the bike around. Zooming straight for them. Some of the soldiers moved out of the way, but a few boldly stood their ground. Talia rammed the braver ones and kicked any stragglers that were nearby. "Fucking pieces of shit!"

Mystique suddenly appeared out of the smoke; she tossed two frag grenades at the fallen soldiers, and pulled out more ammo.

"Oh, shit!" Talia saw what Mystique had thrown and sped out of the explosion radius.

Mystique noticed Talia and took aim, but she did not throw, "Is that my motorcycle?"

Talia turned the bike back around and drove towards her guardian, "Mystique!"

Mystique blinked then recognition suddenly dawned on her, "Ta-" she stopped herself before she slipped up, "Child, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be at home!"

The bike came to a screeching halt next to Mystique and Talia exclaimed, "The mission! It's a trap!"

"What?! How do you know that?"

"You left your communicator behind. Gambit tried hailing you to tell you to drop the mission. These guys are apparently working for some mad scientists, who want to make us all their next lab rats.

"Bastards!" Mystique saw a soldier crawling away from them and took him out with a head shot. She then squeezed in between Talia and the bike's handles. "Move over, dear. It's time for the adults to drive."

"Awe! But I was finally getting the hang of it."

"I can tell by all of the scratches and dents you put on my motorcycle." she waited for Talia to hug her around her middle before she revved up the motor, and sped off towards the Brotherhood. "Talia! There are some frag grenades in the lower compartments. Pull the pins and throw them at these maggots."

Talia pulled out the grenades and looked at them. At first she had second thoughts about using them, but all hesitation was gone when the enemy open fired. She popped the pins and let the grenades fly.

Explosions lit up the area like the fourth of July and bodies went flying everywhere.

They were nearly upon the rest of the Brotherhood, who had all hung back despite Mystique's orders. Mystique's heart beat rapidly at the site of the injured teenagers.

"Dumbasses! Why didn't they leave?!" Mystique cursed.

As Talia was struggling to pull the pin from the last grenade, the sound of distress in Mystique's voice had caught her attention, "What did you say, Mystique?" the bike ran over a rather rough bump, which made Talia lose her grip on the grenade. It flew up and landed back in the bike's hidden compartment. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that she still had a hold of the safety pin. "Oh, shit..."

Mystique felt something bounce around behind her, so she looked back, noticed the safety pin in Talia's hand, and where she was looking. Without a second thought, she grabbed Talia and kicked them both off of the motorcycle. The bike swiveled and swerved. Without a driver to guide it fell on its side, and skidded into a nearby tree. The grenade went off igniting the fuel tank and all of the other grenades.

Mystique hugged Talia's body protectively against her own to shield her from the debris that flew past them. A few small chunks of tree bark and small bits of shrapnel lodged their way into parts of Mystique's shoulders and legs. Mystique was so focused on protecting Talia that she ignore her own pain.

They fell roughly to the ground; skidding about ten feet before they finally came to a complete stop.

Fred witnessed the horrific scene. He had not realized who the passenger was until he saw Mystique put herself in harm's way to protect them. Fred dropped Pietro off into Lance's arms and raced up to the two fallen women. As soon as he reached their bodies he immediately dropped down and picked them up.

Mystique's body had taken more damage from the fall and was she was unconscious. Nothing that he did could wake her.

Fred was unsure about Talia's condition, so he removed the motorcycle helmet and all of her facial gear. He felt relieved when he saw that there were no visible physical damage to her facial structure. Thanks to the helmet. Unfortunately the site of Talia's closed eyes and motionless body made him panic even more.

"Tal!" he cried out, "Talia! Talia, please wake up!" when she did not respond he shook her, "Wake up, please!?"

Talia groaned and her eyes fluttered open. She peered up at him with hazy eyes. Her mind was foggy and her body was sore. "Freddy?"

An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over him as he heard her voice. Fred hugged her tightly and nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck.

"Oh, thank God!" he gasped, "I thought we might have lost you."

"Lost me? Freddy what are you-" her mind finally cleared and she remembered where she was. She pushed away from him and spoke frantically, "Freddy! We have to get out of here!"

"Yeah, no kiddin', Tal." he chuckled as he rose with both women in his arms."

"No! I mean we all have to get the fuck out of Dodge! There are no mutants here. The mission is a trap!"

"A what?"

Just as Fred spoke, three soldiers emerged from the smoke. Two were holding flame throwers and one was carrying a laser rifle. One of them stepped on a twig and the sound made Talia peer around Fred.

"Freddy, behind you!" she screamed.

One of the soldiers, who were holding a flamethrower took aim and fired just as Fred turned his head. The flames were nearly upon them, when Lance ran past them, and punched the ground with his good arm. Lance managed to shake the ground and form a giant wall in between him teammates and the flames.

Once the flames were gone, so was Lance's earthen wall.

The soldier holding the laser rifle turned his aim upon Lance. A large purple beam of light streamed out of the gun. Lance and Fred dodged out of the way in time. The beam was continuous and it followed them wherever they ran.

Lance tried to encase the soldiers in a rocky dome, but no matter how thick he made the walls, the laser always tore it down.

Out of sheer desperation, Fred threw both Mystique and Talia as far into the coverage of the woods that he could. Now he and Lance were the soldiers' only targets. Fred then grabbed Lance, tucked him under his arm; leapt over a nearby boulder and ducked down before the purple beam caught up with them.

"Shit! These guys are sure fucking persistent." Lance said, peering around the boulder.

The soldiers were taking the opportunity to check their fuel tanks and ammo.

Lance turned back around and leaned his head back against the boulder. Sweat rolled down the side of his face and he looked over a Fred, who was sweating much more than himself.

"You doing alright, Blob?" Lance asked.

Fred nodded as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Yeah, but I'm getting' tired. You?"

"Same here. I think I only got about one last earthquake in me, and then I'm out." Lance peered back around and made a mental note of where the three soldiers were standing, "Those guys are standing pretty close to one another. I might be able to get them all with one quake."

Fred peered around as well on the opposite side. He looked back at Lance with great concern, "They're kinda spread out there, buddy. Ya sure ya wanna risk it?"

Lance looked back at Fred and shrugged, "Ain't got no other choice, Blob. I'm the closest thing that you got to a ranged fighter and you can't take the heat. Literally."

Lance's plan didn't put Fred's mind at ease, "Sounds kinda risky, Avalanche."

"Comes with the job, bro." he raised himself slightly, faced the boulder, and put his hands on it, "I'll try to throw them on their asses, so that you can get away. If I collapse after this risky maneuver, make sure you grab me. Okay?"

"Ya got it."

Lance closed his eyes, preparing himself to use his powers. His concentration was broken when Talia suddenly came out of the blue and began attacking the soldiers, screaming like a wild banshee.

After Fred had thrown Talia and Mystique, Talia had grabbed Mystique, did a front flip, and landed safely upon the ground. Gently, she laid Mystique down upon a mossy patch that was covered by an overhang of brushes. After that, Talia quickly made her way back to the battle ground. She squatted down behind some bushes and surveyed the fight. The soldiers had her friends pinned and the boys were gravely injured.

"Looks like those soldiers aren't going to let up any time soon." she mumbled to herself. "I got to do something to help my friends. But what?"

An idea came to her, when she noticed the soldiers beginning to reload.

Quietly she slowly flanked them. Their attentions were still focused upon their weapons when she was directly behind them. She took a in a deep breath, summoned as much courage as she could, and leapt forward.

Talia hopped onto the back of the soldier holding the laser rifle. He was so caught off guard that he dropped his weapon and nearly fell forward. The other two soldiers jumped as she let out an alarming war cry. She then shifted her weight onto her arms as she kicked out her legs into the splits and sent the two of them flying backwards. Then she did a hand stand upon the remaining soldier's shoulders, grabbed the fabric of his vest, spun around, and used him momentum to flip him over her and threw him to the ground. He recovered by doing a summer salt, he landed on his feet, stood in a crouched position, and pulled out a combat knife. Talia jumped back and spat a spray of green mucus in his face. The soldier dropped his knife and grasped at his face desperately. The density of the mucus was so thick that he couldn't get it off. He stumbled around, blinded, and panicked. Talia shot out her long tongue, snatched him up by his ankle, and smashed him face first into a tree. Once she released her hold on him; he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.

She turned her attention to the last two. The one closest to her tried to make a grab for his flamethrower. His hand was nearly upon it, when she snatched it up with her tongue, and threw it away.

"Don't even think about it!" she growled, when she noticed him reaching for his gun that he had hidden on the side of his hip.

He held up his hands to show his surrender.

Talia searched the field for the last soldier. She narrowed her eyes and said, "where the hell is your friend?"

The soldier smirked and pointed behind her.

Talia's face paled when she heard the clicking sound oaf trigger being pulled; followed by the sudden FWOOSH of flames escaping from the barrel.

"Oh, shit!" she gasped, turning her head around to see the oncoming flames. The sight made her freeze with fear. 'I'm going to die!' were the only words going through her head.

Then suddenly the bright colors of the flames disappeared and a large shadow stood in their place. Talia finally snapped out of her frozen stupor, when she felt herself being engulfed in a strong, warm embrace. She blinked, and then looked up to see that it was Fred who had come to her rescue. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that he was using his body to shield her from the flames.

"FREDDY! NO!" she screamed with horror when she saw how much pain he was in.

"NUUUUUGH!" Fred screamed through gritted teeth.

Even though his powers were mostly protecting him from death, they were still not strong enough to withstand the flames ferocity. The back side of his clothes had completely burnt away and his exposed skin was now on fire and bubbling from the extreme heat. It was taking everyting he had not to black out.

"UUUGH!" he looked down at Talia. Tears were streaming down his cheeks; "Tal..." his voice was shaky and held great pain, "Tal... I'm sorry. I don't think I can hold out much longer." he dropped to a knee, but still held onto the woman that he loved.

"Freddy!" she knelt down along with him and wept, "Just hold on! Please, hold on!"

"I'm sorry..." Fred's vision began to blur and his consciousness started to fade, "I'm sorry... T-That I won't be here to keep on pro-protectin'... you." in an act of passion, he leaned his face down into hers and kissed her lips with all of the love that he had inside of him.

Talia's heart beat 10 times more rapidly. She felt like her chest had exploded and yet her heart was still beating. She was burning with a passion that she had always felt, but had never fully awaken to. Until now.

Suddenly there was a very loud explosion, followed by horrific screams.

The flames ceased their relentless attack and their absence finally allowed Fred to slip into darkness. His lips slipped away and he collapsed onto his side.

Talia finally saw his blackened back and horrible blisters. She grasped what was left of his uniform and shook him desperately.

"Freddy! No! No! Freddy, you can't die here! You have to get up!" she screamed, shaking him even though she knew it was in vain. "Please, Freddy! Wake up!"

Her heart sank when he did not move. Tears poured out of her eyes as she laid her head down upon him. She clutched his uniform and wept. Nothing could mover her, not even the gentle had that touched her shoulder.

Gambit spoke with a gentle voice. "Petite. We have to go."

"I'm not leaving Freddy!" she hic upped.

"You won't have to, Petite. Gambit has a way to bring dis big ol' boy home. Come." he took a hold of Talia's arm and gave her a gentle tug, "Freddy will need your help too."

"Okay." she sniffled.

Gambit helped Talia to her feet and they set to work on moving Freddy's body. Gambit pulled out a small metal sphere from inside his coat. After he pushed a button he threw the sphere a few feet away from them. It expanded and grew to a size large enough to hold Fred, and then it opened.

"Talia blinked at the sphere, "We're using Magneto's transportation spheres?" Gambit nodded. "But won't that take him back to Magneto's home base?"

"Oui."

"But-"

"Petite." he gently caressed the side of her face and looked into her eyes, "It will all be alright. Magneto has special medical equipment dat can help him."

She looked down at Fred's body, and then back up at Gambit, "Can't we take him to a normal hospital?"

Gambit shook his head, "He will not make it if we do. Magneto is our only hope." he sensed that she was still hesitant. "Gambit promises dat notting bad will happen to him."

"A-Alright."

A week later...

Fred awoke to find himself laying face down in a room he didn't recognize. It was white, metallic, and very bright. He looked around with hazy eyes and spotted a couple of people standing in a corner. They were wearing white lab coats and surgical masks. They were conversing so quietly that he was unable to make out anything they were saying. He let out a groan and tried to move. His actions caught their attention and they quickly moved towards him to stop him.

They grabbed him by his shoulders and tried to force him back down despite his super human strength.

"Mr. Dukes, you mustn't move!" exclaimed a Caucasian male doctor, who had red hair and blue eyes, "You're still in the process of having your muscle tissue repaired."

"Huh?" Fred looked up at him groggily, not sure what the doctor had said exactly.

"Please. Lay back down. You only have a few more days to endure this. Then you can go home."

"W-What's goin' on? Where am I?"

"You're on Asteroid M." replied the other doctor, who was black and spoke with a heavy Jamaican accent. "You're under going some intensive surgery right now. So you must lye very still."

"Surgery?" Fred turned his head to look at his back and noticed the high-tech machines that were working on him. "What the! Wh-What the hell happened to me?!"

"You were badly burned, mon." said the Jamaican doctor, "Clear to da bone. You're lucky to be alive."

"Luck?" the other doctor snorted, "He's lucky that there was even anything left on him for our machines to work with. Do yourself a favor and don't play chicken with flamethrowers anymore, Mr. Dukes."

"I'll try not to." Fred laid his head back down, "When can I see my friends?"

"Dey be outside, mon. You want us to get em'?"

Fred nodded his head and watched them leave. He heard them conversing with some people outside of the room and smiled when he saw his friends emerge. Pietro, Wanda, Lance, and Mystique weren't wearing their uniforms anymore.

Only thing different out of the group was their cuts and bruises, and Lance's arm being in a sling.

Mystique held back and let her students visit with their friend.

Lance pulled over one of the doctors rolling chairs and sat next to Fred.

Pietro and Wanda stood behind Lance.

They all looked very relieved to see him smiling and talking again.

"Hey, guys. You all look like ya've seen a ghost or somethin'," Fred chuckled.

Lance chuckled back, "Yeah, well you nearly were one, buddy. If it weren't for Gambit showin' up, you would've been toast. Er... Extra crispy I should say."

"Gambit came?"

"Yeah. He grabbed one of the soldiers, super charged his ass, and threw him like a grenade at the other guy. There were little soldier chunks everywhere."

"Wow. You mean, pretty boy actually killed some people?"

"Some people?" Pietro snorted, "After we loaded your fat ass into the transportation sphere, their back up came and started firing on us. Gambit stayed behind and annihilated them."

"You've got to admit. The river rat is good," Wanda chimed.

"Don't let Pyro hear you say that or else he might get jealous." Pietro teased.

"Pyro knows that he's my one and only. I have as much interest in Gambit as I do in Toad."

"Speaking of which. Where is Talia?" Fred asked, just now realizing that she wasn't among them.

The three of them suddenly became silent and shifted uncomfortably.

Fred noticed and became concerned.

Before he could say anything, Mystique stepped forward, "Everyone, I would like to speak with Freddrick alone for a moment if you all don't mind."

They all nodded and left one by one in silence.

Once they were all out of the room, Mystique moved to Lance's chair, and sat down.

Fred tried to sit up, but Mystique gently pushed him back down, "Don't move, Freddrick. You wouldn't want the machines to server your spine."

Fred gulped and remained on his stomach.

"That's a good boy."

"Mystique? Where's Talia?"

"She's back at the house."

"Why ain't she here with you guys?"

"Trust me, Freddrick. She wants to be by your side more than anything right now. But she has to remain at home, until your return."

"Why?"

Mystique sighed and gently took a hold of his hand, "To put it simply. Magneto won't allow her onto Asteroid M."

"What?! Why?"

"Because he feels that she is the reason why we failed on our mission."

"That's bull shit! She came to warn us that it was a trap! Even Gambit tried to call and tell us that."

Mystique held up her hand to silence him, "I know that, Freddrick. I feel am to blame for Magneto's ban. I let my infatuation with playing the role of Talia's doting mother that I purposely ignored all of my responsibilities. In a way. Magneto is punishing me more than her."

"But that ain't fair, Mystique!"

"Life isn't fair, Freddrick. So we must make do with what we have and improvise at times. Be thankful that he has not forced us to throw Talia out." she saw the sadness in his eyes, she moved her hand from his, and caressed his cheek. "Talia will be waiting for us when we go home. Then, everything will go back to normal."

"Normal?" he said with uncertainty.

"Well. As normal as things can be."

"Mystique?"

"Is Talia okay? I mean... She's not hurt or nothin' is she?"

"She's quite alright. She may have had a few bumps and bruises here and there, but other than that she is perfectly fine." Mystique smiled at Fred's relieved expression.

"You ain't mad at her for showin' up on the mission?"

"No. She was trying to warn us. If she hadn't I'm sure that we'd all have come out of the fight in far worse conditions than we are now." she patted his arm and rose, "Now. Get some rest and heal quickly. Let's hope that Talia has not paced a hole in my floor by the time we make it back."

Fred nodded and watched her turn to leave the room. Leaving him alone with only the company of his thoughts. He smiled at the thought of Talia waiting eagerly for him to come home and welcome him just as soon as he walked through the front door.

His thoughts then turned to his last memory of his time being with her. He remember the long kiss that he was given her and how she didn't push him away. He wondered if it was because of shock and fear of him getting hurt or if she actually might love him. Deep down inside, he was hoping it was because of love.

Meanwhile, back on Earth at the Brotherhood house, at noon...

Talia was doing house hold chores to keep her mind and hands busy, so she wouldn't go crazy.

Magneto banned her as soon as her transportation sphere opened up on Asteroid M. He had told her she was not allowed on the base, used his powers to force the sphere shut, and sent her back towards Earth.

She nearly cried when the sphere opened back up and she saw the Brotherhood House in front of her. Talia was angry and hated Magneto with every fiber of her being, but hating him wasn't going to bring Fred and her friends back any faster.

She sighed miserably as she folded laundry, "I wonder how Freddy and the others are doing? I hope they're all gonna be alright."

She had just finished folding the last pair of pants when she suddenly heard a knock at the front door. "Now who could that be?" she set the clothes down and walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was very surprised to see who was behind it, "Gambit!"

"De one an' only, petite." he flashed his charming smile.

"What are you doing here? she stepped aside to let him in.

"Just checkin' up on my favorite lady," he said as he walked in.

She closed the door behind them and began walking towards the kitchen, "Would you like me to get you something drink?"

"Non, petite. Gambit will be fine. However, Gambit wouldn't mind enjoying some of your company."

"Oh? Okay."

Gambit smirked, as he made his way over to the couch and sat down. He crossed his ankles and stretched his arms out across the couches back, "Care to join me?" he grinned up at her.

She giggled and sat down next to him, "Do you ever stop flirting or is this how you naturally are?"

"Gambit does not flirt all de time, Petite. I only flirt when dere's a pretty woman by my side. An' I never flirt with men." he moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "How have you been, petite? Everyting goin' alright?"

"I'm alright. I'm just worried about my friends. I haven't seen or heard from them since Asteroid M. Have you heard anything, Gambit?"

"Dey're all alright, Petite. Wit de exception of Fred and Lance the rest just had a few bumps and bruises. Lance's arm had to be put in a sling temporarily until de doctors can take Fred off of de medical machines. Dey only have one machine and dey want to make sure dat dey fix Fred up first."

"Will Freddy make a full recovery?" she asked.

"It depends on how good his is at keepin' still and followin' orders. But knowin' him, Petite, he'll make a full recovery soon enough."

He noticed that she seemed sad, "Petite? Is someting wrong?"

"I'm just a little sad is all. I'm glad to hear that they're all doing fine, but..."

"You want to be dere wit dem."

""Yeah. And... I just..."

"Just what?"

She wrung her hands together nervously, "I feel bad for how badly Freddy got hurt. I keep thinking that if I hadn't been there, Freddy wouldn't have gotten so badly injured and would be here with me. Instead of-"

"Instead of being on Asteroid M." she nodded sadly. Gambit moved his free hand and lifted her chin up with his knuckle so she could look at him. "He may have gotten hurt because of you, but because of you, Fred an' your friends are all still alive."

"It doesn't feel that way."

"I know, Petite." he pulled her close to his chest and gently stroked her hair, "But in de end everyting will be fine. Just you wait and' see."

She snuggled closer to him. The warmth of his body and tender words brought her comfort. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to keep her mind from going back to that terrible night.

The memory of Fred's burning body and the passionate kiss were burned deeply into her mind. She felt guilt and something more that she did not understand.

Gambit peered down at her, "Someting on your mind, petite?"

"Yeah... But I'm not exactly sure about it.

"If you tell Gambit, den Gambit might be able to help."

Talia sat up and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes held a sort of innocence and naivety to them. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Oh course. Dere's been a few young ladies, whom Gambit has pursued to see if she was de perfect one. Is dere a young fellow dat you fancy?"

"In all honesty, I don't really know. I've been kissed by two boys since becoming a girl. But the kisses feel different from one another."

"Different how?"

"It's hard to say. The first one felt nice, but it didn't really feel all that special. Except to the one who was giving it to me of course."

"Of course." Gambit chuckled, "And de other one? How did dat one make you feel?"

Talia sat silently for a while, trying to recall every moment of the night Fred had kissed her. "I-I don't honestly know, Gambit. The kiss was done in a stressful situation. It was passionate and lasted a good while. It didn't freak me out. Well, maybe just a little bit, but it just felt... I don't know. Right? But wrong at the same time, because it was from my best friend and he was on fire."

"Ah, I see. So you have feeling for your dear friend Fred."

Her face turned bright red, "What?! How did you- Oh, never mind. But still... I mean, Freddy's my best friend and he's going out with Tabitha. How could I have feeling for him?"

"Sometimes dere is no explanation. Love simply happens, even during the strangest of times."

Talia shook her head with disbelief, "I still don't think I could be in love with Freddy. I mean, yeah I'm really jealous of how much time Tabitha gets to spend with him, and I do feel down when he's not around. But still, that shouldn't mean anything. Should it?"

Gambit smirked and leaned forward, "Well, den. Maybe Gambit should see if de petite sees me as only as a friend as well."

"What are you talking abou-"

Before she could finish her question, she was taken by surprise by how close Gambit had come to her face. He cupped her cheek in one hand and leaned in clean to kiss her gently upon the cheek; followed by a trail of kisses he laid upon her neck. She gasped and tried to get away, but he pulled her closer to him, and chuckled.

"Relax, Talia. Let Gambit make your worries go away."

"Gambit, please. I don't feel comfortable doing this."

Her protests were cut short by his lips pressing against her own. She let out a nervous whimper, as Gambit shifted their bodies into a lying down position. He pressed his body against hers and let his hand that cupped her cheek trail down her body. Talia clutched the couches' cushions; her hormonal body was reacting positively towards Gambit's touch, and yearned for more. But Talia's mind and heart did not like where these actions were leading. Gambit started to slip his fingers underneath the brim of her shirt onto her bare stomach.

His touch caused a reaction within Talia. Without warning she kneed him in the groin with all the strength her legs possessed and pushed him to the floor.

Gambit let out shriek of pain and hit the floor with a hard thud. Cupping his poor tender genitals; trying to remember how to breath he fought back tears that threatened the corner of his eyes.

Once her protective instincts had passed, Talia realized what she had done. She let out a gasp and immediately dropped down to his side. "Oh, my God! Gambit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She reached out to touch him, but he stopped her; speaking to her in a much higher voice, "No! Don't touch! Don't touch!"

She pulled back; biting her thumb nail nervously, "Sorry! Sorry! I don't know what came over me. Are you going to be okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"Just some ice and maybe look around for my balls."

"I'm really sorry, Gambit."

"Gambit will forgive you only if you bring me some ice. Now go! De lives of my unborn children are at stake." he squeaked, shooing her away as he tried to crawl back onto the couch with limited success.

Talia rushed into the kitchen and filled up a large baggy with some ice. When she returned, she found him laying stretched out on the floor, with his forearm covering his eyes, having apparently given up on getting back on the couch.

"I brought the ice, Gambit. I'll just-" she started to say, but then her foot suddenly got snagged by the living room's rug. She tripped and fell face first onto the floor. The bag of ice flew out of her hands and dropped down hard upon Gambit's crotch, making him lurch forward. He then let out a high pitched girly scream when the back broke open and all of its contents spilled over his chest and exposed flesh.

Talia clasped her mouth in horror and scrambled her way towards him to help him get cleaned off.

"I swear to God that I didn't do that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

Gambit cringed and winced when her hands brushed the ice deeper into the more sensitive areas of his body. When he decided that he could not take anymore he sat straight up and grabbed her hands, "Stop helping or else I will kiss you again!"

"Sorry." she cringed, placing her hands in her lap, "Is there-"

"No!" he snapped, as he tried to clean himself off.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"No!"

"But I-"

"No, means no, petite! Now stop asking!"

She shrank down and sulked as she waited in silence for him to finish cleaning himself off.

Once he was dry, Gambit looked over at her, and sighed. He spoke to her softly, "Gambit isn't mad at you anymore, so stop sulking."

"But I hurt you."

"You just hurt Gambit's pride and ...joy... and you just found de one ting dat set me off. I'm sorry dat I yelled at you. You didn't deserve dat." Talia shot her eyes to the ground, unable to bring herself to look at him. He sighed, but smiled, "But do you know what?"

"What?" she asked, still staring at the floor.

"Dis proves dat you have feelings for dat big ox."

Talia pried her eyes away from the floor and looked up at him with curiosity, "How can you be so sure?"

"You said dat when he kissed you dat it felt right, no?"

"And wrong at the same time." she interjected.

He ignored her and continued on, "You felt notting when de first boy kissed you and you kicked me in de family jewels."

"Sorry about that. I honestly thought you were going to cop a feel." she folded her arms protectively over her chest.

"It is I who should apologize, petite. Gambit did take dat little test a bit too far. But answer Gambit dis. What did you honestly feel, when you shared a kiss wit Fred? What were de emotions in your body trying to tell you?"

Talia thought long and hard on her feelings from that night. She licked her lips and spoke with a shaky voice, "Well... I felt an intense burning sensation and I felt cool at the same time."

"Anyting else, petite?"

She took a deep breath as she dug deeper into her memory. Her eyes widened as realization finally washed over her. "And I felt that if Freddy wasn't going to be in this world, then I didn't want to be in this world either. If I had lost him then... Gambit? I-I think that you might be right. I think that I really am in love with my best friend."

"Den you should tell him, when he gets back. I tink dat will make him very happy and you as well."

A tear rolled down her cheek and her lower lip quivered, "How can I? He's in love with Tabitha."

"He kissed you didn't he?" she tried to turn her head away, but he pulled her chin back so she could look at him, "Just try. His love for you may be much more dan his love for Tabitha."

"but what about Tabitha's feelings? I don't want to hurt her."

Tabitha will live. She is one of dose few women who do not let possessive love ruin their life. Dere's probably a better match out dere for her looking for her as we speak."

"I don't know, Gambit. What if it all just backfires and it blows up in my face?"

"Den Gambit will be here to comfort you. Cheering up heartbroken ladies is my specialty, you know."

Talia couldn't help but chuckle, "Alright. I'll try to tell him when he gets back. I mean, I've been shot down before. What's another one going to hurt?"

"I don't know whether to praise you for your positivity or worry about you with a comment like dat."

Just be happy I'm not letting myself sink into depression and do nothing." she chuckled, then became quiet for a bit. "Um... Gambit? Do you have to go back to Asteroid M soon?"

"Not at dis moment, no. Why?"

"Do you think... Well... Would you like to um..." she looked away nervously, "Would you be able to spend some time with me for the next couple of days? When I'm not at school I mean. It just gets kinda lonely here with just me by myself."

"You needn't ask, petite. Gambit was plannin' on keeping you company until your friends got back."

"Really?" she looked up at him with cheery eyes. He nodded. She threw her arms around his middle and gave him a squeeze. "Thank you!"

He stroked her hair and chuckled, "You're welcome, petite."

"Oh, my God! I'm so excited! I'll go make dinner for us right away."

"Uh... Why don't you let Gambit cook for you?"

"Why would I do that? You're my guest."

Gambit chuckled nervously. He remembered over hearing Pietro speaking with John about Talia's cooking, "Because cooking is what Gambit likes to do. Besides. I tink it's time dat Gambit introduce you to the finer tastes of de Bayou."

"Well, if you want to cook I won't stop you."

"It will be my pleasure." he said and muttered under his breath when she was gone, "And be a death dat Gambit escapes once again."


	20. The Walls Come Crashing Down

Author's note: Hey, everyone! I'm so sorry it's taking me a long time to update these chapters. I'm nearing the end of my story and it gets harder and harder to complete it. I know it has to end at some point, but sometimes you just don't want to say "The End". You know? Anyways, here's the long awaited Chapter 20. I do appologize for any grammatical errors and mistakes, there's just too much for me to go over, and I don't have the patience. Please, leave some reviews? I would like to know if I still have readers out there and to see whether you all like this chapter or not. It will help me to get some motivation for writing the next chapter. Thank you, everyone. I will try my best not to leave this one hanging.

Chapter 20

The Walls Come Crashing Down

After a couple of days, Fred's skin graphting was finally complete.

The doctors had him go through a few tests before realeasing him and moving onto repairing Lance's arm. Lance's arm didn't take nearly as long as Fred's back. The machine repaired it in less than a day.

During that time Fred would visit with Lance to kill some time.

"How's the arm?" Fred asked, who sat on a chair that was next to Lance's medical bed.

"Better. Now that I finally get a shot at this machine here." Lance replied.

Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't expectin' to be on that thing for so long."

"I'm not worried about it, bro. You were in pretty rough shape. Compared to you, my wounds looked like nothin' more than a paper cut."

Both boys chuckled light heartedly.

Fred sighed, unsure what to say next.

Lance smiled at him and leaned back against the bed's head board, "So... I couldn't help but notice that little kiss that you gave Tal."

Fred's head shot up, he blushed with embarassment, "Uh... Ya mean you saw that?"

"Shit, yeah! Kinda hard not to when your burning passion insides match your outsides too." Lance laughed, but stopped when he noticed the angry look in Fred's eyes, "What? Too soon?"

"Aint you suppose to be my one nice friend, who doesn't make fun of me?"

"Come on, Fred. You know that I'm just playin'. Anyways, I wasn't the only one who saw the epic kiss. Mystique saw it too."

Fred's face went pale, "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Nope. She saw the whole thing and lemme tell you, she actually thought about letting you burn."

"Oh, God..." Fred covered his eyes with his hands to hide from the truth. "I thought she was passed the fuck out."

"She was, but she woke back up when her maternal instincts kicked in. It's crazy how over protective she is with Tal."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Ya think that she's gonna come after me with a shot gun like she did with Gambit?"

"Mmm... Naw. I think she's gonna hit you with a power nulliphire, then come after you with a shot gun, and maybe set you on fire afterwards."

Fred removed his hands from his face and narrowed his eyes at Lance, "You're not helping."

"Sorry. But even you have to admit that it would be funny to see a small blue woman chasing you around the house with a shot gun."

Fred did not look amused.

"Jesus! Lighten up, bro. I'm sure that Mystique ain't goin' to to do anything so drastic. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that she likes you a hell of a lot more than she does Gambit."

"If ya haven't noticed, I haven't been exactly on Mystique's good side lately."

"Come on, man! Don't think like that. I bet once she sees how much that you care for Talia she'll warm up to you."

"That'll only work it Tal feels the same way about me. For all I know, she probably thinks that I'm a perverted kiss snatcher."

"Well... given your past history-" Fred punched Lance in the arm that the machine was working on. Lance resisted grabbing his sore arm, "Ow! Dude! What the fuck?! The machine is still working on my arm!"

"Maybe that'll teach ya to think before you speak."

Lance wanted to be mad at his friend, be he knew the reasons why Fred was on the edge, "Still can't stop thinking about Talia, huh?"

Fred shook his head.

Lance sighed and gently patted Fred's hand, "It'll be okay, Fred. Within a day or two you'll be back home chasing after the girl of your dreams again."

"It ain't the bein' apart from her that's botherin' me, Lance. I'm just worried that I might've scared her away with that kiss."

"Trust me, you didn't. If anything I think you've awoken her feelings for you. I wish you could've seen how much she was crying over you. She never wanted to leave your side. But-"

"But Magneto threw her out." Fred shook his head with dismay, but he looked at Lance with hope, "So... Ya think Tal might like me like me?"

"Does she go ga ga for chocolate covered grasshoppers?" Lance smiled confidently.

Fred smirked and felt a new sure of hope, "Remind me to pick up a giant box for her on the way home. If she cares for me like you say she does, then I wanna ask her out right."

"No problem, bro. I'll see if I can get Pietro to sweet talk his old man into dropping us off just outside of Bayville."

Once Lance's arm was completely repaired and the doctors were confident with his reflexes and strength, he was released.

As promised, Lance approached Pietro and convinced him to speak with father.

Pietro sped into the command room, where he found his father.

Magneto had his back to his son and was facing a large window which had Earth in it's view.

Pietro licked his lips nervously and approached with caution, "Hey, pop. What're you up to? Plotting more ways to enslave humanity?"

"What is it that you want, Pietro? I am very busy at the moment and have no time for your nonsense prattle." said Magneto, not moving from his spot.

"Ah, well then. I shant take up too much of your time." Pietro sped up next to his father's side, "The guys and I were wondering if you could drop us off just outisde of Bayville, instead of at the house."

"May I inquire as to why you wish to change your landing coordinates?" asked Magneto, still not urning away from the window.

"We're bored and we want to run around town for a while before going home. Aslo I saw this rad outfit at Abercromby that I've beenw anting to get my hands on for quite a while. So... Please?"

"Very well. Now be gone. I must make preparations for my next move on Earth."

"Thanks, pops." with that Pietro sped away and rejoined his friends, who were waiting form him in the rec room. "Okay. Good news. My old man is going to drop us off outside of Bayville."

"Cool!" Fred exclaimed.

"What's the bad news?" asked Lance.

"There's no bad news. Except maybe he might feel the need to be a dick and drop us off in the ghetto, which would be on the opposite side from where we want to shop."

"As long as I can make it to the candy shop before they close I could care less where he drops us." Fred remarked.

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's figure out what all you're going to buy exactly to seronate your seniorita." Pietro snickered.

At 6 a.m. the next morning, Mystique woke the boys up so that they could depart for Earth.

Wanda requested to stay behind for a while longer so that she could spend more time with her father and boyfriend.

The boys trudged themselves out of their beds and climbed into their transportation spheres sluggishly. Once inside they immedieatly fell back to sleep.

Before Mystique could get into her own sphere, Magneto grabbed her by her upper arm, and pulled her off to the side.

"What do you want, Magneto?" she said with an annoyed tone, "I have someplace that I need to be."

He glared down at her, "I don't care for your tone, Mystique. Keep it up and I will personally make sure that you never leave Asteroid M."

She clenched her jaw and clutched her fists in anger, but she held her tounge.

Magneto got in her face to the point where they were nearly touching noses. His eyes seemed to grow more icey as he stared angrily into her yellow orbs. "Remember what I said, Mystique. No more distractions from that little welp of yours or else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. Now if that's all, I would very much like to leave now. If you don't mind."

He narrowed his eyes, then let go of her arm, "Enjoy your flight back. If your sphere randomly gets hit by a meteriod along the way, well... I won't lie and tell you that you'll be missed."

Mystique said nothing. She turned on her heel and walked back towards her respective sphere. She leaned back against the sphere's wall and heaved a heavy sigh. Mystique knew that she had went overboard with her attitude with her boss. Normally she wouldn't have caused such a scene, but he made her feel like she was backed up into a corner. That's one thing that she had no tolerance for.

Magneto summoned up a protective sheild around himself as he was preparing to open the air lock. Once the corridoor had opened, he sent the spheres out into space. Where they would make a safe journey for Earth.

Six hours later, the Brotherhood landed safely outside of Bayville's city limits.

The boys were relieved to see that Magneto had placed the on the side of town that was closest to all of the popular shopping centers.

Mystique however was rather displeased.

"What the hell is this?! Why aren't we back at my house?!" she demanded.

Lance and Fred both took a step back and pushed Pietro forward to answer the question.

Pietro stumbled forward; catching himself from falling. He looked behind him and glared at his companions. When he turned back around he jumped with a start when he realized just how angry his mentor really was.

Pietro swallowed hard and replied, "We wanted to do some shopping before heading home. So I asked my dad if it would be alright if he dropped us off here instead."

"And you decided not to run this by me why?" she was already beginning to lose her patience with the boy.

"Uh... We... Sorta forgot."

Mystique raised her hand to hit him. Pietro immediately brought his arms up to protect his face and head. The sight of this made her lose her rage and she lowered her fist.

"Stop cowaring! It makes you look pathetic." she began walking towards the city, until she realized that she was walking alone. "Well? Are you three idiots coming or are you going to just stand there and hope that a store magically appears in front of you?"

They jumped with a start and immediately began following closely behind her.

Once they reached the major shopping district of the city, they parted ways from Mystique.

Pietro dissapeared for a bit to go clothes shopping by himself. Mystique decided to try and relax at the coffee bookshop. While Lance and Fred went to the candy shop.

Fred was browzing the variety of chocolate covered bugs, while Lance helped him search for anything that might help him with Talia.

After about ten minutes, Lance walked over to check up on Fred's progress, "How you doing, bro? Any luck?"

Fred scratched his head and sighed with frustration, "I dunno which one to pick. I wanna get her a really big box, but everythin' here is just so damn expensive." Fred picked up the smallest box that he could find and showed Lance the price, "Check shit shit out. Twenty bucks for just a ten peice. Talia wouldn't even get to enjoy it long enough to remember the flavor."

"I see what you mean." Lance eyed the pile of neatly stacked boxes before reaching into his back pocket. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a credit card, "Go ahead and pick out the biggest box that they have and get some roses to go along with it."

Fred did a double take, "What?"

"Pick something out. I don't care what, just make it fast."

"I don't wanna make ya pay for this, Lance. I'm already in debt to Pietro as it is."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, this is his credit card anyways. So hurry up and buy something before he realizes that it's gone." Fred gave Lance an uncertain look, "Don't worry. I'll take the head for this one if he finds out. This is just my way of getting back at him for putting my personal information up on a gay dating website. It got so bad that I had to shut down my e-mail because of all of the letters that bogged down my inbox."

"So... should I get two giant boxes then?"

"Better make that three and an expensive plushie to boot."

In the end, Fred purchased three large goxes of chocolate covered insects, a dozen freshly cut roses, and an over priced stuffed bear that was holding a jewelry box meant for a necklace. The total price of their purchase was $215. Once their purchases were made, they hurried over to the Abercrombie store where Pietro was still browsing. Lance snuck up behind the young man and dicretely slipped the credit card into Pietro's back pocket. Pietro was so distracted by his own agenda that he didn't even notice that they were standing on either side of him.

Lance cleared his throat to get Pietro's attention.

Pietro merely glanced up at him, then shooed him away dismissively, "Go away. I'm busy."

"How much longer are you going to be?" Lance asked.

"I don't know! But if you don't stop bothering me I'm going to take a lot longer."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Fine. If you need us we'll be with Mystique at the book store."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go someplace that isn't here."

Lance and Fred left the store and began making their way over towards the book store.

Fred looked over at Lance and asked, "Is he always like that when it comes to shopping?"

"When he's shopping by himself he has all the patience in the world. But if he's with someone else, he can't wait to get the hell out of there. That's why I risked snatching his card, when he wasn't looking."

Meanwhile, Mystique was sitting in a rather comforable biege arm chair. She was currently drinking her third cup of coffee and was reading a self help book about standing up to a bullying boss. Once she reached page thirty her attention span on the book began to dwendle. She looked away from the book and stared blankly out of the store window that was right beside her.

"I wonder how Talia has faired this past week?" she said with a sigh, "Maybe I should give her cell a call to let her know that we'll be home shortly." she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house phone. The phone rang about six times before she heard the automated voice of the operator telling her that the phone has either been disconnected or that the party is currently unavailable. Mystique looked at her cell to make sure that she had dialed the right number and then redialed. She wrapped her fingers anxiously upon the arm of her chair as the call went unanswered again. "What on earth could that girl be doing?" she put her phone away and looked up in time to see both Lance and Fred. She spied Fred's shopping bags and noticed the name of the store that they had just come from and the roses sticking out from the top. She frowned and went back to reading her book.

Lance and Fred spotted her and moved to sit down in the chairs that were right across from her.

"Hello, boys." she said, not looking up from her book, "Did you find everything that you were looking for?"

"Uh, yeah. Lance helped me get what I needed, so now we're just waitin' on Pietro to get done with his shit." said Fred.

Mystique took a sip of her coffee and turned a page, "Hmmm So I see. I also noticed that you have a rather expensive looking boque of flowers in your bag. Are they by any chance for Tabitha?"

"Uh..." Fred looked at Lance, who didn't know what to say either. He looked back at Mystqiue nervously, "Um... No?"

"Then who might they be for?"

"Uh... Uh..."

"I do so hope that they're not for Talia. Because Talia is such a sweet girl. I would hate to see her get her heart broken by an immature boy who likes to play with young girl's hearts till he gets bored with them and then moves on to the next gullible one."

"I'm not like that Mystique!" I really like Talia." Fred explained.

Mystique looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him. "And what about Tabitha? Last time I checked the two of you were imseperable."

'Crap!' Fred thought, 'How the hell am I gonna explain this without pussin' her off?' he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and cleared his throat, "Well, um to tell ya the truth wh... I uh... Ha Ha Um... Lance?" he elbowed Lance's arm.

Lance scooted his chair away from Fred, "You're on your own on this one, Fred. I know better than to piss the blue devil off."

"Shit." Fred looked back at Mystique, "Um... Well you see-"

"Oh, I don't have time for this nonsense!" she flammed her book shut and rose to her feet, "If you're not man enough to tell me the truth, then you have no business pursuing Talia's heart."

"But, Mystique!"

"End of discussion, Freddrick. You might as well give those flowers to Tabitha, because she's the only girl that's worth dating a coward like you."

Her words angered him and he jumped to his feet. his face was red with rage. "If I'm such a coward, then why did I let myself get burned instead of Talia?"

His outburst drew the attention of many of the stores occupants and customers.

Mystique ignored them and took a step closer to Fred, poking him in the chest with her index finger, "Just because you knew that your powers would protect you and Talia does not mean that you are not a coward." she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, "If Talia doe persue a romantic relationship it will be with someone that I choose and is worthy of her."

"You are a fucking bitch!" he snapped, unable to stop himself.

"And this is another example as to why you are not worthy of my Talia."

"Your Talia?! You're not even her real mother!"

"Now you listen hear, you insolent, adolesent, fat-"

"Oh, hey!" Lance jumped up and got in between them, "Look at the time. I think it's time that we all go home now. I bet Tal's just waiting for us to come walking through that door right now." Lance pointed to the exit and started walking, "There's the exit, now let's go." he stopped part way when he realized that no one was following him, then doubled back, "Guys?"

Fred and Mystique were still glaring at one another, both with their fists and jaws clenched.

Lance covered his face with his hands and groaned miserably.

Suddenly, Pietro showed up by his side with his hands full of shopping bags. He was about to brag about his precious finds, until he noticed the scene before him.

Pietro leaned over to Lance and whispered, "What's with the Mexican stand off?"

"Mystique just told Fred that he's not allowed to date Tal." Lance answered, removing his hands from his face.

"Oh. Hold my bags. I'm going to go get some popcorn."

Lance snatched Pietro up by the front of his shirt and brought him to his face, "You're not goin' anywhere! You're going to help me fix this or else I'm telling Wanda about the time that you snuck into her room to try on her clothes."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, trust me. I'm so far over the edge right now that I'm this close to just telling Mystique what "we've" been doing this entire time. Now get in there and fix this mess!"

Pietro stumbled forward as Lance gave him a heafty shove. He gave Lance an angry glare over his shoulder, then moved towards the danger zone. Carefully he set his bags down and moved closer to Fred and Mystique with caution.

"Hey, guys. I got my shopping done." he said casually, waiting for them to respond, which they did not, "Boy, am I tired. Mystique, can we head home now? I want to sleep in my own bed for once." he still got nothing, "Fred, if you're hungry we can hit up that burger joint that you like so much." when that didn't work he looked back at Lance, who urged him to try harder. Pietro felt his phone buzz, so he pulled it out. then an idea came to mind. He held his phone up to his ear and pretended to have a conversation on the other end, "Hello? Oh, hey, Talia. How are you doing?" The sound of Talia's name caught Mystique and Fred's attention. Pietro turned his back to them, unable to hide his amused smile. He paused for a moment then continued his fake conversation, "What's that, Tal? Tal. Tal! Slow down! I can barely understand you." He did a drammatic pause that made Mystique walk up to him.

"What's going on, Pietro? Is Talia alright?" she asked frantically.

He put his finger in his free ear and walked a few feet away. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Oh, God, Tal! Why the hell would you do that?"

Mystique approached him again and attempted to reach for his phone, "Let me speak with her!"

He back into a chair and fell down in it. Desperate to keep Mystique from finding out about his charade. He stuck his foot onto her stomache and put his hand on her forehead, and held her at bay. "Uh huh Uh huh Yeah, Mystique's here. Did you want to talk to her? Oh, okay." he put his phone against his chest and whispered to Mystique, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Give me the damn phone!" she lunged forward with more force.

"Yikes!" he put the phone back to his ear, "Hey, Tal, I'm going to have to call you back. I've got a "cramp" in my leg that I need to take care of. Don't worry. I won't tell Mystique it'll be our little secret." he pretended to hang up the phone and gave Mystique an annoyed look, "God, you're so rude! Didn't you see that I was on the phone?"

She let out a shriek of frustration, slapped his leg away, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and yanked him out of his chair. "What the hell were you and Talia talking about?!"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you. I made a promise to Talia."

She lifted him up off of the ground and shook him violently, "TELL ME WHAT THE TWO OF YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT!"

"GAH!" he grabbed a hold of her wrists to steady himself as he flailed around uncontrolably, "You know you really have some serious control issues." she let out another angry shriek and slammed him up against a nearby bookshelf. "Holy shit! Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! Talia was trying to back some cookies and she accidently caught the oven on fire."

"WHAT?!"

"But don't worry! She was able to put the fire out before it got out of hand. She just got a few burns here and there, but I think she'll be alright. What doen't kill you makes you stronger is what I always say."

Mystique's expression went from angry to horrified after she heard his words. She released her hold on him and he dropped to the ground like a brick. Mystique then grabbed her belongings and marched out of the shopping center completely.

Lance and Fred helped Pietro to his feet, quickly gathered their bags, and chased after her.

"Is Talia going to be okay?" asked Fred.

"What? Oh. Yeah, she's fine." Pietro answered, "I just made all of that shit up so that you and Mystique would quit with whatever the hell you two were doing over there."

"What! So Tal ain't really hurt?"

"Nope."

"You do know that Mystique's gonna kill ya once she finds out the truth, right?"

"She'll have to catch me first. Heh Heh"

Thirty minutes later...

The Brotherhood finally made their way home. Mystique was the first one to burst through the front door of course. She looked high and low for Talia, rattled with worry for how much damage that the oven had done to her. After about five minutes of searching the house, she finally found Talia asleep on the living room couch. Mystique let out a sigh of relief and was going to snatch the young girl up in a loving embrace, until she realized that Talia was not sleeping alone. Her eyes grew dark at the sight of Talia and Gambit sleeping in each other's arms, with a blanket covering them.

Meanwhile...

The boys were on their way inside, when they noticed Mystique storming up the stairs in a hurry.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" asked Lance.

"I dunno. Maybe she can't find Tal." said Fred, "Hey, you think Tal's gonna like the stuff I got her?"

"I'm positive. Now let's get them to her before Mystique catches us."

They walked inside and immediately started looking for Talia. Fred and Lance were going to search for her upstairs and Pietro was going to look downstairs. Fred and Lance hadn't even made it to the 5th step when they heard Pietro make a high pitched squeal. They turned to see him standing in the living room doorway with his eyes wide open and his hands covering his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Lance asked.

Pietro's head snapped up and he zipped up to them, "Nothing! Nothing is wrong! Say! Why don't I help you guys look upstairs?" he tried to push them forward, but only managed to annoy them.

"Knock it off, Pietro!" Fred pushed him away, sending him to the floor, "You're suppose to be searching for Tal downstairs. Remember?"

"Ouch! Asshole!" Pietro jumped to his feet and rubbed his sore backside, "I just think that we can cover more ground if we all stayed together and searched one floor at a time. That's all." he sped back up to them and tried to push them up the stairs, "Come on, guys! Teamwork! That's what this is all about. Right? Let's go! Chop, chop!"

Fred and Lance looked at each other with suspicion.

"Did you give him something before we came home?" Fred asked.

"No. Did you?" Lance asked back.

Fred shook his head.

They both turned their attention back to Pietro, who seemed more nervous than usual.

"Alright, Pietro, what gives?" Lance finally demanded.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." Pietro gulped, taking a quick glance at Fred, then made direct eye contact with Lance, "There's a big mess in the living room that it attracted some pretty big "rats." She even had the nerve to pull out my "playing cards" and leave them scattered everywhere." Lance's eyes flashed with realization. "In fact. There's a big hairy "rat" snoozing with her stuffed "frog" on the couch right now."

Lance turned back towards the stairs and started pulling on Fred's sleeve, "Come on, bro. Let's go check upstairs. Even I don't want to have to deal with rats right now."

"What?!" Fred jerked his arm away and looked at them with frustration, "Have you both seriously lost it? It's just rats! No big deal." he pushed passed them as he walked back down the stairs, "You guys are a bunch of pussies. I'll check downstairs and ya'll can check upstairs."

Pietrio grabbed onto him to try to stop him, "No, Fred! Wait!"

Lance tried to stop him too. But their strength combined was no match for Fred. Fred tried to shake them off as he made his way into the living room. His anger had finally reached it's limit with the two of them and he was about to lose his temper. Until he finally saw what it was that Lance and Pietro were trying to protect him from.

All of the sudden, all emotion had left Fred. All of the color was drained from his face. His heart slowed to an almost non existing beat. He lost his grip on his shopping bags and they hit the floor and fell over.

The noise startled Talia from her slumber and she pushed herself up into a seated position. She yawned and rubbed her eyes grogilly. Her movement awoke Gambit as well.

Gambit propped himself up on his elbow, he noticed Fred standing before him, and he yawned, "Mon ami? When did you get back?"

The sound of Gambit's voice snapped Fred back to reality. His anger returned and now he had a target. In one big step Fred made his way over to the couch from the doorway. He snatched Gambit up, accidently knocking Talia to the floor, and threw Gambit as hard as he could through the living room wall and into the kitchen.

"GAMBIT!" Talia screamed with horror. She saw that all too familiar dark look in Fred's eyes. Her heart beated rapidly from fear as Fred began to walk dangerously towards Gambit. She jumped to her feet and ran after him. "Leave him along, Freddy!" she grabbed onto his arm and flanted her feet. He shook her off of him and continued forward. Talia looked to the others and pleaded desperately, "Guys, help me!"

Fred had just made it through the kitchen door, when Gambit finally began to sitr. He stood over Gambit and raised his fists high over his head, bringing them down with the intent to end Gambit's life.

Gambit's eyes widened and he reached for his playing cards, but his cards were not there. He quickly looked around for them and spotted them on the living room floor by the couch.

"Oh, shit..." Gambit muttered, quickly grabbing for a piece of debree that was lying next to him. He charged it up and was ready to throw it, when Talia suddenly jumped in between him and Fred, "Petite, move!"

She ignored him and focused on Fred, "Freddy, I don't know what's gotten into you, but if you don't stop, I'm going to make you!"

"Get outta my way, Tal. This is between me and him."

"I'm not moving, Freddy. Not if you're still planning to hurt him."

Fred rolled his eyes and put his hand upon her shoulder, with the intent to move her.

Tal sensed this and spit up enough mucus to engulf his face. Taken off guard, Fred stumbled backwards.

Pietro zipped in and snatched up both Talia and Gambit while Fred was so distracted, and took them back into the living room.

Lance stood about ten feet behind Fred and used his powers to drop Fred to the floor. Fred fell with enough force that he put a large dent into the the floor boards. He rolled over onto his hands and knees, finally wiping the mucus away from his face; he growled angrily at his friends.

"Why the hell are you protecting him?!" Fred demanded.

"Because you're out of control!" Lance shouted, "You're destroying the house because of your personal grudge with Gambit. Besides, you're not making yourself look good right now." he motioned with his head towards Talia, who looked furious.

"After what I saw, do you think I really care right now?" Fred glared.

Lance was about to say something but the sound of a shot gun cocking made him freeze.

They all turned around to see that Mystique had returned with a fully loaded shot gun, pointed at Gambit's head at point blank range. "For once, Freddrick, you and I are in a complete agreement."

Talia ran over to her side and placed her hands upon Mystique's firing arm, "Mystique! Please, don't-"

"Be quiet, Talia! I've had just about all I can take with this lousy swamp rat and him shinnanigans."

"But why are you and Freddy attacking him? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Mystique looked at Talia with angry eyes, "Hasn't he? You two looked rather cozy sleeping in each other's arms. And by the looks of all of the left over food on the floor, the two of you have been getting rather aquainted over the last couple of days."

"It's not what you think. He and I-"

"Not to sound rude, but I honestly don't give a shit what you say right now, Talia."

Gambit rose to his feet and took an angry step forward, "Gambit has a suggestion, chere. Why don't you shut de fuck up and listen to Talia. She's trying to tell you de truth."

Mystique shoved the barrel of the gun into his chest and shoved him back, "And I most certainly don't wan tto hear anything that comes out of your filthy fucking mouth!" she placed her finger on the trigger, ready to pull.

Pietro pulled Gambit away from Mystique and stopped forward, "If you kill him, Mystique, then you'll suffer my father's wrath for killing his best recruite."

"Your father can always find someone to replace him. He's always been good at that."

"You're more easy to replace than him, Mystique. Or do I need to call my father up right now to remind you?"

Mystique gritted her teeth and looked over at Gambit, "Get the fuck out of my house!" she then looked down at Talia, "And you. Get your butt up to your room right now. I'll deal with you later." Talia hesitated at first, but did as she was told. Mystique lowered her gun as she watched the young girl leave. She noticed that Gambit was still standing before her defiantly, "What are you still doing here? The front door is that way if you don't remember."

"Gambit will not leave, until Gambit knows dat de petite will be safe."

"Are you implying that I have the audasity to abuse that child?"

"Gambit implies notting, chere. Gambit is just looking after what is precious."

Mystique narrowed her eyes, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and dragged him towards the front door. "The last thing that I want is for Talia to mean anything to the likes of you!" she reared back with hand that held Gambit and threw him as hard as she could out the door. He stumbled and rolled off of the front porch, but was lucky enough to land on his feet. He turned around and glared at her. She stood in the doorway with both of her hands on the frame, "Oh, and don't worry about Talia recieving a beating. The only one who has to worry about that is the one who lied to me about her injuries." she shot an angry glance at Pietro, who disappeared out of her sight and out of the house. She turned back to Gambit, "Don't ever come back to my house again. I promise you that no one will be there to rescue you next time." She slammed the door behind her and massaged her temple, "Everything is just going wrong." she noticed that Lance and Fred were staring at her and she snapped, "Well, don't just stand there like idiots! Go make yourselves useful and do something." she pushed passed them and went upstairs.

Lance watched her until she was no longer in sight. "Damn! I've never seen Mystique so pissed before. I hope she doesn't rip into Tal too much." he turned to look at his friend, but Fred was no longer standing next to him. He spotted Fred walking into the kitchen with his shopping bags in hand. "Hey, Fred. Where are you going? Tal's room is this way."

Fred did not answer and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Fred?" Lance followed after him. He opened the kitchen door and he was shocked at what he saw, "Fred! What the hell, man?! Why are you throwing everything away?"

Fred crammed the last of his shopping bags into the trash can. He slammed the lid down so hard that the can itself shrunk down to half it's normal size. "I'm gettin' rid of all this lovey dovey bull shit! I should've known better that a guy like me could never win against that swamp rat."

"What are you talking about, Fred? You still have a chance."

"Like hell I do! You saw them sleeping together. They're probably fuckin' by now."

"What?! You honestly think those two are having sex? Fred, please tell me that you aren't that stupid?"

"I know what I saw, Lance. Even Mystique believes that they are doin' it."

"Oh, my god, dude... Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Seriously!" Fred tried to walk away from him, but Lance stepped in his way, "Get the fuck outta my way, man. I'm not in the mood for this shit."

"Fred, will you just stop and think for a second? Tal and Gambit aren't having sex! For one, they're not showing the signs of a sexually active couple and their behavior towards one another has not changed."

"Oh, really? Just because you fucked a couple of girls in your life time you think you're such a fuckin' expert on relationships?"

"I'm an expert at spotting judgemental assholes if you really want to know."

"Why you-" he tried to grab for Lance's shirt, but Lance slapped his hands away.

"Don't get pissy with me just because you have a closed mind, Fred. Tal and Gambit had their clothes on when we found them. If they had been screwing around, then the room would reak of sex, but they're not."

"Okay, Mr. Expert, then tell me why they were sleeping together and why she's so fuckin' quick to jump to his defense?"

"I don't know! I don't know. Okay? You're gonna have to hasTal to know for sure. As for the other part, you more than anyone that she always jumps to her friends defense. Whether it be Gambit, Kurt, or even you."

Fred looked off to the side, unsure as to how he felt now.

Lance sighed and shook his head, "I know you're confused, Fred, but you really need to get all sides of the story before you actually give up. You don't want to lose Talia because of a little misunderstanding, do you?"

"No..."

Lance smiled, "Good. So are you gonna go talk to her now?"

"Just gimme some time to cool down. I don't wanna fuck things up by talkin' to her while I"m still pissed off."

"Okay. Just as long as you eventually do." Lance peered at the crushed trash can, "You think that those gifts are still salvagable?"

"Nope. Well... Maybe the bear and necklace, but the rest are completely ruined." Fred walked over to the trash can and pried the lid off. He reached in and dug around, until he found what he was looking for. The bear was slightly smooshed with a few chocolate insects sticking to it. He dusted it off, re-fluffed it, and made sure that the necklace was still inside. "What do you think?"

"Eh It's better than giving her a fucked up box of chocolates."

A little earlier...

Mystique had gone upstairs with the intent to yell at Talia, but once she reached Talia's bedroom door she found herself unable to go in. She just stood there; staring at the handle in silence. There was no sound coming from within. Mistuqe wondered if Talia was simply sitting on her bed, waiting for her or if she possibly snuck out of her bedroom window to be with Gambit. After standing there for what seemed like a very long time, Mystique placed her hand on the door knob, and quietly pushed the door open a crack. She peered in and saw that Talia was sitting on the edge of her bed with her back towards the door. Mystique pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside.

Talia heard someone enter her room. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Mystique. When she heard Mystique's footsteps stop short of her bed, she finally spoke.

"I didn't have sex with him, Mystique. He and I just fell asleep after we finished watching a movie."

Mystique took a step closer to the bed, "Are you in a relationship with him?"

"No. We're just friends."

"Then the two of you should have slept in separate rooms. Not on the couch with each other."

"I know." Talia lowered her head with guilt, "But we were so tired. Niether of us had the strength to move." Mystique sat on her bed. Talia looked over her shoulder, so that she could look at Mystique, "Why do you hate Gambit so much? He's been nothing but kind to me."

Mystique reached up and tenderly petted Talia's hair, "Because he's a man. Men like him are prone to break a young girl's heart. Even if they have good intensions."

"I was a man before. Does that mean you hate me as well?"

"You were a young boy. Not a man. You have not had the years nor the experience to become like one of them."

"Not all men are as bad as you think they are."

"Spend a little more time in that body and you'll eventually be singing a different tune."

"What about your son Kurt? He's a good man."

Mystique stared quietly into Talia's innocent eyes. she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the young girl's forehead. Once she broke the kiss, she pressed her own forehead against Talias, and stroked her head, "You are a sweet girl, Talia. So innocent and pure. It makes me envious sometimes. But it's also refreshing. That's why I'm probably so determined to protect you."

Talia looked up at her with confusion, "Portect me? Why would you want to protect me so badly?"

Mystique gave her a gentel smile and pulled her into a loving embrace, "Because I see you as my little girl. I want to give you the life that I have never had."

Talia's heart melted at Mystique's words. She flung her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.

Mystique made a sort of cooing noise of happiness. She would be lying if she told people that she didn't enjoy Talia's genuine affections.

"I'm sorry for what happened downstairs." Talia said, looking up at her. "I'll also repair the hole in the wall that Freddy made.

"I can forgive you, if you can forgive me for losing my temper and jumping to conclusions. I should know by now that I can trust you." she gave Talia another squeeze before she finally let go. "And don't worry about the hold. Freddrick will be the one to fix it since he made it."

"I just don't understand why he would react in such a way. Oh, wait..."Talia suddenly remembered their kiss, "Do you think that he got jealous?"

Her question made Mystique feel a little awkward, "Um... Why would you think something like that?"

"Well, um..." Talia knew how much Mystique didn't like the idea of Gambit getting close to her, but she didn't exactly know how she would feel about Fred. Especially if they did share the same feelings for one another. "I-I just thought that maybe he might actually like me."

Mystique's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. she did not like the thought of her serroget daughter having potential feelings for a boy that she did not approve of. "Well, um, Talia dear. What made you come to that conclusion?"

Talia wrung her hands together nervously and blushed, "When he saved me from the flamethrowers, he kissed me." Mystique was silent, "And I think... I think that I may like him."

Mystique's face paled, but she stayed calm. 'Time to nip this infatuation in the bud.' she mentally told herself, then said aloud, "Not to get your hopes up, dear, but I think that you might be missinterpreting his affections."

"Oh? How so?"

"He's in a relationship with Tabitha, sweetie, and putting his life in danger may have triggered his emotions. He may have been seeing you as her when he kissed you."

Talia's eyes saddened, "But the words that he spoke to me before he kissed me... They were for me. Not her."

"The words may have been for you, but I doubt the kiss was."

"But-But-"

"I'm only telling you this to keep you from getting hurt in the long run." Mystique sensed Talia's emotions were becoming unstable. She held her in a protective hug, "There's plenty more fish in the sea anyways. And you deserve a man, who will make you happy."

"But what if I don't want anyone else?"

"Once you get older you'll change your mind. But for now, just enjoy your childhood, and be my little girl."

Talia didn't know exactly how she was suppose to feel. All of her emotions were jumbled up inside of her, that she did not know which screamed the loudest. She wanted to shove Mystique away so that she could go find Fred and confess her feelings for him. But the doubt that Mystique put inside her head made her hesitant and scared to leave Mystique's protective arms.

A smile crossed Mystique's lips as she thought, 'I'm sorry for hurting you, my dear, but it had to be done. I couldn't protect my own children from the cruelties of the world, but I can at least try to protect you.'

Talia shut her eyes tightly, forcing herself to try to think clearly. When Mystique finally left her room to start dinner, Talia's thoughts finally broke through. She sat on the edge of her bed quietly, then moved over to her window, and stared at her tree.

"Dammit..." she cursed at the empty tree, "Of all the times that he normally shows up, why is it now that he decides not to?" she pressed her forehead against the window and sighed, "Where are you, Gambit? I could really use some advice right now." Suddenly she felt a tap on her window and she looked up. She smiled and quickly threw open her window. "Gambit! I can't tell you how glad I am to see you."

Gambit smiled and sat down on a branch that wasn't broken, "I thought dat you might need someone to talk to, so Gambit stuck around."

"Do you want to come inside?"

"Non. Gambit will not be stayin' long. Gambit has tings dat need to be done."

"Okay."

"So what's up? Why aren't you in de arms of de man dat you love?"

"I don't know." she sighed, "I was going to tell him how I felt just as soon as he got back, but then a lot of shit went down all at once."

"Gambit can vouche for dat." he chuckled, rubbing his shoulder, "Your boyfriend throws a pretty mean curve ball."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine, petite. Gambit's been through much worse."

"Anyways, I'm not so sure that I can get Freddy to be my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh? Why so, petite?"

"Because of Mystique. She told me that my kiss with him was probably a mistake and that he was more than likely thinking of Tabitha when he did it."

"No offense, petite, but your Mystique is a compulsive liar. Don trust anyting dat she says, unless it can be proven."

"But- ah" she looked down at her hands with sad eyes, "I'm just scared that what she said might be true. If so... Then I'm not sure that I would want to continue being a girl anymore."

"Den prove her wrong and go tak to your man. Don assume anyting when dere can always be more dan one possibility." he reached out to her and lifted her chin with his knuckle, "Be strong, petite. Gambit has faith dat everyting will turn out alright."

"I-I'll try."

"Dat's my girl." he brushed her cheek with his thumb and pulled away, "Gambit has to go now. I'll drop by for a visit in about a week. Take care, petite."

With that he dropped down from the tree and disappeared into the woods.

His words brought a renewed hope in Talia. She leapt from where she sat and left her room to search for Fred. She looked around, until she spotted Lance, who was standing in front of the living room window.

She approached him with a hopeful smile, "Hey, Lance! Where's Freddy?"

Lance jumped with a start, then turned to face her, "Shit, Tal! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry." she winced.

"Forget about it. Fred decided to go for a walk. I don't know hwere he went or when he's gonna be back."

"Oh..." a wave of disappointment washed over her, "Do you think that he'll at least be back by tonight? I want to ask him something."

"He might. You know how he never likes to miss dinner."

"Yeah..." she sat down on the couch.

Lance joined her and turned on the television, "Might as well watch some tv, until he gets back. Hopefully he'll be more calm by then."

Earlier...

Fred had stepped outside. With the teddy bear still in his hands, he stared at it while he stood upon the front pourch. Lost in his own thoughts, 'I hope you're right, Lance. I really hope that the whole thing with Tal and Gambit is just one big misunderstanding.'

He set the stuffed animal down on the pourch bench and walked away. He had decided to head straight for town.

He walked around town with his hands in his pockets; glancing through store windows. He continued his walk, until he caught sight of Pietro talking to someone. Fred moved a little closer and realized that Pietro was conversing with Tabitha. They eventually notice him and they both approached him.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be home wooing Talia?" Pietro asked.

"After what happened earlier, I doubt she'd be in the wooing mood." Fred replied. "What about you?"

"I decided to get out of the house for my own safety. I'm sure that standing up for Gambit ranked me the same level as him on Mystique's shit list. So, I'm going to disappear for a few days, until the danger has passed."

"Good thinking." Fred turned to Tabitha, "And you?"

She held up her shopping bag, "Picking up somethings to cheer Kurt and Kitty up. They're both pretty bummed about Tal, but for different reasons." she dropped the back back down to her side and ran her free hand through her hair, sighing with frustration, "Kitty especially. Since that night she didn't come straight hom, the Professor grounded her, and won't let her go anywhere. She's almost to the breaking point of calling her parents to take her out of the school."

"Damn! That really sucks. What about you?"

"Me? Pfft I'm fine. You think I'm going to let some ridiculous bull shit get in my way of spending time with my friends. If Kitty does end up leaving, then I'm going to leave too. I'll also try to convince as many of the X-Men to leave with me. When a school's whole purpose is to learn tolerance, acceptance, and peace just stops following it's own code because of one person, it's time to transfer."

Both Fred and Pietro nodded in agreence.

Pietro looked at his watch and frowned, "Well, I better get going. My old man called and said that he was on his way to Earth with my sister and Pyro. Apparently he's staying for dinner tonight. If that's the case, then I want to be as far away from here as possible."

Tabitha smirked, "And here I thought you were your daddy's favorite."

"Ha! I stopped being his favorite when he brain washed my sister into thinking that he's the perfect father. Anyway. I'll see you two around. Laters." Pietro sped away before they could even utter their goodbyes.

Tabitha turned back to Fred and said, "So, I guess that just leaves you and me now, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not really caring one way or the other, "I guess, but I might be takin' off too. I need to start headin' back home, so I can finally talk to Tal."

"Mind if I tag along for a bit? Today is one of Wolverine's training sessions and I don't feel like attending it."

"Sure."

They made their way back to the Brotherhood house. Along the way, Tabitha chatted up a storm. Most of her topics were about different ideas that she had for fun, which they all sounded dangerous. The rest of her topics were about shoes and outfits that she planned to buy next week. Her topics didn't interest him, so he tuned her out, but nodded and smiled when it was needed.

Once they made it to the house, Fred stopped short of the property when he saw three large transportation spheres sitting open on the lawn.

"I guess our guests are here." he grumbled as he continued to the front pourch.

Tabitha followed him, then seated herself upon the pourch railing. "Well, look at it this way. You're going to have both a dinner and a show."

"Knowin' that they're here makes me lose my appitite."

She laughed, then spotted the stuffed animal sitting on the bench, "Did Tal leave that out here or is that a present Lance was going to give Kitty?"

Fred turned to look at what she was talking about, "Oh, that." he walked over to it, picked it up, and brought it over to her, "I bought this earlier to give to Tal. Had some chocolates to go with it and roses, but I threw them away."

"Threw them away? Oh!" a thought dawned on her, "Pietro did mention that you got into a scuffle with Gambit earlier. Did you really think that Tal and him were... you know?"

"Yeah and I really regret doin' it, cause I really don't know the truth." he looked down at the bear with sad eyes, "I hope that it ain't true. I really wanna tell her how I feel without lookin' like a fool."

"Then tell her. The worst that could happen is that she says no."

"That doesn't help make me feel better, Tabs."

Tabitha rollwed her eyes, "Geez, you're so overly insecure! Would it help if you practiced saying to me what you want to say to Tal?"

"It ain't gonna back fire on me like our fake dates is it?"

She smiled with confidence, "Trust me, it won't. All's we're going to do is a quick practice, until you feel confident enough to speak to her on your own. Then I'll be gone before you can blink an eye."

Fred groaned miserably, "You better be right. I'm startin' to run out of options. Okay... Um... How do we do this?"

"I'll pretend to be Tal and you just say to me what you've been wanting to say to her for a very long time."

Fred squeezed the bear nervously.

She gently touched his hands and looked into his eyes reassuringly, "Take your time. This is only practice. Okay?"

He nodded; licking his lips as he cleared his mind, "Um... Tal?"

"Yes, Freddy?" Tabitha responded, speaking with her best Talia immatation.

He was startled at first by how good her immatation was, "God, that's so creepy!"

"You think that's good, you should hear my impersonations of my house mates. Now focus!"

"S-Sorry! Okay, um... Where were we? Oh, yeah! Um... Tal?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"I-I have somethin' to tell ya that I've been wantin' to for a very long time now. I uh... I really like you, Talia."

"And I like you too, Freddy." she replied innocently.

"No! No. I mean, I really, really like you. I wanna be more than just friends with you."

"You mean-"

"Yes. I want us to be together. Forever and-"

"Alright, no offense, Freddy," she switched back to her normal voice, "That right there sounds very creeper like."

"I'm new at this, so sue me!" he snapped, "What would you say?"

"Everything that you said up until that last part. How about I say something and then you try to come up with a response."

"Okay."

She cleared her throat and returned to her Talia impersonation. "You don't know how happy that makes me feel, Freddy, but... How can I be sure that what you feel for me is real? I don't want to stay stuck as a girl forever if what we have isn't really meant to be."

"Fred took a deep breath, he stood next to her and leaned against the banister, "Because when I fall for someone, I put all of my heart and soul into it. I promise you that I will never half ass this relationship and I will never take you for granted."

"Oh, Freddy!" she gasped, moved by his words.

He held out the bear and looked at her with kind and gentle eyes, "I got this for ya. To show you how much ya really mean to me? So... Will you go out with me?"

Caught up in the moment, Tabitha took the bear, and threw her arms around Fred's neck, "Yes! Yes!"

A little earlier...

Shortly after the three spheres had landed, Magneto, Wanda, and John emerged. Magneto let his daughter lead the way and they follwed her into the house. They walked into the living room, where Lance and Talia were.

Lance and Talia both looked up at them with surprise.

"Wanda! We weren't expecting you back quite so soon." said Lance.

Wanda walked over to her father and put her arm around him, "I was going to stay for another day or two, but father said that he had a very important mission for us. I told him that I would do it on one condition and that was if he sat down and had dinner with us." she hugged Magneto's arm and giggled, "It's always nice to see father make time for his family."

"As all good fathers should, my dear, sweet Wanda." he stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned his icey blue eyes on Talia, who coward behind Lance. "It's unfortunate that there are a few who will never know the true joys of a family."

Talia knew that his words were meant to hurt her. They did, but her fear of him was much more stronger. She titled her head up and whispered into Lance's ear, "I'm going to go help Mystique in the kitchen." Lance nodded and gave her a nudge to hurry her. Talia rose to her feet and bowed curtiously to Magneto and the others. "Please, excuse me. I must help Mystique with the dinner preparations." without another word she turned on her heel and scurried away.

Wanda and John smirked at her retreat.

Magneto however kept his icey stare on her. He pulled away from his daughter and followed Talia. Wanda, not wanting to quite let her father out of her sight followed closely behind him. They quietly entered the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table without Mystique nor Talia noticing them.

John made himself right at home by taking Talia's spot on the couch and taking control of the tv remote.

Lance eyed him angrily, "Make yourself at home why don't you."

"Don't mind if I do, mate." he changed the channel that Lance had been watching to a show that had fire and explosions.

"I know you're from a different country and all, but even you should know when someone is being sarcastic."

"I do. I just don't care. It's just that simple."

Lance tried to snatch the remote from John.

John pulled out his lighter and flicked it. The flame flickered and grew larger than normal. John smiled evily, "You might want to think twice on that, mate. There's two things in this world that you don't fuck with. My shows and my sheila. If you do..." the flame flew from the lighter and floated dangerously close to Lance's face, "You wind up getting burned."

Lance blew out the flame and chuckled, "That's funny. Cause I have two things that you don't fuck with either." he snatched the front of John's shirt and yanked him to where their noses were almost touching. A sinister expression contorted his face, "Don't fuck with my girl and most importantly don't fuck with my friends. The same goes for your bitchy girlfriend. If she so much as starts shit with any of my friends tonight, I'm gonna make sure that you both come out in wheel chairs."

John smirked at Lance's threat and handed him back the remote, "If all you wanted was the remote, mate, you should've just asked."

Back in the kitchen...

Talia approached Mystique and hugged onto her arm.

Mystique pulled her attention away from her cooking and looked down at the young girl. "Hello, Talia. Did you want to help me make dinner tonight?" Talia nodded quietly and hugged Mystique's arm tighter. Mystique sensed Talia's emotions and became concerned. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Magneto's here. So is Wanda and John."

Mystique frowned, "They're all here? I wasn't informed that they would be arriving today." She looked at the meal before her, "I suppose that there will be enough for everyone, but there will be no chance for seconds."

"They can have my portion. I'm not feeling very hungry tonight."

"Does Magneto frighten you, dear?"

Talia nodded, "Yeah... Mystique?"

"Hm?"

"Are we- Are we a family?"

Mystique blinked at Talia's question, "What a thing to say! You know how I feel about you." Talia was silent. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"I-I-"

"Ahem" Magneto finally decided to make his presence known.

Mystique and Talia both jumped and turned around. Mystique could tell by the look on their faces that they had been sitting there for a very long time. Talia hugged onto her mentor more tightly.

"Don't you know that it's rude to listen in on another person's conversation." Mystique snapped.

"Your conversation isn't of any importance, so it doesn't matter if one listens in or not." he replied.

"Why you arrogant, self rightious, son of a-"

"It would be wise of you not to finish that sentence, Raven. Lest you want someone else to suffer the consequences for you." he glanced threateningly at Talia.

Mystique touched Talia's hand and smiled down at her, "Dinner's almost ready. Would you be a dear and fetch the others for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Talia reluctantly pulled away from Mystique and walked back out into the living room.

Magneto motioned for his daughter to leave as well. Affter she left, he locked eyes with Mystique, "Clearly you and I need to have a little chat."

Talia and Wanda walked into the living room towards the boys. Wanda plopped down in John's lap and began making out with him.

Both Lance and Talia made sounds of disgust.

Wanda stopped kissing John and giggled, "Jealous?"

"Hell no!"Lance exclaimed, "I've got a girlfriend."

John chuckled, "No offense, mate, but I've seen your girlfriend and she isn't much to look at."

"You won't be either if you don't shut the fuck up!"

The tension in the room made Talia panic. She didn't want there to be any trouble with Magneto around. Quickly she stepped forward to get Lance's attention, "Hey! Um... Has Freddy made it back yet?"

"No, not yet." Lance exhaled slowly, "But I'm sure that he won't be too much longer."

Wanda arched her eyebrow in curiousity, "You seem rather anxious to see him."

Talia blushed, "Um... You can kind of say that."

"Oooh! So our little Toad has a crush on the Blob. I didn't think you'd have it in you to swing the other way." Wanda teased.

"Don't call him that! Freddy's a nice guy." said Talia.

"He may be nice, but he's also taken. Or did you forget that part?"

Lance shot Wanda a nasty glare, "Shut it, Wanda! Don't talk about shit you know nothing about."

Wanda ignored him and continued taunting Talia. "If I remember correctly, he's dating Tabitha. A hot girl with loos morals and easy access if you know what I mean. Ha Ha Seriously, Toad. Why would he give all of that up to be with a ugly, pathetic; little virgin like you?"

Wanda's words struck Talia's insecurities and was about to cry.

Lance seeing this, quickly stood up, and took a hold of Talia's arms, making her look away from Wanda. "Don't listen to her, Tal! She's just attacking you, because she's unhappy with her own miserable life. Fred will be here soon and then you can ask him your question."

Their conversation was suddenly disrupted by a commotion from outside.

"Oh, Freddy! Yes! Yes!"

They all turned their heads to see Tabitha throwing herself excitedly at Fred. The both of them laughed and smiled at one another, unaware that they had an audience.

Lance's face turned ghostly pale, when he noticed Tabitha holding the teddy bear that was meant for Talia. "Tal!" he grabbed Talia by the shoulders and spun her around so that she would be facing him, "It's not what it looks like!" but he fell silent when he saw her face.

Talia was completely heart broken. A tear ran down her cheek as she was unable to pull her eyes away from the scene.

Wanda and John turned their heads around to see what they were looking at. The scene that they saw made the both of them smile smugly.

"See? What did I tell you." said Wanda snidely, "If Blob doesn't want you, then no one else will either."

Lance glared angrily at Wanda, "Shut the fuck up, Wanda! You're not helping right now." Wanda merely laughed. Lance turned back to Talia and tried to console her, "Tal... I'm sure that-" but his words came to a hault when he saw a single tear roll down his friend struggling not to cry.

With a shakey hand, Talia wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes. She looked up at him and tried her best to smile, "Don't they look happy together? It makes me happy to know that Freddy has finally found someone to be with." her facade soon faultered and several more tears began to fall uncontrolably. Unable to keep up her cheery act, she rubbed her eyes furiously, and started to walk away, "Excuse me... I-I think something flew into my eye!"

"Talia!"

"The sheila is actually crying over that oversized hippo?" John asked, "Talk about desperate, mate."

Talia was so lost in her thoughts that the sounds around her were nonexistant. 'I can't believe it... Mystique was right. I was a fool to even think that that kiss was really meant for me.' she sniffled and took a deep breath. She soon realized that she was approaching the kitchen door. 'Mystique's still inside the kitchen. Maybe talking to her will help calm me down.'

She had just put her hand on the door and opened it part way, then froze where she was at when she heard a conversation going on in the room.

"I don't know why you're so addiment to stay on this topic, Magneto. There's really no point!" Mystique snapped.

"I simply wish to hear you speak the truth." Magneto replied.

"The truth? You want to hear me say that I would never care for Toad the same way that I do for his female form? Or would you rather hear me say that I could never love Talia the same way that I love my own children?"

Talia became paralyzed with horror.

Magneto stared coldly and silently at his subordenant.

His gaze irratated Mystique even more, "Fine! If that's what you really want to hear to sleep better at night. Then, yes! It's all true!"

Talia clutched her chest as her heart broke even more. 'She-She lied to me? How could she?!' she remembered Gambit's words from earlier and felt even more foolish. Unable to hear anymore, she let go of the door, and turned to leave. Her path came to a hault when she bumped into Lance, who happened to be standing right behind her. She stumbled backwards, glanced up at him for a moment, but continued on her course to her room.

Lance was worried. He had heard everything that Talia had heard. He would have gone after her, but his anger towards Mystique was much more stronger. Without any warning, he burst into the kitchen; ready to yell at the older woman.

Mystique and Magneto both spun their heads around to see who it was that was intruding on their private conversation.

"What the fuck, Mystique?! I knew that you were low, but I never knew that you were that low!" Lance yelled.

Mystique blinked, "What on earth are you talking about, Lance? And why are you yelling at me in front of Magneto?"

"I heard what you said about Talia!"

"What?" Mystique looked at him with confusion.

"I knew that you were taking advantage of Talia just so you could play your morbid game of house. But to lead her on and make her think that you actually cared about her is completely fucked up!"

She put her hand upon her hip and pursed her lips, "Lance? You didn't hear everything that I had said previously before that last part, did you?"

"I didn't have to and neither did Talia. We heard enough to know how you truly feel."

Magento smiled as he watched Mystique's face turn pale.

"Talia heard?"

"Yeah. Why else would I be coming in here so pissed off?"

"Oh, my God... Where is she now? I have to go speak with her."

"She's upstairs. Not that it will do you much good. I doubt she will listen to you after what you said."

"If the two of you had listened a lot earlier- Oh never mind! Get out of my way!" Mystique pushed passed him.

Magneto began laugh as he stood up.

"What's so damn funny?" Lance demanded.

"It's sometimes wonderful to see how impulsive you young ones are these days.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

Talia had raced up to her room. She grabbed her over night bag and shoved as many clothes in it as she could and grabbed what little money that she did have. Once she felt like she had enough, she stormed out of her room. As she walked down the hallway, she spotted Wanda and John standing in front of Wanda's bedroom door. They were holding each other and giggling as John playfully nipped at Wanda's neck. They did not notice her walking towards them.

"Well, tonight has most definately been interesting." John chuckled. "Now I understand why Pietro keeps referring to them as his favorite soap opera."

"Indeed. Wanda agreed."

"Hey, Wanda. Since it looks like Toad has struck out in the dating department again, why don't ya show him a little mercy, and change him back?"

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that? As long as he's in that form he leaves me alone. It's the first time that I've had any real peace since moving here. Besides... I can't."

"Oh?"

"Once Mystique let up on me, I quit trying to learn the reversal spell."

"How come, luv?"

"I had no real intention in changing him back. The little wart can just suffer through life as he is now."

"Isn't that a little cruel, Wanda?"

"Who cares? Toad was never my friend anyways. So I owe him nothing."

Talia had heard every word of their conversation. Every stressful emotion that she was feeling had suddenly turned from angst to pure rage. She dropped her bag to the floor with a loud thud.

Wanda and John heard the sound. Before they could turn their heads to look, a fist came crashing down on Wanda's face. Wanda was sent crashing to the floor, holding a very sore eye.

Talia then threw herself on top of Wanda, straddled her, and began delivering unrelenting powerful blows to Wanda's face. The first few punches made contact, but Wanda held up own arms to block the attack.

"John! Get her off of me!" Wanda screamed.

John rushed over to help his girlfriend. He grabbed Talia from behind and pulled on her. This made Talia more angry. She wriggled free from his grip and jacked him in the nose with her elbow. He fell backwards holding his nose, writhing in pain on the floor.

Wanda's eyes grew wide, "Fuck this!" she threw up her hands and blasted Talia off of her. Wanda jumped to her feet and tackled Talia as she was getting back up. "Fucking bitch!" Wanda slapped her with a glowing hand, making an instant bruise. She raised her hand again, but Talia reached up with both hands and grabbed her hair. "Agh! Let go of me, you psycho!" Wanda grabbed Talia's hair in return and the two girls began rolling around in the hallway, kicking, and screaming at one another.

After John finally pulled himself together he tried again to help Wanda. He nearly got knocked over in the process. "Gah! Will you two knock it off already?!"

By this time Mystique had reached the bottom of the stairs, when she suddenly heard two distinctive female screams.

"What the hell is going on up there!?" Mystique shouted, rushing up the stairs.

Fred heard the screams from outside and opened up the door in time to see Lance and Magneto racing up the stairs after Mystique. He himself followed their lead and Tabitha was right at his heels.

By the time they all had reached the top of the stairs, Wanda and Talia both had somehow managed to stand up, while still holding onto each other's hair.

John grabbed for Talia again by yanking on the back of her hair. Talia finally released her hold on Wanda, but Wanda did not.

"Hold the bitch still, John. I'm going to rearrange her face!" Wanda pulled on hand away and reared back.

Mystique saw this and rushed forward. She caught Wandas arm in mid flight and threw the girl against the wall. She then turned around and punched John in his already broken nose, making him dropto the floor. She then turned her attention on Talia, whom she immediately snatched up in a protective hug, and began examining her injuries.

"Sweetie, ar eyou all right?! Oh! Look at what those monsters did to your pretty face!"

Talia violently shoved Mystique away from her.

"T-Talia!?" To Mystique's horror, Talia launched herself right back at Wanda, and Wanda launched right back at Talia.

The two girls began fighting again.

This time Magneto raced in and pulled Wanda away from Talia, while Mystique regained her hold on Talia.

"Stop this foolish behavior right this instant!" Magneto demanded, "What has gotten into you, Wanda? You know better than to sully your hands on such filth."

Wanda immediately calmed down at the sound of her father's voice. She pointed angrily at Talia and cried, "It's not my fault! That little psychopath came out of no where and started punching the shit out of me."

"That's absurbed!" defended Mystique, "My Talia would never do anything of the sort."

"The fuck I wouldn't!" Talia kicked out at Wanda, but Magneto pulled his daughter out of the way in time.

"Cease your attacks, you little brat!" he barked.

Mystique about had had about enough. She turned Talia around, grabbed her by her arms, and shook her violently, "Talia, if you don't stop this nonsense right now, then I'm going to spank you!"

"I don't care! That stupid cunt lied about working on the reversal spell. She was never going to change me back!"

Magneto looked at his daughter sternly, "Is that true, Wanda?"

Wanda looked at her father sheepishly, "Um... Y-Yeah."

Mystique looked at Talia with dissapointment, "Sweetie... I thought that you said you wanted to stay the way you are?"

Talia turned her angry eyes on her now, "That was before I realized that you lied to me."

"Talia... What you heard downstairs-"

"I know what I heard!" Talia's eyes started to water, "You lied to me! You never gave a damn about me!"

"That's not true!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! The only reason that you took an interest in me was for your own selfishness! It's no wonder your own kids want nothing to do with you."

Talia's words struck a nerve and before Mystique could stop herself, she slapped the young girl across the face.

Mystique gasped and covered her own mouth, horrified at what she had done, "Talia! Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry!" she reached out to her, but Talia took a step back.

Without warning Talia grabbed her bag and ran past Mystique and the rest of her teammates.

"Talia! Come back!" Mystique ran after her, along with Fred and Lance.

They followed her outside, but she was already off of the property and out of sight.

"We have to find her!" Mystique cried. "Lance! You take Freddrick and search for her on the east side of town. I'll take the west side."

The boys nodded and they all split up. Lance took his jeep. Mystique took her ferrarie. They all drove off without a second though to the people, whom they left behind.

Maneto stood on the pourch and watched them leave. Wanda and John both stood on each of his sides. John was holding a bloody rag to his nose. Wanda was holding her ribs and wiping the blood away from her busted lip. She also had a black eye.

Wanda looked at her father and asked, "Are you going to let that bitch get away with what she did to me?"

"No, Wanda. I think not." he answered, not looking at her.

As Lance and Fred drove along the east side of town, Fred poked his head out of his passenger side window; desperately searching for the girl he loved. While Lance searched his own side and sent Pietro multiple text messeges, asking him for help.

"Man, where is she?" Fred asked anxiously. "This isn't like her. Why would she act out so bad?"

"Gee, Fred. I don't know." Lance replied sarcastically, "Maybe it's because she caught you in the arms of another woman."

"What?! You mean she saw Tabitha hugging me?"

"No. She saw her baking cookies for you. Yes! She saw that shit and I did too!"

"Fuck, man! Tabs was just helping me practice what to say to Tal. That's all."

"Well, you sure fooled us. You should have seen the look on Tal's face. She was utterly heart broken."

Fred wiped his hand down his face and groaned." Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Why does this bullshit always back fire on me?!"

"Well... It's not all your fault. Wanda had a big hand in it and so did Mystique. To be honest, I'm more pissed at them than I am at you."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm still pissed at you. Just not as much."

They continued their search in silence. Driving by many houses and many streets. However, neither of them spotted Talia. Which was the same for Mystique.

Talia knew that they would try to follow her. She also figured that they would try to track her by vehical, so she hid in the bushes once she left the property. They drove right by her. Unaware that she was so close by. Once she felt safe enough to leave her hiding spot, she diverted from the road and took to the woods to get to her destination. It took her twice as long to get to the bus station than it would have if she walk through town. By the time that she got there it was already 11 p.m.

She approached the station clearn and slipped him some money under the glass, "One ticket to New York, please?"

The elderly clerk pulled himself away from his newspaper, and eyed her through his specticals, "It's pretty late, young lady. Shouldn't you be home in bed by now?"

Talia shook her head, "I dont' have a home."

"If you don't have a home, then why go all the way to New York? Dangerous streets this time of night and the people aren't much better."

"I-I have relatives there. I'm going to try and see if they'll have me."

"Well... Normally I don't sell tickets to minors, but if you say you got family there, then I can make an acception." he took her money and printed out a ticket he handed it to her and smiled gently, "the next bus will be here in about an hour. If you're hungry there's a sandwich shop that's still open. They close in about 10 minutes so you better get something while you can."

"Thank you, sir."

"Take care not and don't go trusting strangers."

Talia bowed her thanks and took his advice. She stepped outside, spotted the sandwich shop, and bought a couple of sandwiches and a drink. She went back to the bus station and sat down on the bench that was just outside of the main door. She took a sip of her soda, unwrapped on of her sandwiches, and took a bite. The unsettling events of the evening had made her realize that she did not have much of an appitite. With much reluctance she swallowed her food and set the sandwich down beside her. She looked up at the night sky with sad eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she was lost in her thoughts. Her thoughts were soon disrupted by a couple of rain drops falling on her forhead, which then turned into a down pour.

She pulled her head back in an up right position and looked straight ahead with annoyance. "God has a sick sense of humor." she looked back up at the sky, "are you really going to do this everytime I cry?" a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder responded to her question. "Dick." she gathered up her belongings to take shelter inside the bus station, but found that the door was locked. "Oh, come on!" she kicked the door with frustration and turned back around. "I give up."

"Frauline? Vhat are you doing here?"

Talia turned her head to see Kurt standing a few feet away from her, holding a folded newspaper above his head. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He moved closer to her and unfolded his paper a bit so that she would be sheilded from the rain as well. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a valk. I vasn't expecting the veather to change so suddenly." he looked at her with concern, "Are you alright? You look as though you have been crying."

She looked away from him and nodded. "I have."

"Vhat happened?"

"I learned that no matter what gender I am, life is always going to suck." she said as she wiped away some tears, "I was stupid to think that this life could be any better."

"Talia... Please. Tell me vhat happened."

"What's there to say? Mystique was using me and I was too blind to see it. The man that I thought loved me is actually in love with someone else. And my only chance at turning back to normal went out the fucking window." she lost control of her emotions and began weeping uncontrolably.

Kurt dropped his newspaper and pulled Talia into a protective embrace. He said nothing, so that she could let it all out.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Kurt! There's nothing for me."

"I'm here, Talia."

She looked up at him with glossy eyes, "I know. But... I don't know if I can love you the way you want me to."

He caressed her cheek and looked kindly into her eyes, "Give me a chance. You just might be suprised."

She searched his eyes and he hers. Slowly Kurt bent his neck down and Talia raised her head higher, meeting him in the middle for the kiss. Their kisses were small and lingering pecks on the lips at first. Kurt then got brave and deepened the kiss. He held her tighter against his body, he slipped his tounge in, and explored the caverns of her mouth. Talia complied for a while, but then she pulled away.

"Frauline?" Kurt was nervous, unsure as how to take her reaction.

She pressed her forhead against his chest, then looked up at him, "Kurt, I'm... I'm sorry. I tried. I really did, but... I just can't give myself to someone, whom I do not love. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Kurt sighed in defeat, but somehow still managed to give her a smile. "I understand, Frauline." he gave her a squeeze and nuzzled her neck. "But I had to try."

She laid her head on his shoulder, "I know. I really did wish that it had worked. It probably would have made things less painful." She saw the headlights of her bus driving towards them and pulled herself out of his arms, "Here comes my ride."

Kurt looked up and frowned, "That's a New York bus. Vhy are you getting on that?"

"I'm leaving Bayville for good. I haven't had much luck here, so I'm going to try to start over somewhere else."

"You're really leaving? But you're only 15. Vhere vill you go? Vhere vill you live?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find something. You know I'm always resourceful." she picked up her belongings, "Don't worry. I'll give you a call just as soon as I get there and find an apartment. I have plenty of cash left over from Mystique's little shopping sprees. So I should be good for quite a while."

"Please, don't go, Frauline! You could come live vith Kitty and me back at the mansion."

"You know as well as I do that that will never work out, Kurt. Not as long as the others still hold hate in their hearts towards me."

"Screw the others! Our motto is suppose to be to help those who are in need, whether they be human or mutant. If ve turn our backs on one person just because of petty differences then vhat are we?"

Talia stared at him in silence, until her bus stopped in front of them. She started to turn and climb aboard.

Kurt grabbed her hand and stopped her, "Please, don't go!"

She gave him a small smile and said in a calm voice, "If things don't work out in New York, I'll come back. You and Kitty will be the first to know." she said, even though it was a lie.

Believing her, Kurt let go of her hand with great sadness, "Good-bye, Talia."

"Good-bye, Kurt."

He watched her climb aboard the bus. After Talia gave the driver her ticket, she took a seat far in the back. Kurt followed her and waved. She waved in return, until the bus left the station. Once they were both out of each other's sights, Kurt walked home alone, and Talia leaned back in her seat; fighting to control her tears.

The bus ride was a quiet ride. Most of the passengers were dead asleep, except for a few. The bushad left Bayville's city limits and was about twenty miles down the highway. Talia was about to fall asleep when she heard a young child shouting.

"Mommy! Mommy! There's a man flying outside my window!"

Everyone who had been asleep awoke to see what they child was pointing at.

"Oh, my God! There really is a man out there!" shouted a woman.

Talia shifted in her seat so that she could get a better view. She caught a glimsp of a shadowy figure before he flew up out of sight.

"Where's he go?" the child asked.

All of the passengers began to whisper amongst each other with concern and worry.

Talia saw something move behind the bus out of the corner of her eye. She turned around to see that the shadowy figure was flying behind them. A flash of lightning lit up the area and revealed the flying man's identity.

"Magneto?" Talia gasped in disbelief, "What's he doing?"

Magneto locked eyes with her. He flicked his wrist and the bus tipped violently.

Everyone inside screamed with horror as the bus slammed back down.

"Hold on everyone!" the bus driver shouted, as he put the vehical in a higher gear, and sped up.

Magneto followed the bus with ease. He then flew ahead of the bus and levitated a few yards in front of it.

The driver paniced and slammed on the breaks, but the wheels began to hydroplane, and he could not stop.

When the bus was within arms distance of Magneto, he threw his hand out. The bus tipped forward and flipped over him. All of the passengers and loose luggage tumbled around inside as the bus continued to summer sult in the air. When it finally came back down it crash landed right side up. All of the wheels had broken off and the windows shattered. Sparks flew as the bus skidded toward several feet before it tipped over and fell onto it's side in a ditch.

Magneto flew over to the back of the bus and used his powers to rip the emergency door off of it's hinges. He landed on the edge and looked in. All of the passengers were scattered through out the bus. Stray luggage laid on top of them. Some of the passengers were unconscious, others were moaning in pain as they tried to move.

Talia emerged from behind one of the seats a few rows up. There was blood on the side of her head and a few scratches on her arms. She looked up at Magneto with dizzy eyes. Before she knew it, the bars from the luggage railing ripped from their posts and had wrapped themselves around her.

Magneto raised his hand and floated her towards her. He glared at her with his icey blue eyes and said in a dark, cold tone, "You and I need to have a little chat."


	21. Save My Talia Pt 1

Chapter 21

Save My Talia Pt. 1

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for another long delayed post. I had just had my first baby back in June and for the longest time I couldn't think straight enough to due this chapter justice. I tried to make this one as long as I could and tried my best to get past my writers block and make it good. Please, tell what you think.

By the way, my husband wants me to try to write a crossover fanfic that is it's own story and is based on one of his Roll Playing Games he does with our friends. It is a mix of Resident Evil/Doom/Trigun/Outlaw Star/Bleach. He wants to know if anybody would be interested in reading it after I finally finish this story up.

Oh, yeah and here's a little WARNING: There is some pretty violent scenes in this chapter. Just to forewarn those who don't do well with violence.

Thanks for reading. Now enjoy. ^_^

The night was long.

Mystique, Fred, Lance, and Tabitha had all searched for Talia until it was nearly noon.

The boys and Tabitha were the first ones to arrive back home. They all sat quietly around the kitchen table, wracking their brains for all of the possible places that Talia could be.

Lance pulled out a map of Bayville and a sharpie. He crossed out all of the places that they had searched, marked the ones that they had not checked out, and weighed the possibilities of Talia turning up there. Tabitha sat next to him to study the map as well. She was about to suggest a location, but Lance had gotten frustrated, and got up.

"Where are you going?" Tabitha asked.

"Nowhere. I'm just goin' to do a few dishes." Lance replied, he moved to the kitchen sink and turned on the hot water. "Sitting around, doing nothing is driving me nuts."

"So you're gonna do dishes instead?"

"It's better than doing nothing. Maybe if I keep my hands busy and space out, an idea might come to mind."

Tabitha nodded, then turned her head to see what Fred was doing.

Fred being Fred, decided to rummage through the fridge in search of food.

"Freddy. I don't think you should be eating while you're upset." she said with concern in her voice. "I know it's what you do, but-"

Fred pulled out a large amount of food and set it down on the table. He held up a hand to silence Tabitha and looked at her with a serious expression, "Don't. I don't need to be lectured right now."

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Freddy. I'm just-"

"I know, Tabs. I know you're tryin' to help, but right now anythin' that anyone says is helpful will come out as annoying and frustratin' to me. Just lemme do my thing and leave me be. 'Kay?"

Tabitha sighed with defeat, "Okay, Freddy. You win." She pulled Lance's map closer to herself, so that she could examine it. After a few minutes she pushed the map away and turned to face the boys, "Why don't we just go to the Professor and have him track Talia down with Cerebro? It would be ten times faster than just guessing where she might be."

Both boys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, then they looked at Tabitha.

Lance turned away from his work and leaned back against the sink, holding onto the ledge for support, "As much as we like that idea, Tabs, it's a definate no go for us."

"What? Why?" she looked at him with shock.

"If you remember correctly, we're not exactly number one on the X-Men's let's help people list. Hell, they won't even let Talia hang out with you, Kurt, and Kitty after they found out that she's really Toad. I doubt that they'll wanna help us search for a missing member."

Fred snort, "Hmph They'll probably think the less of us the better. Maybe even do a lil' happy dance.

Tabitha shook her head, "They may not like you guys, but I doubt that they'd stoop so low. Talia's a teenage girl, who's probably lost and scared right now. They've just got to help her." the boys did not seemed moved by her words. She rolled her eyes in annoyance and glared, "Come on, guys! We need their help. I'm sure even Mystique would agree with me."

"In a pigs eye she would." said Fred.

"And Freddrick would be absolutely right."

All three teenagers jumped with a start and turned to the kitchen doorway to see a discheveled Mystique slowly walking towards them. She was so exhausted from her search last night, that she didn't have the energy to keep up the form of Talia's mother. Her hair was frazzled and she looked as though she had been crying.

Mystique walked past them without a word. She made her way towards the cubboards and rummaged through them for her tea stock. She grabbed a coffee mug with a shakey hand, but lost her grip on it. It fell to the floor with a loud crash and shattered into tiny pieces.

"God dammit!" she growled and reached for another one, but that one slipped from her hand and broke as well, "Fuck!" she slammed the cubboards shut and touched her hand to her head as though she was nursing a headache.

Lance approached her and gently touched her shoulder, "Come on, Mystique. Let's get you to bed."

She shook her head no. "Talia's still out there. I have to keep looking."

She pulled out her car keys and started to head out of the kitchen, but Lance held firmly onto her shoulder, and snatched the keys out of her hand.

"You need to rest, Mystique." he said gently, "We all do. If we try looking for Talia now, we'll be useless."

Mystique wanted to argue, but she knew the young man was right, "I know. I just... I just wish I could have stopped her and told her what was really said between Magneto and I. What she heard- What she" her body began to shake uncontrolabley. She brought her hands to her face and wept.

Lance was at a loss. He had never seen his instructor/boss cry before. He looked back at his friends, who both looked as clueless as him. Lance truned back to her and tried to steer her out of the kitchen, "You're exhausted, Mystique. We all are. Once we get some rest, we can continue our search for Tal. Okay?"

She rubbed her eyes furiously with the back of her hand, trying to stop on tears. "Yes. That sounds like an excellent idea."

Lance led Mystique out the kitchen, leaving Tabitha alone with Fred.

Tabitha went over to the pile of broken mugs and began picking up the large pieces. "I don't quite care for Mystique, but I can't help but feel sorry for her right now." she said, not looking up.

"Hmph I don't." Fred grunted, getting up to search the fridge, "She's finally gettin' what she deserves for decieving Tal."

Tabitha looked up and eyed him angrily, "Isn't that like the kettle calling the pot black, Freddy?"

He glared back at her, "Don't you dare lump me in the same boat with her! What she did was far worse than what we were doin'."

She shot him a dirty look and went back to picking up the mugs broken pieces. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Freddy."

"What? You think what we did was worse?"

"No. But I think it did do the same amount of damage. With everything that Tal has gone through since becoming a girl, I'm surprised that she didn't snap sooner." Tabitha threw the broken pieces away and washed her hands, "Everyone had a part to play in her disapearance, even you, whether you want to believe it or not. I still say that you guys should go to Professor Xavier and ask for his help before it's too late." She stared into his eyes with sincerety and seriousness. He averted his gaze and went back to roaming the fridge. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the back door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Back home, until you guys get off of your high horse and talk to Xavier."

"I told ya, we ain't talkin' to that asshole."

"Then you might as well make peace with Tal's disapearance and move on. Cause you're sure as hell never gonna find her at the rate you all are going."

Tabitha slammed the door behind her as she walked out.

"Hey!" Fred slammed the fridge door and opened the back door. Tabitha was about to turn at the corner of the house. He stood on the cement platform that lay before the door and shouted, "Don't you worry. We'll find Tal without your precious Professors help. You'll see! We'll find her by dinner time."

She didn't reply. She slipped out of his sight and kept on going.

Fred cursed under his breath and slammed the back door on his way back inside of the house.

Meanwhile, at the Xavier institue...

Kurt awoke from his slumber and slowly made his way down the stairs. He heard his fellow housemates making a ruckus inside the kitchen. He yawned and entered the room.

"Hey, Kurt! Heads up!" Bobby shouted.

"Huh?" Kurt was so groggy that he did not even register Bobby's warning. Something big, smelly, and soggy smacked him in the face. "Vhat the hell?!" he pulled it off and looked at it with disgust. "Eeeew! Vhat is this thing?" he asked, as he stared at the moldy, unidentifiable object.

"It's Kitty's meatloaf surprise. We hid it in the back of the fridge, so that she wouldn't sure us seconds."

"Yuck! How long has this thing been in there?"

Bobby looked at Jamie, who shrugged.

Bobby turned back to Kurt and shrugged as well. "I don't know, but I know it's been in there since before 4th of July."

Kurt's blue furry face had somehow managed to turn green. He dropped the moldy food and rushed out of the kitchen to purge himself in the upstairs bathrooms.

Bobby and Jamie laughed loudly at the sight.

"Will you two knock it off! We're all tryin' to watch the news." shouted Rogue.

They both winced and said simotaniously, "Sorry." then took their places at the kitchen table.

The tv blaired loudly as the female newscaster gave her report.

"This is channel 5 news, here to update you on current events. Late last night there was a horrific bus accident that left many injured, one dead, and one missing. The police have released any information as to how accident has occured or the names of the victims. All that we can tell you is that the accident happened sometime after midnight and the bus's designated destination was for New York. We will keep you updated, once we learn more. Please stay tuned. Thank you."

"Gee A bus wreck. Those don't happen very often do they?" asked Jamie.

"Not often. But those kinds of accidents do happen from time to time." answered Scott.

"I'm glad that none of us were on that bus." said Jean, "I would be a nervous wreck waiting to hear if any of us were the ones who died or ended up missing."

"I know what you mean." Scott nodded. "But at least we have the Professor and Cerbro. The Professor could find us in a heart beat."

Jamie nodded, then asked, "Couldn't we have the Professor find the missing person for the police?"

Scott shook his head, "He wouldn't know who to look for, since they didn't give out any names, and if they were human, Cerbro would be of no use."

"Oh. Well, that sucks." frowned Jamie.

Scott patted ruffled up the younger boy's hair and smiled, "I know. But like Jean said. It's a good thing that none of us were on that bus." he turned to Jean, "Hey, Jean. Can you see how long Kurt is going to be? I want us to head over to the Danger Room as soon as possible, so that we can go bowling later tonight."

"He's in the shower. He says he's not coming out until he's gotten all of Kitty's meatloaf surprise out of his fur."

"We could always have Logan shave him." Scott chuckled.

Jean giggled and paused for a second after relaying Scott's messege to Kurt, "Oh, my! Apparently Kurt is seriously taking you up on the idea. Some of the meatloaf isn't washing out."

"Poor Kurt. At least now we have a new weapon against the Brotherhood."

Kitty folded her arms and pouted as everyone laughed at her expense.

Hours later, back at the Brotherhood House...

Mystique was sleeping in her bed, when something stirred her.

Her eyes fluttered open, she rubbed them, and moaned as she sat up.

"Good evening, Raven." spoke an all too familiar voice, hiding in the shadows in the corner of her room.

"Magneto!" She gasped, "What are you still doing here? I thought you would have gone back to Asteriod M by now."

"Normally I would be. But there is something here on Earth that requires my attention. Including yours."

"Well, whatever it is, it can wait." she replied, throwing her legs over the edge of her bed, and stood up, "I something more important to attend to."

Magneto levitated towards her as she put on her jacket, and handed her an electronic tablet, "Does it have something to do with this?"

Mystique took the tablet, "What's this?"

"Push the button and find out."

She pursed her lips with annoyance and pushed the button. The screne glowed brightly and what Mystique saw on the display screne made her eyes grow wide. "Talia!" her legs shook so uncontrolably that she had to use her bed to catch herself.

The screne was showing a live video feed of Talia laying unconscious on a cold metal floor, the injuries from the bus wreck were clearly visible, and standing over her was Sabertooth.

So many emotions flowed through her at that moment. She wanted to scream and yell at her employer, but all she could manage was an angry whisper. "What did you do to her?!"

"She had a little "bus accident". Nothing serious, just a few minor scrapes and bruises."

She pulled her eyes away from the screne and looked at him with desperation, "Where is she? Where's my baby?!"

He narrowed his eyes at and walked back towards his hiding spot, "I knew you were distracted, but I didn't think things would have gone this far."

"Damn it, Erik! Just tell me where Talia is."

Her looked at her from over his shoulder for a few moments, then turned back around. "Why is it, whenever you aquire a child and become attached to them your work performance weakens?"

She set the tablet down and walked towards him angrily, "Maybe it's because I want to become something more than just your personal lap dog? Maybe it's because I want to be a-"

"A mother?" he interrupted, and turned his whole body to face her, "Don't make me laugh. You could never become a real mother."

"How the hell do you know?! You won't even let me try! You made me leave Rouge when she was a child to do missions. You caused me to drop Kurt off of a bridge when he was baby. And now you're keeping Talia away from me. Why? Why do you have such a problem with me wanting to be a mother?"

"Because, my dear, you are not mother material. You are an assassin. Sometimes even a mercanary. You've done more horrific things to innocent people that you are almost on the same animalistic level as Sabertooth. How can someone with such a bloody past that deals in death have the capability to keep something pure alive? Or even feel genuine affection?"

She scoffed at him, "And you think you're any better? You've killed hundreds of people in the name of a fucked up dream that will never come true. And yet you've somehow managed to keep your own children alive this long. But then again, you did abandon your son and dropped your daughter off at an insane assylum simply because you didn't want to take the time to raise them. I guess that makes you father of the year, doesn't it?"

With an angry sneer, he threw his hand out, and used his powers to pick her up off of the ground by her necklace. He contracted his fingers to make the chains tighten around her throat. She desperately pulled at the chains to keep them from going any deeper into her skin. Magneto looked at her with sadistic pleasure as her eyes began to roll in the back of her head.

"Do not lecture me on the moralities of raising a family, woman! I did what I had to do. Unlike you, I know which responsibilities come first." he released his hold on her and let her drop to the floor.

She collasped onto the floor and coughed as she gasped for air.

"Now that we can finally put aside those trifling questions of yours. Let's return to the matter of your young charge. You've been very lazy in your duties as my employee. So lazy in fact, that my plans for world conquest has been set back for far too long. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to rid you of this pathetic dillusion of yours and bring you back into reality."

Mystique sat up on her knees and stared up at him with fear, "What exactly are you going to do?" he said nothing. The fear swelled up in her chest and she crawled closer towards him. "No! Please! Please, don't kill her! I'm begging you. She's just a child."

"You have nothing to fear. The child shall not perish. Not yet at least. I do however plan on returning her to her true form. That way she will no longer be a distraction to you."

"You're going to turn her back? But-"

"There will be no arguing about this. I have made up my mind. As of right now, Wanda is researching her book of spells to reverse the curse. Once Toad is returned to his true form, I shall return him back to you. Then he will see that you never truly loved him, but were only using him for your own selfish amusement." he smirked when he noticed Mystique shed a singel tear. "You will return to your duties and complete the missions that I have assigned you. If you have not shown any good progress, then I will make you watch as I have Sabertooth kill the little welp in any way that pleases him. And we both know what he's like when he has a new toy to play with."

"You're an evil bastard, Erik."

"And you are a weak female, who lets her emotions get the best of her. Next time you decide to play mommy, do it when I no longer find you useful. Now, get up and get back to work. I have three new missions for you to do. I shall have the details texted to your phone. You have three days to complete them. Make sure you succeed or else."

With that Magneto used his powers to unlock her bedroom window and levitate out of the room.

Once he was out of site, Mystique rose to her feet, and returned to her bed. She sat in silence for several minutes, until she realized that the electronic tablet was still lying on her bed. She picked it up and gently held it in her hands as though it would break at the slightest touch. Her eyes watered as she stared at Talia's unconscious body.

"Talia..." she sniffed and hugged the tablet close to her chest, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Meanwhile, downstairs...

Fred and Lance were in the living room, looking over a map of Bayville; marking off the areas which they had searched for Talia the previous night. They were about to disguss their plans for the evening, when they heard the front door open and close. They looked up to see Pietro walking towards them.

"Hey, guys. What's with the long faces?" Pietro asked.

They both glared angrily at him.

"Whoa! What's with the death glare? Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"Exactly." Lance grumbled.

"Huh?" Pietro was confused. He looked back and forth between Lance and Fred. "You guys want to give me a clue as to what you all are pissed off about?"

"As if you don't know." Fred sneered. "You've been dodging our calls all night last night."

"Is that what this is about? Sheesh! You guys are so needy."

Fred's face turned red. He took a dangerous step towards the white haired boy, but Lance put his hand on Fred's chest and stopped him.

Pietro jumped backwards with a start, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Check your phone and see how many messeges that we left you." said Lance.

Pietro arched his eye brown and pulled out his phone, "O-kay." he turned it back on and waited for it to tell him how many messeges he had. His eyes went wide, "Holy shit! You guys called 26 times?" he scrolled down the screne a bit more, "And Mystique called... Wow... 42? What the hell happened last night that you felt the need to get a hold of me this badly?"

"Tal snapped and ran away last night."

"What?! You're joking, right?"

Lance shook his head. "I wish I were. As soon as Mystique wakes up, we're all going back out to look for Tal."

"Don't bother." said Mystique, who was walking down the stairs. "I already know where she is."

Lance dropped the map and rushed up to her.

Pietro and Fred immediately followed behind him.

The three of them wasted no time in questioning their mentor.

"You know where she is?"

"How?"

"Is she alright?"

"Where is she?!"

"Tell us, Mystique! Tell us!"

Mystique felt so over welmed, she held her hands up and took a step back, "Please, calm yourselve!"

"Sorry, Mystique." Lance appologized, he signalled to his friends to be quiet. "We're just anxious to know where Tal is. That's all."

"I know you all are. It's just that-" she spotted Pietro and she narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a dark look, "When did you finally decide to return home, Pietro?"

Pietro was taken back by her dark look, "Uh... I just got home. Why?"

She put her hand upon Lance's shoulder and gently pushed him aside as she walked closer to the speedster. "Did you come home alone or did your daddy dearest drop you off?"

"I came home by myself. What's with the 20 questions, Mystique?"

"I've only asked 2 questions, but I certainly can make it go up to 20 if I don't like what I hear."

She reached out for him, but he took a cautious step back.

"Whoa! You mind backing off a bit, Mystique? The way that you're eye balling me is really making me nervous."

"Why? Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"What the fuck?" Pietro looked at his friends, who were just as clueless as him.

"Don't play dumb with me, Pietro Maximoff!" she snapped, "I know you know where Talia is. Tell me now or I'll end you right here, right now."

Fred pulled Pietro behind him and guarded him from Mystique, "Back off, Mystique. He don't know nothin'."

Her eyes snapped up towards Fred, "I beg to differ."

Lance grabbed onto her shoulders and held her back, "Hold on, Mystique. What makes you think that Pietro knows anything about Talia's where abouts?"

She craned her neck back to look at him, "Because I just got an unwelcomed visit from his father, who told me that he has Talia in his possession."

"What?" the boys gasped.

"You have got to be kidding me! What would my father want with Toad?" Pietro asked.

Mystique arched her brow, "You really don't know?"

"Seriously! I honestly don't know. Like I said. I spent last night avoiding my deranged father. I hate spending family time with him, especially when it's fake family time."

Mystique eyed Pietro a bit longer, before she was finally convinced. "You can let go of me, Lance." He kept a firm hold on her. "I'm calm now. Pietro gets to keep his life today." With much reluctance, he released his hold. She looked at the other two boys with much annoyance, "Are you two going to get out of the way or must I make you move?" They took a few steps back to let her finish making her way down the stairs. "I will explain everything, but first I need some tea." She then made her way to the kitchen and they proceeded to follow her. There they watched her rumage through the cubboards for her tea stash and mug. As she was boiling some water, Mystique would periodically check her cell phone.

They all stood there in silence, until Pietro could no longer take it anymore.

"Alright, Mystique. Are you going to tell us why my dad has Toad or are you going to keep everything to yourself, like you always do?" She didn't answer. She simply checked her phone again, much to his annoyance. He sped over to her and snatched her phone out of her hands. "God dammit, Mystique! Quit looking at your phone and tell us what's going on." She held out her hand and gave him such a menacing glare that it sent a shiver up his spine. He smiled nervously and carefully placed the phone back into her hand, "Heh Heh Please?"

"Your father took Talia for two reasons, the first reason is my own fault. I let my personal desires blind me and I chose to neglect my obligations to your father's cause. The second, I believe is because she lashed out at your sister, who is probably off somewhere still licking her wounds."

"Wait! Toad beat up Wanda?" a smile crossed Pietro's face, "Cool!"

Mystique poured her tea into her mug and continued, "Your father told me that he would not give her back, until I start doing my job again, and..." she closed her eyes to hide her pain, "until Wanda returns her back to her true form."

Fred felt a pain in his chest, "You mean-"

Mystique nodded her head, "Our little Talia will be no more." she stared blankly into her tea.

"We have to get her back! We can't let them do this!" Fred exclaimed.

"If I don't do as Magneto says, then he will have Sabertooth kill her."

"WHAT?!" Pietro shouted.

"No way..." Lance murmered.

"You're fuckin' jokin', right? Please, tell me that your jokin'!" Fred cried. Mystique gave him no reply. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he began to panic, "We-We have to stop him! We just can't let him change her back. We just can't!"

Lance put his hand on Fred's shoulder and spoke in a soothing voice, "Calm down, Fred. We're gonna find her. Don't you worry."

Pietro nodded and smiled at his friend, "Yeah, Fred. Think of it this way. You'll get major brownie points with Tal for showing up as her knight in shining armor."

"Like hell he will!" Mystique shouted, making the three of them jump, "I told you already, Freddrick, that I absolutely forbid you from pursuing a romantic relationship her. My Talia deserves a real man, not a little boy who likes to play games."

Fred glared at her and stepped forward, "I ain't no lil' boy, Mystique!"

"Physically you are almost an adult, I'll give you that, but mentally you are no where near where you need to be to meet my standards to be the love of my little girl's life. You are a coward, who uses lowly tactics to win a woman's affections, instead of coming forward and confessing your feelings to her." he started to open his mouth to yell at her, but she continued on, and her tone rose slightly higher, "And before you try to deny anything, I want you to know that I know everything that you and your three idiots friends have been doing. Ever since your little kiss of desperation I've been keeping my eye on you lot. And let me tell you, it's taken a lot of restraint not to beat each and every one of you senseless for toying with Talia's heart."

"As if your any better." he retorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Lance and Talia over heard what you said to Magneto last night. About how you could never love Tal if she turned back into Toad. You made Tal believe that you loved her, then you turn around and say that shit. And you have the fuckin' nerve to accuse me of playing mind games? Fuck you, bitch!"

Lance leaned over to Pietro's ear and whispered, "Should we step in and stop this?"

Pietro shook his head and whispered back, "You can if you want, but I'm not going in there. I actually like living."

"Yeah, no kidding. When do you think we should intervene?"

Lance and Pietro continued to watch the fight between their friend and mentor helplessly.

Mystique clutched her mug tightly, her anger rose with every word that Fred spoke. "How dare you speak so diserspectfully to me!?"

"You don't deserve my respect, Mystique. Nor from anybody else!"

"If they had listened to the whole thing from the beginning they would of realized that that was sarcasim. Magneto was trying to make abandon my affections towards Talia, so that I could get back to work." Fred frowned at her, but stayed silent to hear what she had to say next. "Since Toad became Talia, I've become obessed with seeing for myself if I could become a mother and to understand why I have failed as being so with my own children. I understand now that it was because I put my job above their needs. I feared Magneto's wrath and I hated myself for what I had done. Especially after I watched Kurt and Rogue turn their backs on me. After that... After that I convinced myself that I was simply not mother material, but then when I learned that was not the case when Toad became Talia. My feelings for her are genuine. I even confessed to her that I see her as my little girl and told her how I felt. I just wish she would have listened a little longer to hear me tell Magneto that even if she were to turn back into her old self, I would still love him as though he were my own. Because deep down, Talia and Toad are one and the same, despite gender differences." She looked hard into Fred's eyes, "I was at least straight forward with my feelings. That's more than I can say for you. "

Fred clenched his fists tightly.

Lance and Pietro gulped at the sight, but were relieved to see that Fred had stood his ground and controled his temper.

"You're right." he said coldly, "I did resort to playing mind games and I regret it. Especially now that I know that Talia shares my feelings. If I could, I would take it all back and start over, so I could tell her truth instead of bein' a coward. But I can't and so I have to live with it."

Mystique folded her arms in front of her chest, "Don't think that just because you're admitting to your failures it's going to change my mind about you. Talia deserves much better than you. I would rather her enter a relationship with my son Kurt over the likes of you. I would even prefer Gambit over you."

"It ain't up to you, who Tal hooks up with. If she wants to be with me or someone else, then it's her choice. But I'm gonna at least tell her how I really feel."

Lance and Pietro looked on at their friend with pride as he stood up for himself and spoke his words instead of using violence. They then looked at Mystique to see what she would reply with in return.

She tapped her right arm with her left forefinger, taking in Fred's words. After a long silence she responded, "I still stand by what I say, but at least for once you are thinking clearly. But..."

"But what, Mystique?" Fred asked.

"But even if we wanted to prevent Wanda from turning her back, we can't. We don't know where Magneto is keeping Talia and if we try to go after her, he will have her killed, and it won't be a quick death if I know Sabertooth. Besides... I don't think Talia wants to stay a girl after all of what she went through last night."

"So, what? You're just gonna give up and let Magneto win?"

"If we want Talia or Toad back alive, then we have to do as he says. He will give us Toad back after I've completed the new missions that he wants me to do."

Fred shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm hearing you, of all people, say that you're gonna give up. We have to stop them from turning her back, so that she can at least know the truth."

Mystique unfolded her arms to pick up her coffee again. She turned it slowly in her hands as she considered Fred's words. She looked at Pietro for a moment and thought to herself, 'I could send the boy to go seek out his father. With his speed he would be able to cover all of the ground that we have yet to check and get into places that we are unble to go. But what if he get's caught? We would lose our only valuable asset and Talia in the same night.'

The look in Mystique's eyes gave Pietro an idea as to what she was thinking about. He stepped foward and flashed her one of his cocky smiles, "I know what your thinking Mystique and I have to say that I'm all for it."

She looked at him with disbelief, "You'd risk your life to find Talia?"

"Yeah. I mean, Toad is one of my friends after all. If we lose him or her, then I would have one less person to push around."

Lance and Fred snapped their necks around to give Pietro the deadliest glare that they could muster. He jumped and sped to Mystique's side for safety.

Mystique couldn't help but chuckle a little. Even though Pietro's words sounded cruel and mean, she knew the true meaning behind them. She cupped the left side of his face and said, "Go find her. If you think you can save her without getting caught, then by all means do it. But if it looks like you can't, then just return home, and inform me of your findings."

"Will do Mystique." Pietro gave her a mini salute and spoke Fred before speeding off, "Don't worry, Fred. You'll be kissing toads again in no time at all. Catch you guys on the flip side."

Meanwhile, Magneto had made his way back to the hide out where he was keeping poor Talia. His hide out was an old broken oil ship that had crashed itself upon a bed of sharp rocks many years ago. Once he landed upon the ship's deck, he was immediately greeted by Pyro and Gambit.

He noticed that Pyro's goggles had a rather large crack in the left eye glass and that his cheek was bruised from where they were shoved into his face. "I take it that you had some trouble with the welp?"

Pyro scowled and spat out some blood off to the side, "The bitch woke up and tried to escape. Took me thirty minutes to catch the dirty little sheila and when I did, she kicked me in the face!" he emphasized the last part by pointing at his bruised cheek.

Mangeto arched his eyebrow, "Why did it take you so long to catch her? Where was Sabertooth? He was suppose to be watching her."

"He's the bloody reason why she got away in the first place! The dumb bastard got bored and decided to play a game of cat and mouse with her. And the bloody bloke didn't do a damn thing to help me when she attacked me!" Gambit snickered, which made Pyro angry, "It's not funny!"

Gambit sniggered, not even caring that his employer was standing right in front of him, "On contrair, mon ami. It was quite hilarious."

Magneto frowned and said, "I fail to see the humor in my prisoners escape attempt."

"Ah, but what our dear Pyro failed to inform you was dat he decided to tease de over sized kitty about his continuous losing streak against de Wolverine. A subject dat he is most sensative about, as we are all away of." Gambit chuckled as Pyro shot him a dirty glare, "So it is not Sabertooth's fault really. He was merely wishing to educate our young friend here in de etiquets of not talking smack when one has no means to back it up."

Magneto glared at Pyro, "We will talk about this later. Where is Toad now?"

"Down in the belly of the ship, boss. It was the only place that we could think of that she would have a harder time getting out of. Due to that part bein' partially flooded with sea water and the wall bein' all slippery. Should make stickin' to walls damn near impossible."

"It had better." Magneto walked past Gambit and Pyro and made his way down to the belly of the ship. When he walked into the room, he found Sabertooth leaning over the top railing; chuckling as Talia tried to climb the walls in vain. Magneto quietly snuck up behind him and spoke in a icey tone, "Having fun?"

Sabertooth jumped and turned around, "Just havin' a bit of fun wit the frail, boss."

"So I've heard." Magneto walked towards the edge of the platform and noticed that the stair case leading to the main floor was missing. He turned his head slightly to look at Sabertooth, "I see that you've already taken the neccisary measures to prevent future escapes."

"That was flame boy's doin'. He melted the entire stair case to nothin' after he caught her."

Magneto his attention back to the damaged stair case, "This will make feeding the prisoner difficult, but it should be interesting to see how long it takes for a toad to die of starvation." His eyes then moved to the floor where massive spikes from the rock bed had damaged the haul. "Unless she drowns first."

Gambit stepped into the room, he had heard what Magneto had said, "I thought dat you were going to release de petite after Wanda turns her back."

Both Magneto and Sabertooth turned around to face him.

"I've changed my mind."

Gambit's eyes grew wide, which made Sabertooth smirk, "What? But you promised Mystique dat-"

"Promises are made to be broken, Gambit. Especially when it comes to that particular woman. She is too willful and too stubborn. I had planned on giving her back the boy, but then an excellent idea came to me. What better way to break one of my most stubborn of minions than to give them false hope and then take it all away by destroying the one thing that they cherrish most in the world. She will be so distraught that she will never again think of straying from my path to fullfill her maternal desires."

Gambit shook his head, unable to believe what he had just heard, "Dis is fucked up, Magneto! I'm sure dat Mystique will do anything dat you say after you give her back Toad. You don't need to kill him."

"You're probably right, but why take the chance? Anyways, I'm not going to kill the little brat right away. I'm going to make him suffer for all the problems that he has caused me while in this rediculous form. Especially, after what he did to my Wanda. I'll keep him alive just long enough for Mystique to see him and then kill him right in front of her."

Gambit gritted his teeth and clutched his staff tightly in his hands.

Sabertooth sniggered as he eyed the young boy, "Looks like you're lil' theif don't like that idea much, boss."

Magneto eyed Gambit and moved closer to him, their noses nearly touching, "Do you have a problem with my plans, Gambit?" shards of loose metal and broken bars levitated off of the ground and were pointed dangerously at Gambit's head.

Gambit was quiet for a moment, but then flashed a dark smile, "Non, mon ami. Gambit tinks dat your plan is perfect. Gambit just wanted to make sure dat dis is really de route you want to go."

"Good. Then you can relieve Sabertooth and take over watching the welp. Everyone will take turns watching him, until the time has come to teach Mystique her lesson." Magneto motioned for Sabertooth to follow him, then said to Gambit, "Make sure he doesn't escape. Or else it won't be just him that I have Sabertooth kill within the next couple of days."

With that, both Magneto and Sabertooth left the room and closed the iron door behind them. Leaving Gambit and Talia alone with one another.

Gambit walked over to the broken ledge, he knelt down, and peeked over, so that he could see Talia. Talia was leaned against the ship's wall, just short of where the stair case would have landed. She pressed her hands and body against it, weary from exerting so much energy in her escape attempts. Her clothes were soaked, her hair was matted from sweat, and the frigged waters of the sea came half way up to her shins.

"Petite? Are you alright?" he asked.

"N-N-No." she said as she shivered. "I'm c-c-cold, wet, my body aches, and I'm s-s-scared."

"I know you are, Petite, but you must stay strong. Gambit's goin' to find some way to get you out of here."

"I don't know if I c-c-can, Gambit." tears started to form in her eyes, "Lately anything that gives me hope tends to fall appart and be a lie."

"What do you mean, Petite?"

Talia let herself sink down to the cold watery floor, brought her knees to her chest, and wrap her arms around her legs. "Everyone was right... Mystique n-never really loved me. She was just u-using me."

"I'm sure dat isn't so, Petite."

"I over heard her confess it to Magneto last night!" she shouted. Gambit fell silent and waited for her to continue. "What made last night even worse was that I realized that I will never be able to compete with Tabitha. I was going to tell Freddy how I felt, but when I saw how happy him and her were when they hugged..." Talia's lower lip quivered, she burried her face into her knees and began to cry, "Wanda's right. Why would Freddy want to be with an ugly, disgusting; little toad like me when he has someone as hot as Wanda to be with. No matter what gender I am, I'm always going to be ugly and alone."

There was a long moment of silence between the two of them. After a while, Gambit rose to his feet and leapt over the edge, used his acrobatics to land on his feet without hurt himself. Talia fell backwards into the water when he landed right next to her with a splash. Before she could say anything, Gambit scooped her up into his arms, craddling her, and carried her over to a dry cargo bed that was covered in a cloth and was tied down. Once he set her down up on it, he took off his brown trench coat, and draped it over her shivering shoulders.

"Why did you jump down here, Gambit? You won't be able to climb back out!"

He sat down next to her and pulled her close to his body, sharing his warmth with her, "You let ol' Gambit worry about dat. Right now, Gambit needs to worry about his special Petite." He rubbed her body with his hands, trying to help speed up the warmth. "Dat dere water is too cold for you to be sittin' in, Talia. You'll get sick."

"What does it matter?" she said, leaning into him. "Everything in my life has gone to hell. Magneto won't even give me a chance to start a whole new life in another town."

"It matters to Gambit, Petite. Gambit needs you to stay strong and keep your head up. If you start to lose yourself now, den you will never escape."

"And how am I going to be able to do that? The walls are too wet for me to stick to and the platform up there is too high for me to reach, even with my tongue."

"Just be patient. Gambit will find a way." he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her head, "Just don't give up."

"But-"

"Please?"

Talia sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll hold out for a little while longer, but only because you asked me to."

"Gambit would rather you hold out for yourself, but Gambit will take what he can get."

"Bucket Head isn't going to like that you're helping me. You know that?"

"You just let Gambit worry about him. Alright?"

"Okay."

Gambit sat with Talia through his entire watch, until Colossus came to relieve him. By then Talia had gave in to her need for sleep. Gambit gently laid her down on the dry cargo and spread his trench coat over her like a blanket. He walked back towards the platform where Colossus was waiting for him with an extended rope.

Colossus loward the rope to his comrade and spoke in his heavy Russian accent, "You are taking big risk, my friend. If Magneto sees you showing Toad compassion he will-"

"I know, mon ami. But you know as well as Gambit dat de High an' Mighty Magneto won't ever come down here himself, unless it suits him. As long as you're de one dat comes to relieve Gambit of his duties, den our boss will never know what transpires down here." Gambit replied, he took a hold of the rope and let Colossus pull him up. Once Gambit was back on the platform, he looked back at Talia for a while.

Colossus noticed this and asked, "Why do you look at her like that?"

"Like what, mon ami?" Gambit asked, looking back at his comrad.

"Like the way you look at Rogue, when you think no one else is looking?"

Gambit smirked, "It is not de same."

"I don't understand."

"I know." Gambit gently patted Colossus on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Colossus blinked in utter confussion, but decided it was best not to question the young theif's words.

Gambit walked down the corridors of the ship. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked to his room alone. He walked to the end of the hall and rounded the corner to where the ships personal cabins were. There he spotted Pyro standing by Gambit's cabin room's door. Judging by the look in the young boy's eyes, he had been waiting for him.

"And to what does Gambit owe de pleasure of dis little visit, mon ami?" he asked, flashing one of his charming smiles.

Pyro glowered at him, "That charm of yours may work on everyone else, mate, but it don't work on me. I know a player when I seem one."

"Oh? You already foolin' around on Wanda? Not a wise choice, mon ami. Especially when she has de powers to hex your dick off."

"I'm not fooling around on my girlfriend, you bloody wankah!"

Gambit chuckled, "Den how would you know what a player is, unless you've been one yourself?"

"Gaaaagh! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Pyro screamed, he threw himself at Gambit, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and shook him.

Gambit merely laughed and let the younger boy get his frustration out, "Is something wrong, mon ami? You seem rather tense. Ha Ha"

"Grrrrrrrrr" he shoved Gambit away from him and paced around for a bit, until he finally calmed down. He faced Gambit again and smirked, "You know, that charm of yours may be your be quality, but it's also your down fall."

"Says de one who has no charm at all."

"Oh, I've got charm, mate. It's just don't use it the same way as you do yours. You may have everyone here fooled, playing the neutral, but loyal theif to Magneto. But I know better. I've been watching you."

"Hopefully not when Gambit takes a shower."

Pyro squinted his eyes and frowned, "There are not enough words to tell you how much I re-ally hate you right now."

"Den make some up. Until den, Gambit wants to get some sleep. So, if you'll excuse Gambit-" he started to open his cabin room door, but Pyro blocked him with his hand and slammed it shut.

"You're not going anywhere, until you've heard what I have to say. I know that your going in there to call Mystique to let her know where we're keeping Talia."

"And why would Gambit do dat?"

"Because I know for a fact that you care for the little frog and that you've been taking side trips to Mystique's place to see her."

"What proof do you have of dis?"

"My girlfriend for one. She tells me everything. So if you so much as try to sneak a messege in a bottle to Mystique, I'll convince Wanda to tell Magneto that you're trying to help Toad escape. Then he will have Toad killed before anyone can come saver her and it will be all your fault. Think you can live with her blood on your conscience, mate?" Gambit didn't say anything. Pyro smirk, "Heh That's what I thought. Now. Be a good boy and hand over that cell phone you keep on you. I wouldn't want you to have second thoughts after all."

"You'll get my cell phone over my dead body."

Pyro felt a shiver go up his spine when he heard Gambit speak in the 1st person, instead of his usual 3rd person, but he kept his cool. "Have it your way, mate. But just so you know, I'll be watching you 'very' closely. Oh, and if I were you, I wouldn't go making any trips into town. Who knows what could happen while your away. If you get my drift."

"Dat's fine. Just make sure dat dere are no accidents, while Gambit is here. Otherwise..." he reached over and touched the fuel tank on Pyro's back, tapping it lightly, "Gambit can't garrauntee dat your fuel tanks haven't been tampered with."

The boys stared at eachother in silence for a very long time.

"Tch Whatever, mate. Enjoy your nap." Pyro said, finally making a move to leave. He headed in the opposite direction that Gambit had come from. He had only taken five steps, then suddenly a glowing playing card flew above his head and exploded. He yelped and spun around.

Gambit shrugged his shoulders innocently, "Gambit saw a misquito." Pyro sneered at him and continued on his current path. Gambit waited for him to dissapear out of sight before finally entering his room. He closed the door behind him and laid down on his bed. He put his hands behind his head and contimplated on how he was going to save his friend as he stared up at the ceiling.

The very next evening, Mystique recieved her new missions from Magneto. When she looked them over, she was not surprised at the high level of danger that they posed to her life. There were three missions that she was required to pull off. The first one was to break into a nearby high security facility and descretely release mutant prisoners that were sentenced for execution. The second one was for her to sneak into certain undercover businesses that were actually safe houses for anti-mutant terrorist groups and place several bombs that were set to explode after the mission was complete. Then the third mission was very vage in detail. She was to meet up with Magneto to help him with a special mission that would prove her loyalty once and for all. All of these missions, she had to do all by herself to save her precious child.

She went into her garage and began collecting the necessary gear that she needed for her first mission. As she was going through her secret hiding places that she kept her more dangerous items, she did not notice that Fred was standing in the open doorway, watching her.

Fred was on his way out the front door, when he heard Mystique making a loud commotion in the garage. Seeing her gathering up deadly weapons shouldn't surprise him, but for some reason it did this time. He had thought about approaching the woman and asking her why she needed so many weapons, but instincts told him to steer clear of her right now. Not only that, but currently she was the last person that he wanted to have a conversation with. Fred simply shook his head and continued onto his original path.

Lance stood outside by his jeep, until he saw Fred come out of the house. He opened up his driver side door and said, "You ready, bro?"

"Yeah." Fred said, opening the passenger side door and climbed in along with Lance. After they closed their doors, Lance turned on the engine, and they continued their search for Talia. Fred pulled out their town map, unfolded it, and examined it. He frowned and grumbled, "There ain't that many places left for us to look for Tal in. Damn map gots more scribbles on it than Pietro little black book. Have ya heard anything back from him yet?"

Lance shook his head, "No. I tried to text him about an hour ago and he hasn't responded. I have a feeling that he's either in a situation where he can't answer or his phone is dead." Fred folded his arms and huffed with frustration. Lance took one hand off of his steering wheel to give Fred a comforting pat. "Don't worry, buddy. We're gonna find Talia. I promise you."

"Yeah... But-But what if what Mystique said about Tal probably not wantin' to be a girl anymore is true? What am I gonna?"

Lance put his hand back on the wheel and shook his head, "I don't know, Fred. It's gonna be hard, but if she does decide to turn back, then you're gonna have to try to go back to just being just friends again."

"I don't know if I can, Lance. I've had feelings for her for far too long." he stared out the passenger window and shut his eyes to fight back a threatening tear. "After we rescue her, I mean... After we rescue Toad, I'll pack my things and leave town."

"What?" Lance glanced over at his friend, not sure if he heard Fred correctly.

"Once we get our old Toad back, there ain't gonna be no point for me to stay. Things are gonna be already awkward as it is. I ain't gonna be able to look at Toad without seein' Tal's face everytime."

"But, Fred, Toad is your best friend! What is he gonna do if you leave?"

"He'll still have you and Pietro. Well... You at least. I'm not gonna mention Mystique, cause I don't believe anythin' that she said last night. She's a user and will always be a user."

"If that's the case, then what she said about you being a cower is true too."

"Shut up, Lance! You know Mystique just as well as I do."

"Yeah, and I know that people can change, Fred." he gave Fred stern look, "I believe that Mystique has changed. I've never seen her invest so much of her time into someone other than herself."

"Whoop dee do. So Mystique has turned her hobby into an unhealthy obssession." Lance shot him a dirty glare, then slammed on his breaks. Fred gasped as the seat belt choked him and yelled, "What the fuck, Lance?! Are you tryin' to kill me?"

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get the fuck out of my car!"

"B-But, Lance-"

"I'm not gonna have someone riding with me that's already given up. If you want to throw yourself a pity party, then go do it somewhere else." Fred suddenly felt very small at the moment and quietly got out of the jeep. Just before he closed the passenger side door, Lance said one more thing. "By the way. If you do go through with this skipping town business instead of facing the situation, I'll never forgive you. You'll be dead to me."

"Lance, I-" Fred tried to defend himself, but he knew that his words would fall on deaf ears. He closed the door and watched Lance drive off. Fred shoved his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground with shame. After a while, he kicked up some dirt and continued his search on foot.

That evening everyone who was part of the Brotherhood, besides Wanda, were doing what they thought was the best route to reclaim their Talia. Mystique went on her missions, she refused to come back home, until they were complete. The boys were all split up, searching for their friend with no luck. There was a time when Lance almost considered calling his girlfriend and asking her for the X-Men's help, but his pride wouldn't let him. At least not yet.

Another lonely night passed for poor Talia as she sat on the dry cargo bed with Gambit's trench coat wrapped tightly around her. It was the only comfort that she was allowed as time slowly ticked away.

It was Sabertooth's turn to watch her and watch her he did.

Talia shuddered everytime she looked up to see him staring at her. She was scared of the massive feral man and he knew it. Fear was something that always got him excited and depending on his target he would try to provoke it even more.

She turned her back towards him and tightened her hold on Gambit's trench, and said in a meek voice, "C-Could you, please, stop staring at me like that? It makes me uncomfortable."

Sabertooth chuckled lightly, "Why? I thought all lil' girls liked it when a man takes an interest in em'."

"No, offense, but you're not exactly my type."

"Ah, that's right. Pyro told me that you were into the biggins."

Talia's eyes grew and wide and she glowed red from embarrassment. "Don't believe everything that that moron says. He just likes to start gossip."

"Heh Heh Yeah, he sure does. But I know for a fact, that he's tellin' the truth on this one. I can tell by how pink the tips of yer lil' ears are and by the sudden change in yer pheramones." he placed his hands on the railing and took a big sniff, "You like Blob boy. No. I take that back. Yer infatuated by him."

"No, I'm not!" she yelled, spinning around to face him.

"Heh Then why did ya get wet, when all's I did was say his name? The nose knows, frail. You can't lie to me." he gave her a toothy smile and leaned closer to the edge, "Tell me, has Blob boy made any real moves on ya?"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about this with you!" she covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

"I take that as a no. I'm also gonna go out on a limb and say that no one has popped yer cherry yet."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she shook her head violently, trying to drown out his voice, but to no avail.

Sabertooth threw his head back and released a throaty laugh, then said, "Ya know, yer more than likely gonna die tomorrow. How's about ya let yer ol' Uncle Sabertooth do ya an act of kindness and take care of that for ya. I'd hate to a pretty young frail such as yerself die a virgin. It's be an aweful waste."

Talia froze when she heard his words and stared up at him with horror in her eyes. Her stomache twisted in knots, her heart skipped a couple of beats, and all of the color had drained from her horror struck face. He sniggered and in one swift motion he hiked himself over the railing, and landed in the freezing waters on his feet. Talia let out a yelp and leapt backwards off of the cargo bed.

"You stay away from me!" she screamed, as she ran to the opposite side of the ship.

Sabertooth smiled menacingly, as he crouched down on all fours, and bounded towards the young girl. "Oh, how I love it when they run!" he leapt onto the cargo bed and poll volted himself at her. Talia let out a scream as she ducked out of the way and changed her course. Sabertooth bounced off of the ship's wall and used it to hurl himself at her. He landed right behind her, once he stood up, he reached out, grabbed her by the back of her dress, and hurled her back onto the cargo bed. Talia landed on her back with a hard thud. She gasped as the air left her lungs. Before she knew it, Sabertooth was on top of her. He wrapped a massive hand around her throat and pinned her abdomen down with the other. She wriggled around and gasped, as she clawed at the hand that was holding her throat. "Keep struggling, frail." he bent his head down next to hers, he licked the side of her face, and whisper in a hot breath next to her ear, "I love it!"

"LET ME GO!" she brought her knee up and kicked him in the ribs several times, then used her flexibility to kick him in the back of his head.

"GAAAAGH!" the last blow was enough to piss him off. He pulled the hand that was on her throat away and back handed her. Her cheek bruised almost instantly and blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth. He reached behind her head, grabbed the back of her hair, and yanked her head back to where she was looking him in the eyes. "Stupid, bitch! I was gonna be nice about poppin' yer cherry, but now I think I'm gonna make ya suffer."

"FUCK YOU!" she spat a large mucus glob in his face. It caught him so off guard that he let go of her momentarily. She kicked him as hard as she could and tried to scramble away.

Sabertooth toppled off of the cargo bed and into the water. He used the salt water to wash the mucus off of his face. He then looked up to see Talia race towards the landing; she tried to leap up to the platform, but alas it was in vain. He rose to his feet and stalked towards her, extending his dangerously sharp claws further out. "Where ya gonna go, frail? Ya can't climb them walls and ya can't reach that platform in one jump niether. Face it, yer trapped down here with me."

Talia looked over her shoulder, she began to panic even more when she saw his extended claws and how much closer he was getting. "Oh, no!" she whimpered and tried to run to the left, but Sabertooth was quicker. He grabbed her by her hair, pulled her back towards himself, and roughly slammed her back against the metal wall. "Ack! Let go, you sick son of a bitch!" she began kicking out at him and swung her fists wildly even though his face was out of her reach.

Sabertooth let out a feral growl, as he slammed her against the wall again to stun her. He raised slightly out of the water, so that her feet could not use the floor as momentum for her powerful kicks. He then took a hold of her wrists in one hand, covered her mouth with the other, and pressed his thick heavy frame against her tiny body, pressing her further into the wall. Right now, Talia was more scared than she had ever been in her whole entire life. She began to cry and begged him with her eyes not to do what he was about to do. Sabertooth merely chuckled and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I'll give ya this, frail, you were more fun to chase than most girls I've had in the past. All of em' had the same pleading look that yer givin' me right now. Sometimes I would take pitty on them and just end their life right then and there, but only sometimes. And right now, this aint one of those times. Heh Heh" Talia tried to plead with him from under his hand, but he shook his head, "Oh, you don't know how much I wanna hear ya beggin' for me not to do all the nasty things I plan on doin' to ya. But because of that little slime trick ya did back there, I can't trust ya not to do it again. So now..." he turned her around, so that the front side of her body was pressed against the cold metal wall. He removed his hand from her mouth to place it on her neck, then he released her hands. His free hand trailed down the side of her body, he copped a feel of one of her breasts, then slid his hand down to her thigh. He paused momentarily to caress her thigh and to listen to her cry. Slowly his hand began to creep up her skirt, he lean in, and took a big whiff of her scent, "Ooh, you don't know how good ya smell to me right now. I'm gonna enjoy this very much."

"Please... Don't! Please! I'm begging you. Ahah!"

Sabertooth's hand crept up to her underwear, he breathed in her ear, "Keep on beggin' me, frail. It get's me hotter." he chuckled, as he hooked the elestic band with his claw, and he was about to pull when he suddenly heard the sound of Pyro's voice.

"Oy, mate! Where are you?" Pyro walked to the edge of the platform and peeked his head over, "Oh. There you are. Having a bit of fun with our prisoner are we?"

"You know it, Pyro. Ya want some of this after I break her in?"

"Nah. I got my own sheila to take care of my needs. I never would have thought that you were into fucking ugly girls, mate."

"A frail is a frail. It don't matter to me, as long as I can get a rise outta em'."

"Well, you better hurry up and get your jollies before Gambit gets here, mate. You know how he feels about you raping our female prisoners."

"Hmph That's too bad. I wanted to have fun with this one for a very long time. How about ya go and distract the swamp rat for me before he gets here."

"I'm already here, mon ami."

Pyro jumped and turned around. Before he could even say Gambit's name, Gambit kicked him square in the chest, and sent him flying over the platform's ledge. Pyro scream on his way down and hit the watery floor with a splash.

Sabertooth let go of Talia and got into a defensive stance, "Bad move, punk!" he scaled the wall with his claws, once he was high enough, he pushed himself off of the wall, and aimed for the platform.

Gambit stood their with his hand behind his back, until Sabertooth was almost apon him. He then pulled out a portable gas canister that he had charged with his powers from behind his back. Sabertooth's eyes widened when he saw it and tried to manipulate his body to change direction.

"Bang." said Gambit, as he threw the canister. It hit Sabertooth's center and exploded on contact. Sabertooth went crashing down into the waters like a firey ball of death. Gambit threw a rope down to Talia and exclaimed, "Hurry, Petite! Before he has a chance to get back up!"

Talia ran to the rope, she used Pyro's body as a spring board to jump higher than she would have if she were just on the floor. Pyro flinched at the action and coughed. Gambit helped Talia the rest of the way up the rope and pulled her onto the platform. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Gambit! I was so scared!" she cried.

"Dis ain't the time, Petite. We have to get you off of dis ship before Magneto realizes dat Gambit is helping you to escape." he took her by her hand and ran out of the room, leading her down the winding cooridors of the ship.

Not long after they left, Sabertooth rose to his feet. His clothes were incinerated, save his pants, which now looked like burnt shorts. His blackened, smokey body, was slowly regenerating back to it's original state. He roared with fury and ran back up towards the platform, grabbing Pyro along the way.

Gambit and Talia raced for their lives to get to the top side of the ship. Neither one of them let go of the other's hand nor did they speak. Gambit had only one goal, one thought. He had to get Talia away from the these people and get her someplace safe. Talia however was too scared to even think. All she could do was follow Gambit blindly and try to keep up.

Once they made it to the surface, Gambit looked over at Talia, "How are you holding out, Petite?"

She was bent over, her breathing was hard, and she spoke in a raspy voice, "I don't think I can run anymore, Gambit."

"We're almost out of here. All's we have to do is make it over dat railing over dere. Den we will be scott free. Just a little bit more. You can make it, right?"

"I-I'll try, Gambit."

They both bolted for ship's railing that was closet to the shore.

Gambit squeezed her hand tightly and said, "Hold on, Petite. Dis is gonna be one bumpy ride!"

Talia braced herself as she and Gambit got ready to hike themselves over the railing.

Then suddenly, the metal railing came to life.

Gambit and Talia stopped dead in their tracks and slowly backed away. Gambit stood in front of Talia to sheild her from any potential threat. He looked around, until he spotted the master of the railing.

Magneto levitated down towards them from the captain's bridge. He did not look happy.

Sabertooth, now completely healed, and Pyro quickly emerged from the lower decks and were walking towards them menicingly.

"Stay close to me, Petite." he whispered to her.

"Gambit... There's too many of them. There's no way you can protect me." she whimpered.

He pulled out his quarter staff and held it out in front of him defensively. "Have faith, Petite. Have faith."

Magneto landed in front of them and his two subordanents stopped just right behind him. His back was to the moon, which gave his caped frame an eerie look. "You dissapoint me, Gambit." he said in a monotoned voice, "Here I thought you were my most loyal of henchmen, but now I find that you are helping my prisoner escape. Why?"

"Because dis girl has done notting to you to deserve your wrath, Magneto. It's Mystique. If you have a problem wit her work ethics, den you need to take it up wit her. Not take it out on an innocent bystandard."

"Have you forgotten how this welp cause my own child physical harm? I do not take dangerous threats to my family lightly. She is by no means innocent."

"Niether is Wanda. Your daughter has been notting but cruel and rude to Talia. Gambit says dat she got what was comin' to her."

"Enough! Hand over the welp and I may let you leave my services in one peace."

Gambit shook his head, "Non, mon ami. Gambit won't hand Talia over to a bunch of blood thirsty monsters and rapists of young girls." he said the last part with a direct glare at Sabertooth.

Magneto followed Gambit's gaze, then turned back, "If you had Toad over, I will promise you that Sabertooth will not be permitted to violate her body."

"Dat ain't good enough. Gambit wants her live an' to be able to leave an' go wherever it is dat she wants. Gambit will even take her out of de country to ensure dat Mystique will no longer get distracted from her work. Just let her go."

Magneto thought about it, then said, "No." he raised his hand and flicked his wrist. The metal railing came whipping around down towards Talia and Gambit.

Gambit pushed Talia out of the way and ended up becoming ensnared in Magneto's trap. "Run, Petite! Run!"

Talia rose to her feet, she hesitated, wanting very much to try and save her friend, but she knew she could not. She turned towards the derailed ledge and raced for it. She had just stepped on the ledge and sprung herself forward, when suddenly Sabertooth's hand caught her by the back of her dress, and pulled her back onto the ship.

"NO!" Gambit cried out.

Sabertooth threw Talia at Pyro's feet, "Hold her." he snarled. Pyro obediantly picked her up and held her in a head lock. Sabertooth turned his attention on Gambit, who was trying to reach for any part of the metal railing to charge with his powers. Sabertooth punched Gambit in the jaw, then upper cut him in the ribs. Gambit let out a gasp and coughed up blood. Sabertooth then knocked him to the ground and began pummeling him with a fury of blows. He made sure to hold back enough, so not to kill Gambit, but used enough of his strength to make Gambit suffer.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Talia screamed.

"She's right, Sabertooth. That is enough for now." said Magneto. Sabertooth begrudgingly obeyed. "Now. Stand him up. I want him to watch what consequences have come from his actions." he turned his gaze to Pyro and gave him a nod.

Pyro smiled sadistically, "Oh, we're about to have some fun, bitch. It's pay back time for what you did to me and my sheila." he punched her in the side of her head and knocked her to the ground. Then he began to kick her in the ribs over and over again.

"TALIA!"

"Shuddap, punk! Just sit tight and watch the show."

Talia screamed as she felt her ribs crack. She was tried to get up to fight back, but she was exhausted from running and her head was spinning wildly from the blow. She tried to crawl away, but Pyro grabbed her by her ankels and dragged her back.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch? I ain't done with you." he walked over to a pile of debree and pulled out a thick, heavy metal bar. He shook it a couple of times to get the feel for it, then walked back over to her. He stood by her leg and raised the bar, high over his head. "This prevent you from pulling anymore escape attempts."

"NO!" Gambit looked over at Magneto desperately, "Magneto! Don't let him do dis! Stop him, please!" Magneto said nothing. Gambit tried again, "Stop him! If you let dis happen, den you'll be a monster just like dese two! Show her mercy, I'm begging you!"

But Gambit's pleas fell on deaf ears and Magneto let the horrorific events transpire.

Pyro put all of his weight into the bar. It came crashing down on Talia's calves with a sickening snap. Talia threw her head back and let out a blood curdling scream. Pyro raised the bar over his head and brought it back down on her other leg. The same snapping noise echoed loudly as if it were a pin dropping in an empty room. Talia rolled over on her back, screaming and writhing in pain, as she tried desperately to reach for her broken legs.

Pyro had started to raise the bar above his head, but Magneto stopped him, "That's enough, Pyro. I believe that we have made our point clear. Take her back down to ships belly." Pyro nodded and dragged Talia away by the back of her hair. Magneto turned back to Gambit, who was glaring at him with a murderous intent. "Hmmm I still see signs of a rebelious look in your eyes. If that's the case, then you are no longer of use to me. Sabertooth. You know what to do." Magneto walked away and left Sabertooth and Gambit alone.

Sabertooth dragged Gambit over to the broken railing and looked down. He smirked and said, "You don't know how long I've been waitin' to do this, punk."

"Sabertooth. If you so much as touch her again-"

"Don't worry, punk. Now that someone else has broken her, I don't have any interest in her. I do have one question though." he reared his hand back and extended his claws, "Which do you think you'll die of first? Bleedin' out or drownin'?" He released his hold on Gambit, then swiped at the young man's throat. Blood splattered through the air and Gambit plummeted head first into the ocean's freezing salt water. Sabertooth smiled a tooth smile, when he saw Gambit's blood stain the ocean's surface and saw no signs of him coming back up. "Have fun in Hell, swamp rat. Heh heh"

To Be Continued...


End file.
